The Dark Space
by redskin122004
Summary: The prothean beacon has been found on Eden Prime, this simple event causes will led to something much bigger than anyone every dream. Now, Commander Shepard, along with his friends and allies, are racing to stop an ancient evil.
1. Eden Prime

Alright people, lets get this party started. Got done early with a couple of days to spare and I will upload for your pleasure.

-Canterlot, Equestria-

The last 1000 years have been good to Canterlot. The castle still rested on the mountain, but now was surrounded by skyscrapers and homes. Unlike other places in the galaxy that build and waste away the natural beauty of their world, Equestrians build with nature in mind. Move a tree here, place a shrub there, lets make this waterfall part of the building itself. All in all, the buildings of Equestria are Eco friendly. Its not odd to see wild animals forge on the outskirts of the cities due to amount of fruits and vegetables that are grown within the city limits. While the city of Canterlot is a sight to see, it is the main palace that is the real attraction.

Moving the main city of Canterlot to the base of the mountain so the city could expand was Princess Luna's idea, as it showed that space was getting harder and harder to come by. With space exploration becoming a common thing, the palace undergone a refit of sorts. Gone was the homes of former nobles, replaced by armories and barracks. Gone was the towers for pegasus guards to keep watch, now replaced with automated turrets. It is the most secured area of all of Equestria.

A shuttle came to land at the spaceport, dropping off several soldiers and crew members. A single one stood out though.

Commander John Shepard walked out of the shuttle, at this side was Lieutenant Kaiden Alenko, both wearing System Alliance fatigues. As they walked towards the check in station, Kaiden took a deep breath of air.

"Ah...good to be back." he said happily

"You were station here, Kaiden?" Shepard asked as he signed the sheet.

"Yeah, lived here actually." Kaiden received the clipboard and began to sign it. "My mom is living in the skyscraper right over there." pointing at one of the few skyscrapers that reached the height of the palace based foundations.

"You going to go visit?"

"Probably, if we get the chance." Kaiden shrugged his shoulders. The two walked on, receiving salutes from lower enlisted as they went. Kaiden watched as the pegasus and griffons fly around in the sky, taking packages or orders to several areas.

"Again maggots!" both turn and found a Senior dragon barking at younger enlisted dragons. All the dragons took a deep breath of air before jetting out a stream of fire.

"Line 3, that was the sorriest excuse of dragon fire if I ever saw one! DO IT AGAIN!" the Purple and red spiked dragon roared out.

"Sergeant Fandore. How is going!" Kaiden called out, waving his hand to him. The larger dragon turned and gave a toothy smile.

"Kai boy! Come here you midget. How you doing?" Kaiden and Fandore shook hands/claws with one another.

"I am doing fine, Fandore. How is your father doing?" Kaiden smiled at the larger dragon. Fandore grin became a little bigger.

"My pa is currently going through a 100 year nap time. So it will be awhile before I see his scaly butt again."

"And your grandfather?" Kaiden asked

"On Eden Prime. Enjoying the new sky and different stars." Shepard walked up to Kaiden and coughed a little.

"Sorry Kaiden, but were are running a bit late." Shepard said.

"Shoot...sorry Fandore, duty calls." Kaiden grumbled a bit.

"No worries Kai Boy. I will send a message if you have go right after this. Commander." Fandore nodded his to both of them before turning around and started shouting. "JUST BECAUSE MY BACK IS TURNED DOESN'T MEAN I WANT YOU LOT TO STOP. KEEP GOING!"

As they walked away, Shepard turned to Kaiden, "Who was that?"

"Fandore. He is friends with my family. Actually help set me straight after..." Kaiden look down.

"Sorry." Shepard said, looking somewhat downcast. The subject was a sore one for both of them. Shepard felt responsible for Majid's death, while Kaiden felt the need to rise up to his father's standard of conduct, but felt he always fell short.

"No...its not your fault Shepard." Kaiden said. "Nor Destiny's. I know my dad would of done anything to protect you or anyone else. Besides, its been several years already, no doubt my old man will kick me in the ass if I mope about it. Yours too probably." Kaiden grin at Shepard's chuckle.

"You got that right. Come on." Shepard and Kaiden walked into the castle courtyard, walking by soldiers and guardsmen going about their business. They walked up to Castle Reception Desk and saw a rather bored looking Earth pony.

"Hello and welcome to Canterlot Castle." He said in a dull voice, reading a book and not paying attention to them. Making Kaiden smirk and Shepard roll his eyes. "What can I do for you today Gentlemen?"

"We got an appointed meeting with the Queen today." Shepard stated. The Earth pony sighed and pulled out a list.

"Names." Shepard waved his arm to Kaiden, allowing him to go first.

"Lieutenant Kaiden Alenko. N-5 Special Operative."

"Commander John Shepard. N-7 Guardian Operative." The Earth pony spluttered at Shepard's name, actually removing his eyes from the list and placing them on Shepard.

"S-s-s-sir! Sorry sir! I didn't mean to offend you!" The earth pony saluted, actually striking his temple hard enough to jerk his head back.

"Next time, pay attention." Shepard scolded. "Are we on the list or did me and the Lieutenant here make a trip across several thousand light years for nothing?"

"N-n-n-no Sir. Step right on the telepad. It will take you both to where you need to be."

"Thank you."

Both men step onto the pad before vanishing in a flash of light. They appeared in another section of the castle, this one less busy than the main hall. Both of them began to walk down the hall towards another reception desk. The female griffon was quietly working on some paper work when they stepped up to her. She looked up and smiled at both of them.

"Hello! Commander Shepard, Lieutenant Alenko?" Both of them nodded. She got up and began to walk down the hall. "This way."

"We're not late are we?" Kaiden asked. The griffon shook her head in response.

"No, you're early. That and Prime Minster Udina is having a meeting with the Queen at the moment." A scowl appeared on Shepard's face.

"Something wrong Shepard?" Kaiden prodded.

"Udina." Shepard growled.

"The Prime Minster? What wrong with him?"

"He got a stick the size of the Citadel up his ass." Shepard snarled, the female griffon gave a small giggle. "Plus he talks bad to Master."

Kaiden's eyes widen, "Really? I thought Commander General would of put him in his place?"

"Udina is special. He is a politician, and Master wants be miles away from any politician if he can help it." Kaiden got a confused look before gaining a look of understanding.

"Old Earth?"

"Old Earth." Shepard confirmed. The griffon stepped to the side and pointed inside.

"Please wait here, I will summon you when the Queen calls." She said, her tail slowly wrapping around Shepard's right leg. "If you need anything..." She walked away, slowly and sensually unwrapping as she did, before turning around and winking at him. "You can find me at the desk, for anything at all."

Kaiden chuckled at Shepard's beet red face. "I thought you would have been use to it already."

"I have you know that my momma raised a good man. Not some playboy." Shepard manged to stammer out. "I will date a women that will respect me, not one that will use me as a form of status enhancer." Kaiden only chuckled at the response. "Sure...if you say so." Both of them walked into the waiting room and stared at the two occupants inside.

An Asari and a Turian.

The Turian was sitting in one of the chairs, his arms crossed and his eyes closed, looking like he was taking a nap. He opened his eyes and took note of the two humans before closing them again. The Asari on the other hand was on the balcony, her eyes wide with delight and happiness. She leaned out and touched a passing cloud that was being pushed by one of the civilian workers. The Pegasus looked at the Asari for a moment before continuing his duties, waving a goodbye to her as she waved back. Both men were utterly confused before taking their seats on the other side of the room.

"Uh...what is an Asari and Turian doing on Equestria?" Kaiden whispered. Shepard only shrugged.

"Who knows." Shepard said, "All I really want to know is why 'WE' are here." The Asari came back in, looking somewhat surprised to see two more occupants in the room. She looked like she wanted to introduce herself, but her Turian friend only gave a gruff cough. She frowned, but sat down next to him.

For the next 15 minutes, the most awkward moment of their life fell on all four of them. Both groups whispered to their partners, not willing to give out crucial information, though both groups actually lacked anything substantial at the moment. The female griffon came back into the waiting room, actually pouting at Shepard for not visiting.

"The Queen will see all of you now." she said sadly, giving Shepard sad puppy dog eyes. Shepard ignored it to the best of his ability. All four of them looked confused, each looking at the other group before silently agreeing to leave the room. All followed the griffon until they came upon a large door. The griffon knocked several times before a voice called out.

"Enter." The griffon open the door and stood the side to allow entrance for the four. Sitting behind her desk was Queen Celestia, standing in front of said desk was Prime Minister Udina, much to Shepard's annoyance. Udina had a scowl on his face.

"Shepard."

"Udina."

"You can't trust Shepard with this type of mission, my Queen." Udina growled, "Things tend to blow up around him, not surprising given who his mentor is."

Shepard growled, his right arm began glow a light blue. "To hell with you Udina. Just because Master doesn't bow down to your wishes-"

"He is ancient byproduct of our history!" Udina snapped, "He represent everything wrong in humanity. He doesn't receive orders well, he back talks, he cause mayhem wherever he goes. It is because of him that we are on bad terms with Citadel Council. Instead of working together, he forces us apart from the rest of the galaxy. Think of all the things we will learn if we became a part of it."

Shepard got into Udina's face. "And lose who we are? Become weaker? Allow some beings we never met before dictate what and how we are suppose to run our lives?" he turned to the turian and asari, "No offense."

"None taken." the turian waved him off.

"Enough!" Celestia sternly said. "Minister, this is partly the reason why I wish for you to leave. You and the General's lack of cooperation with each other sprinkle down to the ranks. I know of our standing with the Council and this mission is critical for its success. You antagonizing the soldiers that are partaking it is not how we win the hearts of our people or the council's."

"Bah, you can even say his name. It Ramirez. Simply because he wishes to remain known as a rank doesn't hid who he is." Udina said, glaring at Shepard, who equally return it in force. "An ancient barbarian whose first reaction is to smash something with his club doesn't deserve his rank he has gotten."

"I do believe I can say that he is not a barbarian." a quiet voice spoke out, everyone turn to see the dark blue form of Luna followed by the esteemed Captain Anderson. "I can quite say he is a gentleman."

"Only to you Princess." Udina spat, "Fine, I will leave. Don't screw this up Shepard. You do and you make my life harder than it already is." Udina turned and left the room, only to get slightly shoved by Anderson as he tried to bully his way past him. Celestia simply sighed and picked up a hidden ice pack and placed it on her head.

"And there goes our revered Prime Minister." She simply said. Shepard scowled and crossed his arms.

"Why don't you fire him?"

"Because dear sister will have to take his position for several months until a replacement is voted in." Luna said. "Hello John."

"Princess Luna." Shepard bowed down to her. Celestia gave a strain smile before turning towards the Turian and the Asari.

"Perhaps an introduction is in order." The turian nodded his head and stepped forward.

"Nihlus Kryik, Special Tactics and Reconnaissance." he then gestured to the Asari who stepped up next to him and gave a big smile.

"Lonar Maerum, Trainee Special Tactics and Reconnaissance." she stated. Celestia smiled at her vigor.

"Pleasure to meet the both of you." She nodded her head. "No doubt you know myself and my dear sister Luna. At her side is Captain David Anderson." Anderson stepped forward and smiled at Nihlus, sticking out his hand to him.

"Spectre Nihlus, its been awhile since we crossed paths." Anderson said grinning.

"Oh...you two know each other?" Celestia said, surprised at the news. Anderson looked back at Celestia.

"The Ialessa System, in the Athena Nebula, on the planet Sanves. I was on a lead when I ran into him and a Justicar named Samara duking it out. I tried to play mediator, instead I was launched out of a 4th story building."

Nihlus chuckled, "Yes, well, Anderson here decided he didn't like being thrown out of a building so violently and rushed right back up and throw both of us out of it. I managed to land on the adjacent building, the Justicar wasn't so lucky. Still, the brawl between us three made a lot of damage. Thankfully, Anderson managed to trick the Justicar into a pre-program ship that made a one-way trip to Thessia."

"Yes, afterwords, Nihlus and myself managed to meet with one another on neutral grounds and try to figure out what happen." Anderson said, crossing his arms

"Lets just say that the scene the Justicar witness was much more than what it seemed." Nihlus said cryptically.

"Enough about the past though." Anderson said, receiving a nod from Nihlus. Celestia smiled and nodded to Kaiden and Shepard. Kaiden took the lead and step forward.

"Lieutenant Kaiden Alenko." He said, shaking hands with Lonar and Nihlus.

"Commander John Shepard." Shepard nodded his head at the two. Nihlus eyes filled with recognition.

"Ah...the Sword of Elysium." Shepard raised an eyebrow.

"You know who I am?"

"Who doesn't Commander." Lonar said with a grin. "You manged to clean up the scum of the underworld pretty well in the Skyllian Blitz, along with your partner of course. No one wants to mess with you guys after that fiasco."

"I was just doing my job." Shepard said, standing at ease. Nihlus shook his head.

"Commander, you and the Sergeant Major managed to put down over 12000 mercenaries, slavers, drug runners, and general bad guys in a single attack that 'didn't' wipe out a city in the process. Not to mention you and the Commander General managed to scare away any future attempts at invading your systems." Nihlus said. "You actually made my job and several spectres' jobs easier when several of the dead came back as wanted men and women for many heinous acts. We thank you for that." Shepard simply scratched the back of his head.

"Thanks...I guess." Celestia smiled at the scene.

"Now that we are introduced to one another. Lets start the mission briefing." She nodded her head at Anderson, who stepped up and a holographic image sprang up in the center of the room.

"We found several ruins on the planet called Eden Prime when we first settled there. Since then, we have been digging up and preserving anything we can find. Then we found this." An image of a device sprang up. Nihlus and Lonar immediately recognized the object.

"A prothean beacon..." Nihlus said softly. Anderson nodded his head at him then turn back to the screen.

"Yes. Pretty intact too. Normally we would of locked it away." Lonar looked stunned at this.

"What? Why? Do you know how much knowledge is on there? Think of the-" A hand covered her mouth, Nihlus looking at her with a look that said to stay silent.

"Number 1, we do not use the same tech your people uses. And two, we have found several ...inconsistency ...when dealing with these ruins."

"What do you mean?" Nihlus asked

"Why did the protheans died out?" Luna asked, "We asked this question in the beginning and all we got in return was a shrug. You use their technology with little regards of anything else. To hear that an entire empire, galaxy wide one at that, simply disappeared would of caused us a great concern to our people. But your people...They just simply shake it off and move forward."

"Luna and Discord express concern when we first ran into prothean tech. It was...limiting to say at least. All the technology we ran into runs on Mass Effect. While we understand that it makes things easier, it does limit on how you want your tech to evolve." Celestia said.

"In other words," Anderson said, "We don't want to use your tech due to its limitations. Magic on the other hands has very little limitations."

"So...you are giving us the the beacon?" Nihlus asked

"Yes," Luna answered "As a form of peace between our governments. Hopefully, another invasion doesn't hamper this peace."

"Aww...and here I was hoping some other fools coming rushing in." A voice pipped up behind them, Luna squealed and took flight before being caught by two strong arms. Luna pouted at him.

"You know, you are only proving Udina right with those words."

"Udina can kiss my ass as far as I am concern." Commander General stated. "I smell the asshat too. He was here wasn't he?"

"Yes." Anderson said stiffly. "He was."

"Good Job, little one."

"Why are you thanking me?" Shepard questioned.

"Because I know you would of annoyed the hell out of him to make him leave." Commander General grinned. Celestia coughed lightly, gaining everyone's attention.

"Well, now that the pleasantries are out of the way." she said, giving Luna and Commander General a knowing look. "Captain, please continue."

-Several hours later-

Shepard looked out the window to see Equestria in all of her glory.

"It such a beautiful planet." A soft voice rang out behind him. Shepard turn to see the Asari Lonar behind him. Her deep blue skin, startling green eyes, and deep pink markings on her face stood out from the darkness. Shepard chuckled a bit at her response.

"Thanks." he simply stated. He heard her sigh, turned to look at her. "Whats up?"

"I envy your people." she stated. Shepard raised an eyebrow.

"Why? Your people lead the galaxy and known to be wise and caring." he said. He only got a snort in response.

"Hardly...look out there." she said, pointing at the floating stations and ships. "Your people created your own future...you didn't find some scraps of tech laying around and decided to use it and throw everything else away. You made your technology. Your abilities are so astounding and magical..." she giggled at that, "Magical...your people use magic. Of course its going to be magical." Shepard laughed along with her. She turned to him. "But it is the humans that define Equestria herself."

"Eh?" Shepard looked at her confused.

"You humans...your willingly sacrifice yourselves to save everyone else...I know not of a species that is willing to do that for someone not of their own." Shepard looked back to Equestria.

"We owe a lot to Equestria...We could have been forced to jump to another reality by the royal sisters if they wanted us to leave. Instead, they open Equestria to us. We always wanted to pay everyone back for their kindness. Well...here is our chance to do that." Shepard explained. Lonar gazed at Shepard for a moment, drinking in all of his features.

"Such a noble species." she said quietly as she turned to walk away, to leave Shepard to his thoughts.

-VIP Quarters-

Lonar was enjoying the food she received from the galley, while Nihlus was forced to eat Dextro paste.

"What in the spirits are you eating?" Nihlus asked, watching as Lonar practically inhaling the food she had set before her. She looked up at Nihlus, a single strand of noodle hanging from her sauce covered lips. She slurped the noodle before answering Nihlus.

"Spaghetti with tomato sauce and tofu balls. It is quite spicy. And this bread! It is simply divine!" she said, using the bread as a form of napkin to clean her face before eating it. Nihlus simply rolled his eyes at her.

"At least eat with some manners. By the Spirits, you are my senior by a century and you act like a child most of the time." Lonar simple stuck her tongue out at him.

"So." She started, idly twirling the fork in her hand, "What do you know of this fine ship so far?"

Nihlus activated his Omni-tool and began report his findings.

"The SSV Normandy. Named after a place of battle on Old Earth. It is prototype ship, first of its class. No idea what it actually does though. Classified due to being sensitive information, and since the Alliance are not part of the Council, I can't exactly demand the answer."

"Well..." Lonar placed the fork on her chin, marking the spot with sauce, "She is classified as a frigate, maybe a heavy one, and the weapons I saw from outside a quiet large for a frigate."

"Krogan work if I ever saw one." Nihlus stated. "Make a gun big, make it loud, and make sure it does a lot of damage." Lonar giggled a bit.

"Like your modded assault rifle?" she prodded, Nihlus ignored her, but turned his head a bit.

"Ignore her baby, you are very slimming and very ladylike." he spoke softly to his rifle. Lonar just started laughing at the scene. Nihlus grin a bit before turning back to his omni-tool.

"The captain of the ship is Captain David Anderson, Guardian Operative. His XO is Commander John Shepard, also a Guardian Operative. Two Guardian Operatives along with one planet side. They ain't pulling punches on this mission." Nihlus said.

"What is a Guardian anyways?" Lonar asked.

"A Guardian Operative is part of the Guardian Corps." Nihlus started, watching as Lonar got comfortable. "Only the best of the best are allow into its ranks. Kinda of like Asari Commandos or Salarian STG. But they function like the Justicar Order." This caused Lonar to wince.

"Unlike them, they are not limited to codes or some nonsense. They wander around to help those in need, whether to build a home or arrest corrupted business personal. They do fall under military doctrine, so they have to follow standard procedure and orders."

"So...they are like Spectres too, right?" Lonar asked.

Nihlus nodded his head. "Yes, they only answer to three people unless stated otherwise: Queen Celestia, Commander General, or the Grandmaster. If order into a unit, they will follow the highest ranking officer unless they are placed into a position of leadership."

"So...they are like Spectres with ties into their military as well. Huh, that sounds nice to have. We would never have to go looking for guns or money otherwise." Lonar pouted. "Ok, back to ship, what else did you find out?"

"Their pilot, Jeff Moreau, is a top tier pilot. Boast frequently about being the best in the galaxy." Lonar snorted, "And I believe him."

"What?" Lonar stared at Nihlus.

"I gave him a turian simulation programs on several suicidal missions that were successful but had high counts of failures. These missions are meant to push the pilots beyond what is expect of them. I can only count several people actually passing these. The guys that pilot the said missions, and a very lucky trainee pilot that could never pass it again if he tried." Nihlus looked somewhat amused, "After figuring out the controls and their functions. He jumped right in."

"What happen?"

"He aced it." Lonar jaw dropped, "Not only did the simulator had trouble keeping up with the way Mr Moreau flew, but it actually crashed during the final mission."

"Why did it crash?"

"Because Mr Moreau was simulating a successful mission that ended in the death of the pilot itself. It 'was' suppose to teach the pilots that sacrifices were needed if the situation was dire. Mr Moreau decided he can do better. Not only did he accomplish the mission, his simulated ship was still relativity intact. It was considered impossible to beat. Guess the Turian Hierarchy never thought someone will actually beat it so they never input the codes for a successful mission with the pilot still alive." Nihlus mused. "Good thing I recorded it. Can't wait to see their faces after I send it to them."

-Briefing Room-

"So Shepard, any other questions about the mission?" Anderson asked

"Yeah, who is meeting us on the ground?" Shepard asked as looked over the data before him.

"That will Sergeant Major Sparkle." Anderson answered.

"Really? Des is down there? I haven't seen her in person in over 2 years." Shepard smiled at the thought of seeing his friend again.

"Good time to catch up if anything. Joker." he looked up at the ceiling.

"Yes Captain?"

"How many hours out are we?"

"Mmm...by the computer here, 7 hours, but I can make it in 4 if you really need me to push it." Joker answered, Anderson shook his head.

"No thats fine Joker, no need to make the new girl work herself a sweat for nothing." Anderson order.

"Aye Aye, Captain."

"Get some shut eye, Shepard." Anderson said as he walked out "This is going to be a very boring mission if all goes well."

-Eden Prime-

Destiny Sparkle walked around the dig site, watching as the scientist packed up the site. All around them was System Alliance soldiers. Humans and ponies sitting down and watching for any curious wanders or prying eyes. Up in the trees several more look outs were placed...expect one.

"Private Kaleen!" Destiny shouted at the napping griffon. "Wake up and pay attention!"

"Aw come on Sergeant Major!" Kaleen protested, "This is boring!"

"That doesn't excuse you from simply laying around!" Destiny answered, her eyes narrowing on the lazy private.

"Fine fine." Kaleen stood up and flew into the sky to stretch out her wings. Destiny shook her head and turned to walked towards the scientist. "How is coming, Doctor Warren?"

"Oh its going great Sergeant Major." Doctor Warren answered, a man came up to them, looking around nervously.

"We shouldn't be here...the darkness is coming." he whispered. Destiny felt a chill run up her spine at the comment.

"Manuel!" Warren exclaimed, "You shouldn't say those things, ever since you touched this device you gotten so paranoid!"

"Its true...the darkness...I can feel it surrounding us...it feels like the end is coming...I can see it." Manuel continued. Destiny took a step back.

"Is he going to be ok?" Destiny asked.

"I will give him something to calm his nerves, Sergeant Major. Don't worry about him." Warren said smiling. "Come Manuel, lets go get something to calm you down." Destiny watched as they walked away, the feeling of dread now settling in her stomach.

"Sergeant Major!" a unicorn trotted up to her. "I can't seem to raise HQ on the comm."

"Really?" Destiny looked perplex, "Come on, lets go see if we can fix it." Before she took a step, Kaleen squawked out in surprise.

"Hey! Were we suppose to get some falling stars today?" Destiny looked up and saw a very large amount of falling stars in the sky. Her eyes widen when she saw one actually turn towards them.

"INCOMING!" she shouted, all the personal ran for cover as the large object slammed into the ground throwing dirt and rocks into the sky. Everyone groaned a bit, coughing and swatting at the air to clear it.

"Everyone! Are you up?" Various positive calls were shouted out, but was interrupted by a strange noise. "What was that?" A bright light appeared in the dust cloud, a single Unicorn took a step closer to figure what it was. His horn glowed and the dust cloud vanished revealing a large white bipedal machine. It made a series of clicking noise before grabbing something from its back, pulling out a large heavy assault rifle, and pointed it at the stun unicorn.

"GET OUT OF THERE!" Destiny screamed. The closest person, a human ranked of a specialist, grabbed the pony and covered him his body. It was all for naught, the heavy assault rifle tore into both of them, leaving a steaming mess in its wake.

"NO! RYAN! YOU TIN CANNED BASTARD!" Kaleen screamed as she dropped onto its back and began to claw at it. Everyone else began to open fire on it lower torso to avoid hitting Kaleen. The large machine swung its arms in attempt to throw the angry griffon, but she refused to let go. Hot tears streaming down her face as she clawed at its back. "YOU KILLED MY FIANCE YOU RUSTED PIECE OF CRAP!"

Finally, the machine manage to toss Kaleen off and attempt to shoot the distress griffon as it fell, but a pegasus caught her before flying off. Several pegasi activated their weapons, mounted gun extended from their armor and began to open fire, all while dodging the large machine own weapon fire. Kaleen freed herself from the pegasus, grabbed her rifle and began fire as well.

No matter what they did, the shields on the machine were too powerful, and it tore into cover with frightening ease, killing several soldiers as it was as simple as sweeping a broom. Even when she boosted everyone's weapons and shields, it almost didn't matter as they drain quickly due to the heavy slugs the machine used.

One by one, she watched them simply vanished into bloody mist. One by one, she saw the shocked faces as they died before her eyes. By the time the machine finally began to be riddled with bullet holes, the only ones left were Kaleen and Destiny. Destiny was controlling several dozen weapons with her magic, making them fire unrelenting on the murderous killing machine. Kaleen was avoiding shot after shot, returning it with equal force. Destiny was building her magic for a powerful lighting spell, she watched as the machine's own rifle began to glow as well. Her eyes narrowed as she channeled her magic as quickly as she can. The machine was finished before her, but before it can fire, a griffon cry caught its attention and saw the griffon flying straight at it, her assault rifle spewing round after round. It turned it weapon towards the griffon and fired a large rocket at her. Destiny watched in horror as the rocket tear Kaleen in half, her upper half flying in one direction and the lower half being carried away before it was detonated. Destiny screamed as she released the ball of concentrated lighting straight at the machine. The machine convulsed before it exploded into pieces. Destiny slumped to the ground, exhausted. Her ears perked up at coughing. She managed to get to her feet and rushed forward to see Kaleen laying on the ground, bleeding out on the floor.

"Its okay, I got you." Destiny said, her magic covering the lower section of Kaleen's body. Tears streamed down Kaleen's eyes.

"Ryan..." she cried.

"Kaleen..." Destiny spoke softly.

"He...he asked me to marry him...two weeks ago." Kaleen sniffed, "After this mission, we were going to go to Terra Nova to make it official...to let his parents know." Destiny patted Kaleen's head. "We were together for 4 years...and on our anniversary...he asked...and...and..."she started coughing.

She looked up at Destiny. "We known each other since we were hatchlings...our entire lives was spent around each other. He protected me...he stood up for me...he loved me so much...and now he is gone...please...please I want to see him...let me see him..." Destiny looked away.

"No...I can't let that happen." Destiny answered, Kaleen looked at her, pleading to her.

"If I live...I can't face his parents...Please...He is the only person... in my life that mattered...I will...I will..." Kaleen's eyes began to droop. Destiny looked away, her horn had stop glowing. "I won't make it...with out him..."Kaleen looked down to see the magic had stopped, she looked to the sky, her body felt lighter and lighter. "I'll see you soon...Ryan..." she said with her last breath. Destiny looked up to the sky, tear stinging her eyes, that was before a object descended through the clouds. A very familiar object that looked very familiar to Destiny as she was shown to it when she just received the Element of Magic.

"No..."

-Somewhere out in the country-

Several troops of the machines walked around the large underground cavern. They followed several fleeing groups into the cave, but they have yet to see any signs of them. A warning signal echoed out before it was cut out. All the machines turned towards the sound and opened fired, thousands of rounds flew through the cavern. After several seconds they stopped, they looked to one another before a large set of green eyes glow from the darkness and a rather chilling voice echoed out.

"Well...that was a nice argument...Let me give you my rebuttal." the voice growled before the entire cavern filled with white hot flames.

-Normandy-

"Commander!" Shepard's eyes snapped opened at the urgent tone. He looked out of the pod to see Kaiden standing anxiously outside. Shepard yawned as he stepped out of the sleeping pod.

"Whats going on Kaiden?"

"You're needed in the briefing room." Kaiden stated as he walked away, Shepard following behind him.

"Whats going on?" Shepard asked again, confusion all over his face.

"We have been getting reports from various colonies that they have been receiving refugees." Kaiden answered as they walked up the stairs to the main deck. Kaiden turned to Shepard with a serious look on his face. "From Eden Prime."

"What? What the hell happen?"

"Don't know. Anderson call for a meeting with us and the Spectres." Kaiden said, both walked several more feet before finally reaching the briefing room. Inside, Captain Anderson and Spectre Nihlus were standing in front of 5 holographic images of their respective leaders.

"Is this all the reports so far?" The Salarian Councilor asked.

"Yes, Councilor." Nihlus answered. "So far, we haven't received any feeds from the planet itself."

"Shit...I just received reports from my men from nearby colonies. That can't make the jumps to Eden Prime. The pads are destroyed." Commander General growled. "Anderson, your group will be on their own until re-enforcement comes. The fact that over 60 ships are not answering hails just made your job a whole lot harder. Hopefully they took out several of them out."

"Spectre Kyrik and Spectre Maerum." the Asari Councilor spoke up. "Assist them anyway possible. Understand?"

"Yes mam." both of them answer.

"At this moment, the beacon is a main objective." The Turian Councilor stated. "Find out who is attacking and why. If it linked to the beacon...then destroy it before it gets into enemy hands." Both of them nodded their heads.

"Captain Anderson..." Celestia look at him with deep sadness in her eyes. "Please save as many people as you can." Anderson nodded his head.

"And terminate the enemy with extreme prejudice." Commander General scowled before all of them signed off.

"My god..." Shepard said quietly "Eden Prime is under attack?"

"It gets worse Shepard." Anderson stated. "We believe Eden Prime is under attack by heavy ground forces. Eden Prime has very good defenses, but against an invasion force? We will have to take this-"

"Captain Anderson!"

"What is it Joker?"

"We got a transmission from Eden Prime sir!" Anderson and the other looked stunned "You better see this."

"Bring it up on screen."

The screen flash to life. It was not a pretty picture, in more ways than one. Grainy and out of focus, the sounds of gunfire and explosions blasted from the speakers. The video cleared up to see a single Unicorn releasing a blast of lighting. She turned her head towards the camera, her eyes wide before rushing up and pushing the person into cover. "Get down!"

"Destiny..." Shepard whispered, recognizing his friend on the screen.

Destiny looked back up, her horn glowing, an assault rifle floating up behind her, firing on full auto. The screen suddenly was filled with dirt as an explosion happen nearby where Destiny was standing.

"No! Destiny!" Shepard cried out! Kaiden placed his hands on Shepard's shoulders, holding him in place. The camera continue to play, the scene began to fill with various soldiers returning fire. A single Pegasus filled the screen.

"We are under attack! Taking heavy casualties! I repeat: Heavy Casualties! We can't-" An explosion was heard, close by from the way the pegasus was knock around "-eed Evac! They came out of no where! We need-" A sniper shot sounded out and the pegasus head jerked back before slumping to the ground. Then silence...the camera pan around to see several species of the System alliance look up in awe and terror. The camera turned around to see something so terrifyingly large coming from the cloudy sky. Bolts of red energy skimmed its surface and it seem to roar out like an angry Cuttlefish god. What came next stun everyone back into the fighting. A large jet of Whitish-Green flames raced across its leg and a very large and purple dragon with green spikes landed on its main body. It shrieked as the Dragon began to tear into it. While impressive in size, it still was dwarf by the monstrous ship by many times. Didn't seem to bother the dragon all that much though. The ship shrieked again and the camera was cut out.

"My god...Was that Spike?" Anderson softly said.

"Everything cuts off after that. No comm traffic at all. Everything is just dead."

"Reverse and hold at 38.5." Anderson ordered. The frozen image of the monstrous ship along with the dragon was shown. It was strange, to see something normally so big look tiny when compare to it.

"That is Spike." Anderson said.

"He just...dove right after it." Kaiden said quietly.

"Who is Spike?" Lonar asked.

"One of last of the ancient Dragons." Kaiden answered, "Former assistant to Twilight Sparkle and leader of all the Dragons."

Nihlus stared at the image, glaring at the large ship. "I don't know that model."

"Neither do we." Anderson said. "A new player decides to test his luck?"

"He just made a bad choice." Shepard growled, his fist covered in blue magic before small bolts of lighting covered the his hand.

"Status report, Joker."

"17 minutes out, Captain...Nothing but debris surrounding the planet sir..."

"Take us in Joker, fast and quiet...This mission just got a lot more complicated."

Nihlus spoke up. "A small strike team can move quickly to get to the beacon, with out drawing attention. I can move on ahead to relay any important information that comes up. Go in and secure the beacon. Destroy it if they have to." Anderson nodded his.

"Shepard! Kaiden! Grab your gear and meet us at the cargo hold." Shepard nodded his head, glaring at the screen again. Bolts of lighting raced across his body before turning and heading towards the exit, followed by Kaiden.

"Lonar." Nihlus spoke up.

"Yes Nihlus?"

"I am placing you under Shepard's command as of now." he said.

"What? Why!" Lonar asked, stun.

"I need you to help them secure the beacon or destroy it. I can handle being a scout on my own." Nihlus explained "This may be a good time for you to learn how the System Alliance operates."

"You want to do a trial by fire?" Loran jaw drop at what he said. "NOW?"

"Its one of the best ways to learn." Nihlus cheekily answered.

"NIHLUS!"

-Cargo hold-

"Somebody was doing some serious digging Captain." Joker called over the intercom, "All the buildings I can make out are either on fire or broken into." Anderson nodded his head.

"Thank you Joker." He turned to Shepard, Kaiden, and Lonar. "Your team is the muscle of this operation, Commander. Go in heavy and head straight for the dig site. Find that beacon."

"What about survivors Captain?" Kaiden questioned.

"Sadly, the beacon is more important." Anderson replied. "Its the only reason why these assholes would show up now. Helping survivors is a secondary objective. Remember, the beacon is your top priority."

"Approaching drop point 1." Joker called out. Everyone turn to see Nihlus walking towards the exit. Anderson handed him a small object.

"Nihlus, activate this the moment you are several feet above the ground. Its a zero drop module. It is used by our non-magical and non-flyers members." Nihlus nodded his head. Lonar walked up to him.

"You better be careful Nihlus..." Lonar looked at him with worry. "I should come with you."

"I'll move faster on my own." Nihlus shook his head before moving towards the exit and jumping out. Anderson grab the attention of the group.

"Nihlus will scout out ahead. He will feed you status reports throughout the mission." Anderson explained. "Otherwise, I want radio silence."

"We got his back Captain." Shepard nodded his head to Anderson.

"The mission is yours Commander. Good Luck."

The Normandy flew straight to the second drop point, remaining invisible to the naked eye and scanners.

"Approaching drop point 2." The Normandy hovered above the ground by at least 50 feet. Shepard, Kaiden and Lonar stepped to edge. They turn to one another and nodded their heads in unison.

"Move out." Shepard order. All three jumped out. How they landed was something else though.

Lonar's biotics flared, slowing her down enough to land gently on the ground.

Kaiden drop until he was 10 feet above the ground before his magic flared, halting his fall till he was just hovering a foot above the ground before releasing it.

Shepard on the other hand drop like a rock, bolts of lighting flared around him, making him look like lighting bolt. Sounded like one too when he slammed into the ground, throwing debris into the air. Shepard walked out of the dust cloud, his eyes glaring at the sky filled with smoke.

An ear splitting roar echoed out, causing all of them to cover their ears. Kaiden managed to give a grim smile.

"Looks like Spike is still giving to whatever the hell that is some trouble still."

Shepard shook his head and turn to the others. "Lets go."

"Roger Commander."

"Right behind you."

They began to move forward, checking their surroundings as they moved.

"Commander." Nihlus called over the radio.

"Go ahead."

"This place got hit hard." Nihlus said, "Hostiles everywhere."

"Roger that. Moving ahead." Shepard said. They had just moved passed several boulders before Lonar spoke up.

"What in the name of the Goddess are those?" she asked, pointing at several floating creatures. Kaiden answered her.

"Gas bags, native to Eden Prime. They're harmless." Lonar looked sheepish, her faced flushed a deep blue.

"Oh..."

They continued on, watching for hostiles. It was then they came across several bodies that were laying in the path they were taking that sent Shepard's anger skyrocketing. Shepard saw flashbacks to Mindoir, bodies of civilians, young and old racing across his eyes. Lonar took a knee next to a pair of bodies, a baby dragon that was covered by a elder human male.

"Goddess...they were shot in back...these people were fleeing." Lonar said quietly. "This one tried to save the young one..."

Shepard growled, this was becoming too much like Mindoir. "Come on, we can get them some peace when we secure the colony. Right now, we have to make sure these asswipes plans don't come to fruition."

"Yeah..." Lonar whispered. Kaiden walked up next to her.

"Shepard has seen this before," Kaiden whispered, making sure he wasn't broadcasting on the radio net, "Its too close to home for him..."

"Goddess...he seen something like this?"

"Worse. He lived it." Lonar eyes widen at this "He never really left...he sees it every night...the General makes sure that he remembers all the good things in his life before the attack, but sometimes..."

"Things bring it back and throw it in your face..." Lonar answered.

"Yeah..."

They came across an open path with rock outcroppings scatter across the road. Shepard and the others slowly made their way across. He sent Kaiden to secure the other side of the path when he heard a strange noise. 4 deep purple drones appeared and began to fire at Kaiden. Kaiden's eyes widen when his shields were rapidly drain, he threw himself behind an outcropping, coughing as he got a mouthful of dirt.

"KAIDEN!" Shepard shouted as he took cover. "YOU ALRIGHT?"

"FINE!" Kaiden shouted back over the sounds of gunfire. "DAMN THING NEARLY PUNCHED THROUGH MY SHIELDS!"

"LETS GET THESE ASSHOLES!" Shepard roared, swinging his assault rifle and began to throw rounds down range. Kaiden's Omni-tool glowed as he popped out of cover and threw out his arm. The cluster drones were suddenly engulfed in a sabotage pulse, making them wobble in the air. Lonar biotics flared as she threw a warp at one of the drones, causing one of the machines to spaz out and detonated itself, also taking out one of the other weaken drones. Shepard growled as he pulled his arm back, bolts of lighting covering his arm before he threw it out, a bolt of lighting leaving his arm and striking one of the remaining drones. The last made a desperate last stand, but was destroyed by the combine fire of the three soldiers. More drones were coming on to the scene, but the three continued it destructive spree. A mix of magic, tech, biotics, and good ole fashion bullets quickly put down any resistance they put up. Nihlus's voice came over the comms.

"I am at a nearby village...its look bad Shepard. I've got a lot of burn out buildings...A lot of bodies..." Shepard felt his stomach drop at the response, "I am going to check out the space port, I'll try to catch up to you at the dig site or the main camp."

"Be careful Nihlus." Lonar whispered.

"Always." he responded. The three moved on, Shepard literally cutting a swath of destruction through the drones in trying to find his friend and praying that she was still ok. They came to ridge of a small hill and saw their first signs of life. A unicorn wear light blue armor came running around the corner, her horn glowing brightly. Following her was two drones, firing full auto in their attempts to kill her, the rounds slammed into her shields, causing her to stumble and fall. She turn and released her spell, bolts of fire rushed out and slammed into the drones, destroying them. She wasn't safe yet as they all saw two machines placing a Diamond dog, a dockworker from his attire, on some sort of platform. The unicorn slowly got on all four, watching the machines activate the device. A spike punched through the Diamond dog, a whimper of a whine escaping before falling silent, raising the body into the air. The unicorn looked horrified, stumbling while she tried to run. The two machines turned to her, pulling out their assault rifles. She ran behind a boulder, taking cover and out of view. Her horn glowed, but she collapsed to the ground, exhausted beyond all reason. Shepard's eyes widen when he recognized her.

"DESTINY!" he shouted. The two machines pulled around the cover and raised their weapons at her. Shepard roared, his body exploded into action, bolts of lighting racing across it. He threw his rifle and pulled his sword before rushing forward, vanishing from sight after the first step. The machine were about to pull the trigger when something appeared before them. Shepard appeared in front of the machines, his sword raised overhead, his face contorted in pure malice at the machines. He began to tear them apart, to any outside viewer, they saw only after images of Shepard's attack. Lonar stood in shock, her eyes widen when she saw the machines jerk around for a moment before falling to pieces. Shepard tossed his sword aside and began to check on the fallen unicorn.

"John..." an exhausted Destiny coughed out, "How come I am not surprised to see you here."

"Well...you know me, love to be the center of attention." Shepard said quietly, he reached into one of his pouches and pulled out several vials. "Here, drink these." Lonar and Kaiden walked up, Kaiden walking up and handing Shepard his rifle, Lonar reached for his sword, admiring the blade itself. Destiny looked up and smiled at Kaiden.

"Hello Kaiden."

"Sergeant Major." Kaiden replied, causing Destiny to frown.

"Kaiden..." Destiny said in annoyed voice, causing him to wince

"Sorry Destiny." Kaiden apologized. She smiled at him before turning to Lonar.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe we've met?"

"Nope," Lonar said, handing Shepard back his blade "Lonar Maerum, Trainee Spectre, at your service."

"Sergeant Major Destiny Sparkle, Guardian Operative." Destiny replied. Shepard touched Destiny's shoulders, gaining her attention.

"Des, what happen?" Destiny looked away, her eyes filled with sadness.

"I...I don't know. One moment I was at the dig site, watching the scientists and archeologists putting stuff away, the next, some giant machine falls out of the sky and the entire unit under my command was wiped out by it. I lost...everyone." Destiny said, her eyes brimming with tears. "I manage to link up with the rest of the company at the main camp, but we were over run...I am the only one left." Shepard hugged her, holding her tightly.

"Its okay Des, I'm here." Destiny shoulders shook, trying to with hold a painful sob. She pulled away and wiped her eyes. "I can break down later...what is next?"

"We are heading towards the beacon." Shepard answered, "Either to secure it or destroy it. Still have no idea what we are up against."

"Geth." Lonar answered, "At least I think it is Geth."

"Geth?" Kaiden turn his head. "The Geth haven't been seen outside the Veil in over 200 years. Why attack here? We haven't done anything against them. Unless they are after the beacon, there is no reason to attack us."

"Thats probably the reason right there." Shepard answered, standing up. "Des, can you get us to beacon's last known position?"

Destiny stood up, she grabbed two of the geth's rifles and had them float just above her. "Yeah," she nodded, "Last I heard, it was at the Main Camp."

"Lead the way." Shepard said. The group of now 4 moved forward down the path. As they passed the group of spikes, Destiny held her head slightly.

"Des?"

"Nothing, just a headache." Kaiden on the other hand was staring at the spikes and the dead attach to them.

"Shepard..."

"What is Kaiden?"

"Wasn't there reports of large purple spikes similar to these back on earth?" Shepard and Destiny froze, both turn to look at the devices.

"Yes...there was." Shepard answered.

"That...that doesn't make sense." Destiny said, her voiced filled with confusion. "Those spikes was thousands of years old. How did the geth get them?"

"I'm confused here." Lonar said. "What about these spikes?"

"On Earth, there was an entire field of these." Kaiden clarified, "I mean dozen of square miles of the stuff. The few test we done on them before we had them destroyed suggest that they were thousands of years old. Destiny is showing signs of headache was one of the signs that these things were around, or at least close by. All unicorns have a form of mental shielding, so it was suggested that whatever these things were, it did something to those around it. A form of mental intrusion or something. Commander General order them destroyed and black listed the planet when other Unicorns were showing the same sign of headaches at other locations. But... how did the geth get these?"

"Maybe they found them?" Lonar answered. Kaiden shook his head.

"And then just leave them here? No, these look newer. Meaning they created them."

"But geth are only 3 centuries old." Shepard stated. "Meaning they found a small batch from somewhere else and created more. This also means there more of those spikes are scatter galaxy."

Shepard looked at the devices "There has to be a reason why though, why make these things."

Lonar pointed at the hanging dead. "Maybe they see it as a form of mental warfare."

"Maybe..." Kaiden said.

"Come on, we are not going to solve this by standing around. Lets move." Shepard ordered. The group move on. They ran into several more geth troops, mowing them down. The reached the main dig site, and was disgusted at the amount of dead laying around.

"Sparkle, you weren't kidding when your group got wasted." Lonar said, seeing large amounts of blood and gore laid around. "My god...are those legs!"

"Yeah...as tall as a Minotaur and just as tough, if not tougher." Destiny said, "Come on, the camp is this way."

"Shepard, its Nihlus." the radio crackled to life.

"Go ahead, Nihlus."

"I am at the spaceport. Looks like this place didn't get away either. I am going wait for you here."

"Roger that Nihlus. I found my partner, she is the only survivor so far."

"That some good news at least." Nihlus said, "I been seeing a sea of dead bodies the moment I...Shepard, I am going to cut this short."

"Nihlus?" Lonar questioned the abrupt ending.

"Nihlus out."

"Nihlus!" Lonar pouted.

"Come on. Lets just get to the camp. There maybe more survivors if we hurry." Shepard said. They walked up the small path, Destiny grimacing as her headache grew.

"More spikes." She muttered. "The camp was hit pretty hard, so they may have brought more of those bloody devices." Shepard nodded his head.

"Its a good place for an ambush then." Kaiden whispered, "Keep your guard up."

As they entered, Destiny headache grew worse. She heard whispering, but was unable to make out what was being said, Shepard looked at her with concern. They crossed into the camp area and saw at least a dozen spikes in the area. Each one had dead body on it, whether it be pony, griffon, dog, or human. These bodies looked different though, almost...machine like. Suddenly they began to twitch and moan.

"Oh god," Kaiden moaned, as he saw the spikes lowered their cargo. "They're still alive." the group watched as the bodies pulled themselves from the spikes, turned towards the group and as one, screamed.

"**AAAAAARRRGGGGHHHHH!" **All 12 of the former soldiers and civilians rushed at them like the living dead!

"OPEN FIRE!" Shepard roared. Three of them raised their weapons and began to fill them with bullets. Destiny, on the other hand sat down, completely traumatized by what she saw. She even recognized several of them, screaming for her blood as they rushed at them.

"Shit." Shepard cursed as he saw Destiny's state. "Destiny! Come on girl! Get it together." he shouted, though he knew it was all for naught. It was too much for her, her mind simply shut down from too many losses and horrors to take.

Shepard grabbed his sword and lobbed off the head of one that got too close, apparently building up energy to perform some sort of attack. Kaiden sent out a Decoy Construct, the nearest undead creature simply swiped at it before it had a chance to release a spell. That was fine for Kaiden, as the the drone exploded, taking several of the creature with it. Lonar sent out a singularity, capturing the rest and the group open fired, killing off the helpless undead.

Finally, silence fell in the area. Kaiden rushed to the side of the building and messily empty his stomach. Lonar grimaced, staring at the creatures that laid there. Shepard was quietly consoling Destiny, who was shaking like a leaf, hot tears streaming from her face.

"God..." Kaiden was filled with dread, "There was _**thousands**_ of those things on Earth." Lonar winced at that. "That is what they do? Who in their right mind would create such a thing?"

"A tactical and sadistic genius." Shepard answered. "Damn these spikes!"

"Dragon teeth." Destiny said quietly. Shepard looked at Destiny.

"What?"

"Dragon teeth." She said again, looking at Shepard in the eyes. "Sow onto the ground with these teeth and warriors will rise to do thy bidding."

"Old Earth Mythology, Jason and the Argonauts. " Kaiden said, "Horrifyingly accurate description."

"These things are no longer sentient beings." Lonar said, carrying a skull of a human. "Nothing inside their heads. Literally, its empty." she said, showing them the lack of a brain, only small machine parts.

"Husks." Destiny said again.

"Shells of themselves." Kaiden clarified. "These things are not alive...Not anymore."

Destiny stood up, her legs shaking as she did. "Des..." Shepard whispered.

"I... I need to move. Its not safe here." a noise rang out, causing everyone to bring there weapons up.

"What was that." Lonar whispered.

"Came from that prefab over there." Kaiden answered. All four of them silently made their way to it.

"The door's security lock is engaged." Lonar whispered. Shepard turned to Kaiden, jerking his head towards the door. Kaiden nodded and silently made his way to it and started to hack it. A few seconds later the door opened and they rushed in.

"Aah!" a woman cried out, closing her eyes and covering her face, causing everyone to stop. The woman opened her eyes and saw them. "Oh thank god, you're Alliance!" Lonar coughed, but was ignored by the woman.

"Hurry...close the door...before they come back." a loud whisper echoed out.

"Doctor Warren, Doctor Manuel. You two are ok." Destiny said, relieved that some made it through this ordeal.

"Yes, the soldiers told us to hide in the shed. Told us to be quiet and they locked the door..." she looked away, "They gave their lives to keep us safe."

"No one is saved!" Cried Manuel, "The Golden Age of Equestrians has ended...Soon, only ruin and corpses will remain."

Shepard turn his head and looked at Manuel, "Whats up with him."

"He touched the device and gone a bit loopy." Destiny answered, "Coming off a bit mad there Manuel."

"Mad!" he cried "Is it mad to see the future?" Lonar coughed a bit, sounding a bit suspiciously like a yes, "To see destruction rushing towards us! To understand that there is no escape and no hope!"

Doctor Warren simply shook her head at this, "No...I am not mad...I am the only sane one left!" he declared.

"I gave him a double dose of meds to calm him down." Doctor Warren said. Shepard nodded his head, but gave a flick of his finger to Destiny, who nodded her head at the signal.

"Say goodnight Manuel" Shepard said, smiling innocently at the man.

"You cannot silence my voice..." Manuel said, but a yawn escaped his mouth, his eyes slowly closing. "My voice...*yawns* must...be...hea..." Manuel drop to the ground, snoring. Doctor Warren raised an eyebrow, pulling out a medicine bottle and reading the description.

"Strange...Doesn't say anything about drowsiness or exhaustion."

"That was me, Doctor Warren." Destiny said, "It will be better if he just sleep, keeps him safer that way."

"Don't you think that was a bit extreme Commander." Kaiden said, but Shepard only shrugged

"Better that punching his lights out." Kaiden only rolled his eyes, while Lonar giggled a bit.

"Sorry Doctor Warren." Shepard apologized. "Better to keep him off his feet than running around screaming at the top of his lungs about the end of days."

"I suppose you are right." Doctor Warren agreed, watching as Destiny levitated Manuel to a bunk. "By the time he wakes up, the meds would of kicked in already."

"Shepard," Lonar spoke up, "The beacon." Shepard nodded his head.

"Where is beacon now?"

"It was heading towards the space port last I saw it." Shepard nodded his head.

"Thank you. Des, lead us to space port." Shepard ordered, Destiny nodded and lead them outside. Doctor Warren leaned out the door.

"Good luck to all of you!" she called out before closing the door and locking it. The group of 4 began to trek on the path when a loud gunshot rang out. Lonar frown at the noise.

"What the hell was that?" Kaiden asked

"Sounded like kinda a sniper." Destiny said.

"No...not that loud. High powered pistol." Lonar said, "Heavily mod from the sound of it."

"We will figure out when we run into it." Shepard said, then shook his head "I seem to be saying that a lot lately."

"Too many questions with not a lot of answers to, Shepard." Kaiden simply stated. Sadly, Shepard could only agree to it.

They turn a corner and stood in shock, except Destiny who already seen the object. They watched as the massive ship began to fly off into the sky. However, it was looking in worse shape than when it landed. Large rents, gashes, and fires dotted the ship surface.

"What is that..." Kaiden whispered

"Thats...a ship." Lonar said in awe "Look at it...its huge!" Suddenly a large screeching sound emitted from it, something exploded from the ship itself, causing it to shudder. A large dragon appeared from the explosion, tumbling out as the ship made its way to safety of the stars.

Kaiden laughed as he saw the dragon attempt to pursue it, but was left in the dust. Still, the dragon roared out, emitting whitish-Green flames as it did. "Well, looks like the Dragons still have their esteem leader." Shepard smiled and nodded his head.

"The Queen, Princess, and Commander General will be pleased, that is for certain." Shepard said, "Come on, if that thing is leaving, then there is a good chance these geth are bugging out too. We need to make sure they didn't take the beacon."

"Roger." they said. The moment they cross into the spaceport, they came under fire. More husks and geth came out, rushing to stop them. Kaiden let loose with sabotage pulses and decoy constructs. Destiny improved their weapons and shields, along with tossing a few bolts of magic. Lonar threw biotics around like it was going out of style. Shepard let loose a few rounds along with a few armor fractures spells. The space port fell silent once all the enemies were taken care off.

"Okay, let clear the rest of the space port." Shepard order. They walked up to a surviving prefab and checked for survivors. Several Diamond dogs appeared when they opened the door, holding bloody weapons and shaking badly. After several minutes of calming them down, the Diamond Dogs informed them that the beacon was suppose to be at the dock nearby.

"How did you get those weapons?" Kaiden asked, staring at the state of them.

"We...we searched after all the machines left..." the leader said, trembling. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do a bad thing!"

"Bad thing?" Lonar asked

"We...we took them from the dead and dying." a smaller Diamond dog whimpered. "We tried to save those who were still alive, but they just gave us their weapons and told us to defend ourselves. To hide!"

"Its okay." Shepard said, "Were they human?" The leader nodded his head. "They wanted you to stay alive. There is nothing to be ashamed of a dying soldier's wish." The leader nodded, but was still shaking badly.

"We lost one of the workers when the machines came back." he said, "Somewhere nearby, at the docks. A unicorn pony."

"Whats their name?"

"Fancypants." Destiny blinked at the name, while Lonar laughed.

"Who names their kid Fancypants." Lonar laughed.

"Its their last name, and if he is who I think he is, then he is the heir to the Fancypants trade empire." Destiny answered, "They are a very rich family."

"If he is so rich, why is he working as a grunt." Lonar asked.

"Through out their family history," Kaiden started "Every Fancypants is require to work as an lower employee. So they can understand how everything works from the bottom and work their way up. They have to earn it too. Its the Fancypants way."

"Wow. Thats different."

"Near the docks, right?" Shepard asked, the leader nodded his head. "Alright we will see if we can find him, stay safe."

"Please...he...he is a good pony. Will make his father proud." the leader said before ducking back into the prefab along with the others.

"Alright people lets move." Shepard ordered. The made their way to the dock, as they walked up the ramp, Lonar's eyes widen and she rushed past Shepard.

"Nihlus!" she cried as she rushed up to the fallen Spectre. "No!"

"Shit." Shepard muttered as he saw the spectre laying in a pool of his own blood.

"I take it this is Nihlus." Whispered Destiny, Shepard and Kaiden nodded their heads.

"He is the Senior Spectre," Kaiden whispered, "He was with us on the Normand-*clank*"

Lonar growled as her biotics flared and threw them in the direction of the noise, causing many containers to fly as well. A single container stop in mid flight and was moved to the side, revealing a white unicron with blue mane.

"Wait! Don't shoot! I am one of you!" the unicorn said. Destiny eyes widen as she recognized the pony.

"Fancypants!" Destiny said. Lonar turned towards the group and saw them recognizing the pony, so she stood down.

"Sorry." She murmured.

"Please, call me Ware." Lonar thought there was a joke somewhere in there, but was too upset to care.

"Ware." Shepard spoke up, "You alright? Your friends are worried about." Ware gave a grim smile.

"I know they are. They were busy trying to hide when I decided to lead those machines on wild goose chase." a frown graced his face, "But I got stuck here, I was able to hide before they found me...then I saw that murder walk by."

"Murder!" Lonar asked, "What are you talking about?"

"I saw a turian wearing some sort of odd armor, with tubes sticking in and out of it, walking around here and those machines just ignored him as they walked by. I was debating about showing myself when another turian walked up. Called him Ceran or Saren."

"Saren!" Lonar whispered, "What is he doing here? Wait, are you calling Saren a murder?"

"I don't know what else to call someone when they pull a gun and shoot someone in the back of the head...or are they called an executioner?" Ware said, looking to thoughtful. Lanor stood stock still, dumbfounded beyond belief.

She shook her head. "No that can't be Saren... I mean...sure he is a little...um...rough. But it can't be Saren!"

Ware simple shrugged his shoulders. "If you say so."

"Where is the beacon located at?" Shepard asked.

"Its at the other end of the Space port, just shipped it over there not even two minutes before the attack started. Take the cargo train to get there." Ware said, as the group turn to leave. "It is also where that other turian went to. If you hurry you might catch up to him."

Shepard nodded his, "Listen, several Diamond Dogs are hiding out in the prefab over there." Pointing at the shed, "They are worried about you." Ware smiled at this.

"I know they are. They are good friends of mine. Thank you Commander. Oh and Miss?" Lonar turned her head when she realized she was being spoken too. "I will take care of the body until Alliance arrives." Lonar nodded her head at Ware.

"Thank you." she whispered. The group left to the train yard and ran straight into more geth. The group continue to fight through them, managing to get on board.

"Damn it!" Destiny cursed.

"What is Des?" Shepard said, taking cover.

"Another one of those big geth are coming down the line!" Shepard popped out of cover, his eyes widening at the size of it when he saw.

"Shit!" he saw the big white one along with 3 other 'little' big ones. "And he brought some of his little brothers too."

"John! I barely survived the big white one when I had half of a platoon with me!" Destiny shouted, "Now there is four of those killing machines."

"Damnit!" as the all of Geth open fired, two of them throwing rockets at them. "Fall back! We are outgu-*_**RAAAAAAAAAGGHHHHHH*"**_ Shepard was cut off when a large roar echoed out, the sounds of wings was heard before the sun was blotted out of the sky. The geth looked up, and attempted to fire on the dragon that showed up.

"Enough of that." a cultural voice said calmly, grabbing all four in his claws before crushing them easily. Lonar looked up at the large dragon that landed on the edge of the hill, intelligent green eyes focusing on the small group. "Ah! I knew I smelled the Element of Magic when I woke up from my nap. Hello Destiny." Spike said, throwing the bodies of the geth causally behind him.

"Hi Spike!" Destiny called out.

"Oh, and John and Kaiden are here as well." The large dragon drew his head closer. "Hello boys." Both Shepard and Kaiden waved at the ancient dragon.

His eyes drew on Lonar, frowning as he took her in. "I'm sorry dear, I don't believe we met."

"N-n-n-o Sir!" Lonar stammered out. "My name is Lonar Maerum, Trainee Spectre."

"Ah, a Spectre no less." Spike said. "What are you doing here? And why are we being invaded...again." he growled at the end of the sentence. Shepard filled him while the walked towards front of the train.

"I see." Spike said, taking in all the information given to him. "Well, I doubt that ship I just gutted will be use to anyone anytime soon. Sadly, I got my own injuries to look after, so I can not help you all that much, but I will help when I can around the nearby areas. Goodbye, and good luck. Give my greeting to Anderson and the others." The dragon gave a tired groan before taking flight, throwing a breath of fire at a location they could not see as he passed.

"Wow..." Lonar whispered.

"Yeah, thats the Elder Spike." Kaiden said. Shepard manipulated the controls, forcing the train to move forward. "Hey, Lonar."

"Yes Lieutenant?"

"Why did you seem so sure that this Saren guy couldn't of killed Nihlus?"

"Cause Nihlus was trained by him." Lonar said, "Nihlus use to tell me stories of how he and Saren worked together when he was first elected as a spectre. He didn't really approve of Saren's tactics, but Saren would listen to his ideas and give him a straight answer if he saw that it could be done." Lonar fell silent, her thoughts on a single person they left at the port.

"Are you...okay about Nihlus?" Destiny asked. Lonar looked away from them, hugging herself as she did.

"Nihlus put my name for Spectre material after I helped him on Illuim when I was caught up in a drug and slave trading group that I was investigating. I stumbled across them when I was checking out a warehouse. Nihlus was inside and was surrounded, so I rushed in to help and I found myself in the fight for my life and Nihlus's." She smiled as she thought about the memory. "That was about a solar year ago. I remember about two weeks later, after everything cleared up, Nihlus showed up at my door with some Thessia flowers and some of those Dark Chocolates you Equestrians make. He also had a form for me to fill out... to be a Spectre." Tears began to fall from her eyes. "He said I had the right stuff for the job. And he told me he brought the flowers and the candy to butter me up."

"I'm sorry." Shepard said softly, listening in on her tale. Lonar wiped her eyes, shaking her head.

"No...its fine. I just...I just wish I had more time with him." She looked up at the moving sky, seeing the stars beginning to shine through the evening sky. The train to began to slow down, coming to a stop at the next port. All 4 got off the train and brought out their weapons to bear.

"What is that beeping sound?" Lonar asked. All turn their heads and saw what could only be a bomb. It didn't help that there was a nuclear symbol stamp on the side as well.

"Oh god damn it!" Shepard shouted. "Kaiden! Diffuse it."

"Uh...Shepard...I don't think..." Kaiden was roughly shoved towards the bomb.

"You don't have much of a choice, Lieutenant! Get to it!" Destiny shouted.

"GETH!" Lonar said, throwing a singularity at the group. Shepard looked at the sky, almost pleading at the heavens.

"Anything else you want to throw at me!" Shepard cried out, shooting at the groups of geth that were attempting to kill them.

"Shepard!" Kaiden called out. "There are three more bombs nearby!" Lonar and Destiny glared daggers at Shepard after Kaiden said this.

"Me and my big mouth." Shepard muttered under his breath. "It was a rhetorical question!"

Shepard, Lonar, and Destiny took the fight to the geth, insuring that Kaiden was protected from the geth's guns. Kaiden, on the other hand, was sweating up a storm. He never diffused a bomb before, especially not a nuclear one. But he did his best, diffusing 3 of the bombs with some quick thinking and luck. It was the last bomb that gave him trouble.

"What is taking so long!" Lonar shouted, a few more geth and husks were in the next area, attempting to stop the 4 from diffusing the last bomb.

"The damn thing is damage. One of you must of shot it!" Kaiden gritted his teeth. "All the wires are jacked up and charred and I can't figure out which one of them will diffuse the bomb."

"How much time we got?" Shepard asked, placing a bullet in the light of one of the geth.

"40 seconds."

"Hurry up then." Shepard growled. "I swear to god, Kaiden, if you don't diffuse that bomb. I am going to kick your ass in the after life!"

"I'm trying!"

-30-

"Kaiden!" Destiny lifted one of the husks, and tossed it at the small mob rushing the small walkway, knocking them over.

"Give me a moment!"

-20-

"Stop shooting at me, you plated bastard!" Lonar growled, her left arm glowed, capturing the geth, before crushing it. "Lieutenant?"

"STOP SHOUTING ME!"

-10-

"Kaiden?"

-9-

"What is taking so long!"

-8-

"I...I..."

-7-

"I can't diffuse it!"

-6-

"Oh for crying out loud!"

-5-

"Move!"

-4-

"Shepard what are you doing!"

-3-

"Saving us."

-2-

"BY SHOOTING IT!"

-1-

*BLAM, BLAM, BLAM, BLAM, BLAM, BLAM*

Everyone stood frozen where they were. Shepard stood over the bomb, his pistol slightly smoking and the bomb's access panel was slightly sparking. Kaiden had tossed himself to the ground, his hands over his head. Destiny had throw up a powerful shield that glowed a deep purple, her eyes closed tightly. Lonar had cross her arms over her face, waiting for the end. Slowly, Shepard took a step back, a smile on his face.

"See! You can solve some problems by sho-" The bomb sparked violently, throwing it everywhere. "HIT THE DECK!" Shepard shouted throwing himself onto Destiny, knocking her to the ground.

"GAH!" Destiny cried out. "John get off!"

"WE'RE DOOMED! DOOOOOO-" Destiny slapped Shepard across his face with her hoof, knocking him for a loop. Kaiden slowly got up and made his way to the bomb. His omni-tool glowing as he read the scans. Kaiden gave a sigh of relief.

"You got lucky, Shepard." Kaiden grin, "The last bomb is diffused." Shepard gave a weak chuckle, scratching the back of his head slightly.

"I knew that."

"Right..." Destiny said. The group slowly made their way down to the docking area. There, sitting innocently all by itself, was the beacon. Shepard gave a sigh of relief when he saw it, though by the looks of it, it was an active beacon. He gave a tired smile and began to call for the Normandy.

"Normandy, the beacon is secured. Requesting immediate evac at our location."

"This...this is amazing." Lonar said softly, "An actual working prothean technology. I...I never seen anything like this before."

Destiny frown, noticing the activated beacon. "That is so strange." she said.

"What do you mean, Destiny?" Kaiden asked

"It wasn't doing anything when the scientists and archeologists dug it up." she said, she took a step closer, but then backed away from it. "Come on Kaiden, lets check out the area, just to be safe."

"You got it, Destiny." Kaiden said. Lonar watched the two walk away from the beacon. She started to get closer to it.

"So...who activated you...HUH!"

Shepard received Anderson's transmission. "Roger, Normandy. Standing by for pick up." Shepard turn to see Kaiden walking up to him. Kaiden open his mouth to tell Shepard about securing the area when Shepard looked over his shoulder, his eyes wide in surprise before rushing past him.

Lonar felt herself being drawn to the beacon, a building pressure on her skull the closer she got. She felt herself beginning to float when two strong arms grabbed her by the waist and began to pull her back. She was then violently thrown away from the beacon. She looked up in shock as she saw Shepard groaning, holding his head and shaking badly. Destiny turn her head just in time to see Shepard lifted off the ground.

"JOHN!" her horn glowed and cover Shepard, attempting to pull him out. But it felt like she was trying to pull a mountain. Lonar tried to get up and get him, but Kaiden held her back.

"No! Don't try to touch him. Its too dangerous!"

In Shepard's mind, overwhelming information rushed through his skull. Flashes of images and noise racing around in his mind. He saw people being torn apart, he saw some sort of machine covered in blood, and finally he saw what look like a being that was speared and had tubes growing out of it mouth. The last thing Shepard saw was the beacon glowing a bright green, before exploding in his face. Darkness over came him, and he heard his name being called before blissful unconscious over took him.

End of Eden Prime

Start of The Council and Spectre

WELCOME TO THE CODEX PERSONAL FILES. WHO WOULD YOU LIKE TO LOOK UP?

…...

…...

CODEX SEARCH ENTRY: Lonar Maerum

…...

…...

…..

Codex Personal Entry File: Lonar Maerum

_Please note that several files are classified_

Name: Lonar Maerum

Race: Asari

Age: 158

Birthplace: Thessia

Affiliation: Citadel Council

Occupation: Spectre/ Former Detective of the Illuim Police force

Rank: Spectre

Notes: Lonar is a recent addition to the Spectre task force, but shows large promise in the future. She was chosen by Spectre Nihlus Kryik due to her action on Illuim and her timely assistance to Spectre Nihlus. Their capture of [Classified] led to several caches on [Classified], which broke down alliances between the [Classified] and the [Classified]

Battle Tactics: Lonar uses biotic frequently, like all asari do. But she does prefer to use weapons more often that not. She can even modify Weapon mods and even create a few with proper resources. Her skills are considered top notched and she is of very keen mind and can form plans on the fly. She does however, work better in groups due to her time in the Illuim Police force.

Skills:

High accuracy with rifles

Singularity

Warp

Throw

Crush- Created by her on own time

Advance Hacking skills

Weapon Mod Enhancements upgrades.

* * *

><p>NEW SEARCH?<p>

CODEX SEARCH ENTRY: Kaiden Alenko

…...

…...

…..

Codex Personal Entry File: Kaiden Alenko

Name: Kaiden Alenko

Race: Human

Birthplace: Canterlot, Equestria

Age: 30

Affiliation: System Alliance

Occupation: N-5 Special Operative

Rank: Lieutenant

Notes: Kaiden Alenko is a N-5 graduate. Meaning he is no push over. He is a TechnoMage classification. He has been under several commands, but only seen few combat scenarios. He is an untested soldier that holds a lot potential.

Battle Tactics: Kaiden uses his Decoy Constructs whenever he can. He has modify his to blow up when destroyed, making it very deadly to those close by. He also has training in telekinesis and wind magic, a very hard form of magic to use. Kaiden can use all of his abilities to a good measure, and can be good back up technician. However, he does cave under pressure, though it has to be in extreme circumstances for this to happen.

Skills:

High accuracy in Rifles and Pistols

Sabotage Pulse

Decoy Constructs

Telekinesis

Power Drain

Overshield Armor

Wind magic

* * *

><p>NEW SEARCH?<p>

CODEX SEARCH ENTRY: Destiny Sparkle

…...

…...

…..

Codex Personal Entry File: Destiny Sparkle

Name: Destiny Sparkle

Race: Pony (Unicorn)

Birthplace: Canterlot, Equestria

Age: 28

Affiliation: System Alliance

Occupation: N-7 Guardian Operative

Rank: Sergeant Major

Notes: Destiny Sparkle is a Guardian Operative. A mage classification of unparalleled skills, she is one of the shining stars of the System Alliance. Destiny has pushed herself very far in the art of magic and still continues to grow. She has seen dozen of combat scenarios with high praises in all of them for her quick thinking and planning.

Battle Tactics: Destiny's use of the Ally Enhancements spells are well known. They turn the tide of any battle. She is also a powerful Element magic user, all of her spells are nearly double the effectiveness of their uses. She also use her magic to control several weapons at the same time, usually seen carrying an assault rifle and a shotgun. Making her deadly at either long range or short range. The draw back is that she can only aim so much from an over the shoulder position, so her aim is sub par. She also use a power boost call the Enhanced Form, which boosts all of her abilites, skills, and magic. Too much use of this form can wear or even knock her out.

Skills:

Double Guns (Low accuracy)

Ally Enhancements

Elemental Magic

Telekinesis

Force Push

Enhance Form

* * *

><p>NEW SEARCH?<p>

CODEX SEARCH ENTRY: John Shepard

…...

…...

…..

Codex Personal Entry File: John Shepard

Name: John Shepard

Race: Human

Birthplace: Farplane, Mindoir

Age: 29

Affiliation: System Alliance

Occupation: N-7 Guardian Operative

Rank: Commander

Notes: John Shepard is a Guardian Operative. Shepard can not really be classified due to his large skill areas that he posses. Although he prefers to let his guns talk for him in a battle, if not that, his sword will do just fine as well. Shepard had been tested in battle many times and is considered a top notch soldier. He is well known for his bravery and sacrifices in battle, always heading into battle and pulling a win.

Battle Tactics: Shepard likes guns, the main being his assault rifle and his sniper rifle. If he has to get close, he uses his sword instead of shotgun. When at close to mid range, he will use Armor fracture spells often and go into Rage mode afterwords. At Mid to far range, he will use the Eagle Eye boost along with Weapon Boost in tandem. He is also very skilled in extreme close range combat and will use Imbued Element with the Dark Shade spell. Shepard is a true Jack of trades in combat scenarios, and very dangerous. He also use a power boost call the Enhanced Form, which boosts all of his already impressive abilities, skills, and magic even further. Too much use of this form can wear or even knock him out.

Skills:

High Accuracy with Sniper Rifles and Assault Rifles

Sword Play (High skills, close range only)

Imbued Element

Rage

Weapon Boost

Eagle Eye

Armor Fracture

Dark Shade

Enhance Form

Done. Alright. What you think? Much better writing style than compare to System Alliance. Alright, next on the list is the Council, lets see what they have to say about the mission.

Please Review!


	2. Interlude: Sovereign

It sat in space, going over the new information it received on the planet called Eden Prime...and it was confused. It watched the videos of thousands of geth that landed, all of them seeing the same thing.

Humans. 

When Saren told it of the humans, it believe that it was just a simple coincidence that a species named itself after the last group that called itself that, it wouldn't be the first time. Now it was looking at the face of one that should have been exterminated a long time ago.

How did the humans survived the culling?

Did they have a world hidden away somewhere?

Where did they find these new allies?

These thoughts and many others raced through its processors. It remembered the humans very well. They boasted the prothean ranks, deadly and stubborn, they turn many reaper attack away. In the end, they fell as well. But now, they were back, along with new species at their side. One of the species was capable of tearing through its armor with some effort. They also wielded powers and technology that was outside their plans.

It gone over the few information tidbits it found on the extranet. But it was all speculation on how it worked and why. They been a space faring race for over 5 centuries, found many prothean technology, but locked them away. Even when learning that it was easier to use, they threw it out and pushed forward with their own. This did not fit the plan at all.

The ability to warp reality.

The ability to create from nothing.

The ability to manipulate nature.

The ability to create life when there was none to be found.

ALL.

OUTSIDE.

THE.

PLAN.

It gave a roar, which shorted out many geth that were inside itself and several comm buoy nearby. It left the area, it was too soon to reveal itself, especially when it was still going through its repairs.

It needs` to find the homeworld where these humans were staying. But the only information it could gain was the name.

Equestria.

It will be the first to fall when the time comes.

It will burn.

It will be destroyed.

It will be for their salvation.


	3. The Council and Spectre

Silence echoed through out the Normandy. The surprise invasion from the Geth, the death of the Spectre Nihlus, over hundreds, if not thousands, of lives lost on Eden Prime, and the unconscious and injured form of a Galactic Hero weighted heavy on the crews' mind.

Data recovered from the surprise invasion showed that well over 200 ships had rushed to Eden Prime, overwhelming their defenses. Spikes, or Dragon Teeth, that were left on Eden Prime were gather and thrown into the nearest star. Commander General was in total silence when Captain Anderson gave the report.

A silent Commander General was akin to seeing Death made into corporeal form.

Now they were making their way to the Citadel to make contact with the Council and Prime Minister Udina.

-Med bay-

Lonar sat in total silence, not really seeing the body of her friend and mentor that was laid in front of her in the black body bag, sitting on the next bed was the unconscious form of Shepard.

_'Idiot...you are such an idiot. I can't believe I let him out of my sights. He is always doing this, running head first into trouble and I always got to get him out of it.'_ Tears began to form in her eyes, she angrily wiped them away. _'How did he survive for so long with out some sort of back up...and I should be one to talk. Look what I did, first time I am by myself and I destroyed a functioning prothean beacon AND knocked out the System Alliance's biggest hero. I am going to get kicked off from the Spectres after this.'_

Doctor Chakwas sat nearby, watching the emotions being played on the young Asari's face.

"Dear, you shouldn't blame yourself." she spoke up, startling Lonar out of her downward spiraling thoughts.

"What?" Lonar asked, before the words finally registered in her mind. "But...I screwed up. Big time. Look, the Sword of Elysium and an Alliance Symbol is knocked out and nearly killed because I got to damn curious! And then I let Nihlus out of my sight when I know better. HE ALWAYS JUMPS HEAD FIRST INTO DANGEROUS SITUATION!" She cried out, a new wave a tears falling. "I...I just wished I stayed with him..."

"Lonar," Chakwas started, "Sometimes things happen outside of your control. Humanity knows this feeling very well."

"The Armageddon War." Lonar whispered

"Yes. Our surviving ancestors had no desire for war. Even our esteem and eccentric leader Commander General, as great as he is in combat, had no wish for it. However, things outside of their control lead us down that path."

"War profiteers, corrupted leaders, Warlords, Arms dealers, terrorists, and every other conceivable scum that could profit or gain in war started it." Lonar said.

"Indeed, and we paid the price for it." Chakwas said quietly. "It was called the prefect storm, or akin to watching a carefully stacked house of cards fall in slow motion...and there was nothing they can do about...just survive."

Lonar looked down, understanding what the doctor was saying. "But...but I could at least have been there to keep him safe! He would still be alive! I could of pushed for it."

"You say that now." Chakwas sternly said, "But at the time, you had no idea what was going to happen. Life will sometimes give you a fast ball, sometimes a curve ball, and sometimes Life will walk up to you and sucker punch for no reason at all. All you can really do it take it and make it into a positive force. Like our Commander here...Isn't that right Commander?" Lonar turned and saw Shepard giving a pained chuckle while sitting up.

"How did you know, doc?" Shepard asked, holding his stomach as he stood up.

"Cause I know the difference between someone unconscious, sleeping, or pretending to be asleep, Commander. I am a doctor after all." Chakwas said. "How are you feeling by the way?"

"Like morning after shore leave." Shepard groan, Lonar winced at the response, "But, you want a full break down right? Minor throbbing and a slight headache, but other than that, nothing serious. How long was I out?"

"Oh...more or less 10 hours." Doctor Chakwas replied, looking over her datapad. "Something happen down there with the beacon I think."

Coughing lightly, Lonar gained Shepard's attention. "That will be my fault," she said quietly, "I must trigger some sort of security field when I approached it. You had to push me out of the way. Goddess, I am so stupid!" she hit her head roughly several times

"Whoa there, Lonar!" Shepard exclaimed, "Calm down now, this isn't it your fault. You couldn't of known what would happen. I can't blame you for something outside of your control or knowledge." Lonar calmed down, and smiled softly at him.

"Thank you." She replied, Shepard nodded his head. "Where is the beacon now? What happen to it?"

"In million pieces, scattered across docks." Lonar said, shaking her head. "It exploded, system overload from the look of it, knock you out pretty good too. Destiny carried you back to ship."

"Guess I got to thank Destiny for carrying my heavy ass again." Shepard mused. Doctor Chakwas coughed, gaining his attention once again.

"As for your health, Commander. You fine, physically that is. But I detected unusual mental functions inside that hard noggin of yours. Abnormal beta waves. Also an increase in rapid eye movement when you were unconscious. Signs typically associated with intense dreaming." Shepard face contorted into a frown as he sifted through his memories.

"I saw... I'm not sure what I saw..." Shepard said quietly, "Death...destruction...Nothing is clear...its all...jumbled together but even if I tried to straighten it out, it feels like it is missing some pieces."

"I see...I better add this to my report- Oh! Captain Anderson!" Chakwas was surprised to see the Captain in the med-bay.

"How is our XO holding up, Doctor?" Anderson asked, looking Shepard over for himself. "Tell me he is going to live or that I just staring at living corpse."

"Screw you Captain." Shepard muttered at him, causing Anderson to give off a bellow of a laugh. Chakwas only shook her head.

"Well, other than his ego being bruised, I say he is going to be fine." she said, smirking slightly.

"What is this? 'Pick on Shepard' hour? Am I going to expect Des to walk in here and give me dress down too?" Shepard grumbled, crossing his arms and pouting.

"Oh...defiantly expect that one Shepard. I saw her in the break room, writing down a list..." Anderson said, "It is pretty damn long list too." Shepard only groan in response. Anderson's face turn serious, looking at the other two. "I need to speak with Shepard...in private."

"Please don't blame him." Lonar asked. Anderson only gave her small smile. "It was-"

"I know Lonar, I know. Don't worry." Anderson said, to calm her. Lonar nodded and headed out with Chakwas on her heels. Anderson turn to Shepard, his face in a grimace.

"That beacon give you bloody lip, Commander?" Shepard only gave a shake of his head. "Good, I need you in top form right now. Things are in the shitter as is."

Shepard only tighten his hands, "We were almost killed out there, Anderson. I understand that info was hard to come by, but DAMN IT, someone had to know what the hell was going on down there! At least tell us that we facing god damn Terminators and his fucking gigantor half breed cousins!"

"I...Gigantor cousins?"

"Yeah, several of those damn Geth were about the size of a Minotaur and plated like tank. None of our weapons would work. We were only saved due to Elder Spike coming by to help." Anderson shook his.

"Breath son." Shepard only nodded and took several deep breathes before calmly looking at Anderson. "You good?"

"Yeah...sorry about that." Shepard apologized

"Its fine, I would of done the same thing." Anderson waved it off.

"I take it from your response earlier about Des that she is on the ship too?" Shepard asked, rolling neck, "I really got to thank her for dragging me up here."

"Yes, Shepard. I wasn't going to leave her there. She needs you now more than ever." Anderson hinted "She looks like she is about to break down." Shepard nodded his head

"I'll talk to her Captain."

"Good, I don't want the crew to see one of their heroes have a mental breakdown in front of them. Who knows what will happen if it does." Anderson replied.

"Well...here we are, private as private can get." Shepard waved to the empty med bay. Anderson nodded his head.

"I won't lie to you Shepard." Anderson said, placing his arms behind his back "Things looks bad. Nihlus is dead, the beacon is destroyed, and the Geth are invading. Both the Council and the Queen are going to want answers."

"I didn't do anything wrong." Shepard said, rubbing his head "I did my best and I hope both the Council and the Queen can see that."

Anderson nodded, turning to look at Shepard medical chart. "I'll stand behind you and your report, Shepard. You are a damn hero in my book, and in the Commander General's. But that is not why I am here. Destiny, Kaiden and Lonar told me about the second Turian. Saren." He growled. Shepard raised an eyebrow at this. "If this is the same turian in which I believe it is. Then his name is Saren Arterius, one of the best and most ruthless Council Spectre to date. He is a living legend, just like you. But if he is working with the Geth, it means the Council got a rouge Spectre in their mists, with Spectre resources. And that is bad thing Shepard. Trouble with capital T. Saren is dangerous...and he hates Equestrians."

"Why?" Shepard asked. Anderson looked away before turning back to Shepard.

"During the First Contact War, Saren was part of small group of prisoners that were captured on Shanxi...You can figure out the rest."

Shepard's eyes widen. "Wait! There was only one survivor...at...Shanxi. SAREN?" Anderson nodded his head. "He was the prisoner?"

"Indeed, he hates us due to our abilities. That we forge our own path and that we don't answer to anyone but ourselves. He thinks we grew too big too fast and that we need to be 'put in our place'. A lot of aliens think that way. But most don't do anything about it." Anderson shook his. "Sometimes...I wish Commander General killed him instead of the other turian. Half of the problems we have today are due to Saren and his vendetta against us. Somehow, he grown desperate enough to convince the Geth to be on his side. I don't know how, I sure as hell don't know why. All I know that it has to do with that blasted beacon...Sorry Commander." Anderson apologized when he saw Shepard wince at the word blast. Anderson gave Shepard a once over. "You were there, connected to the damn thing, you see anything...any clue to what Saren was after?"

Shepard leaned against the bed, crossing his arms. "Just before I lost consciences, I saw some kind of vision..."

"A vision? A vision of...what exactly?" Anderson prodded. Shepard looked deep in thought, carefully choosing his words.

"I saw Synthetics...Geth?...No...some sort of machines...Slaughtering people...butchering them like they angered and sin against some sort of god...no mercy." Shepard whispered quietly. Anderson looked pale at that.

"Thats...disturbing." Anderson said. "We need to inform the Council and the Queen."

"The Queen I have no problem in doing, its the Council that is going to have a hard time convincing." Shepard said. "The best they probably going to come up with is that I had a bad dream."

"We don't know what the hell was on that thing. Lost Prothean tech, blueprints to some sort of WMD. We don't know...but Saren took it...and I know Saren. I know how he thinks, how he will react. He thinks we, Equestrians, are blight of galaxy and that we need to be put down like rabid dogs. This fiasco is an act of war. He has the secrets to the beacon, he has an army of Geth at his command, and he won't stop until we are nothing more than a fanciful memory." Shepard nodded his head, his face filled with confidence.

"I'll find a way to take him down." Shepard promised. Anderson nodded, smiling at Shepard.

"It won't be easy, Shepard." Anderson said, reigning him back into the conversation. "He is a Spectre, he can go anywhere, do almost anything. This is why we need to convince the Council to allow us to pursue him. So first, we need the Council on our side."

Shepard gave a smile, one promising a person a lot of pain in the near future. "We prove that bastard gone rouge, and not only will the Council revoke his 'I can do anything I damn please' license, he will be free game for us go hunting."

"Settle down." Anderson chuckled, then a grim frown on his face appeared. "I'll contact Prime Minster, see if he can get us audience with the Council. Shouldn't be too hard for him, he knows how to work someones nerves. He will want to see us as soon as we reached the Citadel. We should be close, head up to the bridge and tell Joker to get us a parking space."

"Yes sir." Shepard saluted. Anderson started to walk out the door, but stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"Talk to the Sergeant Major first, Commander." Anderson walked out. Shepard looked down and shook his head, walking towards the med bay doors to leave, only to be pushed back in by an upset looking Destiny Sparkle.

"Where do you think you are going?" she growled.

"To...find you?" Shepard replied.

"That sounds like a guess John!" She said. Shepard looked into her eyes and immediately understood what Anderson said about her breaking down. She was on the edge of it and all she need was a simple push to start it. She began to rip into him.

"I can't believe you. Why do you always do something stupid! Don't answer that!" Destiny said as she saw Shepard open his mouth. "First there was that time on the Acturus Station when you just HAD test out an untested product. Then there was that time on Grissom when you just HAD to try out that new spell that showed a 30% fatality rate! Then...then..." Tears began to form in eyes in the middle of her rant and she was beginning to have trouble speaking due her heaves, Shepard kneel down and hugged her.

"Its okay...Let it out." Shepard whispered. Destiny let out suffering sob, burying her face in the crook of his neck. He stroked her back, soothing her as Destiny continue to cry. "You'll be fine, Des."

"No...I won't be alright, John." She sniffled, her face still in his neck. "All those people under my command... all gone. Everything I tried to do to save them was just thrown back into my face."

"Shhh..." Shepard shushed her, "Des, even if you knew what was going to happen, the was very little you can do to make it better. You got to stay strong OK?"

"Is this what it felt like?" Destiny asked, pulling back and looking at Shepard. "When you lost nearly everyone you knew on Mindoir. The pain...the anger...and feeling of being...helpless?"

Shepard stay silent for a moment, before slowly nodding his head. "Yeah...but I moved on. I made into something positive. And look where it got me. I'm a big god damn hero, with side kick of course, helping me out-HEY!" Shepard tumbled over when Destiny shoved him. Destiny gave a small giggle at his face when he pouted to her. "Side kicks are NOT suppose to pick on the hero!"

"If I remember correctly, I was considered a hero too you know." Destiny said to him.

"I didn't want you to feel bad, so I asked them to make you one too." Shepard said, almost lazily.

"You're such a jerk, John!" Destiny laughed, before falling silent once again. "Thank you."

"No problem, Des. Will you be fine now?" Shepard asked.

"Yeah...I will be...not now...But I will." Destiny answered. Shepard got up and dusted himself off.

"How much time do we have left before we reach the Citadel?" Shepard asked as he walked out of the med-bay.

"We are about 5 minutes out." Destiny replied. Shepard gave a nod to Kaiden and Lonar who were talking to each other in the mess as he walked by.

"Anything else?" Shepard questioned as they took to the stairs.

"Yeah, Udina is pissed." Destiny smirked as she heard Shepard groan.

"When is he not pissed?" Shepard muttered as they walked through the command bay.

"Commander, good to see you up and about." A large Earth Pony said to him as he walked by.

"Thanks Press. I need some good new. Des here just gave me bad news." Shepard replied, and was slightly shoved for his response.

"Udina?" Press asked, receiving a nod from Shepard. "Sorry Commander, there is no amount good news to offset that bad one." Shepard just looked down in the dumps after that. Both Destiny and Shepard continued to on, Shepard now lightly shuffling his feet.

"Come on, the faster we get this done, the quicker it will be over." Destiny said. The pilot turn around and smirked at the two.

"Good timing you two. I was just about to bring us in to the Citadel." Joker replied as he began to maneuver(show off) around the Council Ships.

"Would you look at that." A voice said, both Destiny and Shepard turn to see Kaiden and Lonar walking up to the cockpit. "Looks like the Destiny Ascension is finally off her patrol." Lonar said.

"Well, size isn't everything." Joker commented.

"Whats wrong Mr. Moreau?" Lonar teased, "Feeling inadequate?"

Joker spluttered at that response. "J-j-just saying. You need firepower too."

"She can rip any other Council or Terminus ship in half with her main gun." Lonar said, Joker only stayed silent.

"Well, good thing we are at peace." Kaiden replied.

"Citadel Control, this is SSV Normandy, requesting permission to dock." Joker said over the comms.

"Roger Normandy, stand by for Clearance...Clearance granted. Please report to the Zakera Ward for-"

"Citadel Control, this is Spectre Lonar Maerum. I request the personal dock of Spectre Nihlus Kryik. We have important matters to discuss with the Council and it can not be delay for any reason." Lonar ordered. There was some hesitation before the Control responded.

"Permission Granted. Normandy, proceed to Dock 422." Lonar nodded her head to Joker.

"Roger Citadel Control, Dock 422." Joker reported, before turning his head to Lonar. "Why did you want to dock here?" Lonar pointed to the walk way as they came in and saw at least dozen personal on it.

"For Nihlus." She said quietly before walking away.

-VIP section Office-

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!" Udina roared at the holographic images of the Council "How the hell did the Geth manage get passed your patrol fleets! You have them cover our Relays as a sign of trust between our governments after the Skyllian Blitz! 200! 200 Geth ships not only got by you, but attacked and invaded our planet. If this was a turian colony you would been all over them!"

"The turians don't found colonies on the border of Terminus Systems, Prime Minster." The Salarian Councilor said. This cause Udina to snap his head to him.

"If I remember correctly, Valern." Udina hissed "You gave us that sector as a sign of peace. Where else are we suppose to go for us to colonized for our people. Or did you forget that little tidbit information? So all the hype about Salarian mental functions are just rumors after all." The Asari and Turian winced as the Salarian blinked at the insult.

"The Equestrians were well aware of the risk-" the asari started, but Udina cut her off.

"Don't give me that shit, Tevos." Udina glared "We were invaded three times now. Once by the turians, then by your underworld scums, AND NOW GETH? Who would be prepared for that? You promised us yourself, if you forgot, that you have Citadel Patrol groups that will patrol outside our territory so something like the Skyllian blitz don't happen again." Tevos did have the grace to look away, knowing Udina was right. "We can handle internal crisis and sabotage attempts, but when it comes from outside our space, the ball is in your court, Councilors." Udina crossed his arms, his face impassive. "And what about Saren? You can't just ignore a rouge Spectre! I demand action!"

"You don't get to make demands of us, Prime Minster" the Turian finally spoke up, Udina knew that there was nothing he can really say to that.

"Citadel Security is investigating your charges against Saren. We will discuss the C-Sec finding at the hearing, not before." The three holograms vanished from sight.

Udina only sighed, lowering his head before rising to look at the group of people in the room. Shepard stood off to the side, smirking slightly.

"You know...when he is not directing his ire at us, it is quite fun to watch other people squirm when they are under his attack sights." Shepard said, gaining the chuckle from the group.

"Captain Anderson, I see you brought your entire crew with you." Udina said, contempt clear in his voice.

"Just the ground team, minus Spectre Lonar, from Eden Prime." Anderson said, "Just in case you had questions." Udina only shook his head.

"I got more questions than answers and I doubt Shepard could answer them, given what I read from the mission reports. I assume they are accurate." Udina crossed his arms.

Anderson nodded his head. "They are." he then smirked "Sounds like you convinced the Council to give us an audience."

"They don't enjoy my presence Captain." Udina said, shaking his head. "Given that I can run circles around them in a debate they just thought it will be easier for them just to give in. They are far from happy though, Saren is their top agent, they don't like the fact that we are accusing him of treason."

"Saren is a threat to every Equestrian colony in our space." Shepard growled. "He needs to be stopped, now! They have to listen to us."

"Settled down, Commander." Udina sighed "Part of me is not surprised that the entire mission blew up and that you were involved. But I know better. This mission was suppose to strengthen our ties to the Council. Instead, one of the Spectres ended up dead and the beacon destroyed."

"That was Saren's fault, not his." Anderson argued.

"I know that Captain." Udina gave Anderson a glare. "Me blaming the Commander for an invasion of synthetics that haven't been seen over 3 centuries is ludicrous. We better hope that C-Sec comes up some evidence that supports our claim, otherwise, we will be left holding the bag. Williams." A women that none of them knew walk forward. "Keep an eye on Shepard. Make sure he doesn't make a fool of himself...again."

"Hey! What is this?" Shepard cried out.

"Shepard, the last time you were on the Citadel, you got wasted and took out several C-Sec officers along with half of a the bar patrons. You were only on the Citadel for an hour when the event happen." Udina scowled at him, Shepard only scratched the back of his head.

"It was happy hour..." Shepard muttered. Anderson and Destiny only shook their head.

"Anderson, come with me, I want to go over a few things before we get to the meeting." Anderson nodded his. "Shepard, you and the others meet us at the Citadel Tower. I'll make sure get the clearance. I will send a message when you are cleared. Williams, make sure Shepard doesn't find the Citadel Self Destruct button."

"I don't think there is such a thing." Destiny said.

"I am not taking that chance." Udina said as he and Anderson walked out of the room. Williams stared at the door before giving a sigh of relief.

"Finally, I hate politicians." she said, stretching her back out. She turn and smiled at the group. "Sergeant First Class Ashley Williams. Part of the 2nd Frontier Division of Eden Prime...or whats left of it." A frown came on her face when she said this, Destiny looked away from her. Shepard had a distinct feeling that Williams was putting Destiny on chopping block from the look on her face. "You wouldn't happen know anything, would you Sergeant Major?" Shepard scowled at her.

"I...I tried my best-" Destiny started, but snort came from Ashley

"Some best effort." She waved her arm. "The entire unit of 212 was wiped out...MY unit was wiped out. No survivors...Just you managed to walk away." Destiny looked like she was about to break down again. Ashley looked like she was about to gain some steam before Kaiden interrupted her.

"You were station at Eden Prime? Why are you here?" Kaiden attempted to diffuse the situation.

"N program. Taking my N-4 test. I was at Canterlot getting ready to head to Eden Prime when a guard detail came up last week. I took it, extra bits for the pocket. Maybe if I went home none of this would of happen." Ashley said, glaring at Destiny. "Some Guardian you turn out to be."

"Sergeant." Shepard growled "The next words out of your mouth better be a 'yes sir' or 'no sir' from here on out." Ashley eyes widen at Shepard's word. "I will not tolerate insubordination, especially from some no name Sergeant who only job is to keep me from causing problems and wipe my ass. Do you understand?"

Ashley scowled opening her mouth before magical pressure settled over her, causing her to gasp. "Y-y-yes sir." She gritted out. Shepard nodded his head before turning around.

"Come on, lets check this place out." Shepard said. The next hour, the group explored the Presidium...well, three did, the last just grumbled and followed. It was when they were exploring that they found the Citadel Emporium, run by the Hanar named Delan. Shepard looked over the merchandise with a careful eye, trying to find the right one to cheer Destiny up, but his thoughts kept going back to Williams, causing his face to grimace.

"Something on your mind, Commander?" Kaiden asked as he walked up.

"Yeah, the hell is that Sergeant's problem. I doubt she would of done any better." Grumbled Shepard. Kaiden eye's widen.

"You mean...you don't know who she is?" Kaiden said.

"Should I?" Shepard raised an eyebrow at him.

"She is a Williams." Kaiden replied.

"Aaaand...that means...what exactly?" Shepard said, turning his head outside the shop to see the scowling Sergeant glare at everyone around her. Kaiden shook his head.

"Figures."

"Hey!"

"Ok, listen up and listen good Shepard." Kaiden whispered to him, maintaining eye contact with him "Her grandfather is General Micheal B. Williams. He was in charge of Shanxi's ground defenses."

"Oh...that Williams." Shepard got a knowing look. "So whats her problem? Is she spoiled brat or something?"

"Hardly. As you know, General Williams called for Code 0 and it was carried out to the best of his men's abilities. But there was still dozen civilians left planet side. With his men falling left and right, he was put in a tough situation. Finally, he relented and surrender to the invaders when his men was too injured to keep fighting." Shepard nodded his head.

"Okay, so he surrender when it was a no win situation. I still don't see what the deal is." Kaiden grimaced.

"Not a lot of his men liked that idea, when the Turians tried to take them prisoners, they revolted and kill a good dozen of them when they were finally killed. The remaining few were too beaten to fight and were left alone. The turians separated the civilians from the soldiers...thinking they were animals." Shepard suddenly didn't like where this was going.

"Oh god..."

"Yeah, there were over 34 surviving civilians and little more than 10 soldiers left." Kaiden said, his face filled with disgust. "The turians killed them, just grouped them together and shot them. Right in front of General Williams, even when he screamed at them to stop. The turians killed them to keep the surviving food stores for their prisoners, even though there was plenty to go around. After General Williams and his men were liberated from Turian forces, his men demand for his death." Shepard gave a tired sigh, knowing what was coming up next.

"Let me guess, he was hailed as a hero instead."

Kaiden nodded his head. "Queen Celestia and Commander General both congratulate him on surviving, but word spread of his surrender through out the Alliance military, and the consequences of it. Now, most Equestrian's believe he made the right choice, given what was happening and that he had no idea what was going to happen. But humans look at him as coward, most humans anyways, due to the call of Code 0."

"What do you think, Kaiden? What would you do in that situation?" Kaiden only shrugged at Shepard's question.

"Thats a tough call, Shepard." Kaiden crossed his arms and look deep in thought. "I think I would of done the same thing if I was in his shoes."

"What happen to the General? Was he pushed to some desk to file paper work." Shepard asked, Kaiden shook his.

"No. About 3 months after the war, General Williams walked into Queen Celestia's court while she was holding proceedings. He started to talk, tears running down his face. Said he was failure to live up the standards that we, humanity, set for ourselves. He said the name of every Civilian that was gunned down, apologizing for failing them." Kaiden could only sigh before starting again. "He pulled out his family's ancient Smith & Wesson; Model 625. Saluted once to her majesty, said he will never fail her again before putting the gun to his head and pulled the trigger." Shepard winced.

"Commander General order the body prepped and buried in the Halls of Victory, Sacrifice section. Many humans were against it. But they don't dare do anything to his grave site. Rumors going around stated that many humans were threatening to kill him and jeered at him for those 3 months. Must of pushed him over the edge. Since then, his family have a stigma on their name."

"Thats stupid." Shepard growled, "Still, don't see what her problem is with Destiny. She is barely getting her N-4, while impressive to others, its not impressive to me."

"She is just angry, Commander." Kaiden tried to placate him, but failed miserably. Destiny walked up to them both.

"Hey you two. Anderson just sent me a message. We are cleared to go up."

"Thanks Des. Hey! Short, stocky, and angry, lets go." The scowl he received indicated that she heard him. They made their way towards the Tower elevator.

-Elevator-

"I hate elevators...especially this one." Shepard growled. "Des, turn that damn music off, its annoying as hell."

"You are such a baby John." Destiny teased, her horn flared and the music stopped.

"Thank god, now some real music." Shepard said, playing on his omni-tool and loud music blared from it.

**_'WAKE UP, (Wake up)_**

**_GRAB A BRUSH AND PUT ON A LITTLE MAKE UP!_**

**_HIDE THE SCARS TO FADE AWAY THE SHAKE UP!_**

**_WHY'D YOU LEAVE THE KEYS ON THE TABLE!_**

**_THERE YOU GO CREATE ANOTHER FABLE!_**

**_YOU WANTED TOO!'_**

"What the hell is that!" Ashley cried out, Shepard ignored her and began to swing his head wildly. By the time the elevator got to the top floor, Shepard was in top head banging form. Destiny, Kaiden, and Ashley sat in their small corner, watching what look like a human being having cardiac arrest while having an Epileptic seizure at the same time.

"JOHN!" Destiny yelled, causing Shepard to stop and look at her. She pointed behind him, and Shepard turn to find several aliens staring at him. Shepard gave them the metal hand sign as he walked passed them. "Rock on." He simply said. An embarrassed Destiny, amused Kaiden, and scowling Ashley soon followed him. The made their way up to the main floor when they ran into two turians arguing.

"Saren is hiding something." The blue armor clad turian demanded "Give me more time. Stall them!"

"Stall the Council?" a civilian clothed turian scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous, Garrus. Your investigation is over." With a wave of his arm, he walked away from the visibly frustrated turian. He growled before turning to see 3 humans and pony standing by, watching the scene.

"Commander Shepard?" Shepard nodded his head. "Garrus Vakarian, I was the C-Sec officer in charge of the investigation against Saren."

"Good job Turian." Ashley quipped, "You blew it."

"Shut up Sergeant." Shepard growled, blue lighting flaring around, "No one asked for your opinion." Ashley scowled but stayed silent. "Ignore her, she is on her cycle."

"I...see." Garrus wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"Who was that?" Shepard asked.

"That? That was Executor Pallin, head of Citadel Security, my boss." Garrus said, looking in the direction of the said person. "He will be presenting the evidence I gather on Saren to the Council...or the lack of it." he sighed.

"Sounds like you and Saren really don't see eye to eye." Shepard questioned.

"I don't trust him." Garrus said, crossing his arms and look somewhat grim. "Something about him rubs me the wrong way. But...he is a Spectre, everything he touches becomes classified. I couldn't find any hard evidence."

"John." Destiny whispered, "I think the Council is ready for us." Garrus must of overheard as he stepped out of the way.

"Good luck, Commander." Garrus said as he walked away. "Maybe they will listen to you."

Shepard lead the group towards the Main Chamber, walking up the flight of stairs to see Lonar and Anderson waiting for them.

"The hearing is already starting, Commander." Anderson said. Lonar nodded her head.

"Come on." She waved to them to follow.

"The Geth attack is a matter of some concern." At hearing this, Ashley snorted and shook her head. Shepard didn't and couldn't fault her for that as he done the same thing. "But there is nothing to indicate that Saren was involved in anyway." Tevos said.

"The investigation by Citadel Security turned up no evidence to support your charge of treason against us." the Turian Councilor reported.

"An eyewitness saw him kill Nihlus in cold blood" Prime Minster Udina stated.

"We read the Eden Prime reports, Prime Minster. The testimony of one traumatized dock worker hardly compelling proof." Valern stated. Udina, Anderson, and even Lonar stared at him like he lost his mind.

"Apparently I was correct in my statement about Salarian mental faculties being sub-par." Udina mused out loud. "Ware B. Fancypants is a retired decorated veteran System Alliance officer. He has been on 4 tours and fought in several combat theaters. He is not an every day dock worker, but is heir to one the most powerful trade companies in Equestrian Space. I be sure to inform him that his testimony was cast out due to him being 'traumatized'."

The two other Councilor glared at the third, who looked pale when he realized just who he was insulting. A scoffed was heard and all looked at the giant hologram of Saren. Shepard snorted, "Someone trying to compensate for something?" Shepard mutter, earning him a giggle from Destiny and Lonar.

"Then perhaps this heir needs his eyes checked. I resent this accusation, Nihlus was a fellow Spectre and a friend." Saren stated, his eyes hard. Shepard leaned closer to Udina.

"Bullshit." Shepard whispered, with Udina listening. "Fancypants described Saren's armor and heard his name. I never even heard of Saren until Fancypants told me, I doubt he even knew who Saren was."

"That just let you catch him off guard." Anderson shouted.

"Ah...Captain Anderson." Saren smirked, and Shepard felt the room temperature drop by several degrees. "You always seem to be involved when Equestrian's always level charges against me." He then turn to look at Shepard. "And this must be your protege, Commander Shepard. The one who let the beacon get destroyed."

Shepard eyes narrow. "First off, the mission to Eden Prime was top secret, the only way you would know about the beacon was if you were there."

"With Nihlus gone, his files passed on to me." Saren stated with certainty, but Lonar frown at this. "I was unimpressed, but what did you expect...from an Equestrian." Shepard wasn't done however.

"Second thing, Anderson is not my master. You should know him quite well, Saren." Shepard said, with a vicious smile on his face. "He is after all called the Butcher of Torfan, and many other words. But you know him personally. Don't you, Saren. After all, it could have been you that was blasted into tiny turian pieces instead of your prison buddy." Saren face became rigid, his eyes gain a faraway look, his hologram shook slightly before he shook his head. Now glaring at Shepard in new light.

"Saren despises Equestrians, that is why he attacked Eden Prime." Shepard continued.

"Your species needs to learn its place." Saren replied, but a small quiver was now detected in his voice and Shepard jumped on it.

"Learn our place?" Shepard laughed. "If I remember correctly, Saren. You were own on Shanxi with just 700 men defending it. One of our ships can do as much damage as two or three of yours, and we solved many of your problems since we arrived on the galactic scale. How are we going to learn our place when you can only do damage from sneak attacks?"

"ENOUGH!" Tevos shouted. "Saren, you are not putting yourself in good light at the moment. The purpose of this meeting is to clear your name, not start a war."

"This meeting has no purpose." Saren reasoned "These Equestrians are wasting your time and mine."

"What wrong?" Shepard couldn't help it. "Need to change your diaper and ask mommy to keep the big bad Equestrians away?" Saren growled at him, his fist clenched. Udina gently pushed Shepard back, a small smirk on his face.

"There is still one outstanding issue. Commander Shepard's vision. It may have been triggered by the beacon." Saren jumped on the life line given to him by Anderson.

"Are we allowing dreams into evidence now." Saren scoffed "How can I defend myself against this kind of testimony."

"I agree." The turian council stated. "Our judgments should be based on facts and evidences. Not wild imaginings and reckless speculation."

Udina coughed, gaining their attention. "If I may, Councilors. There is a spell that we know that can draw out memories. If you can give us some time to-"

"And what?" Saren jumped in, only Shepard could see the slightly panicked look in his eyes. "Come up with some sort false memories. It is hardly fair."

Udina scowled. "This spell has been used for the last 9 centuries and is-" Anderson gently tapped his shoulders, shaking his head. Udina looked down and sighed.

"Is there anything else, Commander Shepard?" The Salarian Councilor asked, Shepard only snorted and shook his head.

"Why bother." Shepard stated. "You made your decision before we even walked through the door." The councilors only sighed when they heard this.

"The Council has found no evidence of any connection between Saren and the Geth. Prime Minster, your petition to have him disbar from the Spectres is denied." The Asari Councilor said.

"I am glad to see justice was-" Saren started, but Shepard cut him off.

"Fuck you Saren." Shepard sent out a small jolt of lighting towards the pad, shortening it out. Udina only sighed and shook his head. The Councilors stared at the group before moving away. Udina, Anderson, and Shepard regrouped with the rest.

"I don't know if I should be thankful or mistaken for bringing you barbarians into this meeting." Udina said.

"Thats a mean thing to say, Udina." Shepard grin. "I know the Sergeant and her imaginary friend will be quite hurt to hear that." Ashley growled at him, small dust particles whipping around her. Udina sighed but pushed on.

"I was talking about you and the Captain. Anderson, you and Saren have too much history. It made the Council question our motives."

"I know Saren." Anderson said, looking at the group. "He's working with the Geth for one reason. To exterminate the entire Equestrian people. All our colonies are at risk. Every world under our protection are in danger! Even Equestria isn't safe."

Shepard gave Anderson questioning look. "What is this history between you and Saren?"

Anderson sighed, turning around and looking everywhere before looking back at Shepard. "I worked with him on a mission a long time ago. Things got bad...real bad. We shouldn't talk about this here. But I know what he is like, and he has to be stopped." Anderson slammed his fist into his hand to make his point.

"So...what do we do now?" Destiny asked. Udina brought his hand to his chin, thinking hard.

"As a Spectre, he is virtually untouchable here in Council Space." Udina muttered loudly. "We need to find some way to expose him." A moment of silence before Kaiden spoke up.

"What about Garrus? That C-Sec Investigator. We saw him arguing with the Executor."

"Thats right." Destiny exclaimed. "He was asking for more time to finish his report. Looks like he was closing in on a lead on Saren."

"Any idea where we can find him?" Shepard asked. No one really had an answer before a voice popped up.

"I can ask my Spectre contacts." Lonar said as she walked up. "They can help locate him."

"And why would you help us?" Ashley glared at her. Shepard sighed as was about to dig into her when Kaiden beat him to the punch.

"Do you really got open that trap of yours and spew so much negativity." Kaiden growled. "Is it so hard just to ask a simple question without making yourself look like a bitch in the process." Ashley, along with everyone else, jaw dropped at Kaiden's response. Shepard felt his leg get kicked.

"OW!" Shepard rubbed his leg, staring at Destiny. "What did I do?"

"I blame you! You corrupted him!"

"WHAT!" Lonar only laughed and walked up to Kaiden and gave him hug.

"Thanks, didn't know you cared." Kaiden's face flushed but nodded his head.

"No problem." Ashley simply stayed quiet.

"Anderson, you must stay out of the investigation." Causing everyone to turn back the Prime Minster. "I don't want the Council to use your past history with Saren as an excuse to ignore anything we turn up. As much as I am going to regret this in the future...Shepard will handle this."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Shepard drawled, "But you can't kick Anderson out of this, he is as much in this as anyone else."

"No, its fine Shepard. Prime Minster is right. I need to step back and let you handle this." Anderson sighed. Udina nodded his head.

"I got reports to send back to Equestria, no doubt the Queen is worried. Captain, meet me in the VIP room later." and with that Udina left. Anderson turn his head back to the group.

"Garrus can't be the only lead. If it turns out to be a dead end, we got trouble." Anderson said. "You should meet with a volus name Barla Von."

"The banker in the finance district?" Lonar said in surprise. Anderson nodded his head.

"Rumor has it that he is an agent of the Shadow Broker." Anderson replied.

"Shadow Broker?" Kaiden asked. Lonar answered for them

"A information dealer, one of the best." She said, "Buys and sells secrets to highest bidder. Didn't know Barla Von worked for him...that guy handles my money." She muttered. "I better check it later to make sure I am not missing anything."

"Said rumors stated that he is one of the top representatives."Anderson informed them. "He might know something about Saren, keep in mind that it won't be cheap." Lonar nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah, information is powerful weapon that can destroy entire companies with causing a single credit in property damage. So this kind of info will be really expensive." Shepard turned back to Anderson.

"Come on Captain. Level with me here. What is with you and Saren." Shepard asked. Anderson sighed, but nodded his head.

"Yeah. You are right." Anderson rubbed the top of his head. "About 20 years ago, I was investigating in the Skyllian Verge when I ran into Saren. He was there to find and remove a known terrorist threat. I volunteer to help out. But Saren..." Anderson gained a faraway look in his eyes. "Saren eliminated his target, but a lot of people died needlessly for it. A lot of innocent people. Official records here covered it all up, but we have more data back in Canterlot about it. You can ask if you are curious Commander. But I can tell you what I do know. I know how he operates. No conscious, no hesitation. He will kill 1000 innocent souls to end a war with out a second thought about." Lonar shuddered.

"He is right." Lonar added. "I only worked with him once, with Nihlus. There was a gas chamber filled with scientists and civilians from some terrorists that were demanding more ransom credits. They tried to leave, but Saren wouldn't let them. We only had enough time to go after the terrorists or save the civilians. Saren ordered us to go after the terrorists while he stayed behind to find away to save the civilians. When we got back, all we saw was 3 scientist standing in the room instead 35 civilians. He said the scientists were more important than some no name civilian." Everyone shudder at the implication. Shepard shook his head in disgust.

"Killing innocents doesn't end wars...it starts them. We know that rule quite well." Shepard said.

"We know how the galaxy works Commander." Anderson replied. "Sometimes we will come to decision where innocents will die no matter what we do. But only if there is no other way. Saren doesn't look for another option. He is a twisted, broken soul. He is the only person I know outside of the krogans that likes the violence,the killings, and he knows how to cover his tracks pretty damn well."

Shepard sighed before nodding his head. "I should get started. Time to play detective."

Anderson nodded his head. "Good luck to all of you. I will be at the VIP office if you need anything." Anderson walked away. Shepard popped his neck put on a smile on his face.

"Come on. We got a Spectre to catch, and we are not going to do that standing around."

* * *

><p>End of The Council and Spectre.<p>

Start of The Quarian

* * *

><p>And now...for something completely different.<p>

Omake- Consort mission

"I offer the gift of words Commander." Sha'ira said softly, "An affirmation of who you are and what you will become..."

Shepard stood still, unsure what to do given that Sha'ira was staring at him, almost as if she was staring 'through' him.

"I see the sadness behind your eyes, Commander." Sha'ira whispered, tears beginning to show in her own eyes. "It tells a story that makes me want to weep for you." She wipe her eyes, sniffling somewhat. "Pain and loss, BUT it drives you...Makes you strong. You never hide strength either. It serves you well...It terrifies your foes with it...Few will dare to stand against your strength you hold...This maybe who you are, but not who you will become. It only holds the future basis for your future greatness. Remember these words when doubt descends, Commander."

Shepard was really unsure on what to say, scratching the back of his head. "Uh...thanks...I guess?" Sha'ira only smiled and placed her hand on his face.

"Close your eyes and relax, Commander." She then turn to his companions. "Please, a session is about to take place. Could you please leave?"

"Uh...Okay?" Kaiden ventured, "Come on Lonar. Good luck Shepard, hope you feel better afterwords."

"Sure..." Shepard had sinking feeling in his guts. He turned back to Sha'ira and saw her coyly smiling at him.

"Now the session can begin."

-Outside of Sha'ira's room-

The two walked down the stairs and walked through the main lobby.

"I know Shepard has a lot of baggage, but is this wise, just telling someone this stuff?" Kaiden asked Lonar.

"Don't worry about, Lieutenant. Sha'ira knows what she is doing, she probably has bunch of secrets from various-*Crash and broken glass*" Both turned around to look at the stairs they just left. Everyone in main lobby turned as well, confused on what was going on. Suddenly Shepard came running down the stairs and shot pass them, his face as red as a stop sign.

"THANKS-FOR-THE-HOSPITALITY-AND-ALL-THAT-JAZZ-COME-ON-KAIDEN,LONAR-WE-ARE-LEAVING-NOW-BYE!" Shepard practically screamed as he ran out.

"Commander!" Kaiden and Lonar both turn and flushed when Sha'ira walked out without her top on, showing her breast to the world. "Your gift! She called out, raising a small device in her hand. Kaiden slap his hands over his eyes, forgetting that he still had body armor on and ended up busting his nose. Lonar only flushed and walked up to Sha'ira and grab the device from her.

"I will give it to him." Lonar said, "And put your top on please."

**Thanks for reading guys. Please review and tell me how I am doing in each chapter!**


	4. Interlude: Ashley

Interlude: Ashley

She glared daggers at the aliens that surrounded her. She shoved them away from her if they got too close, especially the asari. One Asari couldn't take a hint, so she deck her...him?...it. Whatever. She didn't care.

News came from Eden Prime that the invasion was repelled, but the count of the dead was over 4,000 and climbing. She gripped the rail in front of her. The soil in the plants around her began to tremble and rise in the air. Many nearby aliens took notice and walked away quickly. Then to her shock and horror, she received news of her unit that was under her command, the 212, was completely wiped out.

Ashley slumped down to the ground. Her eyes glazed over as she thought of the 257 personal that was in the 212. All gone. She shakily pulled out a note, from Private Kaleen, who invited to her upcoming wedding in 6 months to be her best women. Tears began to form when she remembered the memory of her excitedly accepting the offer before she left to take the N-4 test 2 weeks prior. Both her and Corporal Ryan were heading to Terra Nova to tell his parents. Kaleen was well liked by Ryan's parents and Ryan told her in secret that they were pushing Ryan to marry Kaleen. The poor griffon lost her parents when she was younger. Both parents were at Mindoir when the Mindoir Assault took place. Kaleen was only 11 at the time. She ran away when she was told of their fate, and lived on the streets before finally making friends with Ryan, who followed her to a small shack of a home at the edge of the city. Ryan's parents opened their home to her and stayed with them ever since.

Oh god...Ryan's parents would be devastated when they hear the news of their son and soon to be daughter in law are dead. She perked up when word came out of a single survivor. She hoped it was Kaleen or Ryan, not caring about how small of a chance of that happening. Then her hope was crushed when an image of a purple unicorn came up. She recognized the pony as the Sergeant Major Sparkle, the Shield of Elysuim, was the only survivor of the devastated 212.

Anger gripped her as she began to receive more and more reports. The entire 2nd Frontier Division was devastated as well. The only one to walk away cleanly was Sergeant Major Sparkle. Over 1000 personal was part of the 2nd Frontier Division, almost all of them permanently injured or dead. Once again, only Sparkle survived walked away.

Sparkle...

She was the cause...

How was it possible for her and ONLY her to walk away from something like that...

Images flashed through her mind, hundreds of faces she met and talked to everyday for the past 3 years, gone. The few survivors of the 2nd Frontier Division were permanently disabled. Even magic had limits in what it could heal.

"Williams!"

"Prime Minster?"

"Pay attention. Commander Shepard and his crew will be arriving shortly. I will be receiving his and Sparkle's report soon. I need you to make sure they don't do anything stupid while they are here on the Citadel."

Ashley narrowed her eyes at the name. This was her chance...

Her chance to find out why her friends died...

To find out why Kaleen and Ryan died before they could join...

To find out why the only person that lived was her...

And correct that if she was not satisfied with the answer.


	5. The Quarian

"Alright, well, since we only have one lead at the moment. Lets go meet Barla Von." Shepard stated, the rest of the group falling in behind him. "We do you know about him, Lonar?"

"Other than him being a volus and a banker for high-end clients, nothing much Shepard. I was in the dark too about him being a Shadow Broker Agent. Maybe Nihlus knew, but he didn't tell me." Lonar shrugged.

"That not a lot to go on." Kaiden replied "For all we know, he could be the right hand of the Shadow Broker itself." Ashley butted in, but not in a way that everyone thought she would.

"What is that Salarian doing?" she asked. Everyone turn to see a civilian dress Salarian waving his omni-tool over the keeper. Lonar frown, expecting the keeper to exploded, but surprisingly it remain intact, ignoring the Salarian.

"Thats strange." Lonar whispered, Destiny turn to look at her.

"What's strange?" she asked.

"Keepers usually keep to themselves. We don't know how they work or why they do what they do. All we really know is that they maintain the Citadel and have access to locations we can't get to. Any attempt to scan them resulted in the Keepers blowing themselves up to keep some sort of secret of theirs." Lonar answered "We don't know why they do that either. There is a law to keep people from interfering with the Keepers due to the amount of mess they cause when the blow up.

"So let me get this straight." Ashley said. "Your people found the Citadel, found the Keepers, but can only work several functions like the arms or life support. Even after several thousand years, your people don't even know what the true purpose of this place is?" Lonar rubbed her arms, shaking her head. Ashley stared at her before shaking her own head. "You have got to be kidding me. For all you know, this place could be some sort of time bomb, and placed several MILLION aliens in danger!" She turn her head to Shepard. "You know what, I am SO glad Commander General managed to keep us away from this crazy place. This place sounds more like a pretty trap than anything else."

"She is right." Kaiden said. "If we found the Citadel first, I can tell you that Commander General would only allow military and government personal on site. It is only after taking the entire station apart that we would of allowed civilians on board."

"Probably explains why the Queen doesn't like staying on the station." Shepard said as he crossed his arms. "She said she hears echos of the past. They are mostly screaming in fear and horror to her. That is why she doesn't visit much, and if she does, she stays on the ship." Lonar couldn't help but feel dread rushed through her when she heard that.

"Well..." Destiny said, gaining a glare from Ashley, "Maybe we should stop him...before he hurts himself." Lonar nodded her head before marching up to the Salarian.

"Hey! What are you doing!" she called out to him, startling him and nearly falling on the Keeper.

"W-what! Oh...N-no I wasn't...Nevermind." he muttered, walking away from the Keeper. He turned to see Lonar and the Equestrians forming up behind her. Lonar raised an eyebrow and was tapping her foot, showing she was waiting for him to speak. "Umm...yes...Is there something you need?"

"Yeah, why are you so interested the Keepers?" Kaiden asked, Lonar nodding her head with the question.

"Keepers? I got the no interest in the Kee-" he started, but was cut off by Ashley.

"Cut the crap, Salarian. We all saw you messing with the damn bug." Ashley growled, startling the Salarain with her gruff response.

"I...uh...I'm not so sure I should be talking to you about this." he said nervously while looking around. Shepard stood next to Lonar, a small smile on his face.

"We're just talking." He said calmly, looking at the Salarain in the eyes. "Is there something wrong with that? My name is Shepard."

"No..." the Salarian said quietly "I...I guess it couldn't hurt to tell you. My name is Chorban and I'm using a small scanner to gather data on the Keepers. So far, I've been getting mix results. I find it difficult getting near the creatures."

"They do tend to blow up if you do." Lonar said dryly, causing Chorban to chuckle somewhat.

"Why are you being so secretive about?" Shepard asked. Chorban rubbed his hands, looking around before answering.

"Technically, we're not suppose to disturb them. I don't think my scanners are disturbing them...but the authorities will probably say otherwise."

Ashley stared at him. "So...you might get arrested if you try to scan them. But you're scanning out in the open! With dozen of people around. Hell, we saw you and thought it was suspicious and we didn't even know about the law until the Spectre here told us."

"Heh heh." Chorban rubbed his hands, "This is one of the first one I found." Ashley threw her hands up and stalked away, muttering 'All aliens are this stupid?'

"She does have a point." Kaiden said. "Why do it out in the open?"

"My omni-tool has been malfunctioning lately." Chorban clarified, "It was suppose to only takes a few moments, but because of the malfunction, I had to get in close and stay close. I like to do it more openly...but like your friend just pointed out, I'll just get arrested as soon as someone notices."

Lonar looked at him, her mind going back to what she told the group. She mentally nodded her head in agreement to the plan before speaking up. "I'll do it." Causing everyone to look at her. "I'm not worried about C-Sec."

"I don't even know who you are?" Chorban said, lifting his hand to his chin, scrutinizing Lonar.

"Lonar Maerum, Council Spectre." She answered. Chorban's eyes widen.

"A spectre! Oh this is most wonderful. That will work, no one will dare stop a spectre! Here, you will need this. Its the scanning device I developed." Chorban said, giving Lonar a small scanner. "Connect it into your omni-tool and it will do the rest. Activate it every time you see a Keeper. It will send the data to a database at my lab. I will pay you for every scan you send me."

"How much?" Lonar asked as she installed the device.

"120 credits for every scanned Keeper." Chorban said, causing Lonar to stare at him.

"Wow, you must have a lot of credits on you if you can fork over that much for every scan." Lonar said, causing Chorban to chuckle.

"Yes, well, I did create this scanner from scratch." Chorban said, tapping his skull, "Put a lot of brain power into it."

"What are you going to do with the data once you receive enough hard data?" Destiny asked.

"Try to learn whatever I can about the Keepers as a scientist; their DNA, their functions, what makes them tick if you will. Anything all. We know so little about them after all this time, but we see them working everywhere and we don't question it."

"Come on." Lonar said, "We got someplace to be anyways."

"Yes, I have much work myself. So long." Chorban waved goodbye to the group before leaving, a bounce in his step. Lonar smiled and turn back to the group.

"Okay, lets go." the group piled into the elevator and headed towards the Presidium.

"Hey Lonar." Kaiden spoke up to fill the silence, thanks to Destiny shortening out the speakers in the elevator earlier. "I couldn't help but notice that something seemed to be on your mind during meeting."

"Yeah, what Saren said about receiving Nihlus's reports." Lonar said, her eyes narrowing as she thought about it. "When a Spectre dies or retires, their reports and notes are placed in a state of limbo of sorts. Senior Spectres go over the reports for several days before being released to the Spectre database for us to pick up and to continue unfinished missions of the decease."

"Is Saren a Senior Spectre?" Shepard asked.

"Not even close. He has only been a Spectre for about 20 years, he needs at least 50 years before being counted as one, that is at least by Turian standards." Lonar explained. "The fact the Council seemingly forget that puts me on edge."

"Do you think they know that rule?" Destiny questioned. Lonar thought about it, then shook her head.

"Probably not. Councilor Valern was primarily an STG member before being elected. Councilor Sparatus has been in the elected by his military, and Councilor Tevos was elected 40 years ago by the Thessia Matriarch Council. They deal with galactic laws while Spectres have their own set of rules."

"I thought you Spectres were above the law." Ashley grumbled. Lonar rolled her eyes.

"We are, but we still have to answer to the Council about our actions. If they feel that we screwed up badly or turn rouge, they strip us of our rank and have us arrested and tried. Plus there are some rules we have to follow." The elevator stopped and they walked out into the Presidium grounds, and right there in front of them was a Keeper. Lonar gave a smile before walking up and scanning the Keeper, which dutifully ignored her as it passed. A minute later she received 120 credits to her account. "The easiest 120 credits I have ever made. Come on, Barla Von is this way." They followed Lonar as they made their past civilians to get to the destination, scanning Keepers along the way.

"This is it." Lonar said, showing them the entrance to the Bank.

"Some bank," Ashley said, "Looks more like a hole in wall than anything else." Sadly, no one could disagree with her. The bank had a simple sign that said 'Barla Von Banking' and a door. Thats it. Nothing else. Hell, they walked by it earlier today and didn't even notice it.

"Um...its a very nice bank?" Destiny tried to say it normally, but ended up sounding like a question instead. Lonar could only chuckle.

"Barla Von deals with rich clients that like to keep their affairs quiet. He has several offices scatter across the Presidium and has several trade agreements with a dozen companies if I remember correctly. Lets head inside."

The group walked in, seeing a sparsely furnished office with its single occupant sitting at his desk.

"Ah...Spectre Maerum, it is good to see you...I'm sorry for the loss of your partner." Barla Von wheezed out.

"Thank you." Lonar said.

"I see you brought friends...Friends from Equestria-clan...Ah, two very very famous ones at that...The Sword and Shield...Shepard and Destiny...It is a great honor to welcome the heroes of the Blitz."

"You have us at a disadvantage here?" Shepard said. Barla Von nodded his head at this response.

"Forgive me, Equestria-Clan... No doubt Spectre Maerum told you who I am...But a proper greeting must be made...My name is Barla Von...my job makes it necessary to keep informed of potential clients and business...I am a financial adviser to many important clients on the Citadel...When someone as important as yourselves arrive on the station...I take notice."

Shepard smiled down at him before speaking. "Not to be blunt or anything Barla. But I heard that you work for the Shadow Broker. I don't suppose he can deal me some info about Saren, could he...she...it?" Shepard got a thoughtful look before shrugging. "We will just go with he for now, makes it easier unless he says otherwise." Destiny simply facedhoof at Shepard's response.

"Hmm...Rumors of your tact is accurate to say at least, Shepard...But you are right...I'm an agent of the Shadow Broker...I apologize to you Spectre Lonar for not informing you earlier...But your partner insisted that he will be the one to introduce you to me as such." Lonar nodded her head at his apology. "As for you Shepard...There is information about Saren that I know of."

"Nothing is free." Lonar said, "Especially when dealing with the Shadow Broker. I heard some will either pay a hefty price or do some 'tasks' for him to pay it off."

"And you be right, Spectre... Normally this kind of information will cost a small fortune... But several exceptional circumstances has arisen...So I will give this information for free." Barla Von stated.

"There's a catch attached to this deal." Ashley said. "Can we just walk away? I don't feel like being under some shadowy alien's thumb...claw...whatever."

Barla waved his short arms. "No catch. The Shadow Broker is quite upset with Saren right now...They used to do a lot of business together...Until Saren betrayed him."

"Is anyone else surprised by this?" Shepard asked. "A renegade Spectre turning on his back on his information broker...something tells me that Saren got something in his hands."

"You are right Shepard...Saren is not stupid or foolish...The Shadow Broker holds many pieces on the galactic scale...Except in anything in Alliance control, he has his fingers in many jars...He is a valuable ally to have...Turning on him doesn't make much sense...unless something huge was at stake. I don't know the details...but the Shadow broker hired a former freelancer to deal with it...A krogan ex-mercenary."

"Is that it Mr. Von?" Destiny asked, "There is not much to go on."

"I just told you that the most famous Spectre in the galaxy has betrayed the Shadow broker...Quite the bargain, considering the price... Speak with the krogan if you want to know more...I heard he is paying a visit to Citadel Security...If you hurry, you might catch him before he leaves the Academy."

"Umm...why is the krogan at C-Sec?" Lonar asked "Unless..."

"Unless the visit was not entirely his choice.….You must speak with him if you want to know more."

Shepard nodded his head at Barla. "Thank you Barla Von. I hope your business blossoms under your care."

"Thank you for your kind words... Have a good day, Shepard." Barla Von went back to his work. Shepard and the group walked out of the office.

"Ok. Well...we got another lead, lets head towards C-Sec Academy and find-" A ringing noise interrupted Shepard. Lonar looked down at her omni-tool and smiled. "What is it Lonar?"

"My sources said they saw Garrus heading towards the Med Clinic on the the Upper Ward." She said as read the information. "Looks like he found a lead as well."

"So who do we see first?" Destiny asked. Shepard crossed his arms, thinking before looking at Lonar.

"Lonar, take Destiny with you and go to the C-Sec Academy. They won't question why a Spectre will be there. I will take Kaiden and grumpy here to Med Clinic." Lonar blinked in surprise.

"You sure Shepard?" Lonar asked. "I mean, I don't mind or anything but shouldn't we stick together?"

"Lonar, you're a Spectre." Shepard said. "I'm pretty sure you can handle yourself. After all, Nihlus thought you had what it takes to be in the Spectres. Besides, Destiny will be there for you as your back up." Ashley grumbled something negative, but no one was able to make out what she said. Shepard's eyes harden at Ashley's direction before looking back at Lonar. "Also, I got some things to clear up with the Sergeant before we get to the Clinic."

"Ok...I'll call you on the comms when we find out more information." Lonar stated. Shepard nodded his head.

"Good, I will see you later." Shepard then whirled around, grabbing Ashley by the armor collar and dragged her away, much to her surprise. Lonar sighed before turning towards Destiny.

"Well...lets head to C-Sec." Destiny smiled and nodded her head.

-Shepard, Kaiden, and Ashley-

Shepard drag Ashley by her collar and unceremoniously threw her into an air car, Shepard and Kaiden piled in after her.

"What the hell was that for?" Ashley shouted at him.

"What the hell is your deal?" Shepard retorted as he activated the taxi. "This entire time you been nothing more than a black hole sucking anything good around you."

"Fuck you, Shepard!" Shepard and Kaiden look in surprised as they saw Ashley shed tears before them, but was still glaring daggers at him. "I lost everyone on Eden Prime! My Company! My platoon! Even lost a couple of friends that were getting married! I was suppose to be the Best Women for them! And you know what, the only person who walked away was some stupid little unicorn who wasn't even part of my unit!" She yelled at them.

"You can't blame-" Kaiden started, but Ashley cut him off.

"Yes I can! How is it possibly that she managed to walk away with a little more than a scratch when my entire DIVISION was wiped out!" She growled, "I know how! She ran! She ran like a little foal and never look back!"

"You don't know that, Sergeant." Shepard said, turning around to look at her. "Destiny doesn't run. She fights and she will retreat when it was necessary. But the attack came from out of nowhere, where was she suppose to retreat to if the enemy was falling out of sky?"

"That doesn't matter! She could of-" Ashley started but was cut off with a slap to the face.

"You are just angry because the attack reminds you too much of your grandfathers own attack and loss." Shepard said, stunning Ashley into silence. "Ever since then, you have been trying so hard to show that you were not your grandfather. That you would of stayed to the last man if you had to and never gave in. But that is both stupid and foolish! Destiny fought hard against an superior opponent until she was the only one left standing. She rushed off to find others and help them turn the tide, but it was too little too late. The difference between Destiny and your Grandfather is that Destiny tried her damnest to keep going knowing that if she gave up, she would be killed and that would lead to more deaths of innocents. Your Grandfather gave up and surrender to keep civilians safe from harm when the turians showed that they were taking prisoners. He had no idea what was going to happen." Ashley remain mute, tears falling silently. Shepard sighed. "Look...I'm sorry if I brought up bad memories. But your grandfather is a hero and is not something you should be ashamed of. You can't blame the attack on Destiny when the attackers were a machine race that haven't been seen over 3 centuries. True, she survived it, but she tried to save many others. I doubt you could of done better, Sergeant. Destiny has been trained by Queen Celestia and Commander General, so she knew what she was doing. But some times that isn't enough. Sergeant...Ashley." Ashley looked up at Shepard "Don't lash out at the survivors, they hold a lot of guilt with them as well."

"How do you know?" Ashley said quietly.

"Because I think of Mindoir everyday, believing that I shouldn't be alive when someone else should be." Shepard said as the taxi landed and he got off, followed by Kaiden. Ashley remain in the seat, her thoughts of revenge crashing down and destroyed in her mind. All she had was sadness and despair, horrified by what she was planning to do to Destiny as it finally caught up to her.

"How did you know she was thinking about her family circumstances and that they were connected?" Kaiden whispered. Shepard shrugged.

"I didn't, I took a shot in the dark." Kaiden's eyes widen at the response. "Lets give her some space."

Shepard and Kaiden walked up to a balcony view of the Citadel ward. They both could see all the wards from their position. Shepard gave a small whistle at the size. "Never seen it from here before, I never really got a perspective of how large it could be from ground level before." He commented.

"Big place." Kaiden said. Shepard chuckled while a voice piped up behind them.

"That's your professional opinion, sir." Ashley said, causing Kaiden to chuckle and rub his neck in embarrassment.

"Definitely not your standard space station." Shepard said, "More like a city than anything else."

"How many aliens you think stay here, Lieutenant?" Ashley said, trying shake off the sadness from earlier.

"Millions...Must be a nightmare to track people coming and going."

"Makes Jump zero look like porter john." Shepard barked out in laughter at that. Ashley smiled at the sound before continuing, "Too bad we don't need to go around building big things as a show of strength."

"Jump Zero is big...but this is just crazy." Kaiden said. "I wonder how the arms don't go tearing itself apart just by the rotation alone."

"Well...at least we Equestrians don't have to worry about it." Shepard said as he rolled his shoulders. "Knowing my luck, I probably find the 'Enject the Ward arms' button."

"The horror that is called Shepard." Kaiden joked "The bringer of chaos...you sure you didn't take lessons from Discord, Shepard?" This caused all of them to laugh.

"Come on, lets head to the Clinic." Shepard said, Kaiden nodded and walked away, but Shepard caught Ashley's arm. "You feeling better?"

"Yes sir...sorry sir...for being an ass." Ashley said quietly.

"Just don't let your emotions rule your thoughts all the time Sergeant." Shepard said.

"Yes, sir." She said. Shepard, Kaiden, and Ashley stood before the door to the Clinic before long.

"Uh...so what do we do now?" Ashley asked.

"Hmm...lets head inside. We can ask the doctor to see if they saw Garrus." Shepard open the door and saw the person they were looking for slinking quietly behind a barrier, staying hidden from a group of armed aliens. They were holding an asari at gun point from the look of it.

"I didn't tell anyone! I swear!" the asari cried, sheer terror in her eyes. A sickly looking turian grinned before leaning in close, causing the asari to shrink away from him.

"That was smart doc. Now if Garrus the super cop comes around, you stay silent. You got that?" The turian grin, before looking over her shoulder to see Shepard waltzing through the door and stared at the scene in the room. "Who the hell are you!" he yelled as he grabbed the asari as a shield. Shepard couldn't help but mentally gag, there was something up with this room. It felt...wrong.

"Let her go!" Shepard demanded, out of the corner of his eye he saw Garrus slinking around the pillar. Before he could say a word edge wise, Garrus made his move.

*Blam* the turian's head cocked back from the shot before slumping towards the floor. The asari rushed towards cover. "Stand down. You are surrounded." Garrus said. Shepard was about to speak before the impossible happen.

"THAT FUCKING HURT!" The 'down' turian yelled, Garrus jaw dropped as he saw the turian he just shot in the head get back up...with the hole that could be seen through to the other side. "YOU'RE DEAD!"

"GAH! GARRUS, GET THE DOCTOR OUT OF HERE!" Shepard roared, shooting his assault rifle at the undead turian. Ashley threw a grenade before an explosion ripped through them, sending them flying...but not down for the count.

'John!' Shepard jerked his head as he heard Destiny called over the comms. '_Shit...I'm in deep trouble' _He thought.

"DESTINY! UH...ITS NOT WHAT IS SOUNDS LIKE!" He yelled as he took cover from a burst of gunfire.

"COMMANDER ON THE RIGHT!" Kaiden shout out to warn Shepard, causing him to turn and let loose a full auto blast on the advancing undead, causing it to scream in anger.

"OK...SO IT DOES SOUND BAD!" Shepard said as he mistakenly imbued his weapon with Fire element. Ashley took note of what he was doing. Her eyes widening before shouting at him.

"COMMANDER NO! DON'T SET IT ON FIRE!" but her warning was too late as Shepard let off several highly flammable rounds to the undead salarian, causing it to screamed in agony and began to rush them...while on fire.

"OH SHIT! CALL YOU BACK DES!" he shouted, trying to cut the comms off.

"OH GOD WHY DID YOU SET IT ON FIRE!" Ashley screamed at him as the Salarian made a beeline to her, causing her fall back while shooting it.

"I'M SORRY!" he called out as he shot at it too. Garrus took the doctor and covered her with his body, letting loose several rounds from his pistol, trying to damage the seemingly undead.

"I THOUGHT YOU SHOOT THEM IN THE HEAD AND THEY DIE! THAT IS WHAT ALL YOUR VIDS SAY!" Garrus shouted out as put several bullets clean through the skull of an undead asari. But all it did was blind her, due to its eyes now being non-existence, as she started to shoot all over the place.

"ITS A VID! DON'T TRUST WHAT A VID SAYS ABOUT CERTAIN THINGS!" Ashley shouted. A few minutes later, the gunfire finally ceased. Garrus looked at shock at the amount of damage they caused just trying to take down 4 arm undead gunmen. Shepard shook his head before looking towards the others.

"Okay...so we got necromancy on the Citadel...am I the only who is concern about this?" Shepard asked, gaining two negative shakes from his team. "Good...I can now officially shit myself and not worry about it." Garrus walked up to them, trying to shake his shock off.

"Great timing Shepard!" Garru said, pointing at Shepard "Gave me a clear shot at the bastard."

"Oh yeah thats great and everything. I am glad I could- ARE YOU OUT YOUR FUCKING MIND!" Shepard exploded, causing Garrus to flinch away from him. "Clear shot! You barely took one look before shooting him with a fucking pistol...free handed by the way! What if you missed?"

"Uh...there was no time...I only...Doctor Batha are you hurt?" Garrus stuttered out.

"No...no I am fine, thanks to all of you." Doctor Batha said quietly, checking herself unconsciously for any wounds.

"I know those...things threaten you, but if you tell us who they work for, we can protect you." Shepard said.

"I should hope so." Doctor Batha, "They work for Fist...a human that rules these Wards. They wanted to keep me quiet about a quarian, to keep me from telling Garrus."

Kaiden lean forward. "A human? Here? How come we never heard of him."

"People are scared of him...you already seen what his...'men' are. If word get to the Alliance about what is going on, he would unleash hell on the station." Doctor Batha said, fear in her voice.

"Whats this about a Quarian?" Shepard asked. Doctor Batha sighed nervously before speaking up.

"A few days, a quarian showed up at my clinic. She sustained gunshot wounds, light caliber given the little damage that was done to her. I asked who done this to her, but she wouldn't say. She was scared, but was putting up a brave front. She was on the run for awhile given how undernourished she was. She asked me about the Shadow Broker and how to get in contact with him. She wanted to trade information for safe place to hide." Doctor Batha said.

"What happen? Who did you send her too?" Kaiden asked.

"I put her in contact with Fist...I really didn't want too. But she was desperate and I could tell that she didn't have many options left."

"Why this Fist character?" Ashley questioned.

"Other than using me as a puppet or science project if he found out I let go of some potential credits? He was an agent of the Shadow Broker." Doctor Batha spat. Garrus shook his head.

"Well, Fist doesn't work with the Shadow Broker anymore. Now he works for Saren."

"Hold up." Shepard interrupted. "Fist...an Equestrian...is working with Saren...who hates Equestrians? Does anyone else see something wrong with this picture?" Kaiden and Ashley agreed that something didn't seem quite right with Doctor Batha just said.

"Normally I would say betraying the Shadow Broker is foolish...but Fist...Fist is far more dangerous than some information broker." Doctor Batha said. "As for working for Saren. Everyone knows that Fist is greedy, and Saren would of payed him a lot of credits to gain his trust."

"That Quarian has something Saren wants...something that Saren was willingly betray the Shadow Broker to get." Garrus mused.

"So this information must have something that proves Saren is a traitor." Shepard said. "Did the quarian say anything else? About Saren or the Geth?"

"Only that the information had something to do with the Geth." Doctor Batha said.

"She must be able to link Saren to the Geth." Garrus deduced. "Its the only reason why Saren would work with an Equestrian and set out a hit on some Quarian. There is no way the Council can ignore this."

"Time we paid Fist a visit, and rescue the Quarian from him...whoever the hell he is." Shepard said.

"This is your show Shepard." Garrus said, "But I want to bring Saren down as much as you do, I'm coming with you." Shepard took a step back from the turian, crossing his arms.

"Why?" Shepard simply said. Garrus blinked at the question before giving his answer.

"I couldn't find the information I need for my investigation, but I knew what was going on. Saren is a traitor the Council and a disgrace to my people!" Shepard simply stared at him, his cool gaze taking in everything about Garrus.

"No." he said before turning around and leave. Garrus stood in shock.

"B-But I can help! You seen me in action! I am a good shot." Garrus argued causing Shepard to turn right back around and get in his face.

"I don't need a good shot, Garrus!" Shepard growled. "What I need is someone with a cool head and even cooler trigger finger. What were you going to do? Hmm? What was your battle plan if we didn't show up? Shoot him in the head? Well that didn't work out so well since he got right back up. One versus 4, Garrus. You would have been killed, I know for certain Doctor Batha would be. It took all 4 of us to bring them down. And if you miraculously survived this encounter, what then? Take on Fist and his undead army? You are hot headed, stupid ass, bone head SHIT FOR BRAINS!" he shouted at him, Garrus shoulder's fell at this, for the first time actually hearing the words for themselves being directed at him instead of brushing them off. "So no Garrus, I don't need a good shot. I need a level headed soldier. Not some hot shot wannabe."

"Please...I'm sorry." Garrus said quietly. "I'm...just tired of everything slipping through my fingers when I could of done something."

"Sometimes that will happen whether you could do something about it or not." Kaiden said, "Just because there is an easier way, doesn't always mean it is the right one."

"Exactly. If you are going to join me, then I'm going to need you to tone down that renegade shit. This is a dark path you are treading Garrus. If you keep going down this path, you might end up looking in the mirror one day and see Saren staring back at you." Shepard said, causing Garrus to stiffen at the implication. "Do you understand?"

"Yes Commander." Garrus said.

"Good. Now come on, no doubt Destiny running over here to chew my head off. I want to beat her to the punch-" Shepard started before the sound of Med-clinic door opening and in rushed Destiny, Lonar, and a familiar Krogan.

"JOHN! WHAT HAPPEN IN HERE!"

"God damnit..."

-Lonar and Destiny-

A sigh escaped Lonar as she and Destiny walked into the elevator, heading towards the Academy to find the Krogan Freelancer.

"Something wrong?" Destiny asked.

"Just...when we were at the meeting, I received a message stating that they are sending Nihlus's body back to Palaven, to be buried in his families halls. It will start next week. I just...I want to be there."

"I see...Were you and Nihlus close?"

"Yes...I like to think so." Lonar said, hugging herself somewhat. "Nihlus is...was a good person. We did a lot of things together when I was nominated by him. He taught me all the things to know about being a Spectre, how to be a diplomat when it was needed and when it wasn't, how to function on limited resources, how to keep a cool head when under pressure." She thought back on how she kissed him, startling the turian into a stupor. "How flustered he can get when someone actually showed some interest in him." she smiled.

"When was that?" Destiny said, a small blush on her face.

"Oh...about 4 months ago." She said, unaware of the tears beginning to fall. "Nihlus and myself were in Illium, we just finished taking down a corrupted business asari, who was selling tainted red sand in the district. We ended up staying in her condo." She gave a sad laughed, a small sob threatening to come free. "We cleaned her condo out, ended up getting wasted...I wrapped myself around him, started calling him all kinds of cute things. How badass his face paintings were...how his voice sounds so sexy...his beautiful green eyes..." She covered her face as she sobbed out loud, finally breaking down after holding it in for so long. She leaned against wall before falling to the ground. "And I will never see or hear him again." She cried. Destiny pushed the emergency stop on the elevator, which prompted Citadel Control to call the elevator to find out what was wrong. Giving a small white lie on how Spectre Maerum was taking a few minutes to collect her data on a ongoing case before heading to the Academy. They bought it, but said that they will automatically start the elevator in 10 minutes. Destiny figured that was enough time and thanked them.

"Lonar..." Destiny walked up and wrapped her forelegs around the depressed Spectre.

"We...we...we started dating after that...we kept it secret. So no one can use us against the other. No one could know..." She cried. "Look at me...I'm pathetic...I'm an asari crying over a turian...who would of died in the future anyways...too old to keep living...but me? I will still keep going..."

"Lonar...you're not pathetic. I didn't know Nihlus, but I know for a fact that he wouldn't want you to be like this. He would want you to stand up and fight for him. To fight for his memory. His words and teachings...and his love will always be with you. He accepted your love for him, even if he knew that he would die and you will still keep going, because he knew you would be strong enough to handle it." Lonar gave a small cough before nodding her head at Destiny statement. She wiped away the tears, determination seeping back into her stature.

"You're right...he wouldn't want me to sit down and cry...He would want me to go after his killer and bring them to justice, so someone else wouldn't go through with the pain." Destiny nodded her head at Lonar's statement.

"Yeah, exactly." The elevator jerked and began to move again. Lonar stood up, Destiny smiling up at her.

"Nihlus would want me to stop Saren...and that is exactly what I am going to do!" Destiny gave a small cheer for Lonar, giving the Asari light blush on her cheeks with her one person audience. The elevator sprang open and they walked out...right after Destiny casted a spell to clean up Lonar's face.

The walked around to see dozens of C-Sec officers milling about. Lonar and Destiny looker around trying to figure out where to go and find the krogan.

"You think we are too late?" Destiny asked, but before Lonar could say anything, a irritated voice rose above the crowd.

"Witnesses heard you making threats in Fist's bar. Stay away from him." An asari officer said, glaring at the krogan. The krogan only chuckled at the asari before him before leaning in close.

"I don't take orders from you...especially some upstart asari whose first reaction was to throw a warp at a person willingly standing down." The krogan gave a vicious smile, "By the way...that needs some work." the asari scowl at him, biotics flaring around her. A turian officer walked up behind her and pulled her away.

"This is your only warning Wrex." The turian said.

"You should warn Fist, I will kill him." Wrex stated to the officer. The turian shook his head.

"You don't know what you are messing with Wrex. Fist can do a lot of damage, damage we are going to pay for in the end." the turian said to him.

"I know who Fist is...I know what he is capable of. It was the reason my benefactor elected me to hunt him down. I know what I am getting into." the turian only shook his head.

"Wrex, keep this up and I will be forced to arrest you." Wrex only chuckle.

"You can try. I'll be sure to only cause a lot of pain, but no deaths." Wrex turn to see an asari and a pony standing off to side, staring at him. Wrex turn to the turian before walking towards the two.

"Please Wrex...keep the damage to minimum." The turian said, dragging the asari with him before she tried to warp him again. Wrex walked up to the two, looking down at the pony before smile came on his face.

"Well, would you look at that, the Shield of Elysuim here on Citadel." Wrex said, smiling at the pony. She looked up in surprise, recognizing the krogan.

"Urdnot Wrex? What are you doing here?" Destiny said in surprise. Lonar looked at the two.

"You two know each other?" Lonar asked. Destiny turn and nodded to her.

"Yes. Spectre Lonar Maerum, this is Clan Chief Urdnot Wrex, leader of the Krogan Clans." Destiny said. "I met Wrex several times with Shepard on Infestus, the krogan training grounds." Wrex nodded his head to Lonar.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance. Destiny, what are you doing here?" Wrex asked.

"Looking for you apparently." Destiny said, "What are YOU doing here Wrex? I thought you would be busy with the krogan clans?" Wrex chuckled.

"Staying one place got me getting antsy. Need to roam...if only for a bit. While I was traveling I received a package from the Shadow Broker, he needed a task done and that I was the only one qualified to do it. Can't explain it to you, need to know basis only." He explained.

Lonar crossed her arms, "Well...Barla Von said we need to talk to you about a certain task." Wrex's eyes widen.

"Barla Von is a wise man to get you to head in my direction. Surprised though, I figured if Destiny is here, Shepard can't be too far behind. I am afraid to admit though, if he is not here with YOU Destiny, then getting off this station might be beneficial to my continue health." Lonar turn towards Destiny, but she simply waved her hoof at Lonar, indicating to her to ignore it...for now. "Where is Shepard?"

"He is following a lead...or messing with some buttons he shouldn't be messing with." Destiny said, her face turn into a frown. "Listen Wrex, we were sent to you for a reason? What is that reason?"

"The Shadow Broker hired me to kill the owner of Chora's Den." Wrex said. Lonar looked at Wrex's back to see a lot of highly modified Equestrian weapons on his back.

"Is there a reason why you are so loaded to kill some bar owner?" Lonar asked. Wrex looked at Lonar before shaking his head.

"This bar owner's name is Fist. A human." Destiny looked at him in surprise. "A very dangerous and deadly human. His real name is John Wright." This earned a gasp from Destiny as she recognized the name. Lonar looked at Destiny for answers.

"John Wright is Omega Level Felon. He is wanted for crimes against sentience, use of extremely dark magic, and a score of other things. Necromancy is his prefer magic and will use it to its fullest. He has been missing for 10 years! He was here on the Citadel the whole time!" Destiny exclaimed.

"Yes, and he was in the Shadow Broker's pocket...though I think the Shadow Broker only wanted him due to his strength and magic. From what I gathered, Fist is not the type of person you go to for talks. That dark magic screw around with his mind, messed him up pretty bad. Bad enough that he did something foolish."

"Betray the Shadow Broker...but for what?" Lonar asked.

"Don't know...all I do know is that a Quarian showed up on the Citadel with some info on Saren. The Quarian was on the run, wanted to trade information for a safe place to hide. Asked around and was directed to Fist. He promised a private meeting with Shadow Broker, instead...he contacted Saren."

"Wait...what?" Destiny was confused. "But Saren hates Equestrians. Why would he employ an Equestrian, especially one so dangerous."

"Who knows...probably sucked up to his greedy little bastard's hands because he paid him a small fortune. Probably kill him later. Not like Saren had no choice, the Quarian had evidence connecting him to the Geth." Wrex said. Lonar and Destiny looked stunned.

"We need to get that evidence!" Lonar said, "We can prove to the Council that Saren is a traitor and that will give us free rein to hunt him down. Where is the Quarian?"

"Last I heard, Fist still had her." This cause Destiny to moan is despair to this.

"Wait...SHE? Oh this is bad, this is really really bad!"

"Whats wrong?" Lonar asked.

"Wright had a thing for quarians, female quarians to be specific. He would rape them for days before experimenting on them with necromancy...for their benefits he would say." Destiny looked sick at the thought, "We need to find her, NOW!"

"Help me take Fist down. Not only would you being doing a service to the Alliance, you will be saving a lot of people on this station." Wrex said.

"What do you mean Wrex?" Lonar said, as Destiny paced around, concern on her face.

"A lot of people on this station are afraid of Fist." Wrex said, " The power he wields have everyone on edge. C-Sec and even several Spectres tried many times to take him down, only for their people to disappear or worse, hung up to warn others not to mess with him. C-Sec tried their best to keep the media from knowing, but everyone knows who is in charge right now...And thats Fist."

"We need to find Shepard. He will want to know." Destiny said, anxious to get a move on.

"Where is Shepard anyways?" Wrex said.

"Trying to find a Turian name Garrus Vakarian. He is a C-Sec Detective that was on the Saren case."

"He was here right before you showed up." Wrex said, "Said he was follow up on a lead in his investigation...Guess I know what that is now." Nodding towards Destiny. "He wanted to speak to some doctor at the med-clinic."

"Okay, let me call Shepard." Destiny said. She activated her comms, what greeted her was not something she wanted to hear.

"GAH! GARRUS, GET THE DOCTOR OUT OF HERE!" Shepard roared over the sounds of gunfire and explosions. Destiny jerked her head back before adopting a _'I should of known' _look.

"John!"

"DESTINY! UH...ITS NOT WHAT IS SOUNDS LIKE!"

"COMMANDER ON THE RIGHT!" A burst of gunfire echoed out and the sound of something screaming in rage.

"OK...SO IT DOES SOUND BAD!"

"COMMANDER NO! DON'T SET IT ON FIRE!"

"OH SHIT! CALL YOU BACK DES!"

"OH GOD WHY DID YOU SET IT ON FIRE!"

"I'M SORRY!" Before the comm cut out

Destiny stared straight ahead, slowly she walked towards the nearest wall and began to hit her head...hard. Wrex only gave a laugh before reaching down and carry the pony to the nearest aircar.

"Come on, Destiny! Shepard found some fun!"

Lonar and Wrex, who was carrying a frustrated Destiny, rushed towards one of the aircar, piling in before setting the destination for the Upper Wards.

"How much you want to bet that the fighting is done with, but there will be a lot of damage." Wrex said.

"Thats a fix bet Wrex and you know it." Destiny said. The aircar landed and they piled out before rushing straight towards the clinic, which was easy given the fact that the entire hallway towards the clinic was cleared when the sounds of gunfire and explosions erupted from the seemingly innocent clinic. Lonar manage to get by the taped off area using her status as Spectre, she told several officers that they will take care of situation. Lonar lead them towards the clinic sliding up to the wall and leaning against it towards the entrance of the clinic.

"I'm not hearing anything?" Lonar said.

"Smell that?" Wrex said, taking a few sniffs.

"I smell burn flesh." Destiny said. She then frown when she felt tainted magic. "And dark magic. Let me go first." Lonar and Wrex took a step back allowing Destiny to stand in front of the door. Her horn glowing, she reached up and open the door, and rushed forward. Only to see Shepard and his group standing in a destroyed room with bodies piled in the corner and on fire. Destiny's eye twitched as she saw a goofy grin on his face.

"JOHN! WHAT HAPPEN IN HERE!" She saw Shepard flinch and curse before giving Destiny a fake smile.

"Hi Des!"

"DON'T 'HI DES' ME! WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN?" She yelled at him. Shepard only rubbed the back of his head, chuckling nervously as Destiny ripped into him. Kaiden and Lonar walked up to each other.

"I take it from the fact that I am seeing the Clan leader of the Krogans standing behind you is that he is the freelancer Barla Von told us about." Kaiden guessed, Lonar only smiled before pointing behind him and pointing at Garrus, who was staring at the one sided shouting match.

"And you found Detective Garrus...with only lot of property damage in return." Kaiden gave a small chuckle.

"THIS IS JUST LIKE THAT TIME ON NEW CANTON!"

"That wasn't my fault though!"

"LIAR! THE OFFICERS TOLD ME YOU SHOT THAT TANK WHICH CAUSED THE EXPLOSION!"

"I was trying to stop a thief!"

"BY SHOOTING A PROPANE TANK!"

"I wasn't aiming at the tank!"

"Um...are we not on a timetable." Wrex pipped up, causing Destiny blinked before hurrying out the door.

"Quick! We got to rescue a quarian from Fist!" Shepard came up behind followed by everyone else, nearly bowling over a small squad of C-Sec officers. Garrus stood behind for a moment to give them a quick run down, which only consisted of "Threaten doctor, extreme force necessary, going to save quarian." before he turn the corner.

The group ran down a corridor that was bathed in red light, rushing straight towards Chora's Den. All of them unaware that they just ran pass a cloaked figure hiding in the corner. The figure watched them run by, eyes briefly widening when it saw humans and a pony in the group. It was tempted to shout and gain their attention, but it died when they ran out of the hall.

"Keelah...That was the Sword of Elysium! I bet they could help...Don't be a bosht'et, Tali. Shepard looked too busy to help you anyways. They looked like they were in a rush... I wonder where they were going?"

Shepard turn to Wrex as they ran. "Wrex...any particular reason why you are here?"

"Got bored with sitting on my ass." Wrex bluntly stated. "Decided to wander for a bit. Got called up for a job that I was qualified to do. And you Shepard? Any particular reason why you can't go anywhere with out blowing something up?"

"Hey! I am innocent in all those times. That thief took my limited edition Playbox Gold! I had every right to shoot her!"

"And this time?" Wrex said as they turn onto a walkway over looking the aircar lanes.

"Blame the turian." Shepard growled. Garrus overheard and his head lowered somewhat at hearing Shepard growl. Suddenly a bullet slammed into his shield, forcing him into cover as dozen more rounds came at him.

"There he is! Stop him!" A Salarian shouted from the other side of the walk way. Lonar sent a singularity, but another Asari sent one of her own at the group, causing them to scurry away from the mini black hole.

"Who the hell are this guys?" Ashley yelled.

"Must be Saren's men." Kaiden called back, "These guys don't have that sickly look." The group fired back at their attackers, sending them into cover. Shepard manage to get to the corner of the walkway, with Destiny and Garrus sliding up behind him.

"Destiny, what do we know about this Fist guy?" Shepard shouted while leaning out and releasing a burst from his rifle.

"Fist is a human Omega level Felon. His real name is-hold on." her horn glowed as she grabbed the floating Garrus before placing him back on the ground. Garrus manage to shoot one of the would be attackers while he was floating with his sniper rifle before he was caught by Destiny. "His name is John Wright. Former employee of Cerberus, part of the experimental department before Discord found out about his side experiments. He had been missing ever since."

"Wait...John Wright? The guy who unleashed that zombie horde on Benning?" Kaiden said while he unleash a force push on a turian, sending it flying over the guard rail into the darkness below. "Great, so now we know where the undead came from."

"And he had years to practice." Ashley grumbled, switching her rifle to a shotgun before unloading it on the advancing Salarian causing him to slump to the ground, dead. There was a single turian left, who pulled his arm back to throw a grenade, however, just before he could throw it, a single loud shot rang out. The hand of the turian drop to the ground with the grenade still in its grip. The turian stared at where his former hand was before the grenade went off, sending the turian flying into the abyss below. Shepard placed his sniper onto his back, his eyes completely white before blinking, retuning them to their original blue.

Nodding his head in approval at the group before speaking up. "Good work people. Now then...how are we going to do this?" Shepard indicating the closed bar. The group knew that if they rushed in they would be slaughtered given the amount of enemies that was just inside that showed up on radar.

"Destiny, can you teleport inside?" Kaiden asked, but Destiny shook her head.

"I need a clear visual of where I am going. If I tried to do a blind teleport, I might end up in a wall." Destiny grimaced at the painful death if she tried. Shepard mentally looked at his list of skills, before an idea came to his mind, causing him to smile.

"I got an idea." he sang.

-Chora's Den-

Inisde the bar, dozen of Fist's men sat and waited for the fools to rush in.

"The moment the Alliance dogs and Spectre comes through, light them up." the krogan ordered.

"By the spirits, what is that!" Everyone turn to the door, seeing something spilling through the cracks. Black as tar smoke pour in through the sides and cracks of the door, very little at first before it came at gushing through, slowly spreading across the ground.

"I thought these doors were suppose to be airtight!" A turian said. The smoke continue to pour, reaching their thighs before the smoke finally stopped. For a moment, nothing happen, then the smoke began to gather before rising into large mound with a face, giving and evil smile before opening its mouth.

"AHH! SHOOT IT!" An asari screamed, everyone turn and open fired on the smoke, but it did absolutely nothing. All of them ignored the door, which was exactly what Shepard wanted.

Shepard's plan was simple as well as ingenious. Destiny would slightly open the door with magic, allowing Shepard to use his Dark Shade spell. From there, he would 'push' the smoke through the cracks before finally manipulating it into something that would cause panic. Which was tricky due to the fact he couldn't see it. Hearing the gun fire roar out caused him to smile and nodded his head.

"Showtime!" Destiny's horn glowed and everyone's armor glowed with several runes on them boosting their armor's integrity and protection. The door opened and in rushed Wrex, his shotgun blasting a salarian who tried to take cover near the door. The smoke 'monster' lost its form due to Shepard releasing the spell, by the time all of Fist's men understood that they were duped, Shepard and his group was already inside with guns blazing.

"SHIT! They are inside!" A turian cried out, before a bullet ripped through his throat, thanks to Garrus's sniper round. The fire fight was onesided. Fist's men were too disorganized, weapons overheated from using it on harmless smoke, and were too panicked to put up much of a fight.

"Hmph." Wrex said as he kicked over the dead Krogan with the black crest. "Too easy. I figured this would have been harder."

"Do I really got fucking hold your fucking hands!" A voice pipped over the intercom. "Fine, get up fools. Fight for me!" Sickly green runes spread across the floor and all over the walls.

"Wrex!" Shepard yelled as he took note of the jerking 'dead' bodies "Did you really have to open your mouth!" Wrex said nothing and only began to shoot the jerking dead bodies. Soon the dozen or so bodies began to lift themselves off the floor. Unlike the other undead they fought earlier, these were simple dumb undead, they screamed in a horrifying voices and began to rush them.

"Form up!" Shepard roared over the screams. Lonar sent out a blast of biotics sending the bodies flying back, only for them to get back up. Kaiden pulled his hand back, small white balls of whirling wind formed on his left hand. He waited until undead were right in his face before unleashing the spell. The first wave was torn to pieces, bits and pieces of dead flew everywhere, the spell lost some of its power after several feet, only sending a powerful gust of wind blowing everything else back. Shepard unleashed cold hell with his Ice rounds, freezing the dead before he blast them to pieces. Ashley and Destiny just blasting away with their guns, with Wrex backing them up with his biotics. Lonar cover Garrus with her own biotics with Garrus sniping the dead in the eyes, blinding them and causing them to run off in other directions. Shepard turn to Wrex.

"Wrex! We got this in bag, go grab Fist!" Shepard ordered. Wrex nodded his head and bull rushed pass the dying mob, heading down the hall. Garrus and Lonar finished off the last undead.

"Scoped and dropped." Garrus cheered, while Lonar only smiled and nodded to him.

"Come on, lets go-" Shepard started before a startled roar echoed out. Everyone turn to the hall Wrex ran through, and saw the big krogan come flying out of the hall and slamming into the bar center, destroying dozens of alcoholic drinks.

"Wrex!"

"Shepard! Watch out!" Wrex croaked out, coughing from the blow he received. Shepard looked to the hall and saw Fist come out, his face a sickly pale color, a frown on his face at the surviving group.

"You're still alive." He muttered.

"John Wright!" Destiny yelled at him. "By order of the System Alliance, stand down and surrender."

"Its Fist now." Fist said, looking at his glowing hand. "And no, I will not surrender."

"We have you surrounded." Garrus said, "And out gunned."

"Oh, but Detective Garrus, I do have you out muscled." Fist said. "Come my precious. Show these mongrels your fists." Something groan from behind Fist...something big.

"Oh sweet merciful god." Ashley whispered.

"You monster..." Kaiden growled.

"By the goddess." Lonar stared in shock and horror.

"You gone too far, Wright." Destiny growled.

"By the spirits..." Garrus jaw dropped, staring at thing behind Fist. Shepard only narrowed his eyes at Fist while he was helping Wrex up.

Behind him stood a sowed together monstrosity. Standing slightly taller than a minotaur, it had duck its head before standing tall in front of the group. Faces of various species could be made out on its skin, all of them silently screaming in horror and pain. Its head look like a large beak creature, a closer look and everyone could tell that it was made from turian and krogan skulls. Its hands looked to be made of spines of several asari and its feet made from Krogan's humps.

"You like it?" Fist said. "I call it Megalith. And he will CRUSH YOU!" he threw out his fist and the creature roared before advancing on the creature.

"FIRE!" Shepard roared. Wrex stood up and let loose with his shotgun, but ignored the wounds. Lonar let loose a biotic throw, but it simply brushed it off. Destiny tried to freeze it, but it simply trudge forward without slowing. Everyone fire as it raised its fist high in the air. Ashley's eyes widen before grabbing Kaiden and leap to the side, barely avoiding the fist. The monster screamed, causing everyone to cover their ears. Various holes opened on its body, showing large spikes exiting its body. Shepard's eyes froze for a second before he screamed out to the others.

"TAKE COVER!" as he dove behind an flipped table. The spikes shot out, attached to large tentacles. Everyone barely avoided getting impaled, Shepard's table was destroyed, but it served its purpose. Everyone fired on it, but was barely making an impact on it. Shepard changed his imbued element to fire and let loose. Megalith groan as he caught on fire, but still kept moving. Destiny, seeing that it was having some impact, let loose with fire spells. Lonar passed some inferno rounds to Garrus and began to fire, setting the beast aflame. Shepard groan when he realized that it was taking to long. His spells were useless. The thing had no armor, so that was out. Dark Shade can only protect them for so long before the creature got lucky before it crushed or impaled them. He couldn't risk his elemental form in case Fist got some up his sleeve.

"Okay...lets see if this thing gots a weakness." Shepard muttered as he activated his Eagle Eye. His blue eyes vanished into a pure white. He saw every thing and everyone at once, as he scrutinized the creature, trying to find a weakness. His eyes saw various things he never wanted to see again, but kept looking. _'Come on...come on...COME ON. GIVE ME SOMETHING DAMN IT!' _he mentally roared as his eyes switched to various views. He was about to give up when he saw something on Ultraviolet view that he noticed something extending from its back and heading towards Fist, who was hiding in cover. His eyes widen as he saw Fist hand covered in sickly green, but was slowly twitching it. _'That bastard is controlling it!'_ His mind thought, as he pulled out his sniper round before taking aim, completely unaware of the monster's intention of crushing his group was now heading towards him.

"John! Look out!" Destiny cried, but Shepard ignored her, in favor of pulling out his sniper rifle and take aim. Shepard took a deep breath, ignoring the rumbling footsteps as he place his sights on Fist. Shepard waited until Fist popped out a little, but held his fire, he need Fist alive.

"Shepard!" Wrex called out as the creature stood in front of Shepard, raising its arm up high to crush the small human. Shepard calmly watched as Fist brought his hand up as well.

_'Gotcha!' _ Shepard fired and Fist's hand exploded into pieces, causing him to scream in pain. The monster was about to bring its fist down, but froze when the spell connecting it to its master cut out. It stood there, frozen solid.

"Destiny, do your thing!" Shepard called out. Fist scream in rage and his other hand glowed, that was until it blew into pieces as well, causing Fist to fall to the floor in agony. Fist roar before he was frozen in a stasis by Lonar.

"I can't hold this forever. Stasis is not my thing." Lonar said. Destiny's mane began to float off the her back, and her eyes glowed.

"Everyone stand back!" Destiny called out as she began to pour magic into her spell. Runes began to circle her horn in midair. Her eyes focused on the still creature before unleashing the spell at it. The runes floated away from her horn and hovered above head. The runes flashed once before a firestorm was unleashed. The twister of fire engulfed the creature, causing it to scream but unable to do anything due to Fist being out of commission. After several minutes of screaming did it finally stop, a minute later, the spell ended as well. All that remain of the creature was its charred remains.

Shepard stomped up to the down Necromancer, nodding towards Lonar to release the stasis. A groan escape from Fist mouth before he gasped in pain as Shepard stepped on his bleeding stump. He looked up and glared at Shepard. "Alright...alright I give up!" He growled in pain.

"Where is the quarian you sick fuck." Shepard said calmly, pointing his pistol at Fist.

"She...argh! She is not here. I have no idea where she is. Thats the truth." Fist gasped out.

"Well...now thats out of the way." Wrex said, pumping his shotgun and made his way to Fist. "I got a couple of contracts to complete." Panic set in as he saw the krogan making his way to him.

"Wait! Waitwaitwait! I don't know where she is NOW, but I do know where she is GOING to be." he said. "She said she will only deal with the Shadow Broker himself. I let her go because she didn't have the data with her at the time. I promised her a meeting with the Broker and that she will meet up with his men there."

"Face to face?" Lonar said in surprised. "But the Broker never meets anyone face to face. He always deals in intermediates, agents, and drop off points."

"No one meets the Broker, not even me." He coughed, looking more pale due to blood loss. "She didn't know that though. When she shows up, it will be Saren's men waiting for her cute ass." he smiled a bit. "She is one fine little quaria- ACK!" Shepard step off the stump and onto his neck, his eyes filled with fury.

"Where. Is. That. Meeting." Shepard punctuated each word by putting more weight on his foot.

"ARGH! Ba-ACK The back alley, by the markets! The ARGH! one just outside the club." He managed to cry out.

"WHEN." Shepard growled.

"N-argh Now! Right now!" Fist coughed. Wrex stomped up and placed his foot on his chest, causing Fist to cough out loud.

"Because of you, several young krogans went out into the galaxy to test themselves." Wrex said, his voice soft but held a very dangerous tone. "They were suppose to come back after a years time. Most of them made it here, and sent me a message about you...then the messages stop. And now I know why. So...I am going to solve three problems and get paid for two. The last one is a freebie...for my clan." He stood up on Fist chest, placing all 800 pounds of angry krogan and armor on his chest. Fist barely managed to yell before his chest caved in, his lungs and heart being crushed by the Krogan. Wrex's head lowered before looking back at Shepard. Shepard nodded his head.

"I will make sure you get compensation Wrex, but first we got a Quarian to save." Shepard stated. Wrex only nodded his head before following Shepard out of the club.

"I got C-Sec coming in to secure the bar." Garrus said, before turning to Wrex. "Also got to give you a small reward for taking down Fist."

-Back Alley-

The Turian and two salarians stood in front of the cloak wearing Quarian. It did nothing to hide her figure, which the turian was checking out. The turian stepped up to the Quarian, looking beneath the hood to only see glowing eyes staring back at him. She stiffen somewhat as he got close to her.

"Well...as long as I am here, might as well ask to make sure the boss isn't coming here for nothing. Did you bring it?" He said.

A soft voice spoke out from underneath the hood. "When is the Shadow Broker suppose to show. Wher is Fist?" The turian gave a quiet chuckle, bring his hand up and brush her hood, attempting to see more than the eyes, but trailed down her arm and caress her hips.

"Don't worry...they will be here. How about you and me get a little more-" he was cut off when she smack his hand away.

"No...The deal is off." She said softly. The turian growled before reaching for his pistol. However he was shoved away from the quarian. The two Salarians also pulled out their pistols.

"Bitch you are so going to get-" he heard beeping on his chest and look down at his chest to see a grenade stuck to his chest. "Fuck m-*BOOM*" The turians upper body exploded, leaving only a pair of legs. The salarians stood in shock for a moment before aiming their weapons at the single Quarian who armed herself with her shotgun.

"Come on you Bosht'ets. I am not some wea-" She was cut off when two loud cracks were salarians' head exploded into a fine mess, stunning the quarian into silence. She turn around to find Shepard holding his sniper rifle out, by his side was a turian, also holding a sniper rifle. Tali took a step away from the dead bodies, blinking away the stench of death. "Weakling." She finished lamely. She then rounded on the approaching group. "I had it under control!"

"Sure you did." Garrus pipped up as he placed his sniper rifle onto his back. "A little nick of your suit and you would been convulsing in sickness before long." he chuckled. He looked to the others to see if they agreed, but all they did was stare at him. The humans only cocked their heads in confusion, Destiny only facedhoof, and Wrex only grumbled about racist and stupid turians. Lonar walked up to him and shook her head.

"Pay attention." She simply said.

"Are you alright, Miss?" Shepard said.

"I'm fine Commander. Thank you for worrying about little ole me." She said, pulling back her hood to reveal her face. Garrus's jaw drop again as he saw an unmasked Quarian standing before him. Light purple skin with various markings marked her face. Bright bioluminescence eyes shown brightly in the low light. Silky black hair surrounded her face that only reached her neck.

_'By the spirits...she looks like a human!' _Garrus thought.

"I knew I couldn't trust Fist!" the quarian exclaimed "That bosht'et! When I get my hands on him-"

"Too late little one." Wrex said, "I already took care of him...by the way, Tali. Does your father know you are here?"

Tali turn and her eyes widen and she leap at the krogan. "Uncle Wrex! What are you doing here?"

Wrex let the quarian hang off him, "I asked first." he grumbling.

"Uncle Wrex?" Shepard asked, but only received a glare from Wrex.

"John, don't you remember meeting the quarian admirals and their families?" Destiny asked. Shepard frown before he nodded his head.

"Tali'Zorah vas Nevos Rannoch." Shepard said out loud, causing Tali to look at Shepard. "I haven't seen you in...lets see...6 years now. I think you were only 14 at the time." Tali nodded her head at the information. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't worry Commander. I can look after myself." Tali said, holding her head up in confidence. She then looked at the down salarians. "But I do appreciate the help...but I got the feeling that there is more to this."

"Yes." Destiny said. "We are looking for evidence on Saren." Tali's eye widen in recognition of the name.

"Then I will be able to help!" she said excitedly, then frown, looking at the scene behind her. "Um...but not here. Somewhere...uh...less bloody."

"We can take her to the VIP section. We can talk privately there and secure the area...also informed C-Sec of this area too." Garrus said. "I think your Prime Minster would want to see this evidence anyways." Shepard nodded and turn to the others.

"Lets move people."

-VIP Room-

Udina's eye twitched madly. Anderson wonder if it was possible to pull an eyelid muscle. Udina looked like he was trying really hard to make that possible. Given the situation, it understandable.

"I can't believe I let Shepard loose." Udina said quietly, his fist squeezing tightly, making them white.

"You gave him the blessing to go forward." Anderson stated.

"I said find proof. NOT TURN THE CITADEL INTO A BLOODY WAR ZONE!"

Speaking of the devil, Shepard walked in, a proud look on his face. Anderson covered his face, unable to hide his smile, but at the same time, ashamed of the fact that Shepard looked awfully proud of his destruction spree. Udina snapped his head towards Shepard and let loose.

"SHEPARD! YOU WALKING WMD! YOU DARE SHOW YOUR FACE NOW! MY LIFE WAS HECTIC BEFORE I GOT ON THIS STATION, BUT NOW MY LIFE IS FILLED WITH REPORTS OF YOU AND YOUR BLOODY ONE MAN WAR!" Udina roared, bolts of flames erupting from his body. "FIRE FIGHTS IN WARDS, THE COMPLETE DESTRUCATION OF A FREE MEDICAL CLINIC, AN ALL OUT ASSAULT ON SOME LITTLE BAR, DAMAGES RANGING UP TO THE MILLIONS. I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD SHEPARD!" Udina took a breath to continue, but was cut off by Shepard.

"Got the proof." he simply said.

"I WILL...what?" Udina asked numbly.

"I said I got the proof of Saren's treachery."

"Shepard if this some sort of sick joke, I am going to-"

"Please Prime Minster." Tali butted in. "I got the info you need." Udina turn to Tali, who took off her hood, his mouth form in to a frown before recognition settled in.

"Miss Zorah? What are you doing here?" Udina questioned.

"I'm...uh...on a pilgrimage...sort of." Tali answered. Udina stared before shaking his head.

"Your father doesn't know you're here, does he?" Udina said as he pinched his nose. Tali began to rub her hands nervously.

"Nooooo..." She said quietly. "But! I got the data for your case against Saren!" Udina crossed his arm, staring hard at Tali.

"How did you even get this data?" Kaiden asked.

"I heard rumors going around on merchant docks on the outer colonies that there were sightings of geth outside the Veil. I got curious and decided to go hunting." Tali stated. Udina crossed his arms, glaring at Tali, which caused her to shrink back a little.

"A little fool hardy, don't you think, Miss Zorah." Udina said, tapping his fingers on his biceps.

"W-w-well I was careful!" She defended herself "I manage to secure a shuttle and track a patrol of geth on an uncharted world in the Terminus system." Udina's eyes narrowed at her, causing her to stutter a bit. "I-I-I waited for one of them to get separated from the rest before I disable it and removed it memory core."

"I thought Geth fried their memory cores to kept intel from leaking out?" Lonar asked.

"They do. But since my people created the geth, we can understand their function a bit better than other species. If you are quick, careful, and lucky, small data caches can sometimes be saved. Most of the core was clean, but salvage something from its audio banks. Trust me, this info almost got me killed several times over."

"Is that so?"

"Its true." Lonar said, "Both Saren and the Shadow Broker were after Miss Zorah for her data. Saren was trying to kill her so the data couldn't be passed or used against him."

"Well..." Udina said quietly, "Lets hear it." Tali nodded to him before bringing up her omni-tool.

_**'Eden Prime was a major victory. It brought us one step close to finding the conduit.'**_ Saren's voice filled the room.

"That's Saren's voice. We got that son of bitch now!" Anderson cheered. Shepard however looked somewhat worried.

"The hell is a conduit?" Shepard asked.

"Conduit must have something to do with the beacon. Some sort of prothean technology...like a weapon." Anderson deduced.

"Wait! There is more. Saren wasn't working alone." Tali spoke up. She continue the recording.

_**'Eden Prime was a major victory. It brought us one step close to finding the conduit.'**_

_**'And one step closer to the return of the Reapers.'**_ a elder woman's voice echoed out of the omni-tool.

"Did anyone else get chills...No...Just me...Just checking." Shepard mutter out loud. Udina shook his head.

"I don't recognize that voice. The one talking about Reapers." Udina quietly said and he held his chin in thought.

"The hell is a Reaper?" Shepard asked.

"A new alien we haven't met?" Ashley ventured a guess.

"No. From what I gathered from the surviving geth memory core, the Reapers are a hyper advance machine race that existed 50 thousand years ago. The Reaper hunted the protheans to total extinction before vanishing...at least that is what the geth believed." Tali said.

"Sounds far fetched...but I will add this data to the report for the Queen. Better to be safe than sorry." Udina said quietly. Shepard wiped his head, his vision springing back up when he heard about the destruction of the protheans.

"The vision I got from the beacon. I understand it now...more or less." Shepard said. "I saw protheans getting slaughtered by these...Reapers."

"The geth revered the Reapers as gods. The pinnacle of non-organic life. And they believe Saren knows how to bring the Reapers back." Tali stated as she read off the info on her omni-tool

"Ok...stop." Shepard spoke up. "Machines believe in religion. Normally kill organics that try to enter their space. Saren, an organic, has led the geth into believing he can bring back the Reapers, an advance race of machines that the geth believe in...Does anyone else see something wrong with this picture?"

"Your right." Tali said. "It doesn't make sense. How did Saren manage to make the geth believe he was some sort of prophet...its illogical! The geth would sooner add 1 plus 1 and get a fish as an equation than believe that." Udina just shook head.

"The Council is just going to eat this up." Udina said sarcastically.

"Then we don't tell them." Ashley pipped up. "We keep this kind of info out of it. They will think that we made it up from just to get Saren kicked off the Spectres."

"Hmm... True." Udina muttered.

"Doesn't matter." Anderson said. "As long as this data proves that Saren is traitor, nothing else matters."

"The Captain is right." Udina agreed. "We need to present this to the Council right away."

"What about the her. The Quarian." Garrus pipped up, then regretted opening his mouth as soon as Udina, Anderson, Shepard, and Destiny glared at him. He counted the Krogan as well due the feeling of something drilling into his back by hiseyes alone. Lonar only sighed and shook her head. Tali whipped her head towards Garrus.

"My name is Tali, turian." She growled, she turn her head towards Shepard. "You seen me in the alley, Commander! You seen what I can do. Let me join you!"

"Out of the question." Udina said. "Your father will kill me if I let you go with Shepard."

"I'm am not a little girl, Prime Minster!" Tali argued, Udina and Tali both stared at one another, both taking a deep breath before Wrex spoke up.

"I'll watch her." Wrex said. "Besides... I got the feeling that she will just go out on her own." Tali nodded her head this statement. "It will be easier this way and safer if she was with me."

"Why do you want to come?" Kaiden asked.

"Before we joined the Alliance, our pilgrimages used to mean that we were willingly give up on ourselves for the greater good. What does that say about myself if I turn my back on something like this? Saren is a threat to the Alliance, and I happen to like the Alliance very much...oh yeah and the galaxy...but mostly just the Alliance." Tali stated. Ashley smiled at that.

"She gots heart, Commander" Ashley said, earning a smile from Tali. Shepard turn and nodded his head at Tali.

"I'll take all the help I can get." Shepard smiled at Tali, earning a small blush from Tali.

"Thanks...you regret this." she walked up and stood next to Shepard and gave him a beaming smile.

Udina only sighed. "I am going to get an earful from Rael once he finds out." he muttered. He looked at Anderson and nodded his head. "Anderson and I will get things ready with the Council. I will call you when they are ready. Take this time to ready yourselves." Udina walked out, followed by Anderson , who patted Shepard's shoulder as he walked by.

"Keelah...I am so going to get it when Father finds out." Tali murmured.

"Oh he found out already." Wrex said.

"What!" Tali whipped her head towards Wrex. "When?"

"Ten minutes ago."

"How did he...You told him!" Tali yelped. "WHY UNCLE WREX!"

"Because Rael and Raan would use me as target practice if didn't."

"Auntie Raan knows as well!" Tali whimpered. "I'm so dead when I get back!"

"You sure are, pup."

"Fine! Then I am telling Auntie Bakara that you taking jobs when you should be wandering, not working!"

"WHAT!" Wrex looked stunned as Tali type quickly on her omni-tool. "NO! COME HERE! STOP TYPING!"

"TOO LATE! ALREADY SENT!" a second later Wrex's omni-tool sprang up. Wrex read the message before slumping against the floor.

"Damn you girl..." Wrex grumbled as the message from Bakara showed her displeasure to Wrex. "Damn you to lowest pits!"

* * *

><p>End of The Quarian<p>

Start of The Hunt Begins!

Hope you like it! Please review!


	6. Interlude: Garrus

Interlude: Garrus

Garrus leaned against the wall in the VIP office, his thoughts on his recent conduct and couldn't help but wince.

_'Ok...lets see who I manage to offend.' _

Prime Minster Udina. The fact that he knew the quarian by name and the fact that they butted heads meant that this wasn't the first time this happen. They fact that her name was called out several times and he still ignorantly call her Quarian in front of him put him in his shit list as far as Udina went to label him.

_'Good job Vakarian, lets go lower on the totem pole shall we?"_

Clan Leader Urdnot Wrex. Wrex would of hated him out of principle due to his species past with his own. The turians launched the genophage and they still suffer from it...at least, that is what Garrus thought. Who knows what the Alliance did for the krogans. Now, not only does Wrex hate him simply 'because' he is a turian, but now because he actively insulted his 'niece'

_'Great...now all I have to do is insult him and no one would stop him from tearing me apart.'_

Tali'Zorah vas Nevos Rannoch. The Admiral's daughter. Not only did he insult her as an opening dialogue between herself and him. He, on purpose, ignored her name being call out several times. Now she was glaring daggers at him and he felt it. Who knows what the krogan taught her as she grew up.

_'So, lets make that two people that want to actively tear you apart.'_

Captain David Anderson. A legend in Citadel Space due to his cooperation with several STGs and Spectre teams around the galaxy. He was also well known for his hatred of racism that he saw everywhere in the galaxy. The way he received the glare for his comment indicated that he did not like his comment at all.

_'Okay...so...no doubt he is going to ignore me now.'_

Commander John Shepard. Guardian Operative. Another Alliance legend. The Sword of Elysium. And he hated Garrus. Well...hates a strong word. He absolutely disliked the turian to a high degree...Yeah, that sounded better. Given what happen and what he read about Shepard, he was a natural disaster given form. The thing is though, place him in a mission ops and he could talk down a batarian terrorist into surrendering with little ease, and kill a target with out a single loss of life. He hated the way Garrus worked things out...which mostly amount to shoot first, shoot later, shoot some more, and then think about the consequences...and shoot that too.

_'He has me in his sights and he is just waiting to kick my ass if I screw up.'_

Sergeant Major Destiny Sparkle. Guardian Operative. Another legend in the Alliance. The Shield of Elysium. She was indifferent to him, though she glared at him at his comment earlier... Although the glare he was receiving now indicated that Shepard was telling her about the clinic fiasco. Shepard and Destiny argued like a couple of siblings, with Shepard trying to calm the irate Destiny. But from what he saw during the fighting, the two knew how to fight and they fight very well. Destiny was calm and collected and she took her time to analyze everything, much like Shepard did, only not as well as her. She would probably rip into him too if his usually style cause too much trouble.

_'She is probably going to watch me from now on...'_

Lieutenant Kaiden Alenko. Didn't know him to well. Didn't look at him fondly, nor did he loathe him either. Probably the only person of the group that didn't look at him with contempt or a buffoon.

_'Well...be best if I don't screw that up.'_

Sergeant 1st Class Ashley Williams. Hated him on sight. The way she look at him and how she was dissecting him with his eyes...or figuring out how to get him alone and do the nasty. He couldn't really tell actually. Judging how she was placing several people between herself and him, he was guessing it was the former.

_'I...don't think she needs a reason to try and kill me off...'_

And finally Spectre Lonar Maerum. Junior Spectre. He only heard of her, but had the pleasure of meeting Nihlus Kryik before he died. Good turian, always a bit of a rebel of sorts, but always followed the rules. Lonar Maerum was a detective like himself, though she already had some choice words with him about his conduct and behavior.

_'Probably my one true alley here...everyone else wants me gone...'_

Garrus sighed a bit before realizing that he had a lot of work to do if he wanted to stand up to Alliance standards...and maybe be a better person in general.

_'Terrific...'_

* * *

><p>Omake-<p>

Shepard Tales:_ The Summoning Spell. _**(Idea from the Illusive Man.)**

Shepard look at the scroll he was given from Discord.

"Um...What is this?" Shepard asked.

"This? This my dear boy is a summoning spell that I created!" Discord cheered, slapping Shepard on his shoulder.

"Okay...Summoning what?" Shepard scrutinized the scroll intensely.

"Well...Cerberus Wetworks Squad." Discord said, looking at his claws. "In case you run into something important, but can't spare the time to get it. This will summon a squad of highly trained information gatherers and agents."

"Um...Not to question it or anything, but should I be worried that you have squad on standby all the time for this kind of thing." Shepard asked.

"I don't." Discord stated. "This is a testing facility remember? I need this tested in case something like this does pop up. And it does pop up from time to time. Don't worry. If this works, I will have standby teams ready and waiting to go! It will be a standard spell for all Guardian Operatives. Plus, it can double as back up in a pinch!"

"Okay..." Shepard read the scroll before nodding his head in confidence. His magic gathered within him and began to form the spell, runes formed in front of his body and soon floated away from him, etching themselves onto the floor. Discord leaned forward, his eyes wide with anticipation. A violent explosion rip from the spell, knocking Shepard and Discord onto their back.

"AH! WHAT!" A feminine voice echoed out from the smoke. Discord began to laugh maniacally, while Shepard's face flushed with embarrassment. Standing in the room was Queen Celestia, her usual floating mane was damp with water and her body covered in soap bubbles. Her face filled with shock as she stared at the two.

"SUCESS!" Discord yelled.

"W-w-where am I!" Celestia yelped.

"Uh...Your majesty! Your on...uh..." Shepard fumbled.

"On Terra Nova. In the Advance Magic Testing Facility." Discord stated. "My, my... I do like the way your mane hangs when wet, Tia." Celestia's face flushed.

"DISCORD! WHY DID YOU BRING ME HERE!" She yelled.

"I didn't..." Discord said, then pointed towards Shepard. "He did."

"WHAT! YOU BASTARD, YOU GAVE ME THE SCROLL!" Shepard rounded on Discord, only to see him fleeing through an open door.

"Can't catch me Tia!" Discord laughed. An angry Alicorn was flying behind him, her horn glowing brightly. Shepard heard an explosion before he hung his head.

"I know I am going to be blamed for this... I just know it."


	7. The Hunt Begins

_**A/N: Okay. Some of you may notice that I throw a lot of shit at Garrus. Mostly cause I throw a lot of shit at Garrus in ME game. I tried to teach him the ways of the paragon...and he goes and throws most of it away in Mass effect 2. Making me wonder why I bother trying. Anyways, I don't hate Garrus. Hell I take him and Tali everywhere with me, I can probably beat all three games with just those two alone. But I like to give Garrus some grief before finally letting up. **_

_**Anyways, this is a short chapter before finally setting off in the ME storyline.**_

* * *

><p>-Canterlot Castle Queen Celestia's Chamber-

The night was in full swing. Outside in Canterlot proper, citizens were enjoying the night life as they partied under the neon lights of Canterlot clubs. Inside Canterlot Castle, a different story was taking place.

Strewn across her desk, various scrolls, datapads, and notes sat before the Queen of Equestria. Her face filled with dread and discomfort.

_'Could it be... Is our time really coming...so soon...' _Celestia's thoughts were racing as she tried to come up with a different conclusion that didn't equal the one she just made.

"What am I going to do?" She whispered.

"Tia." A voice called out in the darkness. Celestia turn to see yellow eyes looking back at her before the figure walked forward into the pale moonlight.

"Discord..." Celestia said quietly before turning back and looking at the reports on her desk. Discord frown, usually Celestia would demand why he was there before she finally just talk to him...or ravish him with kisses...well...that hadn't happen yet...But one could hope!

"Something wrong Tia?" Discord said quietly. When he saw her face, he saw an emotion he hated to see, one of Celestia being scared. The first time he saw her with look was when it was aimed at him when he made a move to rule Equestria. He didn't want to cause a war, but it ended that way anyways when they fought. But he hated himself for it.

"Look..." Celestia moved away from the desk. "What do you see?"

Discord frown at her before walking over and studied the reports and images. A slow frown come onto his face before he looked at Celestia.

"Some of these reports are centuries old Tia."

"I know..."

"Tia...if I am looking at this correctly...Something big is going to happen."

"I know Discord...and it is going to happen soon."

* * *

><p>-CitadelPresidium-

Shepard sighed quietly as he looked over the final tally of causalities from Eden Prime. _'That number is too high' _ he thought to himself as he walked over to Tali and Wrex.

"Miss Zorah?" Shepard said quietly "Can I speak with you?" Tali nodded her head, Wrex walked off to talk to Destiny.

"Yes?" Tali answered, giving him her full attention.

"I need to know more about the geth." Shepard stated.

"All the information about the geth was given to the Alliance." Tali said. "Your people know as much as us."

"I mean about the current geth. The ones attacking us now. Did you notice anything different about what your people knows about them?" Tali frown, crossing her arms and jutted her hip to the side, unaware that this form cause Shepard some discomfort.

"Lets see..." She closed her eyes and scrunched her nose as she looked back through her memories. "The electrical system and circuit boards are heavily shielded for overloads. Armor has been modified and reinforced. Advance synthetic muscle system...very advance, act more like organic muscles than a hydraulic system. A much more advance wireless system. Advance firewalls and protection system against hacking attempts...strange..."

"Whats strange?" Shepard asked.

"From what I listed, this sounds like they were gear against the rest of the galaxy. Not the Alliance. The only thing that would help would be the armor and protection against overloads. Alliance doesn't really relies on hacking all that much and those that do use it rarely use it against an enemy. The advance muscle system may helped against a normal mercenary or Citadel Forces, but against an Alliance soldier? They would have been destroyed instantly. I mean...a private straight from basic could take on a krogan. A single geth would be no match for it them."

"They sent over 200 invading ships along with that monster of a dreadnought." Shepard said quietly. "It was at least 7 to 1 on the ground."

"Keelah. Even the krogan will have trouble against those odds." Tali muttered.

"Probably explain why we have a somewhat of an easy time against them when the battlefield was on even ground." Shepard thought back on the mission. Tali looked away for a moment before turning back to him.

"I think I can help." Tali confidently said.

"How?"

"Well, the geth will no doubt improve their defenses as time goes on. I can gather pieces of geth from the field and inspect them for anything new. I can then improve our weapons to match them."

"You can do that?" Shepard asked in surprise.

"Please, Commander. I'm a quarian remember? Give me some eezo, a circuit board, and sheet metal and I can make it doing some precision jumps in no time. Improving a weapon would be no problem at all." Tali said, puffing her chest out. Shepard chuckled, shaking his head.

"Just remember to send all improvement plans made to the Alliance M&T department." Shepard ordered.

"Of course." Tali nodded her head, Shepard smiled before turning and walking towards Lonar who was talking to Garrus. Shepard glared at the turian, which the turian flinched somewhat when he saw it.

"Lonar?" Shepard asked. "Can I talk to you...with out Die Hard." Shepard stared hard at Garrus, causing him to rub his neck and walk away. Lonar gave a frown at Shepard for this.

"You really shouldn't be to hard on him. He was doing what he thought was best at the time." Lonar said, Shepard only snorted at this.

"Shooting a suspect without giving him a warning. Proceeding without backup. Putting an innocent civilian in harms way." Shepard listed off. "I don't know about you, Lonar, but that is not what I expect from a normal cop. That is what I expect from a dirty or renegade cop." Lonar only sighed.

"They were zombies if I remember correctly Shepard." Lonar argued.

"Doesn't matter." Shepard growled "I could of handle the situation much better than simply shooting my way out." Shepard grunted, pinching his nose before continuing "Thats not why I wanted to talk to you. Can you use your Spectre connections to see if you can find any leads on Saren?"

Lonar crossed her arms, nodding her head at Shepard. "Yeah, I can get right on that. The thing is Shepard that I will not be on this mission. Too young and inexperience to go after Saren. They will find someone else. But I will try to help out when I can." Destiny walked up to Shepard.

"John, Prime Minster sent a message. The Council is looking over the evidence now."

Shepard nodded his head. "Okay people, let go. Time to meet the big cheeses again."

* * *

><p>-Council Chambers-<p>

_**'Eden Prime was a major victory. It brought us one step close to finding the conduit. And one step closer to the return of the Reapers.'**_ The recording echoed out in the chamber. A rather smug looking Prime Minster stood in front of the Council. He took a step forward and pointed to them.

"You wanted proof." Udina said, his eyes filled with confidence "There it is."

A rather stun looking Council couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"I...No! This can't be!" Councilor Sparatus stated. "Where did you get this information?"

Tali walked up, her face and head covered. "I found it."

"And who are you?" Councilor Verlan stated.

"Tali'Zorah Vas Nevos Rannoch." Tali said proudly.

"A quarian!" Councilor Sparatus spat. "You expect me to believe some lowly thieving-"

"I would watch who you are insulting Councilor" Udina growled. "Miss Zorah is the daughter of an admiral. Plus she is looked upon as a niece to the Clan Leader of the Krogans, who is currently standing behind me." This cut the insults immediately, a dark chuckle rose up from behind Udina.

"No no...Continue. I want hear more." Wrex gave a vicious smile to the Turian Councilor. Councilor Tevos coughed quietly to gain everyone's attention.

"While you may think this is some sort of ploy from the Equestrians Councilor Sparatus, I beg to differ. I recognized the second voice. A voice that the Equestrians would of never heard unless they managed to land on Thessia."

"Who is it?" Anderson asked.

"Matriarch Benezia. She a powerful biotic and is well respected in Asari space. She also has a large amount of followers, so she will be a powerful ally for Saren."

"But this recording can't possible-" Councilor Sparatus argued, before Councilor Verlan cut in.

"It is a 99% match to Saren's voice. The person speaking is Saren." Councilor Sparatus tried to deny that. That the Equestrian abilities made matching someone's voice child's play. Destiny stepped up and offered up a spell to change one's voice. She performed it and spoke the same sentence on the recording. Sufficiently to say, it did not fool the machine. She may have sounded like Saren, but it was missing several things. One had to know Saren and how he speaks to even get close to fooling the machine.

"The proof is irrefutable." Councilor Verlan stated, while Councilor Sparatus hung his head in shame. "Saren will be strip of his Spectre status and all efforts will be made to bring him in to answer for his crimes. There is one more thing I wish to ask. Benezia spoke of Reapers. What do you know about them?"

Udina, Anderson, and Shepard winced at the question. None of them wanted to answer this question in fear of them being seen as insane. "Only what was extracted from the geth's memory core." Anderson started. "From what it said, Reapers were an ancient race of machines that wiped out the Protheans, then they vanished."

"For whatever reason." Shepard started. "The geth believed that Reapers are gods, and Saren is the prophet for their return."

"The geth believe that the Conduit is the key to their return." Udina spoke up, insuring that geth would be seen insane, instead of them.

"Saren is searching for it." Anderson took over once again. "That is why he attacked Eden Prime."

"Do we even know what it is?" Councilor Verlan asked.

"Saren thinks he can bring back the Reapers, that bad enough." Shepard said.

"Listen to what you are saying." Councilor Sparatus spoke up. "Saren wants to bring back machines that wiped out all life in the galaxy? Impossible, it has to be. Where did the Reapers go? Why did they vanished? How come we found no trace of their existence? If they were real, we would of found something."

Shepard threw up his hands. "Who knows. All I know is this nutcase found out about these things. I rather not take my chances. I warned you about Saren's treachery, but you brushed me off!"

"This is different." Councilor Tevos said. "You found proof that Saren betrayed the council. We all agree that he is using the geth to find the Conduit. But we don't really know why."

"The Reapers are just a myth Commander." Councilor Verlan said, "Convenient lie to cover Saren's true purpose to bend the geth to his will."

Shepard stared at the Salarian councilor for a full minute before shaking his head. "You know...Udina is right about you...you must slow on the uptake." Councilor Verlan jerked his head at the insult. "Geth are machines. Obviously delusional machines, but machines none the less. They would never believed Saren if there wasn't some truth to his words. Saren might be looking for Reaper weapons, powerful enough to wipe out the Protheans. And if there is Reaper weapons, there might be Reapers. I rather be prepared for the worst."

"Saren no longer has the rights or resources of a Spectre." Councilor Sparatus stated "He will be on the run for his life."

"Not like that matters" Shepard muttered quietly. "I mean...its not like he has an army geth at his command that could probably make things from scratch."

"That is not good enough." Udina shouted. "You know he is hiding somewhere in the Traverse, send your fleet in." he close his hand into a fist, flames engulfing his hands.

"A fleet cannot track down one man." Councilor Verlan stated.

"The fleet can secure relays that connect to our space. To keep the geth from attacking anymore of our colonies" Udina pointed out.

"Or it could trigger a war with the Terminus systems. We will not be drag into war over a few Equestrian colonies." Councilor Sparatus said, gaining a glare from Tevos for his words.

"We are not asking you to bend over backwards and send every single ship you have." Shepard growled out. "Just secure relays. Thats it. If the Terminus decides that they want to go war on our borders, they will find themselves facing us as well."

Udina nodded his head. "Shepard is right. The Terminus wants to fight, they will find themselves fighting two different galactic powers in doing so." Councilor Sparatus was about to retort, but was cut off.

"We agree." Councilor Tevos stated. Councilor Sparatus stared at her, confused at her response. "We will post heavy guardships at connecting relays. This way, the Alliance will not gear up and send fleets into the Traverse to search for Saren. We will send any Spectres that are free from any tasks to search for him."

"I volunteer!" Lonar spoke up, walking up next to Shepard. "Nihlus was my teacher, and he would want me to go after Saren for his death."

"You barely have any experience as Spectre, Maerum." Councilor Sparatus argued. "As a rookie, you are too inexperience for this type mission."

"With all due respect, Councilor." Lonar gritted her teeth. "I got over 30 years of investigation and police work experience, as well as QR* squads on Illuim. The only difference I see between being a Spectre and a regular cop is the lack of red tape that will slow down a regular cop or military personnel."

Councilor Sparatus turn and look at his fellow Councilors. They both nodded their heads, forcing him to concede to their will. Councilor Tevos smiled before turning back to Lonar.

"Spectre Maerum, step forward." Lonar nodded and stood at the end of the platform, with Udina respectfully taking a step back. "At this moment, we are sending you into the Traverse to find Saren. Saren is a fugitive from justice, so you are authorized to use any means necessary to apprehend or eliminate him. This a joint mission with the Alliance personnel, any relevant information is to be shared between the two. This meeting with the Council is adjourn. Good luck Spectre Maerum." Councilor Tevos nodded her head at the Spectre before walking away with the others.

Anderson, Udina, and Shepard walked up to Lonar. "Congratulation, Spectre Maerum. Hopefully you will have a good hunt." Udina said to her.

"Thank you Prime Minster. It will be hard though. I need to get a ship or at least commandeer one." Lonar stated, looking some what worried.

"What about Nihlus's ship?" Shepard asked.

"That ship was taken by Saren, the bastard!" Lonar seethed. "I was on the ship not even for an hour before his people came by and kicked me off. I managed to gather some personal items of his to give to his family. So it wasn't a total loss."

"Hmm..."Anderson hummed somewhat, looking at Lonar with interest.

Udina turn to Shepard, "Shepard, I need you to write up your report on Fist so I can give to the Queen. She and Lord Discord will be please to see Wright brought to justice."

"On it Prime Minster." Shepard answered, he then turn to Lonar, extending his hand "Lonar. Hope we meet again in future on our hunt for Saren." Lonar smiled and shook his hand.

"Come on Garrus. Lets see if if we can find a way off the station." Lonar called behind her. Shepard gave Garrus a glare, causing the turian to feel uncomfortable. Kaiden stood next to him, shaking his head.

"Commander, you really need to lay off of him." Kaiden said. Shepard only scoffed and shook his head.

"We'll see. Come on guys. Lets head back to the Normandy."

* * *

><p>-Dock 422, 2 hours later-<p>

"Captain Anderson?" Shepard walked out of the airlock of the Normandy. He saw Anderson and Udina standing on the docking platform, waiting for something. "Ship is prepped and ready to head back to Alliance space. Just waiting for your say so."

"Hold on Shepard. We are picking two more personnel." Anderson said.

"Two more?"

The elevator rang out and the doors open up, revealing Spectre Lonar and Garrus. "I still can't believe you quit Garrus." Lonar said.

"I was going to quit anyways, and besides, you can use the help." Garrus argued. Lonar only sighed at this. She looked to Anderson and smiled at him.

"Captain Anderson."

"Spectre Lonar. Pleasure as always." Anderson nodded his head to her.

"You called for me?"

"Just checking to see if you have a way off the station." Anderson asked.

Lonar frown, shaking her head. "Not yet. I received word from a turian patrol group will be coming back from their patrol, but it will be at least two weeks until they get here."

"Then you are in luck." Anderson turn and gestured to the Normandy. "I hereby give you permission to board the Normandy on her mission in hunting Saren." Lonar and Garrus look surprised.

"Really?" Lonar blurted out.

"Yes really." Anderson chuckled.

"T-thank you!" Lonar said. "Thank you so much."

Udina coughed, gaining everyone's attention. "Before you go on your hunt, Captain Anderson must report back to Equestria. Queen Celestia sent me a message stating that she needs to speak with Anderson at the earliest convenience." Anderson frown, but nodded his head. "I will remain here for a couple of days to finish talks with the Council before heading back towards Equestria. Captain, Commander." Udina nodded to both of them before heading towards the elevator.

Anderson turn to Shepard. "Commander, tell Joker to get the ship up and ready to go in 10 minutes."

Shepard saluted him. "Aye aye."

* * *

><p>-EquestriaCanterlot SpacePort, 2 days later-

Shepard, Kaiden, Destiny, and Lonar walked through the crowed spaceport and made their way to Canterlot castle. The last 2 days had the crew of the Normandy stocking up and making last minute adjustments for the upcoming mission. Anderson had been gone for those last two days, making crew wonder what was going on.

"Hey! Wait up!" A voice called from behind them. Shepard gave an irritated sigh before turning to see Garrus rushing up to them.

"Garrus?" Lonar said in surprise "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't wait on the ship. So I decided to go out and find you." Garrus explained. "Good thing those ponies pointed me in the right direction." Shepard only gave him glance before turning to keep walking.

"Just be respectful when we meet up with the Queen." Shepard stated as he walked on, Garrus fell in behind Lonar, looking around to see all the species that made up the Alliance.

"Wow..." he whispered in awe as he saw a large dragon fly over head, heading towards a large ship.

"Never seen a dragon before?" Kaiden asked him, gaining a shake of the head from him.

"Only in the vids, never up close like this." Garrus said, watching the dragon fly off in the distance. He felt his arm get tug, pulling him out of the way of a large minotaur who was carrying several large boxes in his arms.

"Sorry!" A pegasus called out, then turn back to the lumbering minoatur "Keep following my voice!" He said to the grumbling being.

As they walked up the castle stairs, Garrus looked up to see a large pink figure fly out of the castle window.

"What the heck was that?" Garrus said. Kaiden looked up to see the figure fly off into the distance.

"You mean who." Kaiden corrected, Garrus looked to him for answers "That was Princess Mi Amore Cadenza. Or Princess Cadence for short."

"Looked quite big for a pegasus." Garrus commented.

"That cause she is not." Shepard spoke up, nodding his head towards the front desk pony. "She is an Alicorn."

"Alicorn...Oh yeah, like Queen Celestia and Princess Luna...but...how come I never heard of her?" Garrus asked, standing next to Kaiden on the telepad, looking somewhat confused at it.

"Thats because she-"

* * *

><p>-Royal Offices-<p>

"-tends to stay away from politics." Kaiden finished, only to hear Garrus groan before falling to his knees. Lonar looked somewhat queezy, but stayed on her feet, having experience with the telepad before.

"Lonar...why didn't you warn me?" Garrus groan, Lonar only smiled at the question.

"Cause no one warned me." She replied cheekily. Shepard walked up to desk, only to groan when he saw the same griffon from before sitting there. She on the other hand, looked ecstatic to see him.

"Ah! Commander Shepard!" She cried out, looking like she was about to jump over the desk to hug him. "You're here...so...are you taking up my offer?" She gave him a coy look. Destiny only giggled when Shepard face palmed.

"Just...just do your job please." Shepard said calmly, earning a disappointed look from the griffon. "The Queen sent for us. Can you see if she is ready for us." The now gloomy griffon only nodded her head and shuffled away.

"You know how to knock them down a peg or two, John." Destiny smiled at Shepard, causing him to groan.

"I will buy her a bouquet of Marigold, Morning glories, and yellow roses. She should know the meaning well enough." Shepard said, feeling somewhat like a jerk. "...ah damnit. Fine, I will take her out for dinner. Thats it though!" This earn a laugh from Destiny. The depressed looking desk griffon came back.

"She is ready for you." She mumbled, Shepard only sighed before walking up to talk her. The rest of the group watched as Shepard talked to the griffon. They saw the griffon's face lite up, jumping up to hug him, much to Shepard's embarrassment. He patted her back before awkwardly before gently pushing her away. Everyone covered up their laughter when Shepard came back to them.

"What?" He growled at them as he stormed passed them, walking into the office. Inside, Queen Celestia, Captain Anderson, and Discord were waiting for them.

"Commander Shepard, Spectre Maerum." Celestia nodded her head to them. "Oh, I see Sergeant Major Sparkle and Lieutenant Alenko are here as well." She then turn to Garrus, who puffed his chest out. "I'm sorry, I don't know you." Garrus slouched after she said this, causing Shepard to smirk at him.

"Shepard." Anderson turn to him, his face was grim. "We got bad news...really bad news."

Discord took a couple of steps, waving his claws towards the center. "Commander, do you recognize this?" He asked, as an image of a familiar ship took place in the center of the room.

Shepard nodded his head. "Yeah, that is the ship that led the invasion on Eden Prime. A ship that the Geth created." Lonar nodded her head as well.

"It was massive. I don't know how it was able to land on the planet." Lonar added. Discord turn to Celestia, nodding his head to her. Celestia looked away, before another image was brought up. Destiny frown at the image that was brought up.

"Earth's Last Message?" Destiny said, gaining a look of confusion from Shepard, Lonar, and Garrus. She sighed, shaking her head at Shepard. "You really need to study more often, John."

"Also known as 'The Wall'." Kaiden pipped up. "This dimension's humans wrote upon the wall as a final statement to be passed on about their..." A look of understanding grace his face.

"Their Reapers." Celestia finished. Lonar and Garrus looked in surprise at her.

"Oh my god..." Shepard said, taking a closer look at the image of the wall.

"You see it too." Discord asked, gaining a nod from Shepard.

"What...what are you looking at?" Garrus asked. Shepard pointed at a section of the wall. The image was blown up to show the image of a squid or mollusk.

"What does that look like?" Shepard said. Lonar eyes widen in shock. Garrus made a connection as well.

"Thats...thats geth ship! But...But that doesn't make sense! Geth only been around 300 years!"

"Meaning that ship is not a geth ship." Destiny said, comparing the image of the 'Geth' Ship and the image on the wall. "Its a Reaper ship."

"Saren must of found it and took for his own." Anderson said. "The geth would of saw Saren as a means to finding the Reapers themselves. No doubt the Geth are using Saren, as much as he is using them in return."

"You mean to tell me that the System Alliance knew about the Reapers all this time?" Garrus accused them, a face palm was heard, coming from Lonar.

"Garrus...I like you...but please...shut up." Lonar whisper to him.

"To answer your question." Celestia looked to Garrus. "We had no idea what we were looking at. All we thought was some sort final message, naming their conquerors as Reapers. We had no idea there was a connection with the Prothean mysterious disappearance. This wall was found nearly 5 centuries ago, along with these." An image of spikes appeared. "These spikes."

"Dragon teeth." Destiny said, gaining a odd look from Discord and Celestia. "Ancient human term. Born from dragon teeth, fierce warriors sprang from the ground itself. These spikes take the bodies of their enemies, living or dead, and corrupted them...change them into cybernetic monsters. It is a rather...horrifying process."

"Another piece of Reaper tech." Kaiden answered. "These Reapers are monsters. Smart and inventive...but monsters."

"Making it imperative for us to find these Reaper tech before Saren does." Anderson said. "Find them and destroy it."

"The Council will be upset if you do, but I agree with you. This kind of tech should be destroyed." Lonar said.

"Why would the Council want to use this kind of technology?" Kaiden asked in confusion.

"To them, its a means of improving their own technology." Lonar explained. "Ever since your people appeared on the galactic scale, the Council have been pushing tech improvement to the limits."

Celestia only shook her head at that. "They have nothing to fear from us. All we wish to do exist in harmony. Nothing more, nothing less."

"They don't know that." Lonar said, shaking her head "They think you are building up an armada to take on the galaxy."

Discord looked at the Reaper ship. "Not the galaxy...These Reaper ships." He stated. "We lost over 60 ships in the invasion. Nearly 30 of them were taken out by this thing alone. We building up ships as fast as we can to take up loss. But if there are more of those ships..."

"Then we are going to need more ships." Anderson finished. "The only thing we can take away from this is the fact our shields can shrug off several rounds from this thing."

Discord nodded his head, "And the fact that our DEW can pierce through its shields. The armor is tough, but from what little Spike can do to it, it will not take much to get through." He gave a feral grin as he saw the damage the single lone dragon did to the massive ship.

"At this moment, we need to worry about Saren." Celestia stated. "We need to find him or his associates before they find these Reaper techs"

"Do we have any leads?" Destiny asked.

"Various Spectres is looking for leads on Saren and Benezia." Lonar started. "So far they have nothing, but they are searching."

"I have one lead you can follow." Discord spoke up. "Benezia's daughter, Liara T'soni."

"Who is she?" Shepard asked.

"Liara T'soni is an archeologist." Discord stated, "An expert on Protheans."

"And the Protheans created Conduit. So she may have clues to what the Conduit is." Anderson said.

"Where is she?" Lonar asked.

"On the planet Therum, in the Artemis Tau Cluster. She is there with the permission of the Alliance to dig up several Prothean ruins that were discovered there some time ago." Anderson relay to them. Shepard nodded his head to Anderson.

"I will get the ship ready for launch then. I will inform the crew of our destination and await further orders from you, sir." Shepard said.

Anderson smiled, but shook his head at Shepard. "Sorry Shepard, but I am not going with you. I am stepping down from commanding officer of the Normandy." Shepard, Destiny, and Kaiden looked at Anderson with shock.

"But-" Shepard started, but Anderson held up his hands.

"She is quick and quiet, and you know the crew. Perfect for a Guardian and a Spectre team." Anderson said, indicating to both Shepard and Lonar. "You will also gain help from the Krogan clans in the form of Urdnot Wrex, as well from the Quarian Conclave in the form of Tali'Zorah. Both are willing to help you in your mission."

"But sir...Why?" Shepard asked.

Anderson gave Shepard a small nodded. "I had my share of the spot light, Shepard. I can do more good here on Equestria than on a ship. I can train several of our troops in Geth tactics and push for weapon and armor upgrades you will no doubt send to us. Besides, Commander General as well as Admiral Hackett asked me to stay behind and help with the defenses. This falls onto you, Commander. I know you can bring down Saren. You and Spectre Maerum." Shepard and Lonar looked to one another before nodding their heads in unison.

"Follow the lead on T'Soni." Discord said, "Saren has gone underground, so to speak. And geth have already began their push into our systems, no doubt searching for the Conduit. Finding Saren would be impossible for now. I will have my people looking for him as well, you can count on Cerberus's help."

"Please Commander, for the sake of all of our people." Celestia said quietly "Stop Saren before the situation gets worse and more innocents are killed."

"As my Queen wishes, so shall it be done." Shepard said, bowing to Celestia.

"Go." She ordered. Shepard nodded his head, before turning and walking out of the office with the rest of his group. Discord looked to the side, a cloak figure appeared from thin air at his side.

"You think he is ready?" Discord asked him

"The Element of Victory makes no mistakes. He is ready." Commander General said. "Now is his time to show his stuff. He doesn't need me anymore. They chose him for a reason."

"The Elements of Harmony are also reacting." Celestia said, gaining everyone's attention "There are new bearers now. To see both Victory and Harmony awaking shows there are dark times ahead. I only pray that they will be enough to turn the tides."

* * *

><p>-Equestria Space port-<p>

"Commander!" Shepard turn to see a unicorn and griffon rush up to him. "Commander Shepard!"

"Yes?" Shepard looked confused at the two before him.

"My name is Doctor Far Pasture, this is Armorer Falcos Aires." The unicorn pointed to themselves. "Princess Luna sent us to you to board your ship."

"For what?" Shepard asked.

"To help improve your shields and armor." Falcos said. "And to help Miss Zorah with weapon improvement."

"How did you-" Shepard began to ask, but was cut off from Doctor Pasture.

"Miss Zorah came to us, the MagTech department. She asked for assistance in bringing equipment to the Normandy to help improve weapons and asked if there were anyone willing to assistance in armor and shields." Shepard smiled at this.

"Well, it seems Miss Zorah is already pulling her weight. Welcome aboard." Shepard said.

-Normandy Cockpit-

"Huh, so Anderson stepped down?" Joker asked. Shepard only nodded his head to his answer. "I could of sworn back room politics did it. Still, got to be careful, Commander. If this turns bad, you will be on their chopping block."

"If this mission turns bad, I got more things to worry about than politics." Shepard said, sighing softly. "Is everything ready?"

"Just finishing up the last diagnostic test-" Joker said, before he was interrupted.

"Come on already, I want fly!" a voice popped up.

"Ah there she is." Joker said with a grin. Shepard look confused.

"Who the heck was that?" Shepard asked. An image of a familiar pegasus appeared on a monitor.

"The name is a Rainbow Dash!" The pegasus stated, "The best flier in all Equestria."

"An Exion." Shepard said, looking at the image in awe. "Princess Luna finished it?"

"Apparently so. She decided to grace the Normandy with the very first one. As you can see, she is modeled after the ever esteemed Rainbow Dash." Joker said with a grin.

"Thats right, you got the best the of best!" Dash said. "I read the reports on these Geth. Don't worry about them hacking us Commander, they have to worry about me hacking them. Plus, Joker here can fly circle around them with out me. Now they will have trouble just finding us with me installed as well." Joker looked at the Commander with happiness on his face.

"I love this ship." Joker simply said.

"Hey, so are we ready or what?" Dash asked. Joker shook his head.

"Hold there, Baby Blue." Joker said, gaining a frown from the Exion. "I am eager to fly as much as you. But first thing is first." Joker leaned over and pushed the intercom button. "Commander, you want something to say to the crew?" Shepard nodded his head before leaning down to talk.

"This is Commander Shepard speaking." Several crew members looked up hear the announcements "We have our orders: Find Saren before he finds the Conduit. I won't lie to you. This mission may be the toughest one yet. This began on attack on Equestrian settlement. He led the attack in hoping to break our spirits. Instead, he just woken up the dragon. We know he won't stop there either. His geth army are not going stay on the far fringes of Alliance space. Even now we are preparing to repel any invaders that dare enter our space with the intent to harm innocents. Our enemies knows we are coming and Saren's followers will be waiting for us. But we will be ready for them as well. We will hunt for him to the ends of the galaxy and bring him down. This is most important mission any of has ever been on. The fate of the entire galaxy is at stake. We will stop Saren. And as the famous saying goes: Do or do not. There is no try. " Everyone who understood the saying smile and even laughed. Shepard smiled and Joker gave a small laugh.

"Attempting to lighten the mood, Commander? I know the Captain and the Queen would be proud of that." Joker asked.

"It worked didn't it?" Shepard said, turning to leave. "But fancy speeches won't stop Saren. And if we really want to impress the Captain and the Queen, we better get this bird in the air."

"Yes sir!" Joker said.

"Ah yeah. Its go time!" Dash exlaimed.

*Quick Response

* * *

><p>End of The Hunt Begins<p>

Start of The Prothean Expert

* * *

><p>WELCOME TO THE CODEX PERSONEL FILES. WHO WOULD YOU LIKE TO LOOK UP?<p>

…..

…..

…...

CODEX SEARCH ENTRY: Garrus Vakarian

…...

…...

…...

Codex Personel File: Garrus Vakarian

Name: Garrus Vakarian

Race: Turian

Age: 27

Birthplace: Palaven

Affiliation: Citadel Council

Occupation: Former C-Sec Detective

Rank: N/A

Notes: Garrus Vakarian is a former C-Sec Detective. However, he has shown recent behavior problems and has been reprimanded for his conduct several times in the past. This does not deter him in the slightest as he been shown to be rough on suspects in custody and even nearly had a ship blown apart due to his actions.

Battle Tactics: Garrus is a sniper, but isn't afraid in getting up close and personal. His proficiency with a sniper rifle has bested many veterans and shown to hit targets that would be other wise impossible to hit. However, his hot head approach and his tendency to ignore orders given to him has put him in odds with chain in command.

Skills:

High Accuracy with Sniper Rifles

Intermediate hacking skills

Concussive shot

Overload

Armor pierce mods

CODEX SEARCH ENTRY: Ashley Williams

…..

…...

…...

Codex Personel File: Ashley Williams

Name: Ashley Williams

Race: Human

Age: 25

Birthplace: Sirona

Affiliation: System Alliance

Occupation: N-4 Special Operative

Rank: Sergeant First Class

Notes: Ashley William is a newly minted N-4 Operative. She is the grandaughter of General Williams and strives to get out of her grandfathers shadow. So far, she has no marks against her record and shown to be a good leader. However, there are notes stating that she has emotional tendency to lash out when angered.

Battle Tactics: Ashley is proficient in all weapons, but lacks any means of magical ability. She can heal and modify, but other wise let her weapons do the talking for her. She can follow orders well enough and can work in teams quite well.

Skills:

Guns galore: Intermediate skill

Imbued Element: Intermediate skill

Grenade

Earth Magic

Rage

CODEX SEARCH FILE: Urdnot Wrex

…...

…...

…...

Codex Personel File: Urdnot Wrex

Name: Urdnot Wrex

Race: Krogan

Age: 900+?

Birthplace: Tuchanka

Affiliation: System Alliance

Occupation: Krogan Clan Leader/ Former Mercenary

Rank: Clan Leader

Notes: Urdnot Wrex is the current leader of the Krogan Clans. Strong and wise, this Krogan knows how to break down an enemy and defeat it. He has no problem following orders due to his time as a mercenary, which had him following orders of his clients.

Battle Tactics: Wrex is a battlemaster. His strength is backed up with biotics, making him a frightening opponent to face on the field. Add in his tendency to rush heavy positions with little care and his ability to regenerate and shrug off rounds, make him nearly unstoppable. He prefers to be up close to his opponents, so his weapon of choice is the shotgun, and he is really good with it.

Skills:

High proficiency with shotguns (Did you really think I will add accuracy to that? Its a shotgun.)

Warp

Throw

Barrier

Stasis

Carnage

Krogan Berserker

CODEX UPDATE!

Codex entry: Exion

Exions are new technological marvels of the System Alliance. One can be confused with it being an AI. However, there are several key differences between the two. Exions are made from memories of those long past, or even alive. A 'soul' of a person, so to speak. The gathering of these memories (The person itself, Families, friends, acquaintances) are placed into a special crystal for the Exion to be housed in. The process is long and laborious, and tend to take weeks, even months just to get it right. However, once complete, a special type of magic fuses all the memories into a single conscience entity. They are then place into a special chamber to learn who they are, what they are, and what is expect of them.

Exion are treat like people in System Alliance, and there are even laws to protect them from Citadel Council in case one were some how find themselves in their hands. Exion know that they are not person they are based off from. Even going as far as renaming themselves if the person was still alive. The abilities of the Exion vary depending on what they wish to learn. Most Exions tend to drift to military application.

Exions can not truly integrate with ME tech. They can hack and perform several tasks, but they cannot be uploaded onto something based on ME.


	8. Interlude: Kaiden

Interlude: Kaiden

Kaiden grumbled as he worked on his armor, wiping away the sweat on his forehead as he worked. Behind him, he heard the sounds of muttering and sighs of a certain Turian. Kaiden look back to see Garrus looking at the Mako, an ugly machine but fit the purpose of the Alliance. The Cannon was based off Krogan specs, the Shields were created from the Quarians, the armor was top quality Diamond Dogs metal smiting, and the design was a mixture of Human and Quarians designs. He saw the turian was kneeling down next to the tires, inspecting them and comparing them to several schematics he had dug up. A ping from the elevator was heard and out came Shepard with Lonar by his side. Both were quietly talking, apparently discussing tactics and other items.

As they walked near Kaiden, and he over heard their discussion.

"So, Saren is a biotic too?" Shepard asked, receiving a nod from Lonar.

"Yeah, not a very strong one, but he has enough skills with it to turn the tide of battle in his favor." Lonar said quietly. They both walked away from Kaiden, walking around the bay. As they neared the Turian, Kaiden took note of Shepard's face. It grew harsh, almost loathing to a point, surprising Kaiden a lot.

_'What the...'_

Shepard scowled and barked at the Turian, startling Garrus into standing. Shepard began to chew him out, stunning Kaiden even further. Kaiden had know Shepard personally for at least 3 years, and not once has he ever done something like this. Hell, they met other Turians before, and he never showed this kind of hostility. From the look on Lonar's face, she was shocked as well from Shepard's unprofessional dress down. By the time Shepard was done, Garrus looked like a kicked puppy. Shepard roughly shoved passed him, with Lonar giving Garrus an apologetic look before catching up with Shepard.

Kaiden walked over to the depressed looking Turian.

"What the hell was that all about?" Kaiden asked.

"Nothing..." Garrus said quietly before walking away to the elevator. Kaiden shook his head, utterly confused on what was going on.

"_Okay...lets see what I learn today, Kaiden. _

_1. Shepard goes search and destroy on Garrus._

_2. Shepard goes out of his way to make Garrus feel like shit._

_3. Shepard chews Garrus out for every little thing._

_4. Shepard looks like he is about to punt Garrus across the room._

_What did you gather from these simple facts Kaiden? _

_Conclusion: Shepard really, **really, ****REALLY** hates Garrus for some reason._

_But why...Why does he hate him?_

_What did Garrus do to him? As far as I know, we only meet him 3 days ago..._

_So why does he hate Garrus so much then? ? ? ? ?'_

End of Interlude

_**A/N: As you can see, I am telling you something. This is part of the story, I didn't just make this up on spot. I will let you figure it out then. Cheers! : )**_


	9. The Prothean Expert

_**A/N: Okay, with this story complete. I will be over 50,000 words. The longest story I have ever written period. With 21 favorites, it is one of my more successful stories. With the Dark Avatar and System Alliance beating it out. But that is on fanfiction. Combine with FIMfiction and it is up to 43 favorites. Making it the most successful story to date :). I like to thank Solrac III for allowing me to bounce ideas off his noggin and MrIhatezntnobleskillthem for making me think on the tech...whether I wanted to or not XD. And for Nightmare for beta reading the story. Anyways, if anyone knows any great artist for a cover for this story that can be commission that will be great. As you may have read, this story is on both FIMfiction and Fanfiction. So hopefully it will gain more recognition in the future.**_

_**Thanks for reading my story, and hopefully you will stick around for the next two and the true epic conclusion of my story.**_

_**On a side note. I just realized that I have been misspelling Lonar's last name incorrectly. Its Lonar Maerun not Maerum. Oh well, I got so used to calling her that, that I will just stick with it for now.**_

* * *

><p>Tali bobbed her head to the music as she worked in the converted weaponsarmor bay section of the hanger. The small piece of technology in her nimble hands was swiftly dismantled and examined by the Quarian. She hummed several notes before twisting her body, dancing her way to the other side of the the bay to gather some tools before making her way back. As she place the tools down, she finally took note of her audience.

"Oh!" She stumbled somewhat. "Commander! What can I do for you?" Shepard smiled at her, tilting his head to the side as he listen to the music being played.

"Scratching Harmony?" He asked as he leaned against the table. "A classic, a really old one."

"Yes!" She answered. "Made in collaboration of Vinyl Scratch and Octavia Cello. The harmony of classical musical instruments with new age musical creations! It was heralded as the greatest creation of musical theme of its time. It actually paved the way for new music genre and inspired many Equestrians to take up music as a career..." She fell silent, blushing fiercely on her cheeks. "And you already know that..."

Shepard chuckled. "Of course. Do you know what inspired them to create such a moving piece of music?"

Tali thought back. "Surviving music from old Earth." She answered. "The Piano Guys, Linkin Park, Skrillex, Blue Man Group, Daft Punk, and many other artists and their creations. They were astounded by the musical pieces they made. They wanted to make something similar, but were unable to re create several pieces due to them lacking several things. However, Vinyl Scratch had heard a unfinished piece of Octavia's, asked her if she need some help, and the creation of Scratching Harmony was born...It was one of many pieces that they worked together for many years."

"Quite the music buff, eh Tali?" Shepard asked.

"Yes. Music is deeply rooted in our culture as Quarians. Sadly, we lost many things when we fled the home world. Music was one of them." Tali answered. "In almost 3 centuries, we only had what the galaxy had to offer." She said with distaste "It was dull...Nasty...No soul to speak of. Then you Equestrians appeared, and soon the music galaxy was filled with beautiful sounds of music, untarnished by the greed the galaxy had." Shepard only nodded his head, then looked at the scatter pieces on the table.

"What is this?" As he held up a small piece of metal.

"A kinetic coil for a assault rifle piercing mod." Tali answered, as she turn back to the table. "I am currently improving the the piercing mod for the assault rifles. I was able to improve penetration and damage increase by at least 10% percent. Its not much, but it is a start." She told Shepard, quickly soldering in several pieces together.

"Any draw backs?" Shepard questioned.

"Only a 2% increase in overheating the gun quickly. I would love to work on that, but runes are outside my expertise. You have to talk to Armorer Aires about those." Shepard nodded his head, he then turn around and began to leave.

"Oh, and Tali?" Tali looked to Shepard. "You have to dip your waist a little lower and move your feet slightly faster if you want to finish the final spin." Tali squeaked in surprise and embarrassment, her face turning slightly red. Shepard gave a hearty laugh as he boarded the elevator, he gave happy sigh before looking up.

"Dash?"

"Yes Commander?" Dash pipped up from the intercom.

"Where is Spectre Maerum?" Shepard asked.

"Hold on." Dash said, "She is in the Conference Room. Want me to let her know you are coming up?"

"Go ahead." Shepard said as he walked out of the elevator. "How far out are we from Therum?"

"About 10 hours. Want me to push it?" Dash asked eagerly. "This baby is only-"

Shepard laughed, nodding his head. "Fine, fine. No doubt you and Joker would bother me if I don't"

"Alright! We will be there in about 2 hours!" Shepard only shook his head in amusement. Shepard walked into the conference room, seeing both Garrus and Lonar standing inside. A hologram form of a Salarian was standing in the center of the room.

"Here is all the data on both Dr. Liara T'soni and Matriarch Benezia T'Soni we managed to dig up, Spectre Maerum." A Salarian said. "Hopefully this data will help you in your mission."

Lonar bowed to the Salarian "Thank you Spectre Bau. Hope your own mission in catching Goto goes well." The Salarian frown.

"Yes, well, she is a human and I have been trying to catch her for the last 3 years. You know how slippery humans are." The Salarian grumbled. "Good hunting, Spectre Maerum." The hologram winked out.

Garrus turn and saw Shepard standing in the door. "Commander Shepard." Garrus nod his head to him. Shepard only gave him a blank look before turning to Lonar.

"Goto?"

"Kasumi Goto. Human Thief supreme." Garrus answered, surprising Shepard. "She is wanted by the Council and Alliance for over 367 counts of theft...that we know of."

"What?" Shepard asked in confusion.

"Kasumi Goto has been a thorn in the side of many art collectors." Garrus said. "I had run into her more than a few times myself. You think you have her corner, and poof! She is gone with no sign of her." Garrus grumbled. Shepard only shook his head.

"What does she look like?" Shepard had to ask. Garrus brought up his omni-tool, bringing up an image. Shepard's jaw went slack, before anger appeared on his face.

"THATS HER!" Shepard shouted, startling Lonar and Garrus. "THATS THE LITTLE SQUIRT THAT STOLE MY PLAYGEAR!"

"Um...Playgear?" Lonar hazard a guess. "A gamestation?"

"One that I had payed for several months before it came out!" Shepard teeth gritted his teeth. "It was on New Canton when it happen!"

"So that is what happen on New Canton." Garrus mumbled to himself. Shepard stared before shaking his head.

"Gah! I can worry about it later. What can you tell me about the Matriarch and her daughter?" Shepard asked, pushing his anger to the back of his mind. Lonar nodded before turning to the center of the room. A holographic form of two Asari appeared.

On one side, an elder asari appeared to wear an extravagant dress, showing her 'assets' with little shame on her face. The asari next to her was wearing a conservative dress, standing proper for the picture.

"Matriarch Benezia T'soni is powerful Asari, Commander." Lonar started "She is about 954 years old, she is on the final leg of her life, this does not mean she is push over. Her biotics and skills improved as she grew older. No doubt she will give even someone of your skills some trouble." Shepard nodded his head, biotics were the only group of people that could give Equestrians some trouble in a fight. "What I don't understand is why is she helping Saren."

"Why is that?" Shepard looked at her with confusion.

"Because she is always preaching peace and equality. In fact, she was one of the leading voices in an attempt the have the Asari have a private trade with Equestrians. She is a teacher among the religious and philosophy, much like your Queen Celestia. She adores your people Commander." Lonar looked utterly confused. "Why would she side with Saren."

"Something to ask her when we find her." Garrus said. He walked up and swipe the image aside to bring up Liara T'soni. "We need to focus on who we can get now." Shepard nodded his head, agreeing with Garrus. Although the glare Shepard threw at him didn't earn him any favors. Garrus sighed before moving on. "Liara T'soni, she is a prothean expert and researcher. She has been on dozen of worlds with Prothean ruins and has pushed for several sites located outside Citadel Space. Even going as far as going to those sites alone."

"Pretty dangerous of her." Shepard said.

"Indeed." Garrus agreed. "It means she can take of herself. So we may need to be careful if she on Saren's side."

"Alright. Dash." Shepard called out.

"Yes Commander."

"Get everyone ready and suited up. We have scientist to secure."

"You got it!"

* * *

><p>-Therum Space 2 hours later-

"How bad Joker?" Shepard asked as he stood behind him.

"Got about 5 Geth ships. All Cruiser classification." Joker answered.

"We can take them Commander!" Dash said. "The thing is though, once we drop you off, you will lose air support."

"Don't worry Dash. The Mako can take a pounding." Shepard said.

"Heh. Hope so, that thing reminds me of Big Mac. Big, but powerful and can take a licking and dish it back." Dash said. Shepard nodded before turning around.

"I want them out of my sky, Joker. Think you and Dash can do that."

"Yes sir!"

"Alright! We can take one out in 10 seconds flat!" Dash cheered.

"What about the rest of them?" Joker teased.

"Maybe a bit longer for those."

-Hanger bay-

"Heh...good to see the designs are more impressive in reality." Wrex said as he walked up to the Mako.

"Well, duh." Tali chided him. "Father and Uncle Gerrel are really into firepower. No doubt the Equestrians are equally impressed by the design as well."

Lonar stared at the large tank, nearly twice the size of a Mantis Gun ship. The Mako sported at least 6 different barrels. Two cannons and 4 machine guns. She only gave it a glance when they brought it on board, thinking it was some sort of cargo transport with a tarp on. Now that she got a good look at it with out the tarp covering it, she couldn't help be amazed by the size.

"Alright people. Get on board. We are moving in 5!" Shepard called out. The hatched opened and everyone piled in. Inside the tank was spacious, at least enough room and seats to hold up to 12 people. Shepard rushed up to the driver seat. Kaiden took control of the cannons while Ashley took control of the roof turret. "Everyone strapped in?"

"Roger!"

"Yes sir!"

"Green Commander."

"Good to go, Commander."

"Lets kill some Geth!"

"Yeah yeah."

Shepard smirked, before turning on the comms. "Okay Joker, open the bay doors when ready."

"Roger that Commander." Joker relayed. "T-minus 10 seconds to drop."

"Wait...drop?" Lonar said in surprise. "You mean drop off right?"

"You wish, Spectre." Wrex laughed. "Hope you brought a throw up bag." Lonar turn wide eye as she watch as the bay doors open and saw the planet Therum in all its glory.

"Kaiden. Activate the weight runes."

"Roger Commander."

"Here we go!" Shepard pushed the pedal and the monstrous tank jerked forward before leaving the ship. Lonar felt her body jerk as the tanked flipped end over end over the skies of Therum. She heard screaming, then realized it was coming from her. Garrus actually looked calm, as he was expecting this to happen.

The Mako flipped around, spinning uncontrollably before jets activated from all over the tank. The tank slowly stopped its spinning, leveling itself in the air. At 500 yards from the ground, powerful jets activated, slowing the heavy machine in its fall.

"450 ft from the ground."

"350"

"250"

"100" Kaiden called, which was doing nothing to calm Lonar at all.

"Activating secondary jets." Shepard called out. Lonar felt her ears ring when a large roar sounded from below her. The tank slowed its self before finally landing hard on the ground, powerful springs soften the blow. The tank rolled across the ground before coming to a stop.

"Landfall Commander." Kaiden said. "A good jump."

"No enemies in sight." Ashley called out. "Area is clear."

Lonar looked sick, all the spinning made her want to throw up. She looked at Garrus and saw that he was as calm as ever, checking his sniper rifle as it was an everyday kind of thing.

"You knew about this?" she exclaimed. Garrus only nodded at her question. "How come you didn't tell me!"

"Cause no one told me." He simply said. Lonar opened her mouth, only to close it when she saw the mischievous smile on his face.

"Oh you are so dead Vakarian!" She shouted at him, causing him to laugh out loud.

"Commander!" Joker called out on the comm.

"Go ahead, Joker." Shepard said calmly as he pushed the gas pedal and began his trek down the path.

"Dash picked up on some strange readings, Commander." Joker said, but was cut off by said Exion.

"Really really strange Commander. Like off the charts strange!" Dash exclaimed. Joker jumped back on.

"It looks like it is coming from an underground complex several clicks from your position."

"Alright. Thank you Joker, Dash. Now clean up those ships."

"You got it Commander. Joker out."

The Mako made its trek through the dangerous path. Shepard knew that one wrong turn could cause the mission turn into a very short and hot one. The tank slowly bounce along, Shepard was glad the first design was tossed out. No doubt in his mind that the original design, while fast, was a death trap waiting to happen. It would have been near impossible to control if the Mass effect fields was place inside and they hit a bump the wrong way, it would of caused them to go flying off.

"Commander, one of the ships got by me!" Joker called out over the intercom.

"Yeah. Watch out Commander! We got our wings tied up right now with the other 3!" Dash called out. "Ah! Starboard side! Starboard side!"

"Got it!" Joker cut himself off. Shepard was about to call back before a shadow covered the Mako. Up above, a Geth cruiser flew by, dropping off two objects before flying off. Tali extracted herself from her seat and got up next to Shepard.

"Geth Armature!" Shepard jerk the wheel when two bright pulse flew by.

"What the hell is that?" Shepard called out as Ashley let loose with the machine gun turrets.

"A siege pulse." Tali exclaimed, before a dual shot from the Mako's cannon return fire at them. The Armature's shield broke apart and a piece of its neck exploded. The Armature jerked around as the machine gun turret laid down a wave of rounds. "Basically, a very large and highly energized phasic round. It can penetrate shields easily, but the draw back is that is does very poorly against heavy armor."

Kaiden let loose another volley of cannon rounds, destroying one of the Armature, while Ashley drain the shields of the other. "Kaiden. Active the weight runes."

"Uh...Roger Commander?" Kaiden said in confusion as he activated the runes. Shepard pushed the gas, sending the now lighten tank to top speeds. As the tank approached the single Armature, Ashley pierce the shields, riddling the Armature with armor piercing rounds. The Armature let loose another pulse round at the approaching tank.

"Shields down to 45%" Kaiden called out. Shepard lean over and flipped a switch for the jets.

"Kaiden, when I say when. Deactivate the weight runes." Shepard shouted as he stared at the glowing eye of the Geth.

"Roger Commander."

The Mako reached at least 65 miles per hour when Shepard activated the jet boost. The tank went airborne, just avoiding another pulse. The tank was about to fly over the Armature when Shepard deactivated the jets.

"Now, Kaiden!" Shepard called out. Kaiden deactivated the weight rune and all 80 tonnes of Mako landed onto the Armature. A loud and sharp squeal of metal and electronics echoed out as the lighter armored Armature was crushed under the heavier Mako.

"Oh that just sounds nasty." Ashley said. Shepard wasn't taking a chance if it getting back up, as he ran over the the crushed Armature several times before moving on. The Mako rumbled along the path, its tires crushing rocks underneath its treads. They turn the corner and several rockets slammed into the tank.

"Geth turrets!" Ashley called out, the machine guns pounding away. Shepard turn to Tali, a small smirk on his face.

"Think we can take that choke point?" Shepard asked. Tali only smiled back, nodding to him.

"Definitively." Kaiden unleashed several rounds of cannon fire, each cannon firing independently instead of at the same time. Seeing a single tank taking several rocket and machine guns rounds and shrugging off the damage was quite impressive to any viewer.

"Shields at 10%" Kaiden called out.

"One more turret." Shepard said as the tank turn its cannon to the final turret. The turret let loose a rocket, bringing down their shields. The armor shrugged off the turret machine gun rounds as it shot a final volley at the turret, destroying it.

"All turrets down." Ashley said.

"Commander, I am detecting a side passage we can take." Kaiden said.

"What about inside the compound? Any friendlies?" Shepard asked, only to receive shake of Kaiden's head.

"Negative, Commander. No life signs." Shepard only smiled.

"Tali...can you hack into Geth comm channels?"

-Inside the Industrial Outpost-

Geth were fortifying the open side passage. Various Geth were taking up position for maximum amount of firepower to be poured into the passage. Several Geth were near the entrance, including a juggernaut and destroyer. The Geth gave an equivalent of a jerking back in surprise when something hacked onto their channel.

"Hey Geth." All the Geth were confused on what to do. Several of them were attempting to cut off the channel. "Knock Knock!" The front gate leading into the compound exploded, taking the Juggernaut and Destroyer along with it. The Geth were so stunned by the new development that they were unable to act as the Mako pushed itself through the hole. Ashley laughed manically as she brought the gun turret around and began to spray at the confused Geth. Kaiden help out by using the secondary machine guns located on the side of the cannons. The last Geth made a final, if pitiful, last stand in front of the exit gate before Kaiden let loose with a dual cannon blast, destroying both the Geth and the gate itself.

"Good work Kaiden." Shepard said, that was before he received a hit over the head by Destiny in the form of a cup holder.

"Don't encourage him." Destiny chided him, "Senseless destruction is not something to be proud of."

"What? Senseless destruction is always good when there are no innocents in the cross fire. Besides, this place was abandon about 10 years ago." Shepard defended himself. "Look at all the rust everywhere."

"Fine..." Destiny said. The Mako pushed through the ruined gate and continue on its journey to the dig site. Lonar turn to Garrus, a frown on her face.

"Hey!" she whacked his arm, startling the Turian. "How did you know about the tank drop?"

"Uh... I read the codex on it?" he said in confusion. "I asked the Lieutenant about the tank and he gave me a codex on its purpose. So I was a little prepare for what was going to happen." he said, giving a small chuckle at Lonar's pout.

A large expanse appeared before them, causing Shepard to grumbled.

"Joker couldn't drop us off here?" he muttered, causing Kaiden to snort in amusement.

"Commander. More Armatures up ahead!" Ashley called out, Kaiden response was the dual cannon shot that destroyed the shields and crippled the Armature. It was soon run over by the massive Mako and it didn't even slow it down. The Mako soon ran into several more, all at a distance. Shepard couldn't believe just how slow the siege pulse was. While somewhat slow, the Mako was still quite fast compared to its predecessor, the M29 Grizzly. By the time the Siege pulse reach where they 'were', they were already far ahead of it.

"So much for advance AIs." Shepard said. "Can't even aim properly."

"Geth are not true AIs Shepard." Tali corrected him. "They are a collection of-"

"Save it for later, Hood Girl." Ashley barked, interrupting Tali in her speech. "Needs to concentrate here." Tali only huffed, crossed her arms and looked away.

"Fine!" Tali said. "And don't ask me to upgrade your assault rifle when you bring it in!"

Ashley jerked her head, looking in stun surprised at the Quarian. "What! But I need that gun to be-"

"WILLIAMS! GETH! FIRING AT US! TAKE CARE OF IT!" Shepard shouted at her.

"Sorry sir!"

The Mako continued its destructive journey, blasting away at anything foolish enough to get in its way. It was when the reach the top of a small hill and looked down caused them to stop.

"What...the...FUUUU!" Shepard switched the jets on, forcing the heavy tank to practically jump off the ground. Kaiden fumbled for the weight runes, switching them on in his haste, while at the same time firing off a cannon, killing a pair Geth Rocket Troopers. Flying underneath the airborne tank, dozens of rockets including a large siege pulse flew by harmlessly. The Mako landed and Shepard put the Mako in reverse and getting them out of sight.

"What the hell is that thing? An Armature? Its huge!" Ashley cried out. Tali looked down at the screen, given a quiet intake of air.

"Keelah...A Colossus."

"A what now!" Shepard asked.

"A Colossus. A step up from the Armature. One of the heaviest and largest mobile walking unit the Geth have. The armor can take a beating, Commander. You need to be careful." Tali said. Shepard nodded his head.

"Ashley. Focus on the Geth Rocket troopers. Kaiden, focus on the Colossus. Ashley, when you are done wiping those troopers out, help out Kaiden."

"Roger, Commander." Ashley and Kaiden answered

"Let me focus on the driving. Kaiden?"

"Yes, Commander?" Kaiden turn to look at Shepard.

"How much time do we have on the Weight Runes?" Shepard asked as he began to prepare the Mako for the fight.

"About 3 minutes in total Commander." Kaiden answered. Tali mumbled, getting out of her seat and ripped open a panel next to Kaiden, startling him. "What the?"

"Hold on Commander...Almost got it..." Tali muttered under her breath.

"Cross the green wires with the blue one." Wrex called from behind. "Then switch the crystal matrix 5 with matrix 10."

"Thank you Uncle Wrex!" Tali called out. She then place the panel back into position. "There. I diverted non-critical functions to power the runes, giving you at least an extra 3 minutes and a small boost in shields. Thats all I can really do for now."

"Thanks Tali, Wrex." Shepard called back. Shepard turn back, his eyes narrow into slits. "And as the famous saying goes...hold on...Tali!"

* * *

><p>-Geth Colossus-<p>

It watched the hill with careful eye. Thousands of programs making the tinniest calculations into throwing the Siege pulse straight at the massive Alliance tank barrel. They seen schematics on the tank, there were very little weakness to the tank itself. If there was, only the loading time on the cannons and weight issues. The Colossus stared at the hill, waiting for next move. Its comm channel flared to life, but instead of the normal Geth stutters and whines...

"LEEEEEEEROOOOOY JENKINS!" roared out of the comms confusing the Geth The massive tank rolled over the hill at break neck speeds. The machine gun turret on top roared to life, ripping through Geth shields with ease and tearing troopers apart. The cannons fired independently from one another, straight at the Colossus itself. While the shields protected it, but they were draining fast under the powerful cannons. The Colossus ready a pulse and fired straight at the charging tank. The Mako swerved slightly to avoid the pulse and continued its suicidal charge.

-Inside the Mako-

"All Geth troopers are down!" Ashley turn the turret onto the Colossus. Inside, everyone was holding on tightly to their seats as the Mako bounced down the hill at over 80 MPH. Shepard saw the massive form of the Colossus filled his entire view of the area. He reached over and flipped the jets, sending the massive tank airborne. Shepard watched as they least got to eye level of the Colossus before shouting back at Kaiden.

"NOW!"

While heavy at 30 tonnes with the Weight Runes activated, Shepard wanted to make sure that the Colossus stayed down. But without trying to kill themselves in the process. The tank was sturdy enough, and an insane plan form in his mind. While seeing the Armature crumpled underneath the full weight of the Mako, Shepard decided to add improvised bullet to the list of the Mako's accomplishment in taking down the Geth. The heavy Mako flew for a bit before coming down at an angle, gaining speed as it did. All the Colossus could do was watch helplessly as the massive tank came down on it. There was a large screech of metal as the neck of the Colossus snapped backwards, shearing the neck and eye off the Colossus's body. The Mako continued its journey down the back of the Colossus before finally landing on the ground behind the Colossus. With its head gone, the massive machine began to stumble around blindly, the guns located on it's body firing wildly. Kaiden trained the cannons on the Colossus before putting it out of its misery.

"Alright!" Ashley cheered. "Nothing can stop this bad boy!"

"I'm getting bored back here." Wrex complained.

"You are always bored when you are not shooting something." Tali said to him. Wrex only growled at her, grumbling about how even family doesn't respect him.

"Kaiden, how many more clicks are we from the energy signal?"

"Just a bit more Commander."

The next few minutes was quite boring after facing the Colossus. All that was left was a scatter few Geth Rocket Troopers and regular Geth Troopers. Going down several tunnels and mopping up the last resistance on the road to the strange energy signal. The trip was going well until they came up to a rocky wall.

"Great...well...Everyone out." Shepard said as he climbed out his seat.

"Can't we jump over it?" Lonar asked.

"Sorry. No can do." Shepard said as he walked to the back of the tank. "Too many large boulders blocking the way, and even if we destroy them, there is too narrow of a gap to get this baby through. Let me just activate the tracking beacon and lock it down. We can pick it up after the mission is done."

Everyone piled out of the tank. Destiny's horn glowed with magic, enhancing everyone's armor along with a cooling charm, to keep the heat off them. Garrus politely decline the spell, stating he worked better in heat. Shepard took the lead, Lonar close behind him, as he walked down the path.

"Geth footprints." Wrex said, pointing at small imprint in the gravel. "Lots of them."

"How can you tell?" Garrus asked him.

"When you are as old as me, Turian, you simply know." Wrex simply said.

Shepard and Lonar took cover, Shepard looked ahead, trying to spot any Geth up the path. Shepard motion his hand an all clear. Tali came out of cover and sprinted past Shepard to cover ahead of him. A sniper round slammed into Tali's shield, piercing right through it, and hitting her in the chest, knocking her to the ground.

"Tali!" Shepard rushed up and grabbed her and pulled her and himself into cover. "Tali! Tali breath!" Tali wheezed, her breath taken away and her face in agony. "Hold still! I got you!" Shepard's hand glowed green and placed them on her chest. Dozens of Geth came out of hiding and began to lay down fire on the Shepard and Tali's position.

An angry roar echoed out, Urdnot Wrex in all of his angry glory rushed straight down the path, taking rounds and shrugging them off. "I'll make you pay!" he roared as he grabbed the nearest Geth and began to use it as a shield in one hand, and fired his shotgun with the other. Garrus sniped Geth as fast he could, but was unable to find the sniper that almost took Tali out. Then there was flash of red light, Garrus ducked his head, and the top of the boulder he was using as cover exploded. Garrus popped back out, but the sniper was gone again.

"Shit." He growled. He turn to see Destiny floating three weapons around her, standing slightly in the open, weapons pouring covering fire for the group. Garrus's eyes widen when he saw what appeared to be a red laser centering on Destiny's chest. "Double shit!" He threw himself out of cover and tackled the small pony. He cried out in pain as he felt a bullet rip through his side. He groan, but pushed on, rolling onto his stomach. He peeked around the side of the boulder, and saw a strange looking Geth Pure white in color, on all 4, crawling across the cliff side as a bug would do. It was also aiming at him.

"Fuck me!" he rolled back, just avoiding the sniper round. He turn to see Destiny's horn glowing, and his side hurting a lot less. He smiled at her as he pulled out his sniper rifle back out. "Thanks." Destiny nodded her head.

"Only returning the favor." she said to him. Garrus rolled back, seeing the Geth was now on another part of the cliff wall, taking aim at Wrex. He leveled his rifle at it and and pulled the trigger, free aiming at best. The strange Geth's shoulder jerked back from the shot, it turn and looked at Garrus before crawling away. Garrus stood up, aiming his sniper rifle to take out more Geth. Through the scope, he saw Geth retreating, and close on their heels was Wrex. The angry Krogan was tearing them apart all by himself. Behind him was Ashley and Lonar, backing the Krogan up.

"Destiny! I need your help!" Shepard shouted from ahead.

"On my way!" Destiny called back, rushing forward, Garrus trailing behind her. Garrus came up on Shepard and Tali position, seeing Shepard's hand glowing and placed upon the Tali's chest. Kaiden stood by, his rifle out and scoping out the area for enemies.

"What happen?" Destiny asked as she trotted up.

"Sniper round. Her shields took the brunt of it, but her sternum was shattered when the round punched through the shields and hit her chest. I managed to keep her alive and somewhat pain free, but I can't fix this." Shepard said as her used his free hand to aim his hand gun, while the other glowed green with healing magic.

"Okay. Keep her still." Destiny said, her horn glowing brightly. Garrus watched as Tali's eyes grew wide and she gripped Shepard's arm. Shepard place his pistol on the ground and grab a hold of her hand.

"Its ok, we got you." Shepard said softly. "Just hold on. Your 'Uncle' Wrex is taking care of the problem."

"Almost done." Destiny said, Tali's breathing becoming stronger with each second. "Tali, can you talk to me?"

"Y-yes!" She croaked out.

"Good girl." Destiny said, her horn glowing brightly "Does anything else hurt? Anymore pains or anything feel funny?"

"N-no. Everything feels great." Tali said as she slowly sat up. "Keelah...I need better armor plating."

"Yeah...I think we all do." Garrus said, grimacing at his armor, a hole on the lower left side. "This armor has shrugged off dozens of rounds. Spirits, I been shot at with sniper round before and it just shrugs it off. But whatever those Geth are using, they are definitively a cut above anything I ran into. If you have been using ME shields or armor, you would probably be dead." Tali nodded her head at him. An explosion was seen far down the path.

"Lonar. How is everything going over there?" Shepard asked as he picked up his pistol.

"Everything is going great! We are just cleaning up the last of the Geth."

"Alright, we are heading over there right now."

"And Tali. What about her?" Wrex cold voice echoed over the comm. Garrus shivered, he could only imagine what would happen if Tali was killed.

"I'm fine Uncle Wrex." Tali said. "Shepard and Destiny helped me out."

"Thank the gods...Your mother would of killed me if you died..." Wrex said quietly.

"Its fine...Mom wouldn't hold against you...she would want you to get the person who did." Tali said, picking up her shotgun, pumping it once. "Or she really would haunt you if you didn't."

"Hah!" Wrex said warmly. "No doubt in my mind that she would."

"Alright Lonar, hold position until the rest of us get there."

"You got it, Commander."

The group jog ahead, wary for anymore surprise attacks. They soon saw Wrex, Ashley, and Lonar standing around, their weapons out and ready for anything. All around them, Geth lay dead on the ground. Wrex took one look at Tali, stomped right up to her and lifted her in a hug. Tali yelped in surprise by the hug, but return it the best she could.

"Thank the gods!" Wrex exclaimed. "How about we keep this a secret, eh kid?"

Tali nodded her head. "Yeah...at least...for now."

"Okay people." Shepard started. "The energy signal is coming from up ahead. Lets move."

The group moved forward, their weapons out and ready for anything.

"Commander!" Dash called on comm

"Dash? What is it?" Shepard asked.

"Geth Cruiser is heading towards your position!"

"Damn it! Everyone get into-Shit!" Shepard was roughly shoved to the ground by Garrus, a second later a sniper round slammed into the wall behind him. The same white Geth that almost killed Tali was hanging off the bottom of the walkway, before leaping away at high speeds. Suddenly, the sky was turn dark, the Geth Cruiser flew over head. But it looked like it seen better days.

"Looks like Joker and Dash gave it a good beating." Kaiden said. The Geth ship was emitting flames and fractured armor was barely hanging on to the frame. The Geth ship hovered over ahead, emitting troops along with a single Armature. It appeared that was going to drop off more, before the top part of the ship exploded.

"Take cover Commander! I'm coming in hot!" Joker called out over the intercom. The Geth ship receive several more blows before it veered off, trying to escape. The Normandy took its place in the sky, not a single scratch on the paint. It fired several more rounds before giving chase to the flailing Geth ship.

"Focus on the troopers!" Shepard shouted. "Leave the Armature for last!" Gunfire erupted between the two sides. The real pain was both the Armature and the strange Geth 'hopper'. Both of them forced the Normandy team to keep their heads down.

Shepard was getting pissed. He was hating the Armature and the hopper.

"Destiny. Cast a spell on it already!" Shepard yelled at her.

"I'm trying. But every time I try, that stupid hopping Geth takes a shot at me!" Destiny yelled back. She jerked her head back when something grazed her face. The hopper landed on the far side of the compound its eye trained on the pony, that was before the eye exploded into pieces. The hopper jumped, unfortunately the direction it jump to was that of a lava lake. It screech as it was melted in the lake.

"Finally!" Garrus exclaimed, before ducking back under cover, hiding from the barrage of gunfire coming from Armature. "Hopper down." Tali was kneeling next to him, looked up at him in confusion.

"Hopper?"

"Yeah...you know...that stupid jumping Geth with the fetish to give itself away with...you know what. Let just keep calling it a Hopper." Garrus grumbled. Tali only shrugged her shoulder before leaning out and pelting the Armature with buckshot.

"Destiny." Shepard sat next to Destiny, his face grim and holding on to his sword.

"What are you going to do with that?" Destiny said, point at the sword.

"Well...I am going to cripple it. Then you unleash the Lighting Cloud spell." Shepard simply stated as he examined his sword before looking at her.

"And how are you going to cripple it? Cutting off its legs?" Destiny said sarcastically.

"How did you know?"

"*sigh* Why am I even surprised anymore." Shepard only grin at her statement. Destiny's horn glowed while Shepard's body covered itself with lighting. His sword glowed, runes shining bright with magical power.

"3...2...1...Go" Shepard leaped out of cover and rushed straight at the Armature. The Geth turn its head and let loose a pulse at Shepard. Shepard dove forward, rolling underneath the pulse before getting back on his feet. The Geth fired several heavy machine rounds at him, forcing Shepard to divert his path. He ran to the right, forcing the Geth to try and follow his new path. By the time it lined up a new shot, Shepard was already on top of it. Shepard brought his sword back, the sword glowing brightly with power. With a loud roar, Shepard swung his sword, cleaving the leg off the Armature with ease.

"Destiny now!" Shepard dove to the side. Destiny's eyes glowed with power, her form raising off the ground before she released the spell. Ominous, dark clouds appeared above the Armature, lighting racing across the surface. The Armature managed to look up just in time to see dozen of lighting bolts racing straight at it. The machine screech as the bolts of lighting tore through its body. Fuses blew out and wiring melted, unable to protect the internal components from the magical lighting. The 'eye' blew out, and several armor plating blew off from internal explosion. It gave a final screech before exploding into pieces.

Shepard gave a tired chuckle before sitting up. "Everyone good?" Shepard asked.

"Ready for some more."

"I'm great."

"Green, sir."

"I'm okay."

"I think I bruised my hump."

Shepard gave them a small nod. "Joker, you there?"

"I'm here Commander." Joker said.

"How is that Geth Ship doing?" Shepard asked.

"Currently sinking into a large lava lake. I think they wanted to enjoy the boiling lava, I heard it did wonders for the skin." Joker quipped.

"Good. I need you to pick up the Mako." Shepard said as he walked up the ramp. "We are heading towards energy signal. The Geth want us to stay away from here for a reason."

"Commander." Dash spoke up. "Scans indicate that there is something buried underground. Looks Prothean. So there is a good chance the Doctor T'Soni may be here as well."

"Thanks Dash. Alright people. Update on the mission. The strange energy signal is coming from a Prothean ruin. So there is a good chance T'Soni is here as well."

"What a shocker." Ashley said deadpan. "I thought she was at another ruin. The one east of here."

"We can ask her that once we extract her from here." Shepard said.

* * *

><p>-Prothean Dig siteTunnel Entrance-

Shepard stared down long tunnel. He turn to Destiny to ask her to boost their armor when a light blue barrier sprang up. Lonar smiled at Shepard, a light chuckle escaping her lips.

"I got this Commander. Can't let your people show me up all the time." Lonar walked forward, her barrier shielding them. No sooner than Lonar walked 5 feet into the tunnel, gunfire erupted from the end.

"I can't hold this forever! Run!" Lonar bolt forward, everyone soon followed after her. Biotic energies swirled around Lonar's form. She felt a pressure building up as she ran, forcing her to run even faster, she took another step before everything blur together. One moment she was 10 yards away from the Geth line. The next she was standing right behind the Geth line. Everything was moving so slow to her. She saw three Geth flying away from her, moving almost comically slow in the air before falling into the abyss. She slowly turn her head and saw the Geth behind her was turning around slowly, bringing their guns on her. Then the world sped up, as one Geth chest exploded and the other was frozen in place. Lonar pulled out her pistol and fire a round, shattering it. She stared as the pieces fell, confusion written all over her face. The rest of the group caught up to her.

"Impressive Spectre." Wrex rumbled up to her. "I didn't know you knew the Biotic Charge."

"I...I didn't." She said numbly.

"Hah!" Wrex barked out in laughter, startling Lonar out of her stupor. "Even better then. Shows your potential you have locked away."

"Stay sharp people." Shepard ordered "If there is Geth in here, there may be more." Shepard pushed forward, everyone gathered behind him. Only a lone single Geth remain on the level they were on, badly damaged one. Wrex guess it was one of the Geth that Lonar brutally throw off the catwalk and managed to land on the lower level. It didn't take long to put it down before they piled into an elevator to go down a level.

Shepard groan when he saw that he was going to take another elevator down. "I hate this place."

Destiny stared at Shepard with deadpan look. "We just fought maybe over a hundred Geth, several Armatures, one on foot I may add, and a Colossus. And you are 'just' now hating this place."

"I hate elevators with a passion." Shepard said, causing Garrus to chuckle. "I can barely tolerate Vakarian as it is. This just makes it worse." Garrus wilted under the scorn. Shepard received a hit at the back of his head for his comment. He turn to see Destiny glaring at him, but he only scoffed at this. Shepard pushed past Garrus, grumbling as he did so. Everyone walked by Garrus, except Destiny, who walked up next to Garrus.

"Why does he hate me?" Garrus grumbled.

"He doesn't hate 'you', Garrus." Destiny said. "He hates what you represent." Garrus blinked in surprise at the response he received.

"What I...represent?" He asked in confusion. Destiny nodded her head.

"Uncontrollable anger and chaos." Destiny simply said. "Shepard's actions may act like chaos fuel WMD, but everything he does is under his control. The explosions, the gunfights, even when he speaks. He is in control, and if he is not, he tries to steer it away from complete chaos. Your actions in the Med-clinic brought up some...Bad memories for him."

"CONTACT! DRONES!" Kaiden shouted from up ahead.

"Come on." Destiny said rushing passed him. Garrus only nodded his head, bring his sniper rifle to bare. By the time Garrus and Destiny reached the others, the fight was over.

"Thank you for joining us!" Shepard said sarcastically out loud "Its fine, we had it under control."

Destiny snap her tail at Shepard's hand as she passed, causing him to pull his hand back in surprise. "From the look of it. You did have it under control."

Shepard pointed his finger at Destiny, his mouth opened, then closed, then opened it once more, then lowered his hand down and fumed at her. He then stomped over to her to as she waited patiently in the elevator and stood beside her, arms crossed. Destiny had a ghost of a grin on face as everyone else piled on. Ashley pushed the button to get the elevator going.

"Okay team." Shepard said. "We go in, clear the Geth, get the Asari and then-" A large explosion ripped out from below them, causing the elevator to malfunction and fall. It didn't fall very far though, no sooner did everyone began to float off the elevator floor, did it violently screech to a stop. Everyone groan as they picked themselves off the ground. "For crying out loud. What now?" Shepard growled.

"Uh...Commander?" Garrus spoke out loud, leaning over the side. "We got Geth on the ground floor!" He pulled his sniper rifle and fired a single shot, killing a Rocket Trooper. Shepard lean over and saw a large Geth force currently making their way into a newly carved out tunnel. But it was what he heard that gained his attention.

"Someone! Anyone! Please help me!" Shepard's eyes widen in surprise when he heard a voice calling for help.

"Come on people. There is someone still alive!" Shepard jumped over the side, climbing down the rubble. Shepard landed on the catwalk, coming under fire from the advancing Geth. A single Geth trooper attempted to rush at Shepard, only to get sent tumbling in the air by Lonar's Lift. Shepard turn behind him and saw an Asari floating inside some sort of sphere. Behind her she saw several Geth working on some sort of terminal. The Asari inside the sphere looked terrified, her eyes glued on Shepard.

"Please help me!" she cried. "I'm trapped in here!"

"Hold on!" Shepard said, turning to Destiny. "Destiny, take Kaiden, Tali, and Wrex and teleport in there. The rest of us will go around." The three stood next to Destiny before they vanished in a flash of light. The sound of gun fire erupted from the other side of the shield, Wrex stomped on a down Geth while Kaiden and Destiny flung the rest down to the other side of the room. Tali worked on the terminal to free the Asari from her prison. "Alright people, lets clear out these Geth." He leaped over the railing and landed inside the massive hole that was carved out by the Geth. He pulled out his assault rifle and laid down fire on the Geth. A large Destroyer began to run at him, attempting to run him over. Shepard dove to the side, only to see to the Destroyer get sent flying backwards, taking several Geth with its flying body. Lonar stood where the Destroyer was, her assault rifle barking. She turn and smiled at him.

"I got your back Commander." She said. A Geth attempted to rush her, but was blown back from a sniper round. Garrus walked next to Lonar, smirking at her.

"And I got yours." Garrus said to her, Lonar only smirked at him before turning back to fight. The Geth found themselves unable to move forward due to the elevator being on another level. They gave it their all to stop the Normandy crew, but failed. The last Geth standing was the Destroyer itself, shrugging off rounds and dishing it back out. Any attempt to rush them was stopped by Lonar and her biotics. Shepard did attempt to use his Armor Fracture Spell, but the Destroyer focused on him when he began to charge the spell. A large rumbled echoed out and the elevator began to descend to their level. The Destroyer continued firing at Shepard and his group, only to screech in surprise when rounds began to slam into its back. A bolt of lighting slammed into it, causing it jerk around, screeching as it did. Shepard finally began to charge his Fracture Spell. The Destroyer tried to focus on Shepard, but the magical lighting was making a mess of its programs and internal components. The first to go was the targeting parameters. Normally, a Geth would be able to reconfigure itself after an electrical attack, namely overload attacks or phasic rounds. Magical Lighting on the other hand, was persistent and lasts longer than an overloads would. It was unable to stop or even avoid the spell aimed at it. The spell connected, and the Geth received dozens of Armor Integrity warnings. The Destroyer raised its heavy machine gun in an attempt to at least kill Shepard, but its chest burst open, leaving a massive hole. The Destroyer fell to its knees, before crumpling sideways. The last of its surviving program force the remaining power to its head, to see its destroyer and saw a familiar foot resting on its chest.

**'Creator...'**

Tali place the her shotgun on its 'stomach' and pulled the trigger, destroying the power source.

**'S-s-s-s-s-shut-t-t-t-ti-n-n-n-g d-d-down. D-d-d-d-d-dele-t-t-ein-g-g-g-g a-a-a-all d-d-d-a-t-t-ta."**

Shepard walked up to Tali. "That was quite brutal Tali." Tali only shrugged, and pointed her thumb at Wrex.

"Blame him, he was the one who taught me how to shoot." Tali said. Shepard only shakes his head, then looked at Kaiden.

"And the Asari?" Shepard asked him. Wrex gave a grunt and took a step to the side, revealing the Asari.

"Um...hello." She said quietly. She then bowed to them "Thank you for saving me. All of you. Thank you. If you haven't shown up..." Shepard walked up to her and place his hand on her shoulder.

"Its fine, you're safe now."

Lonar walked up to the Asari. "Doctor Liara T'soni?"

"Yes?" Liara asked.

"Spectre Maerum, I need you to come with us." Lonar said. "We have questions that need answers and you are the only one that can provide them."

"What? Answers to what?" Liara looked confused. "Of course I will answer any-" The entire room shook, causing everyone to look around in surprise.

"What the hell was that?" Ashley yelped in surprise at the sounds of crumbling rock.

"These ruins are not stable." Liara said as she walked to the terminal. "When the Geth used the mining laser to bore through the rock, it must of trigger a seismic event."

"Seismic Event?" Garrus asked. Liara grimaced before turning back to the group.

"It caused this inactive volcano...um...to be active again." Liara said hesitantly. Shepard groan before speaking.

"Great, like my quota for explosions hasn't been filled today." Shepard growled. "Joker! Dash! Lock on my signal for hot evac."

"Hot evac?" Joker said in confusion.

"Exploding volcano hot." Shepard simply stated.

"You have got to be shitting me." Joker said in a stun tone. "Alright Commander. Secured and aweigh, ETA 8 minutes. Hurry your ass up, Dash picked up multiple fissures all around the area...wait what?"

"What is Joker?"

"We got movement at the site Commander. Geth!"

"Great." Shepard growled. "Alright people, we got hard contact and a volcano ready to blow her top." we need to move now!"

Liara manipulated the controls for the elevator, forcing the elevator move upwards despite the multiple warnings.

"Doctor T'Soni." Lonar asked, bringing up her omni-tool and began to record. "I need to know about your mother and her recent activities with Saren." Ashley looked at the Spectre in surprise.

"There is a volcano erupting all around us and you are asking questions!" she said in a stun tone.

"I need the data." Lonar defended herself. "If we don't make, I can at least send the data back to the Citadel before I die in molten lava!" Ashley couldn't help but conceded to her point.

"What? I haven't even spoken to my mother in almost a century." Liara answered as she saw the 'roof' of the Prothean ruin rising up to them. "I have no idea why she is working with that bastard Saren." Lonar only grimaced at the answer, not please with it at all.

"So you don't know anything?" Garrus pushed.

"I have been on this planet for almost 2 months." Liara said. "I barely have contact with anyone outside the camp let alone news with the rest of galaxy. Oh no! The camp! All the scientists, archeologists and workers! What happen to them!" Shepard shook his head at her question.

"I'm sorry, but we didn't see anyone outside." Shepard said.

"I...I see." Liara looked down in shame. "I was so sure someone was following me when I ran into the ruins to escape the Geth...I thought they remain hidden when I didn't see them..." Shepard gave Liara a sympathetic look. Shepard looked up and saw they were nearing the end of the ride.

"Alright people top floor." Shepard said, bringing up rifle. "Get ready."

No sooner did the elevator stop, they were greeted with more Geth, and surprisingly a Krogan as well. The Krogan stomp forward, a grin on his face when he saw them. "Surrender. Or don't. That would...be...fun? What is this? Alliance Personnel?" Shepard was about to speak, but a claw hand gently landed on his shoulder. The Krogan took a step back, his eyes beginning to fill with fear.

"Who are you whelp?" Wrex asked calmly, the crumbling of the ruin around him just cemented more fear into the young Krogan. When the young Krogan remain silent, Wrex spoke up again. "I asked you a question."

"I...I am Raik Graden, Clan Chief." The Krogan answered. "I...I didn't know-"

"You didn't. But now you do." Wrex said, walking up to the Krogan. "Now what says you. Do you stand with the Clans, or do you side with your payer." The Graden took a step back, swallowing, before pulling out his shotgun and blasting the Rocket Trooper next to him.

"I stand with the Clans!" Graden roared. Wrex only laughed, blasting a Geth with his own shotgun.

"Good boy! You serve your clan well!" Wrex said, blasting away at another Geth. The rest of the group sat in stun surprise at seeing one of their enemies side with them so quickly. "Don't stand there like drunk Pyjaks! Fight!" Wrex yelled, bringing the others to their senses and their weapons up to fight the remain Geth. It was too one sided. The Krogan was the Geth's ticket in beating Shepard and his group, unfortunately the Krogan sided with them instead of his paycheck. The last of the Geth have fallen and Shepard rushed out the exit.

"Come on!" He shouted as he ran. The rest of the group rushed behind him, the ground was shaking and heat was beginning to rise in the chamber. A blue shield stop their progress momentarily, before flickering out of existence due to a failing power supply. Outside of the shield, boulder and dust fell from the ceiling destroying anything that got in its way. The Normandy group plus two ran out into the caverns, barely avoiding getting crushed in the process. Shepard was the first to reach the tunnel but stop to look behind him to see if there was anyone missing. A large groaning sound echoed out and Shepard looked up, his eyes widen as he saw a massive boulder take out the catwalks, and the rest began to falter and weaken.

"MOVE!MOVE! MOVE!" Shepard shouted at the group as they ran past him, but notice he was missing two people. He looked to see Tali and Destiny coming up from behind. "COME ON!" he shouted at them. Suddenly something massive blocked his view for a second before he heard a screech of metal tearing, he looked down and saw part of the catwalk missing. Tali and Destiny were still running towards him when the entire catwalk collapse from underneath them and they began to fall.

Destiny felt herself and Tali began to fall through the air. Destiny grimaced at the thought of dying either being crushed or being melted alive and deemed it unacceptable for her desires to live. She twisted herself in the air, latching onto Tali's back before looking at Shepard as she fell. Her horn glowed and the world twisted itself around her before landing roughly on her side in the tunnel.

"You two ok?" Shepard asked as he lift the two back to their feet.

"Keelah. I am now." Tali said before hugging the pony who save her life. Then everything glowed orange and all three turn to see a fountain of lava spraying into the air in the collapsing cavern.

"And that's our cue to leave." Shepard stated. "Lets go!" Shepard, Tali, and Destiny ran out of the tunnel into open air. Overhead, the Normandy sat waiting for them.

* * *

><p>-Normandy Conference Room-<p>

Everyone sat or stood around the room, Shepard leaning against the rail as he watched everyone talk to one another. He was tired, but they manage to complete the mission.

"Too close, Commander. Ten more seconds and we would've been swimming in molten sulfur. The Normandy isn't equipped to land in exploding volcanoes." Joker grouched at him

"Yeah, while we can brush off a solar flare, but only at a distance. Not a point blank range. Heated globs of rock tend melt through our hull and fry our sensors." Dash said.

"Just for future reference." Joker finished up. Shepard only shook his head in amusement.

"Noted Joker, Dash. I will try to keep the exploding volcanoes to a minimum." Shepard said.

"Good." Joker only said before cutting out.

"We almost died out there and your pilots are making jokes?" Liara asked incredulously.

"Pilots?" Garrus whispered in confusion

"Joker and Dash could of easily left us there if you wanted them to follow proper procedure, Doctor T'Soni." Shepard said "I think they are allowed to make a joke or two if it means they save our ass from a literal frying pan."

"I...see." Liara said, rather put off by Shepard's blunt response. "It must be an Equestrian thing. I don't have a lot of experience when dealing with your people, Commander. But I am grateful to you... to all of you. You saved my life back there, and not just from the volcano either. Those Geth would of killed me or dragged me off to Saren."

Graden took a step forward and took a knee in front of Shepard. "My apologize Commander. I did not know who I was going against. Had I known I was going against the Alliance I would of ended the contract then and there." Wrex walked forward and place a hand on his hump. "I shame my clan."

"No, you took a bad contract, nothing more." Wrex said. "I find you innocent in this mess Raik Graden, may you bring glory to your clan. Head to the hanger bay and wait there. We will make our way to port soon enough." Graden stood up and bowed to him.

"Thank you Clan leader." Graden said before walking away.

"You don't think he knows anything?" Garrus asked, but Wrex shook his head.

"No. He told me he located the contract on Omega, from a turian mercenary. All it said that he would be picked up and sent to a location and be called up if things go bad. Nothing more." Wrex said, and Garrus nodded his head at the explanation.

"What does Saren want with you? Do you know anything about the Conduit?" Kaiden asked. Liara nodded her head.

"Only that it is somehow connected to the Prothean extinction. That is my real area of expertise. I have spent the last 50 years trying to figure out what happen to them." Liara clarified.

"How old are you exactly? The report on you was rather limited." Shepard asked.

"I hate to say admit, but I am only 106." Liara said. Lonar only nodded her head at this.

"_A good age to know what you want to do with your life. I was 68 when I wanted to pursue work in being a cop." _Lonar mentally stated to herself.

"Damn." Ashley said in surprise. "I hope I look that good when I reach that age."

"Still a long way to go." Destiny said, Ashley nodded her head at the statement.

"A century may seem like a long time to a short lived species such as yours. But amongst the Asari, I am barely considered more than a child." Lonar nodded her head at that, she fell under the same scrutiny as Liara.

Ashley only snorted at Liara's response. "And to the Queen of Equestria, you Asari are barely reaching your teens. Your point being?" Liara frowned when she remember that the Queen Celestia was reaching 5000 years old, nearly five times the age of the Asari Matriarch, and still looked quite young. Thats not even counting Princess Luna and Lord Discord, both of them being several thousands years older than even the eldest Matriarch.

She grimaced when she ran her sentence in her head "I..apologize for my remark, it may have sounded like an insult, but that is not what I was seeking. My age is the main reason why my research has not gain the attention it deserves. Due to my youth, other Asari scholars tend to...'dismiss' my theories on what happen to the Protheans."

Shepard didn't know why, but at the word 'dismiss' he felt a chill run down his back... along with a lot of anger for some reason...and an image of the Turian Councilor. He shook his head a bit, trying to shake the feeling. "Did your research turn up anything interesting?" Shepard asked.

"What is interesting is what did 'not' turn up." Liara said. "There remarkable little archeological evidence of the Protheans and even less on why they disappeared. It is almost as if someone did not want the mystery to be solved. It is like someone came along after the Protheans were gone, and cleansed the Galaxy of clues." Shepard and Lonar both looked at one another. They both remembered the conversation they had with the Queen and Anderson, the evidence that pointed out there may be something lurking in the galaxy and was the source of the missing Protheans and humans. "But here is the incredible part. According to my findings, the Protheans were not the first Galactic civilization to mysteriously vanish. This cycle began long before them."

Shepard froze in place, as well as Lonar, Destiny, Kaiden, and Garrus. The implication that was made by Liara only began to turn for the worse. "Where did you come up with this theory? I thought there wasn't any evidence?" Shepard said calmly, although the panic look in the eyes of those at the meeting was all too clear for the others.

"I have been working at this for over 50 years now." Liara said slowly, the room felt stiff, cold even and it threw her off somewhat. "I've tracked down every scrap and shred of evidence. Eventually a subtle pattern began to emerge. Patterns that hinted at the truth. It is...difficult to explain to someone else. I cannot point at one specific thing to prove my case. It is more of a feeling derived from half a century of dedicated research. But I know I am right, and eventually I will be able to prove it. There were other civilizations before the Protheans. This cycle has repeated itself many times over."

"What cycle?" Ashley asked, Shepard all but nearly punched Ashley out. He didn't want to know more, but it was too late. "What are you talking about."

"The Galaxy is built upon a cycle of extinctions." Liara clarified. "Each time a great civilization rises up, it is suddenly and violently cast down. Only ruins survive. The Protheans rose from a single world before they span the entire known galaxy. And yet they climb on top of the remains of those who came before. Their greatest achievements: The mass relays, the Citadel; are based off the technology those that came before them. And then, like all other forgotten civilization through out galactic history, the Protheans disappeared. I have dedicated my life into figuring out why."

"Recent evidence has just appeared to support your statement." Garrus said, "A race of machines called the Reapers."

"Garrus!" Lonar shouted at him. "You don't just spout off classified info like that!" Shepard sighed and wiped his head with the back of hand.

"The...the Reapers?" Liara said in confusion. "But I never heard of...How do you know this?" Garrus only shrugged and pointed at Shepard.

"Ask him, their Queen knows more about it than me." A face palm could be heard as Lonar covered her face in embarrassment. Shepard glared at Garrus before turning back to Liara.

"We have evidence back at Canterlot. As for how we knew about the Reapers, it was due to a damaged Prothean beacon on Eden Prime. It burn a vision into my mind, still trying to sort out what it means."

"Visions..." Liara thought hard on the word, before a smile graced her face. "Yes that makes sense! The beacons were design to transmit directly into the mind of the user. Finding one that still works is extremely rare. No wonder the Geth attacked Eden Prime! The chance to acquire a beacon, even a badly damaged one, is almost worth any risk. But the beacons were only programmed to interact with Prothean physiology. Whatever information you received would be confusing, unclear. I am...amazed you were able to make sense of it at all!A lesser mind would have been utterly destroyed by the process. You must be remarkable strong will, Commander." Shepard felt uneasy, the way Liara was staring at him, a hungry look in her eyes. It was the same look he received when women realize who he is and all but beg to sleep with them.

"Ok, this isn't helping us find Saren and his posse of Geth, or the Conduit." Ashley growled at her.

"Of course. You are right." Liara apologized "I'm sorry, my scientific curiosity got the better of me." Shepard raised an eyebrow at her. _'That was scientific curiosity? It looked like she was about to dissect me or rip my clothes off.'_ Shepard thought. "Unfortunately, I do not have any information that can help you find the Conduit...or Saren."

Shepard crossed his arms, thinking hard before speaking up. "I don't know why Saren made an effort to take you out of the picture. But I think you will be a lot better off if we bring you along."

Liara bowed your head to Shepard. "Thank you Commander." Liara said, then stood up. "Saren might come after me again. I cannot think of a safer place than your ship. And my knowledge of the Protheans might be useful later on."

"And her biotics will be handy when the fighting starts." Wrex said. "This is not the first time you defended yourself, is it girl?"

"No. It is not." Liara said. "I can handle a pistol well enough as well."

"Well, more the merrier." Shepard said. "Just means more guns to be brought into the fight, more ways to put down an enemy."

"Thank you Commander. I am very...grateful." Liara trailed off, placing a hand on her head. "Oh...I'm afraid I am feeling a bit lightheaded."

"When was the last time you ate or sleep?" Kaiden asked as he stood up and walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Doctor Chakwas should take a look at you."

"It is probably just mental exhaustion. Couple with the shock of discovering the Protheans true fate. I need some time to process all this. Still it would not hurt to see by a medical professional. It would give me a chance to think things over."

"Good. Kaiden, take her to see Chakwas. The rest of you, dismissed." Shepard said.

"Mission reports are filed and sent Commander, Spectre." Joker said on the intercom. "You two want me to patch you to the Council and Commander General?" Both Shepard and Lonar nodded their heads.

"Go ahead Joker."

"Setting up the link now, Commander."

The holograms blinked into view showing the Councilors and Commander General. The Councilors look somewhat upset...well, only the Turian Councilor did, the rest looked rather neutral. Commander General on the other hand was beaming at him.

"We received the reports Commander, Spectre Maerum." The Councilor Tevos said. "I understand that you have Doctor T'Soni is on board your ship, Commander."

"I assume you are taking the necessary security precautions." Councilor Sparatus said. Commander General rolled his eyes at this statement.

"No Sparatus, he is going to let her play with the life support and let her drive the ship." Commander General said sarcastically.

"We got her under a close eye, Councilors." Lonar said.

"But the Geth were trying to capture her or kill her. She is on our side and her expertise will help us find what Saren wants." Shepard added, Lonar nodding her head at his statement.

Tevos shook her head. "Benezia would never allow Saren to kill her daughter."

"Maybe she doesn't know?" Valern said.

"Or we don't know her." Sparatus said. "We never expected her to become a traitor."

"Well, at least the mission was a success." Valern stated.

"Apart from the destruction of a major Prothean ruin." Sparatus spat. "Was that really necessary Shepard?"

Commander General laughed out loud. "Of course it was necessary! Shepard and quiet don't mix very well. If there isn't an explosion, there is something wrong."

"No doubt from your training?" Sparatus growled.

"I wish." Commander General said wistfully "Even Discord want to know how Shepard causes so much destruction and chaos." Shepard felt his ears burn in embarrassment. "Said he wanted to harness his ability so he can make it into a weapon." Shepard looked in horror as Commander General shown signs of going on in his tirade. He needed it to stop, now!

"I don't need this." Shepard grumbled as he cut off the communication. Joker snorted and Lonar only shook her head in amusement.

"Communication cut, Commander." Joker voice was filled with amusement.

"Huh, fancy that." Dash added. "Almost as if someone really wanted the embarrassing moment to stop."

"Shut up, both of you." Shepard growled, his ear burning red.

* * *

><p>End of The Prothean Expert<p>

Start of Division

WELCOME TO THE CODEX PERSONEL FILES. WHO WOULD YOU LIKE TO LOOK UP?

…..

…..

…...

CODEX SEARCH ENTRY: Tali'Zorah Vas Nevos Rannoch

…...

…...

…...

Codex Personel File: Tali'Zorah Vas Nevos Rannoch

Name: Tali'Zorah

Race: Quarian

Age: 20

Birthplace: Nevos Rannoch

Affiliation: System Alliance/Quarian Conclave

Occupation: Engineer

Rank: N/A

Notes: Tali'Zorah is a second generation Equestrian Quarian. She was raised around a society were they were seen for who they are and their worth. Not as thieves or scammers. She is also the daughter of a High Admiral and is looked upon as a niece to the Krogan Clans Leader. Extremely smart, she actually has been sent to MageTech Advancement when she showed a design that improved a ship's energy consumption without loss of power at the age of 14. She has also trained in weapons at the age of 18 by Clan Leader Urdnot Wrex and Clan Shaman Urdnot Bakara.

Battle Tactics: Tali is great with a shotgun, like her Uncle Wrex. What she lacks in biotics, she more than makes up in technical know how. She can improve weapons and has a 'pet' drone called Chiktikka Vas Pauz. But is still working on improving the drone. She has dozens of programs geared against enemy weapons, armor, and shields. She is also extremely proficient on hacking, making her strong against Geth enemies

Skills:

High proficiency with Shotguns

Overload

Sabotage

Weapon Boost (Able to permanently improve weapons outside of combat in Armor/weapons bay)

Chiktikka(Not applicable)

Hacking

Shield Drain

CODEX ENTRY UPDATE!

…..

…...

…...

Codex Entry: M45 Mako

Atmospheric Drop Tank

Armaments: Dual Barrel 120 Mass accelerator cannons. 4 heavy machine guns(Side placements and swivel mount)  
>Armor: Heavy Tank plating (With support runes)<br>Treads: 8 82 inch wheels with heavy plating  
>Shields: Heavy Tank shields (Same as original Mako)<br>Seating placement: up to 12 personnel.

Weight: 80 tonnes

Jets: 20 minor, 8 advance, 2 major.

Top Speed: Weight Runes inactive-55 MPH; Weight Runes Active-80 MPH

The M45 Mako is both a tank and a APC (Armor Personnel Carrier), allowing the tank to drop off soldiers in battle. This monster was created from the conjoin minds of the System Alliance, Krogan Clans, and the Quarian Admiralty Board as a means to give the Alliance a punch while giving them a quick response heavy vehicle to get on the ground quickly

The M45 Mako went through many designs, even one design was considered to be the best. It had 6 wheels, and a single cannon and machine gun. However, it relied too much on ME technology and models shown that it bounced around too much, even going as far throwing the light tank flying if it hit a rock the wrong way. So it was scrapped.

With dozen's of runes on almost every inch on the tank, a majority of them being Weight runes. The Weight Runes lighten the heavy tank's 80 tonnes to just 30 tonnes. This allows the heavy springs to absorb just half of the total weight with out snapping. While in the air, there are over a 30 jets that stabilizes the tanks drop to the surface. 20 scattered around the surface of the tank, and 10 underneath it to slow its fall.

There is an independent machine gun turret, able to aim without compromising the main cannons. The cannons themselves can shoot either in unison or independently, it also has its own machine guns located on the side of the main cannon body. With the ability to both drop off soldiers on the ground and fight off heavy ground units, it is quickly becoming the leading tank of the Alliance.


	10. Interlude: Joker

Interlude: Joker

Joker walked down the Royal barracks to the mess hall, ready get some food into his stomach. He already missed 'his' ship, along with his co-pilot, Rainbow Dash. Still, it can't be helped. There were no leads as of now and everyone went their separate ways until the call came. Plus, Dash had been recalled back to MageTech Advancements to give data on the Geth Cruisers, so all Alliance ships can updated by the data gathered.

Joker sighed as he walked by Destiny and Shepard, the former looking slight upset, while the latter looked like he was about to have a burst a blood vessel. "When I find her...I am going to rip her to shreds!" Joker raised an eyebrow as he heard Shepard promise of pain to whoever pissed him off. Shepard did not strike him as a Sadist, but hey, you learn something new every day.

Joker continued his trek, walking by Garrus and Tali as they were discussing...something. "Are you insane? What you are asking for will not only cause your gun to blow up in your face, but make it into a small bomb if you ask us to reinforce it as well!" Tali growled at the Turian Garrus looked at her in irritation, but Joker was too far away to hear his retort. Joker could only figure they were talking about weapon modifications.

Joker turn the corner and was nearly run over by Wrex, he managed to stumble out of the stomping Krogan's way. Joker took note of his worried face, wondering what was going on with him. He shrugged and kept walking, not his problem, he mused to himself.

He finally made it to the mess hall and got in line to grab his food. On the other side of the mess hall, Ashley and Kaiden sat, both of them having a serious discussion. Joker watched as Kaiden rolled his eyes at Ashley, no doubt he was against whatever plan Ashley cooked up. Ashley stood up, her tray in hand and marched out of the mess hall. She looked like she was on a mission. Kaiden looked up in surprise and quickly grabbed his own tray and followed her out.

Joker smiled as he reached the food line, his tongue watering as he saw it was Italian day. Pastas, noodles, and generally smelling like he walked into a Italian restaurant. He grab as much as he could before finally setting himself down on a clear table. Joker almost moaned as he took his first bite. _'I love Italian food.' _Joker thought. He heard a sigh behind him, and saw the blue tentacle head of Lonar.

"Hey Lonar!" He said cheerfully. Lonar jumped in her seat, turning to see the Joker sitting behind her.

"Oh... Joker." She said.

"Some thing wrong?" Joker asked, seeing Lonar's depressed look on her face.

"Its...its nothing." Lonar only sighed as she turn back to her meal.

"Aw come on. You can tell me." Joker grabbed his plate before sitting next to her. "I promise I won't spread it around until your say so. " Lonar smiled at him, lightly shaking her head.

"Its...Nihlus's funeral is a day away, and I won't be able to make it. I'm stuck here until I find a shuttle off world." Lonar said, Joker frown a bit after hearing that.

"You need a way off world?" Joker asked. Lonar only nodded at his question. Joker smiled before getting up. "Then Joker is here to help! I got personal ship we could use. Its not as great as the Normandy, but it will get us there. No problem!" Lonar looked up at him in surprise.

"You are willing to do that? Travel half of the galaxy just to attend a funeral of someone you barely know?" Lonar asked incredulously

"Come on, Lonar." Joker said with a smirk. "I may be cynical sometimes, but I'm an Equestrian. It is practically instilled into us about helping others. Its why we have the Quarians and Krogan at our sides. We couldn't allow them to suffer, so we extended a hand to them. I have no problem in helping you say goodbye to your friend."

Lonar hugged him around the waist, her face buried in his shoulder. "Thank you Joker. Thank you." She whispered, Joker only smiled before returning the hug.

"Alright alright. No more frowns eh? Nihlus would no doubt want you to be smiling. Smile smile smile, as Pinkie Pie would say...or was it never break a Pinkie Pie promise?" Joker mused, before shrugging. "Oh well, lets get going. You need to say goodbye to a friend." Joker led Lonar out of the mess hall.

-In the Elements of Harmony safe-

5 beautifully crafted necklaces sat inside. One of the artifacts began to glow, the Element of Laughter began glow brighter before it started to shift its shape. The glow died down and a blue gem laid in the place of the former necklace. The safe door open and the item was picked up. Celestia smiled as she looked at the newly reformed gem.

"A new Element of Laughter has been chosen." She said quietly, before placing them back inside. "Now we wait for them to find their inner strength." She closed the safe. The gem glowed brightly, a whisper of a familiar laughter echoed out in the safe.

End of Interlude: Joker.

* * *

><p>Omake:<p>

Shepard Tales: _The Trixie Descendant_

Shepard stared at the Unicorn standing before him, unsure how to react to her statement.

"You want me to what now?" Shepard asked in confusion.

The blue mare huffed, she whipped her tail at his hand, making him wince in pain "Lay with me." She growled. "I have devised a spell that will allow me to bare your child! With your magical strength and my knowledge, our child will bring the name Lulamoon back into the spotlight it deserve!"

Shepard stared at the unicorn, his mind trying to figure out how this happen. "Is this why you drugged me and tied me down?" Shepard indicated to his tied limbs. The Unicorn nodded her head, looking awfully proud of what she done.

"Yes. Now we can start. I have no doubt you will enjoy this...and I will definitely enjoy it. Soon, everyone will know of the return of the Great and Powerful Trixie!" She said, her face becoming more lewd as she crawled across the bed to him. Shepard only nodded his head.

"Yup, time to end this." The entire room bathed in smoking darkness, the unicorn shrieked in surprise before being cut off. The smoke cleared itself, showing Shepard putting his pants back on, and a tied up unicorn laying on the bed. "I am growing tired of these crazy women." Shepard growled. The door burst open, Destiny jumping in, her horn glowing brightly. She faltered as she saw Shepard standing, looking fine and unmolested

"Oh, just in time Des." Shepard said. "Can you call the police?" Destiny only rolled her eyes.

"I thought you were in trouble." She said.

"I was." Shepard said as he put his shirt back on. "Thanks to someone leaving me alone in a bar filled with women." Destiny looked at him sheepishly.

"Sorry. The guy I was talking to got a little too wasted and I had to take him home." Destiny said. "When I came back, you were gone."

"Whatever." Shepard started to put his shoes on. "The guy couldn't keep his liquor down. It was kinda of sad."

"Leave Conrad alone." Destiny defend the guy she was talking to.

"Oh!" Shepard looked at Destiny in surprise. "Its Conrad now?" Destiny face flushed.

"Shut up!" Destiny shouted at him, then turn to the unicorn on the bed. "Who is this anyways?"

"Said her name was Trixie. Was named after her ancestor, or something." Shepard waved his hand. "Whatever, lets just call the police already."

"Only you John." Destiny said in tired tone. "Only you can walk away from something like this and not care what happen to you."

"Its a gift."


	11. Division

**A/N: Okay, here is next chapter of Dark Space. Hopefully you will enjoy this long chapter. Because it was a pain in the ass to write. I like to think this is my best work yet. Please leave a review and think up a way to help improve the story with ideas. I might take them into consideration if they are interesting enough, or might use them later on.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**P.S. I wrote a story called Relics From the Past, a crossover with SCP game and MLP. Those that know of SCP is, please leave a review that explain it to everyone on how it is, due to fact that i can't really explain it very well. Those that wish to read a bit about it can go here:**

**scp-wiki .wikidot . com (Get rid of the spaces of course)**

**I will be working on the story for the next week or so, so expect an update soon.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Tali and Garrus-<strong>

Tali gave a tired yawn as she worked in the living area of the Royal Barracks. She stood and stretched her arms over her head as well as stretch her back, giving every male nearby a pleasing view of her slim form. Many males stared hungrily at the young Quarian woman as she stretched. This included humans, ponies, and even several griffons. She gave a happy sigh before sitting back down and continued her work. Unaware that several males were quietly debating with themselves to ask the young woman on a date or not. Their plan was dashed when a Turian walked over to her and sat down near by.

Tali looked up, blinking owlishly at Garrus. "Yes? Can I help you Mr. Vakarian?" Tali asked as she typed away at her portable laptop. Garrus only chuckled at her statement.

"Please, just call me Garrus. Mr. Vakarian was my father, and he and I don't usually get along." Garrus took note of Tali's tired eyes. "Long night?"

"Keelah, yes it was." Tali yawned, wiping at her eyes "I was at MageTech Advancement giving Princess Luna the schematics to the improved armor piercing mod and several Geth weapons we picked up on the field." Garrus nodded his head at this.

"Knowing your enemy is part of the battle." Garrus said wisely. He heard grumbling and turn to see Shepard stomp past the living area, Destiny close behind him looking somewhat worried. Garrus turned back to Tali "What are you working on anyways?" Garrus asked as he watched Tali typed furiously on the laptop.

"I am currently trying to improve the Normandy's drive system while insuring that the heat build up does not effect any of the systems, nor blow us up." Tali said, her eyes scanning her formula on screen.

"Sounds...complicated?" Garrus ventured.

"Oh no, this is light work compared to MagiCrystals power distribution couplings and Shielding Power consumption-" Garrus strain to hear the rest of what Tali said, but gotten lost after several seconds into the sentence. After a moment of silence Garrus spoke up.

"Oh...well...Okay?" Garrus said quietly, unsure what he heard was even understandable.

"You didn't understand a word I said, did you?" Tali said jokingly, still typing away.

"Got me." Garrus answered. After a moment of silence, Garrus spoke up. "Listen... I want to apologize."

"For what?" Tali asked, a frown on her face.

"For simply calling you 'Quarian' when we met at the Citadel. You have a name and I ignored it." Garrus lowered his head.

"Its okay." Tali stop typing, giving Garrus her full attention. "Father told me that most of the Galaxy sees us as thieves and degenerates."

"Yeah, well, my pops taught me better." Garrus grumbled a bit. "Told me if it wasn't for the Quarians, half of the Galaxy wouldn't be as advance as it should be."

"He...he said that?" Tali looked at him in surprise.

"Quarians always pushed for better tech." Garrus stated. "That is what he said. Omni-tools? Quarians created it. Mech security? They improved it. Hell, the Destiny Ascension was created by Quarian ship builders as a gift to the Asari for their kindness. The older Asari tend to forget that. Dad always told me that if I were to meet a Quarian being accused of stealing that I better be neutral in the investigation. By the time I join though, most of your people were here in Alliance space."

"You Father sounds like a good man." Tali said quietly.

Garrus only gave a bark of laughter. "Yeah, but he was a total hardass. Still...he probably tear my ass a new one when he finds out that I quit C-Sec and I am working with a Spectre." Tali laughed at this.

"Father sent me several messages." Tali giggled, "He is currently demanding that I come home. He said and quote, 'Why is it that I received a message from the bloody Queen of Equestria that you are currently on a mission of great importance to the betterment of the Galaxy? What are you doing Tali! Your mother will kill me if she was still alive! Also, tell that reptile of a uncle to contact me!'" Garrus gave a laugh at this.

"Are you going to head home?" Garrus asked.

"Keelah no!" Tali looked at him in horror. "No one will see me for years if I do. When we finish this mission I will."

"When we finish this mission we will be heroes." Garrus pointed out.

"Exactly. He can't lock me away if I am!" Tali broke out into laughter, Garrus joining in. After a few minutes of laughter Garrus stick out his hand.

"Garrus Vakarian." He offered to her. Tali smiled and shook it.

"Tali'Zorah Vas Nevos Rannoch." Tali pulled back and giggled a bit.

"Heh, that is a bit of a mouthful. You don't mind if I just stick to Tali?" Garrus jokingly asked.

"Its fine." Tali smiled at him. "Please to meet you." For the next few minutes the two talked about anything that came up. The two soon hit upon the subjects of weapons.

"What about increasing the coil tensile strength. That should increase the shot penetration." Garrus growled at Tali.

"And what about the heat buildup!" Tali argued. "Sniper rifles build up a lot of heat. You will need a bigger heating chamber!"

"Then the gun will be too bulky!" Garrus stated. "Can't you simple reinforce the chamber with out compromising the weight?"

"Are you insane? What you are asking for will not only cause your gun to blow up in your face, but make it into a small bomb if you ask us to reinforce it as well!" Tali argued at him. She shook her head at his foolishness.

"Maybe I am a bit crazy!" Garrus said.

"Keelah it would explain a lot." Tali rolled her eyes at him. She stood up and walked away. "Come! We are going to improve your sniper rifle at the MageTech building."

"That won't be necessary." Garrus rushed to catch up to her. "We can head to the Citadel and pick up some spare mods from the Spectre terminals." Tali gave him a confused look.

"You can do that?" Tali asked him.

"Well...I can now. The Council has me on a 'Council Agent with Spectre' permit kinda of deal." Garrus answered.

"What kind of mods?" Tali asked, looking a bit interested in them.

"High tech. Prototypes. Anything really." Garrus answered. "We can even buy some spares so you can study them and improve the Equestrian weapons."

"You think they will allow that?" Tali said, walking towards her room.

"As long as I am there, they won't question it." Garrus said. "Grab some spare set of clothes, we will be gone for a couple of days."

"What if Shepard calls for us?" Tali questioned as she stood by her room.

Garrus turn back to see Shepard and Destiny carrying their gear, walking behind the Krogan Clan Leader as if on a mission. "I think they got their own things to handle right now Tali."

-Citadel/ 2 days later-

Garrus thought back on the last two days. All in all, the trip went well. The two of them talked, laughed, argued (Weapons of course) and general had a pleasant trip. The first leg of the trip was to Terra Nova by massive teleporter pads. Tali explained to him that these pads helped move gear, supplies, and people all across Alliance space. There was even emergency pads located in every colony for quick evacuations for all citizens. These pads were usually hidden underground, but sprang up during attacks or catastrophes.

Still, Garrus learned a lot about how the Alliance functioned and their outlooks on life. All life was sacred to them, especially to human beings. Garrus understood why, after all, they nearly killed themselves off. So there was no doubt they would make effort to save everyone they could. Garrus could respect that. However, unlike most beings, they also knew when the line was crossed and cut loose. No surrender, no mercy. Torfan was a prime example of that. Garrus shudder when he thought about it. He was still a new cop on the force when heard about it. The complete destruction of the massive pirate bases located there showed that while they could be kind and generous, they could also be as vicious and deadly like everyone else. No one dare attack them openly since then...till now. He was surprised that Tali knew all that. But Tali told him that she learn all this in her spare time as a child. She wanted to know the people that saved her own, and find a way to pay them back.

That being said, the trip wasn't all smooth sailing though. They landed on Terra Nova and soon boarded a merchant ship heading back to the Citadel. As soon as they got on board, the captain, an Asari, has been putting the 'moves' on Tali the entire trip. The Asari loved the way Tali looked, and more than once gave an appreciated glance at Tali's hips. By the time they reached Citadel itself, Tali was just about to beat the Asari to a pulp.

Garrus chuckled as he remembered as he and Tali walked off the ship, the captain decided to give Tali a goodbye pinch.

On her ass.

The fight that broke out nearly brought the Turian to tears in laughter. The poor captain tried to fight back, but the feisty Quarian was all over the Asari, cursing up a storm. Garrus was still laughing when he was pulling Tali off the black and...well...a deeper blue Asari.

Then things started going down hill since then. Garrus sighed as he heard the cursing Quarian, she was currently in her room, working on something or another for her stress. Garrus had wandered the Presidium while Tali went looking for anything that was interesting, to help in their quest against Saren. Garrus soon left Tali to her own devices as he left back to their room. No sooner did he get there did he receive a call from C-Sec stating that they 'caught' Tali stealing from several stores. Garrus went and bailed Tali out, and then the smug Asari had to say something.

"Keep your pet Quarian whore on a leash, Vakarian. I don't want to return all the-GAH!" Sufficiently to say, he didn't stop Tali and made sure to keep everyone away from the furious Quarian as she abused the now nearly crippled Asari. Garrus then escorted her away while medical teams took care of the racist Asari. Garrus looked up when he heard sobbing coming from Tali's room. He slowly got up and walked to the door. He leaned against it, listening as Tali softly cried.

"Tali...Tali are you OK?" Garrus asked while knocking on the door.

"Go away!" he winced at her shouting. He open the door and saw Tali laying on her bed. She pulled her pillow off her head, glaring at him. "I said go away!"

"Sorry, I don't follow orders very well." Garrus said as he walked in and sat on the foot of the bed. There was a moment of silence before Garrus gave a small sigh. "You want to talk about it?"

Tali stayed silent, facing away from Garrus to the window, seeing the large expanse of the Citadel from the view. She watched as the aircars flew down the designated paths, each one of them filled with people. Each one view her people as nothing more than scum or easy scores. She turn to see Garrus staring at the wall, his fist clenched in frustration.

"My people have wandered the stars for almost 300 years." She whispered, Garrus turning his head a bit to listen. "300 years Garrus...300 years of abuse...300 years of watching the rest of the galaxy put my people as low as vorcha. This is what my ancestors lived through? This is what they had to suffer when on their pilgrimage? Everywhere I went, I felt stares and disgust. The moment you left, they descended on me like a rabid Varren." Tali softly said, sitting up and wrapping her arms around her legs. "Accusing me of stealing. Calling me a thief and scum."

"And I was one of them a few weeks ago." Garrus said, looking away from Tali.

"Not anymore, your not." Tali looked out the window again. She then growled and started to punch the pillow. "One mistake and they tossed us out and erased all the good things we did for the galaxy."

"The mistake did create the issue we are going through right now Tali." Garrus winced, waiting for the blows to land, but never did. He turn to see Tali staring forlornly at the window. "Hey, listen I just put my foot in my mouth. Just ignore it. I tend to do that from time to time."

"They said that the Geth are coming back to finish the job." She said quietly. "The officers at C-Sec said that it was only a matter of time before they break through the Alliance strength and hunt us down."

Garrus growled in frustration, sure he was a hot head and thick headed, but he never treated anyone like what Tali went through. True, he was a bit condescending to her, but he was like that with everyone. "Ignore them. They just ignorant assholes. They just want to see the Alliance burn."

Tali stayed silent, quietly sighing herself. "I think I should head back to Equestria already. We already have everything we need."

"True...Still, Tali," Garrus looked at her with a smirk, "When this is all over, people of the galaxy will look to you as a hero. They are kinda fickle like that."

"That would only make it worse!" Tali looked at him in surprise. "They would hate the fact that they owe their lives to me. A Quarian!"

"True, it would. But in the end, you saved their asses, and that is the best insult to make." Garrus said with a grin. Tali smiled as well, wiping away at her face to dry the tears.

"Yes...yes that would make a good insult." Tali smiled mischievously at the thought. Garrus smirked, internally cheering

"Come on, let leave with our heads held high. If they give you any grief, they have to deal with me." Garrus said, holding out his hand. Tali smirked as she reached over to take it.

"Oh? What are you going to do?" Tali chuckled as she was pulled up to her feet.

"Good ole fashion headbutts are still in, I heard." Garrus grinned as he left the room, chuckling as he responded to Tali's question. "I heard they do wonders on changing a person's opinion on something."

* * *

><p><strong>-Kaiden and Ashley-<strong>

Ashley sat down in the mess hall, savoring the lasagna that sat before her. She completely ignored everything around her as she wolfed down her meal. Several minutes past before she leaned back, patting her stomach as she finished most of her meal.

"Looks like you were hungry, Sergeant." a voice said before her, Ashley looked up to see Kaiden sitting in front of her, halfway finished with his own meal.

"What? When did you get here?" Ashley coughed in surprised. Kaiden rolled his eyes at her and kept eating, smirking somewhat.

"I been here...about 10 minutes." He swallowed his bite, smiling at Ashley. "Watching you stuff yourself is quite interesting." Ashley growled at him, stabbing her fork into the poor lasagna with more force than necessary. Kaiden only chuckled at this, continuing his own meal.

"How long do you think we will be waiting here, LT?" Ashley asked after several minutes of silence. Kaiden could only shrug at her question.

"Maybe a day? Or a full week. We are waiting for leads on Saren and his allies, Sergeant." Kaiden answered.

"Please, at least call me Williams, or Ashley." Ashley grunted, hated that she was being called by rank.

"Only if you do the same." Kaiden took another bite of his meal, his eyes catching the site of Joker standing in line.

"Gah! This waiting is boring." Ashley grumbled. "Hey! I know, lets head to the Mission Central and see if there is anything that needs to be done around Alliance space."

"Really Williams?" Kaiden rolled his eyes at her idea. "We just got off a mission yesterday, which I remind you nearly got us killed several times over."

"Yeah, so what?" Ashley stated, picking up her tray and began to leave. Kaiden looked up in surprise before hastily picking up his own to follow her.

"Hey! Wait up!" Kaiden called out, all the while taking several last second bites of his meal.

-Mission Central-

Dozens of ponies, griffons, and human scurried around Mission Central. Each one of them had the task of carrying orders, crunching numbers, and giving out missions all through out Alliance space. With the Geth invasion in full swing, they normally calm atmosphere had changed into one of utter chaos. Ashley marched up the front desk and began ask several questions. Kaiden jogged up behind her, taking several deep breaths while doing so.

"Getting out of shape there, Alenko?" Ashley teased, gaining a scowl from him.

"I almost threw up chasing after you." Kaiden growled. Ashley laughed, thanking the Unicorn for the information before heading down a hallway near the entrance.

"Where you going now?" Kaiden asked, looking at the hallway with curiosity.

"The N- Mission Center...You never been here?" Ashley looked at him with surprise. Kaiden only shook his head at her question.

"No. I been attached to Shepard side for the past 3 years." Kaiden answered, "Before that, I just receive my orders through Mission Central."

"Huh..." Ashley said in surprised. "Well, this is where all N-Operatives give and receive operations to their class. Only limited to Level 4 and above, so I wasn't allowed in here yet until I finished my N-4 test."

Ashley and Kaiden walked up to the desk, standing behind an Admiral who looked upset at whatever the Deskpony was telling him.

"Are you sure?" The admiral asked.

"I'm sorry Admiral." The earth pony said, her voice filled with sadness. "But right now, everyone is tied up at the moment. All N-Operatives are either on mission or on the front lines fighting the Geth forces."

"Damn it." The Admiral cursed, slamming his fist against the desk, startling the pony. "I'm sorry." he quickly apologized to her.

"Whats wrong, Sir?" Ashley pipped up, surprising the Admiral, causing him to turn around. "Sorry Sir." Ashley smiled weakly at him. The Admiral only shook his head at the apology.

"Its fine, Sergeant." he said, extending his hand to Ashley, "The name is Admiral Kahoku, Sergeant, Lieutenant. And right now, I am in some desperate need of help."

"What it is?" Kaiden asked.

"I am getting stonewalled by the Geth assholes." Kahoku growled. "Normally I would say it was bureaucrats assholes as well, but right now the Alliance is up in arms against the Geth and all of our forces are engaged with them, my Recon teams being a part of it. So far I been stonewalled by that and several elements within the Mission Central to keep me from sending anyone to the sector I sent my scouts in. I had my recon team scouting out Geth forces when they came across some strange activity out in the Traverse. I lost contact with them yesterday, and I've been trying to get anyone to head out to their last known position to check it out. I need to know why my team dropped out of contact."

"We can do it!" Ashley jumped at the chance.

"We can?" Kaiden said in surprise.

"It will be a good side mission for us."

"It will?"

"Besides, if we find anything related to the Geth, it will help in our mission against Saren. Hey we can ask Shepard if he wants to join us!"

"I'm sorry, but Commander Shepard has already has an assignment at the moment." The deskpony said, causing all three of them to turn to her. "He, along with Sergeant Major Sparkle, are heading to Tuchanka with Clan Leader Urdnot Wrex."

"What? Since when?" Ashley looked at her in surprise.

"About 1 hour ago."

"What was the mission?" Kaiden asked, but the pony shook her head.

"I'm sorry Lieutenant, but I am not allowed to give that information out. It is classified as N-7 Priority." The pony answered, Ashley frown, holding her head with her hand.

"Figures he leaves us behind." she grumbled. She then turn to the Admiral, "We can go in his stead instead. The LT and myself are both N-Operatives, so we can handle this on our own. As long you can provide us a ride." She said sheepishly, the Admiral only smiled at this.

"Thank you Sergeant." Kahoku looked relived. "I was running out of options. I was about to pull one of my other teams out from their sectors to go hunting for them. I will remain here, try to find out more about their last message they sent to me before they dropped out, and find out why I was being stonewalled by official channels." A small cough was heard behind him, and saw the pony holding up several sheets of paper.

"Well, first thing first." Kahoku sighed, pulling out a pen. "We have some paper work to fill out before I send you two anywhere." This caused Ashley to groan in despair at the sight of paper work.

-2 days later; On board the SSV Trafaglar-

Kaiden watched the planet Edolus float in the sea of stars, his eyes narrowed in suspicious as he looked upon the planet. Ashley came inside, fully armored and ready to head down planet side.

"Ready to head down?" Ashley asked.

"Something is wrong." Kaiden said, his eyes trained on the planet below.

"There is a group of missing soldiers on the planet, of course there is something wrong." Ashley stated, Kaiden only shook his head.

"Not that, the distress signal. Its a standard automated message alone would of warrant a small team to be sent. But the fact that it is still going after we lost a recon team after landing? No, something fishy is going on."

Ashley stared at the planet, nodding her head. "So we have to be on our toes when we hit ground side then."

"Indeed." Kaiden said, crossing his arms.

"Well, we are not taking a Mako down, but a shuttle, this way we can do a fly by over the area the recon team was last located at." Ashley reported. The door the the viewing room open and a pilot entered, saluting Kaiden.

"Sir! Shuttle is ready to head down." the pilot reported. Kaiden return the salute, nodding his head to him.

"Thanks Cortez. We will be down to the hanger bay shortly." The pilot nodded before leaving. Ashley grin at him, a light blush on her face.

"You think I should ask him out?" Ashley laughed, with Kaiden raising an eyebrow at her. "He is pretty cute and he is a hard worker. I like that in a guy."

"Good luck on that." Kaiden said as he began to walk out.

"Why?" Ashley asked in confusion. Kaiden walked out, a shit eating grin plastered on his face.

"His husband might not appreciate that he is dating a woman behind his back."

"What!" Ashley stared at Kaiden's retreating back, stun at the implication. "Why is it always the cute ones that are taken!" She groan out loud.

-Edolus; Last known location of Recon Team-

The shuttle flew around the area, Kaiden and Ashley looking down at the ground below. Sitting in the middle of a empty plain was a M35 Grizzly, the former main battletank for the Alliance. The Grizzly was slowly being phased out of the Alliance, but until there was enough Makos to replace all the Grizzlies that were in service, they were still being used.

The massive tank was nearly twice the size of the Mako, and it was simply sitting there, with not a single soul around it.

"Well that is not good sign whatsoever." Ashley commented. Kaiden said nothing, but walked up to the pilot. "Looks like there some sort of large device near it."

"Right, Cortez, set us down about 100 yards from the Grizzly." Kaiden ordered.

"Roger that Sir." Cortez slowly brought the shuttle around and gently landed on the surface of the planet. Kaiden and Ashley place their helmets on, grabbing their weapons from their back.

"Ok, lets go find out what happen." Kaiden said, jumping off the shuttle. Ashley followed suit, groaning at the prospect of a long walk.

"Why couldn't we land closer to the damn thing." Ashley complained. Kaiden chuckled, shaking his head as they walked towards the Grizzly.

"I rather walk than somehow blow up our only way off this planet." Kaiden answered. Ashley rolled her eyes at this. About 20 yards away from the Grizzly, Ashley paused, lifting her rifle and looked around. Kaiden turn to her, looking at her in confusion.

"Whats wrong?" Kaiden asked, seeing the wary look on Ashley's face.

"The ground moved..." She muttered. Kaiden looked up to see dozen's of small meteorites falling from the sky. "Not those." She growled at him, seeing him looking up at the sky, "It didn't feel like something impacting the ground, but moving through it."

"Okay..." Kaiden taking a step away from her, his foot caught on to something, tripping him and making him fall over. Ashley eyes widen, taking a step forward to help but froze in place. "Gee thanks for helping." Kaiden grumbled, picking himself up from the ground and kept walking towards the Grizzly. Ashley continue to stare at the ground, pointing her finger at the object that Kaiden tripped over.

"Kaiden..." She spoke softly "I think I found one of the recon ground team members." Kaiden turn back around to see Ashley pointing at the ground. Kaiden looked down to see a a single hand raising out of the ground. Kaiden's eyes widen, falling to the ground and began to start digging. Ashley raised her rifle, looking around to see if she can spot anything, only to hear Kaiden shout out in surprise. She turn back to see what was wrong, only to turn green when she saw Kaiden holding a single arm in his grasp.

With no body attached to it.

Kaiden drop the arm, staring at the blacken stump in shock. "I think we better get out of here." Kaiden said.

"Fine with me." Ashley answered, turning tail and began to run back to the shuttle. Kaiden followed suit, calling to Cortez.

"Cortez, get the shuttle ready to-" Kaiden was interrupted when something massive exploded in front of them, getting between them and the shuttle. Ashley and Kaiden fell back, eyes widen in shock and horror.

"Thresher Maw!" Kaiden yelled. The thresher maw roared, focusing itself on the shuttle. The beast reared its head back before spitting at the floating machine. Cortez forced the shuttle into an impromptu barrel roll, causing the shuttle to bounce across the ground before lifting off and away from the monster.

"Cortez!" Kaiden called over the radio, Ashley and himself running towards the Grizzly for cover.

"I'm fine, Sir! Just a little banged up." Cortez called over the radio. "I can't make a pick up with that monster around. Uh oh. Watch out!" Kaiden turn around to see the Thresher Maw take notice of them, spitting at himself and Ashley. Kaiden eyes widen in fear before a large wall of earth rose before him, blocking the acidic spit.

"Lets go!" Ashley yelled out, her arms glowing a deep brown before a piece of the wall launched itself at the Thresher Maw, slamming into its head, stunning the monster. The shuttle appeared again, hovering around the Thresher Maw, firing several rounds from the its mounted guns. The Thresher Maw roared, shaking off the blow to the head before spitting at the shuttle, but it avoided the spit with ease.

Kaiden kept running to the Grizzly,the massive tank filling his view, his eyes doing a quick assessment of the tank's status. The trends of the tank was melted, but the massive 225 MM Mass Accelerator Cannon was still in good condition. Kaiden climbed up to the hatched and climbed inside, turning the massive machine on.

Ashley growled, her arms glowing a deep brown, launching several spikes at the monster, but it only annoyed the creature. The shuttle continued to fired, weaving in between the spits with ease. The Thresher Maw was about to spit again before its head was rocked by a massive blow from the Grizzly main gun. It gave a small whine before roaring at the tank, quickly heading underground.

"Crap!" Kaiden cursed as the Thresher Maw fled underground. "Anyone got eyes on it?"

"Sorry Sir, scanners are not telling me anything." Cortez answered, his shuttle flying over the area. Ashley eyes glowed a deep brown, her magic rolling off her body with ease. She immediately turned around, launching a large boulder at the area behind Kaiden's position. The thresher maw roar out, screaming out of the ground, only to meet a large boulder the moment it came out. The shuttle immediately pounced on the stun monster, with Kaiden turning the massive barrel to it, before unleashing its round directly at the head. It screamed once more, before heading underground.

"Ashley, you know where it is at?" Kaiden took note of Ashley ability to find the creature.

"Yeah, its just rushing around us...Hold it. Its coming up on your 4 o'clock." Ashley glowed arm glowed, launching another boulder at the Maw. Cortez swarmed the creature with dozens of rounds while Kaiden launched another round at the beast. The creature was beginning to bleed, giving out whines in between roars. The creature gave a loud groan, and tried to head underground once again, but Ashley wasn't going to give it the chance. The ground around the Thresher Maw squeezed together, holding the massive beast in place. Ashley began to swear, her breathing becoming strain with stress. "Hurry up and kill it! I can't keep this up forever!"

"Roger that, Williams!" Kaiden answered, launching another round that beast's head, Cortez buzzed around it, firing non-stop at the Maw. The creature cried out, thrashing around, desperately trying to free itself from the unnatural grip that Ashley had on it. Kaiden took sight on the Maw's head, launching one last round at it's head. The Thresher Maw gave one last groan before collapsing on the ground. Kaiden sighed, leaning back against the seat in relief. The shuttle flew around the body, scanning the massive creature to insure that it was dead.

"Thresher Maw is down. No life signs." Cortez commented on the radio. Ashley leaned against the tank, holding her head in her hands. Kaiden pulled himself out of the tank, leaning over the side to speak with Ashley.

"You okay?" Kaiden asked as he jumped down.

"No, really dizzy. I never use so much magic in one go before." Ashley tiredly groan as she stretched her back. Kaiden reached into his pouch and tossed her a small potion. "Thanks." Ashley gave a swing of the potion. Kaiden nodded his head, walking around the large tank to the other side, Ashley following behind him. "Whats up?"

"You did say there was something nearby didn't you?" Kaiden answered her.

"Oh yeah...I forgot about that thing." Ashley said as they walked up to the large device.

"Understandably." Kaiden grin at her, his omni-tool scanning the device before him, "We did just kill a Thresher Maw." Ashley turn around, a small gasp escaping from her lips. "What is it?" Kaiden turn to see what Ashley saw, the words dying on his lips.

Scattered behind them, bodies of Alliance soldiers lay on the ground, dirt slowly covering their bodies from the high winds. Most of the bodies looked black, like they were set aflame. Ashley quietly walked to one,reaching down and pulling out a small tag from the belt. Ashley lowered her head, giving a small prayer for the person. Kaiden walked up next to her, his eyes studying the body before him.

"Looks like the Thresher Maw took them by surprise." Kaiden said after a moment. Ashley look up at him in surprise. "Look at how most of the bodies are laid out. The Thresher Maw popped up, catching them off guard, it let loose a single spit, taking them all out at the same time. I am guessing that arm I tripped over was flung from over here." His omni-tool chimed, causing him to look down at his arm.

"What is it?" Ashley prompted.

"I have a program going through the device. It says that it is a transmitter?" Kaiden looked at the device before him. "This definitely doesn't look like a Alliance Transmitter. This transmitter is running off Mass Effect, not MagiCrystals."

"So how did this transmitter managed to gain Alliance transmit codes? Isn't there some sort of safety program to protect the Alliance from this kind of thing?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, there is. Whoever did this wanted the Alliance to show up here." Kaiden stated, his eyes narrowing at the implication.

"You mean they lured Alliance personal here...to kill them with a Thresher Maw?" Ashley said incredulously. "Wouldn't it be better just to lure them into some sort disguised pirate base or something?"

"I don't know...All I know is that we got to report back to Admiral Kahoku and give him the data and the status of his men." Kaiden said, waving his arm to Cortez to land.

"He is not going to be happy about this." Ashley said quietly as they walked to the shuttle.

* * *

><p><strong>-Shepard, Destiny, Wrex-<strong>

Shepard growled as he paced in his room, dozens of reports were scattered around his temporary lodging.

Each report had the face of a young woman with a dark hood on, covering her eyes.

"When I find you, you are in so much trouble." Shepard glared at the picture of the smiling woman. His door open, revealing a purple unicorn. "Where the hell have you been?" Shepard grunted at her, trying his best to figure out a pattern to the young thief's heists.

"With Conrad." Destiny smiled as she walked to the bathroom to freshen up.

"Who?" Shepard asked, his mind bringing up a list of people he knew and came up with nothing.

"Conrad Vernon." Destiny said with a sigh.

"Oh...that guy." Shepard muttered. As far as he was concern, Conrad was on his shit list, near the top in fact. He was bumped down to number 4 after he found out about Kasumi Goto, who now owns number 3.

"Why are you not happy for me?" Destiny asked, giving Shepard a small glare. "Conrad has been good to me for the past 5 years."

"Because he is a hero worshiping pansy." Shepard answered, rolling his eyes at Destiny. "If he is not with you, he is following me around like a lost puppy."

"John, he wants to be on your good side." Destiny said as she sat next to him. Shepard only sighed and wrapped an arm around Destiny, giving her a hug. "You tend to scare away people when it comes to my love life. Isn't it enough that Conrad is still around, even after all the problems you give him."

"Oh? And why hasn't he asked for your hoof in marriage then?" Shepard growled.

"Because you scare him something fierce. John, I love you like a brother, but sometimes that works against me. Especially when it comes to Conrad and him popping the question. He is afraid you might do something to him if he does." Destiny said, glaring up at Shepard. Shepard at least had the decency to look somewhat ashamed, scratching the back of his sheepishly.

"Okay, okay. Fine." Shepard relented. "I am completely fine with you and him tying the knot." Destiny beamed at him, her smiled made the room a much brighter place. "But so help me, if something happens..."

"Its fine. I know how to take care of myself." Destiny hugged him.

"Why is he looking for my approval anyways? What about your dad? Shouldn't he ask him?" Shepard asked, looking somewhat confused.

"In his mind, if you approve of it, then asking my father would be a cinch." Destiny answered, hopping off the couch. Shepard rolled the idea around in his mind before nodding.

"Huh...makes sense. Hey wait up!" Shepard locked the door behind him as he caught up to Destiny down the hall.

"What was all those reports I saw in your room?" Destiny asked as she rounded the corner.

"Oh those? Those on some sort of master thief that been plaguing the galaxy as of late." Shepard answered, stretching his arms somewhat.

"I think we got enough on our plate as is, John?" Destiny sighed at him.

"Oh no, this is personal business." Shepard answered.

"Personal how exactly?" Destiny narrowed her eyes on Shepard.

"New Canton personal." Shepard said, avoiding Destiny's eyes.

"You cannot be serious about this." Destiny looked upset at Shepard.

"It is to me!"

"Its outdated Gamestation! Let go already!"

"Oh no, this was a limited edition, diamond encrusted, gold plated with beefed up harddrives and RAM! I spent a fortune on it!"

"You got it at half price."

"Still expensive! And I didn't even have in my hands for more that 5 minutes before it was taken!"

"Then you shouldn't have placed it on the floor."

"I was tying my shoe! So help me oh mighty gods." Shepard started, Joker happen to walked giving them both of them a smile, which was promptly wiped away when Shepard finished up his speech. "When I find her...I am going to rip her to shreds!"

Joker quickly walked away from them after Shepard finished his speech.

Destiny hoofface, shaking her head. "You are such an idiot sometimes."

"Sparkle, Shepard." a deep voice echoed from behind them. Both turn to see Wrex standing behind them.

"Clan Leader." Destiny bowed to him. Shepard was slightly more deadpan with his greeting.

"Wrex." Shepard nodded to him. Destiny only sighed, but stayed silent.

"We need to talk. Privately." Wrex stated. Walking past them, leading them towards the garden.

-Few minutes later/Inside the garden maze-

"What can we assist you with Clan Leader?" Destiny asked, Wrex waved his arms at Destiny.

"None of that Clan Leader stuff, Sparkle." Wrex grunted. "We are brothers and sisters in arms. You have the right to just call me Wrex."

"Oh...Okay." Destiny said, put off somewhat. Wrex looked around, taking a couple of sniffs before turning back to the two before him.

"I need to go to Tuchanka." Wrex stated, looking around in worry.

"What for?" Shepard asked. Wrex sighed, sitting down on the bench that was located there.

"What I am about to tell you is top secret. Guardian level kinda of stuff." Shepard and Destiny both stiffen up and nodded their heads. "Right then. As you know, my people have been living in your sectors and under your care for the past 26 years. About a decade ago, I called Cerberus for a major undertaking."

"What kind of undertaking?" Destiny asked.

"The revival of my home planet. For the past thousands of years, it was nothing more than a giant ball of dirt and death. There was no hope for it to ever return to its once pristine lush lands and jungle. However, your people on the other hand proved other wise. Your magic can terraform an entire inhospitable planet in something livable in just a couple of decades. My mate, Clan Shaman Bakara wished to see Tuchanka a decade ago. So I took her. It was...hard to see it after living on Infestus for so long. She wanted to see the jungles of Tuchanka to flourish once more. I want my mate to be happy, so I asked. Lord Discord said it will be an enormous undertaking of great proportions."

"Why is that?" Shepard asked, leaning against a pillar.

"Tuchanka is dangerous, Shepard. Very Dangerous. So dangerous that if I sent your people down there, I could not guarantee their safety, even if I sent thousands of my warriors with them. So I only sent my people, with a bit of Cerberus' help in the shadows. In case we need them."

"I don't understand?" Shepard asked, walking to Wrex. "So what's the secret?"

"My people living on Tuchanka are showing signs of the Genophage." Wrex said, Destiny and Shepard both gasped at the implications. "Your doctors and scientists manage to cure the Genophage somewhat, 1 in 350, which is a far better number than 1 in 1000. They said that my people are slowly overcoming the Genophage anyways, and that we will be cured in a couple hundred years. My people on Tuchanka on the other hand...The last Krogan born on the planet was 3 years ago, and not another one since then."

"I...I don't..." Destiny walked up to Wrex and leaned against him. Wrex said nothing, only looking at the ground.

"I dare not bring them off planet." Wrex said quietly. "Cerberus conducted some test on several tissue samples." Wrex stayed silent for a moment, staring at the clouds above. He closed his eyes for a moment before turning back to Shepard and Destiny. "The samples showed an improved Genophage virus in their system."

Shepard stayed silent, staring hard at Wrex before speaking. "Its worse than that...Isn't it."

Wrex nodded his head. "Very perspective of you, Shepard. You do your teacher proud."

"Wait. You mean there is more?" Destiny said in surprise.

"The Genophage can now be spread through the touching of the skin. Even the most gentle touching of the skin would guarantee a 100% infliction of the plague. There is no signs of a Krogan being infected either, it is a perfect weapon. " Wrex said quietly. Destiny looked at him with a horrified expression on her face, while Shepard face was filled with rage.

"That means if a single infected Krogan landed on Infestus..." Destiny whispered softly.

"The entire planet would be in danger of being infected with it, and no one would know it until it was too late." Shepard finished.

"I am getting reports that there are signs of disturbances throughout the clans areas. Signs of tampering with the food supplies and water sources." Wrex paced around the small clearing. "No signs of who it was. So I asked Cerberus to stand guard of the new food and water supplies for the new batch of warriors and workers that will arrive tomorrow."

"You are sending more people there!" Destiny said in surprise.

"They know what they are getting into." Wrex held up his hands to calm Destiny. "This group is going to be the last one. They will be guarding the last TerraConverter to be placed in the area."

"And you have your people guarding the area?" Shepard asked.

"No, Cerberus is sending their own to do it." Wrex began to walk out of maze, Shepard and Destiny following behind him.

"I didn't know Cerberus started taking Krogan into their ranks?" Destiny commented.

"They know good talent when they see it." Wrex smirked, but was shaking his head. "They have very few, but they got something even better."

Both Destiny and Shepard both stop and tilted their head to the side in confusion. "They do?"

-Tuchanka/TerraConverter location 10-

The dark and dusty skies of Tuchanka surrounded TerraConverter 10. Several Krogans along with patrolling Varren littered the area, insuring that the area was secured from intruders. 2 Krogan and a Varren stomped through the area, grumbling all the way.

"I can't wait to get back to Infestus." Grumbled one Krogan

"Be silent, pup." The elder Krogan muttered to the younger. "You should be proud of what you are doing. We are saving Tuchanka from our past mistakes."

"If you say so." The younger Krogan muttered. The Varren growled, causing the two Krogan shake out in laughter.

"Alright you mutt, we will feed you." The elder Krogan laughed, the three soon left the area. The clearing was silent for several minutes before there was a sound of shifting rocks and a Salarian pulled its free from the rubble.

"Scent nullifer proves to be effective. Proceeding to food stores." The Salarian murmured over the radio. "Estimated time of completion is 20 minutes...*Deep breath* Should be no problem."

The Salarian continue on, avoiding patrolling Krogan and groups of Varren "Hmm...very well train Varren. Able to do patrols on own. Very interesting. Will capture later for study." The Salarian muttered to himself.

"Doctor Solus? How goes the infiltration?" The radio rang out in the Salarian's ear.

"Quiet, no problems to report."

"Quiet doesn't always mean a good thing Mordin."

"These are Krogan. Quiet Krogan indicate no problems, nothing to worry. Only worry if things are loud." Mordin said with a smirk as he quietly climbed. "Should worry less, Kirrahe. Will live longer that way. Less stress on the body."

Mordin continued on for several more minutes before finally arriving at his destination. "Arrived target location. One guard, small room. Standby." Mordin reported.

Mordin slowly made his way up to the Krogan, who was standing guard at the fresh supplies that were delivered earlier that week. Mordin shook his head, his weapons were too loud and setting the Krogan on fire would only attract attention. He slowly turn, scanning the area before smiling grimly.

"Hmm...yes, that will do nicely."

The Krogan grumbled, he hated this job, but he had to do it. Protecting the clan's food and water sources was major priority. He lifted its heavy rifle, frowning when its senses were warning it of danger.

"Excuse me, can I have a moment of your time?" A voice popped up behind him, the Krogan spun around, bringing its weapon up to the intruder, only to receive a pitchfork to through the throat to its brain. Mordin sighed sadly at the dead Krogan that dropped to his feet. "Wish this never came to be. But your people must be contain. Sacrifices must...be...made?" Mordin watching in fascination as the Krogan seemingly melted and twisted before returning into a familiar form. "Pony? How? Wait, not pony. Fangs, insectoid wings, compound eyes...not pony. Something else." Mordin looked to the sky when there was flurry of wings was heard. Angry buzzing sound filled the air, causing Mordin to pull out his sub-machine gun.

"Have not planned on this." Mordin grimaced as the sky filled with similar creatures, all of them glaring darkly at the Salarian. "Mission aborted. Running is a good idea." The black creatures dove at him, forcing Mordin to open fire while he rushed inside. "ALL STG MEMBERS! COVER HAS BEEN BLOW! RETURN TO SHUTTLE NOW!"

-2 days later-

Wrex paced around the shuttle as it was brought down to the surface of Tuchanka.

"Clan Leader! Your brother is on the comms. He says its important." The Krogan flying the shuttle reported. Wrex stomped up to him, muttering under his breath.

"The hell does he want." Wrex muttered. "Put him on."

"Wrex." a deep voice echoed out of the speakers

"Wreav. What does your ugly ass want?" Wrex chuckled.

"We got a problem...well, not so much of a problem, but the source of our...'Problems'." Wreav said cryptically over the comms.

"What is it?" Wrex said, his eyes narrowed at how Wreav was skirting around the issues.

"Salarians are on Tuchanka." Wreav reported, Wrex growled and slammed his fist into shuttle's wall.

"Damn them." Wrex growled. "Are they still here?"

"Damn right they are still here." Wreav chuckled darkly. "Our...'Allies' manged to keep them here. Blew up their shuttles before they could get off. They are holding up in an old Armory. I am sending you the coordinates to our location."

Wrex nodded to the pilot before walking back to the holding area with Shepard and Destiny.

"Change of plans." Wrex stood before them. "Looks like we found out what is happening to my people."

Destiny jumped up from her seat, her eyes wide with surprised. "Really! How?"

"Turns out the Salarians were sneaking around Tuchanka." Wrex growled.

"And Salarians are really anal about you Krogans and breeding." Shepard stated. Wrex nodded his head at this.

"That means they have something to do with this vicious return of the Genophage." Destiny angrily stated.

"Lets get some answers." Wrex growled as the shuttle landed, shoving the shuttle door open. Shepard and Destiny followed Wrex as he stomped his way towards the temporary HQ, which only consisted of still standing building with a single room. Inside, computers and radios were strewn around the room, with 3 Krogans standing around, waiting for Wrex.

Wrex walked up to one of the Krogan and headbutted him.

Hard.

The other Krogan stumbled, but laughed out loud at the greeting. "You are a right bastard Wrex!" The other Krogan laughed. The other two Krogans remain silent, staring at Shepard and Destiny.

"Something you two want to say to us?" Shepard growled, grabbing his sword handle, his eyes glowing in light blue, bolts of lighting flaring from his iris. Destiny stood behind him, her horn giving off a soft purple glow.

"Calm yourself, Shepard." Wreav laughed, slapping the shoulders of the two Krogan. "These two are your side. In fact, they belong to Cerberus."

Shepard released his sword, staring at the two Krogan, Destiny eyes narrowed though. "I can feel magic coming from them." She said, her eyes trained on them.

"Hah! Alright boys, drop the disguises." Wreav laughed. The two Krogan began to shift and melt before Shepard and Destiny's eyes until two pony like beings stood before them.

"Changlings." Destiny looked at the two of them surprise. "But...they look pretty big for Changlings."

"I am Lorak, this is Gradex. Right and Left wings of Queen Chrysalis." The one called Lorak introduced himself to the two. He was the larger of the two, his wings a deep blue, while Gradex was smaller and had light red wings.

Shepard bowed his head to the two, "I hope the Queen is filled and her people are satisfied."

Gradex nodded his head at Shepard. "The Queen is satisfied and we are fine. Cerberus sent us to find out who is doing this to our Allies, and we succeed in our mission."

"A single Salarian was found infiltrating TerraConverter 10. Killed one of our hive members. Avoided capture for several hours until we get to the Armory. Lost many hive members, but insured they could not leave." Lorak relayed to the two.

"I am sorry for your loss." Destiny said to him, she felt something being drain and both Lorak and Gradex looked better than before.

"Your kindness is appreciated, as well the emotion freely given to us for food. Tired of eating Krogan emotions. Pony and Human emotions much more filling." Lorak thanked Destiny.

Shepard grin at Destiny. "Giving your love to another? Cheating on Conrad, Des. For shame."

"Shut up." Destiny growled at him.

"What do we know?" Wrex said, ignoring the small talk between the two. Lorak nodded his head, closing his eyes, giving a small insect like hum before opening them once more.

"There are 35 STG members inside, 2 story building with several open courtyards inside, the appear to be talking to someone, no doubt trying to get a way off world." Lorak stated.

"Let me guess?" Shepard drawled, "You have several Changlings posing as STG members inside there." Gradex smiled and nodded his head.

"There was 40 of them, but we replaced 5 of them." Gradex answered.

"Okay, so now what do we do?" Destiny asked.

"We get in touch with them. Demand that they surrender and reverse whatever they did to our people." Wreav answered, walking towards a console.

"And if they don't comply?" Shepard stood behind him.

"Then we storm the building and force them too. We will not allow this to happen." Wrex growled, nodding to Lorak. Lorak nodded his head, and spoke several numbers to Wreav, who pushed in several buttons before stepping back.

A holoscreen sprang up, its view was obscured before a Salarian appeared. It was an elder looking one, with part of his horn missing and had a small bandage on the left side of its face, just above the mouth. "Yes Command, we are..." He fell silent, eyes widen in surprised at seeing a Krogan instead of STG.

"Expecting someone else?" Wrex chuckled darkly.

"Who is this? How did you get this STG channels?" the Salarian asked angrily.

"Thats for me to know, and you to never find out." Wrex smugly said to him. "We are here to deal, Salarian. I would first like to know who I am talking to."

The Salarian sniffed, his eyes narrowed at Wrex. "Doctor Mordin Solus, STG. You are?"

"Surprise you don't know. Or is the Krogans so far under you that your people refuse to see us anything more than animals?" Wrex grunted. Mordin said nothing at this. "Urdnot Wrex, Clan Leader of the United Krogan Clans." Mordin head jerked back in surprise, then gave a grim smirk.

"Was not expecting the Krogans to unite. A pipe dream at best. Krogans too stubborn to remain this way. Will fall apart." Mordin stated, almost condescendingly.

"We are not like that anymore. We are better." Wrex said, his anger seeping into his voice.

"Bah! Krogan will always challenge one another. Resources, mating rights, fighting for fighting sakes. Will always fall back into-" Mordin never finished. Wrex roared, slamming his fist into steel beam next to him. "Made my point." Mordin said smugly.

"You call my people animals, Salarian." Wrex growled. "I take offense to that."

"The Alliance made the mistake of helping the Krogan." Mordin said to Shepard and Destiny. "They will-"

"Shut up, you god damn murder." Shepard stood next to Wrex, his eyes glowing with magic and lighting. Mordin eyes widen, visibly taking backing up a bit.

"Never killed with med-" Mordin started but Destiny step up, her eyes filled with anger.

"You killed dozens, if not hundreds of children in the last 5 years!" Destiny horn glowed, her mane floating off her back with visibly heat emitting from them. "Your 'medicine' kill them!"

"Needed to do this. Krogan would be left unchecked if-" Mordin tried to keep going, but Wrex laughed out loud.

"If I remember correctly, your people upraised us." Wrex laughed "To fight your war." Mordin said nothing at this, then smiled at Wrex.

"How long have you been on this planet.?" Mordin asked suddenly. Wrex tilted his head the strange question. "Not very long, but you had to meet several Krogan on the way to wherever you are." Mordin looked to the side, almost looking proud of what he was saying. "You are infected with the Genophage, Krogan. The moment you step on your new home, your people will be, once again under control. You will never plague the Galaxy with your numbers." Shepard gnashed his teeth at Mordin, while Destiny looked worryingly at Wrex. Wrex said nothing, only looking down, his eyes closed before opening them once again, zeroing in on Mordin.

"I may be infected, but I will still lead my people." Wrex began. "I will lead them through this time, even if I am not there to do it. Stubborn we may be, we will prevail. It is the Krogan way, it is how we survived, and it is how we will always survive."

"You lie to yourself." Mordin said.

"I never lie." Wrex said calmly. "I never did when I was younger, I won't start now. Especially to my people. I will lead them, through hard work and keeping them in line. I promise this on my life." Wrex's eyes glowed with a deep soothing red before his entire body was enveloped in a bright light.

-Wrex's mindscape-

Wrex blinked several times, clearing away the spots that floated in front of his eyes. Wrex reached back to reach for his shotgun, but found nothing there. Wrex grumbled, but otherwise stayed on his guard. He found himself surrounded by trees, specifically apple trees. He took a careful look around before he started walking, all the while watching for any enemies. His mind on the other hand, was working on what the hell happen. One minute, he was talking to the Salarian who was condemning his people, and he made it clear to him that he will guide his people out of their ways, promising both the Salarian and himself. The next he was standing inside a grove of apple trees. He heard a loud thud, spinning quickly to the noise, expecting a pain, but felt nothing. He heard the thud again, his eyes narrowed, and started walking to the noise.

For the next few minutes, he followed the sound, expecting trouble at any moment. Finally he found the source of the noise. Standing next to a tree was elder mare. Her coat a dull orange with a light shine of gray adding to her age. He mane and tail was a bright silver, both looked well kept. She also wore a hat on her head. She turn to the tree was standing to and gave it a good kick. Dozens of apples fell from the tree into various baskets that were strewn around. Wrex grunted, causing the elder mare to turn to him and smiled.

"Well howdy there stranger." she called out to him, waving a hoof at him. Wrex mentally shrug before moving towards the elder mare, questions beginning to form in his mind.

"Whoa nelly, you are certainly a big fella." She said as she looked up to him. "The name's Applejack." she held out her hoof. Wrex complied, only to be somewhat surprise on just how strong the shake was. He arm jerked up and down for at least a couple of seconds before stopping. "Who might you be?"

Wrex stared at the mare before speaking. "Urdnot Wrex." he simply said, looking around for anything to pop up. Applejack only smiled at him, shaking her head somewhat.

"No need to worry about anything getting to ya. You'll be safe here." Applejack said, taking a seat against the tree. "Come on now, take a seat." She patted the floor next to her. Wrex looked upon the small pony before sighing and took a seat next to her. She tossed him an apple, which Wrex accepted and proceeded to eat.

"Where am I?" Wrex asked.

"Hmm...you know. I don't rightly know. Limbo maybe?" Applejack answered, causing Wrex to nearly choke on the apple. "Now now, don't think you'll be dead now. This is more of a meeting point for you and I."

"Meeting for what?" Wrex coughed out, staring at the small pony.

"The Element of Honesty." Applejack said, a small jewel necklace appeared before Wrex, floating in front of him. Wrex stared at the jewel before turning away, grunting somewhat.

"You think I deserve that?" Wrex chuckled. "I done a lot of bad things in my life."

"I know." Applejack said, giving him sad smile. "But you did those thing because it was your job, that or surviving in a harsh galaxy. You are straight man, what you see is what you get kind of person."

"Why would try to hide who I am?" Wrex question, "I like simple things."

"But you lead your people in a position that often leads to complicated events. I don't think that is simple at all. Kinda of the opposite really." Applejack said, giving him a smile. Wrex said nothing to this, so Applejack continued. "You never lie to yourself or your friends. Its what causes your people to follow your lead, they know exactly what they are getting from you." Applejack pointed at him. "You follow your beliefs with determination, you lead with a strong front, never backing down from any one, and you owe up to your mistakes. I say you have the stuff for the Element of Honesty."

Wrex stared at the glowing jewel, which then flashed into a single large ruby before his eyes. Applejack stood up and walked in front of Wrex, with the large ruby in between them.

"What if it rejects me?"

"You wouldn't be here if this thing here thinks you are not all up to snuff." Applejack smirked at him. "Sugercube, sometime you just have to grab life by the horns and steer it in the direction you want to go."

"Grab life by the horns huh?" Wrex smiled at the saying, he reached over and grab the ruby tightly. "I like that saying." The world flashed in a bright light.

-HQ-

The bright flash of light vanished, and Wrex looked down at his arm in surprise. Where once his right arm was covered in regular armor, a golden armlet now stood in his place. Dozens of ancient Krogan language covered the armlet, with the a large symbol of Clan Urdnot stood proudly on his shoulder. A single beautiful ruby was encased in on the glove. Wrex squeezed his arms and golden glow washed over him. He blinked several times, before he began to laugh out loud.

Mordin eyes widen in surprise at the turn in event. "You...you can use magic! Impossible!"

"Ha!" Wrex laughed. "Shows what you know. Oh! And one more thing, Salarian." Wrex said, grinning at the Mordin with knowing look. "Turns out I am now immune to your update Genophage. Thanks to this nifty armor. Good to know."

Mordin blinked his eyes several times, looking almost struck dumb by the implication. "I am giving one chance, Salarian." Wrex continued, his eyes locking on to Mordin. "Give yourselves up and you will be taken to Infestus to help the Alliance with the cure."

"No." Mordin said, his eyes narrowing on Wrex. "I can't do that. The Genophage must be used." Wrex sighed before turning off the communications.

"So be it." Wrex said softly. "Shepard, Sparkle. Come on, we got a Salarian to catch."

"What about the rest of us?" Wreav asked.

"Surround the building. Make sure none of them try to find a way to escape." Wrex ordered, Gradex and Lorak both landed next to Shepard and Destiny.

"We will come too. We will instruct others to remain near the Doctor Solus, take as much information before leaving." Lorak said.

"Glad to have you two on board." Shepard said.

"I heard Changlings have a different way of fighting." Destiny said. Both Lorak and Gradex only smiled at this.

"It will be interesting for everyone."

-2 hours later-

Wrex stared at the door to the Armory. There was nearly 200 yards of open terrain between them and the building itself. Shepard lean back down, his eyes glowing white from his Eagle Eye.

"Three snipers, powerful looking guns in their hands. Shields might be taken out from 2 hits." Shepard relay to them.

"Can you take them out?" Wrex asked. Shepard only smiled at this question.

"Are you a Krogan?" Shepard smirked, nodding at Destiny for the spell. Wrex only grunted but remain silent. Destiny cast a powerful Haste spell on Shepard, and Shepard quickly popped up and fired.

***BLAM, BAM, BAM!* **Rang out in quick session.

"Snipers down." Shepard said, blowing on his sniper rifle.

"Lets go!" Wrex roared, running around the cover and began the long run to the door. Destiny and Shepard soon followed suit, while Lorak and Gradex took flight. Several more Salarians appeared from the windows, firing at the 5 as they rushed the building. The Changlings flew higher in to the sky to avoid the shots, they were loaded down with weapons, making it harder to fly, but they managed to get out of firing zone. Destiny's horn glowed and all of their shields doubled in strength, shrugging off bullets with ease. The door was getting closer before a Salarian with a rocket launcher appeared from a window above the door.

"RPG!" Shepard yelled out.

"Got it!" Destiny cried out. The Salarian launched his payload, watching the missile streak towards the leading Krogan. He blinked at the missile vanished from sight in a flash of light, only to appear right in front of him, speeding straight at his face.

The building shook as the return to sender RPG exploded, causing many of the Salarians to fall from their feet. Two of the Salarians managed to get back up quickly, both of them on either side of the building and took aim at the three. Their plans were dashed when two of the Changlings slammed into them, sending them tumbling on to their backs. They never got the chance to get back up as there was flash of light and painful sensation of claws digging into them.

Wrex roared as he ran at the door, his armlet glowing a deep gold as he neared the door. He raised his fist back before unloading everything he had at the door.

-Inside the Armory-

"Keep steady. You there, tighten up. Leave no holes for them." One of the Salarians were ordering the rest of the group, trying his best to keep his cool. "Even a Krogan charge would not survive this fire power."

At least 30 members of the STG were in the courtyard, each of them readying to kill whatever came through the door. The building shook violently and smoke began to appear from the room above the door.

"Merdick? Merdick? Damn it!" The sounds of shouting sounded from other rooms, but before the Salarian could give the order to get the others to check it out, the door flew off its hinges. The flying doors slammed into 3 Salarians, crushing them against the wall in bloody green smear. Something came flying out of the dust, impaling itself in the head of a Salarian. There was a flash of light, with a human and pony appearing at the impaled Salarian. The human ripped the sword from dead Salarian, the Krogan came through next, running over a Salarian who was attempting to get a better shot at the two. He turn around and loaded the body with shotgun rounds.

The sounds of gun fire erupted from the top floor. 4 Salarians that were covering the door from above fell to the ground. Two large griffons appear from above, firing onto the Salarians on the ground. The majority Salarians focused on them, while the rest took care of Shepard, Destiny, and Wrex. The griffons flew around the room, firing their weapons before they placed them onto their backs. They both nosedived at separate targets. Just before they were to hit their targets, there was a flash of green light and two Earth ponies appeared. Both of them kicking their powerful legs at the Salarians, crushing their ribs and hearts. The two rolled onto the ground before they started running, rushing at another target.

Gradex was in the form of brown coated earth pony, he rushed at a Salarian before leaping forward at him, changing in mid flight into a human, spearing the Salarian into the ground. He grabbed the Salarian's head, snapping it's neck before ducking around the corner. Two of the Salarian ran around the corner, only to nearly shoot one of their own.

"Where did it go?" The Salarian said in surprise. The two Salarians turned around to check and see if climbed up the wall, only to receive separate shotguns blasts to the back. The Salarian grinned before a flash of light replaced it into a Pegasus.

"Idiots." Gradex chuckled before taking flight.

Lorak was in the form of a massive red earth pony, rushing at the leader of the Salarian. His shields brushing off the Salarians' fire as he neared his target. He took a mighty leap, changing in flight into a griffon. His claw slammed into the Salarian's soft head, causing him to scream in pain. Lorak began to flip upside down, his wings beating once to remain in the air, dragging the Salarian into sky with him snapping his neck in doing so. He completed the flip, his powerful arms held the leader over his head. Two Salarians stood in front of him, their weapons being raised to shoot, but Lorak never gave them the chance. The Salarian on the right was slammed into the ground with Lorak's improvised blunt object, the leader's body. He quickly lashed out with his claws, blinding the other. He quickly slammed his claws into his neck, silencing him. The other groaned, pushing the dead body of the leader off of him. He received a kick to the gut by an earth pony, causing him to lean down. Lorak shifted forms to a human, doing a quick front flip, breaking the Salarian's neck with his heel. He turn back to see several Salarian moving in on him, causing him to take cover behind some rubble.

The Salarians found themselves focusing on the Changlings, so focused on the shapeshifters that they completely forgotten about Shepard, Destiny, and Wrex. A Salarian was firing his submachine gun on full auto when he felt something pierce right through his chest. He looked down to see beautifully crafted blade jutting from his chest. Shepard changed his grip on the sword, while grabbing the collar of the dying Salarian. He lifted the STG member over his head by the sword and collar, before slamming him head first into the ground, killing him instantly by the deadly move. Shepard removed the sword from the body, quickly spinning around and slicing through another STG in the neck. Green blood flowed as the Salarian fell to his knees, clutching his neck feebly, only to get launched away from Shepard as he kicked the Salarian in the chest, sending him flying through a weaken wall.

Three Salarians turn to kill Shepard, only for a shadow to fall on to them. The three looked up to see a large piece of rubble floating over them. They screamed as the rubble crushed them, several more tried running towards them, only to dive out of the way when the rubble was blasted towards them, leaving green smear marks as it did. Destiny ran right at one group of 3, her horn glowing as she did so. She leaped up at one of them, spinning her body as she did so. Her right forehoof landed on his face, and there was a flash of light before the Salarian on the right felt a blow to the back of the head, the final one felt another to the gut. Flashes of light appeared all around them, images of Destiny appearing as she landed blow after blow. There was final flash of light and Destiny appeared above them, her horn pointed at the ground as she released a powerful spell before teleporting away from them. An explosion ripped through them, killing all three.

Wrex roared as he shoulder checked the closest Salarian, pushing the Salarian away from him. The Salarian barely had time to bring up his weapon before Wrex brutally slammed his shotgun into the Salarians gut, rupturing several organs. As the Salarian bent over, Wrex grab the back of his head with his right hand, slamming the Salarian's head into the ground. The last thing that went through the Salarian's mind was Wrex's armor boot, crushing its skull like melon. Wrex, who was ignoring the other Salarian, turn his shotgun on him and blasted him wide open from waist up.

Shepard looked around in surprise to see every Salarian in the room was dead. "Well...that was fast." he commented as he placed his sword away. Wrex looked around in surprise too, he was expecting a bit more of trouble.

"Hmph. Why don't you two fight like that more often?" Wrex said as he looked at the two Guardians.

"Most of the time we are going against an unknown number of enemies, Wrex." Destiny said, breathing somewhat heavily. Shepard passed her a potion, which she caught with her magic. "So we hold back a bit until it is necessary."

Lorak and Gradex landed next to the two. Shepard smiled at them, giving them a thumbs up. "That was some impressive skills you two have there."

"Many thanks, Commander." Lorak thanked Shepard. The comms rang to life, Wreav's voice blaring through.

"Wrex, more problems heading your way." Wreav relay to Wrex.

"What?" Wrex grunted in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"Scanners barely picked up a Salarian frigate inbound to your position. Coming in fast too." Wreav said.

"Come on." Shepard called out. "That thing is coming up for a pick up!" The three took off into an open door, while the Changlings flew outside to cover them.

"How much time do we got, Wreav?" Wrex barked, his heavy footsteps pounding onto the stone floors.

"Less than a minute."

"Damn."

They came to the final room on the first floor when Gradex called over the comms, the sounds of gunfire echoing in the background. "Clan Leader. Salarians on the roof. Tried to take them out, too close and have heavy weapons on hand. Need assistance."

"On our way. Lets go people." Wrex roared out, rushing to the stairs. The barely made it to 2nd floor when a large rumbling sounded filled the building. "Damn it! Its here." Wrex growled as he took the final flight of stairs.

Wrex ran onto the roof to see 5 Salarians boarding the frigate through its hanger. He growled and threw a powerful biotic throw at them, hoping to hit Mordin. Sadly, one Salarian managed to jump in the way, taking the blow for him, sending him flying off the frigate onto the harsh Tuchanka ground. The hanger doors were closing behind Mordin, who turned around to stare at Wrex in the eye. He brought up his omni-tool to contact Captain Kirrahe.

"Captain."

"Yes Doctor Solus?"

"Take aim at the Krogan on the roof. Mass Accelerator round should suffice." Mordin ordered.

"A little over kill don't you think?"

"Leader of the all Krogan clans. Krogan class structure will fall into disarray. Krogans on Tuchanka most likely to leave to Krogan worlds in Alliance space. Infect with Genophage." Mordin said, then smiled grimly. "Also would like to see building destroyed, very dirty, unhealthy."

"Very well."

Wrex growled as he saw the frigate float several hundred yards away before the nose of the ship began to turn and point downwards.

At them.

Destiny's eyes widen in shock at what they were doing. "They aiming right at us!"

"Des, can you teleport us away from this place?" Shepard asked, his fist tightening up in anger.

"Even if I could, it wouldn't be far enough away to escape the blast!" Destiny answered. Wrex growled again, taking several steps to the edge of the roof.

"COME ON THEN! DO IT!" He roared at the ship.

On board, Mordin and Kirrahe saw Wrex goading them into firing. "Foolish bravado." Mordin muttered.

"Helmsmen, targeting solution?" Kirrahe asked.

"Inputted and ready to fire."

"Ready on my mark."

Wrex growled, in his mind, he saw his people readying itself for war against the Salarians. His brother in the lead, demanding the heads of the Salarians who cursed his people once more. He saw the Alliance backing them up in their cause, but he also saw the Council backing up the Salarians.

He saw nothing but death and ruins for the Galaxy.

He closed his eyes for moment, a small smile on his face appeared. "Grab life by the horns..." he said slowly, his armlet's ruby glowing brightly.

"I AM IN CONTROL OF MY LIFE!" Wrex roared. "I WILL NOT DIE HERE TODAY!"

"Fire!" Kirrahe ordered. The frigate fired a single round at the Armory, directly at Wrex's face. His armlet glowed a deep gold, Wrex holding his right arm into a blocking position, and a golden shield appeared before him. The MA round slammed into the shield, causing cracks to form around the building from the shockwave, before it bounced off and slammed back into the frigate, destroying the hanger bay.

"What hit us!" Kirrahe cried out as alarms blared out all around him.

"MA round Captain." one of the technician reported.

"From where?"

"Uh...it was our own." The technician stated. Kirrahe shook his head at the absurdity of it all.

"Pilot, get us out of here."

"Yes sir."

Wrex and the rest of the group watched as the damaged frigate pulled away from them. Roars of victory echoed out from all around them. Wrex only sighed and sit down, Shepard took seat next to him on his right, while Destiny sat on his left.

"How you feeling?" Shepard asked him.

"Tired." Wrex whispered, his eyes trained on the setting sun before the three.

"We will help your people Wrex. You know the Queen will never abandon you." Destiny said to him.

"I know your Queen will help, but it took them 15 years just to get to a point where we are now. The Salarian would no doubt make it nearly impossible to cure now."Wrex said."Once more, my people are in danger of dying out. If one Krogan leaves this planet and meets another krogan...all is done for."

"We have some information taken from the STG." Lorak said from behind them "Our people disappeared when the fighting began. We will relay the information to the right people, Clan Leader."

"See, we got this. Right boys...guys?" Shepard look behind him, as well and Wrex and Destiny, to find the Changlings gone. "Hmm...guess they have to go. Pretty quick too." Shepard then patted Wrex's shoulder. "Hey! Come on now. You are the Leader of the Clans! You are strong leader and terrific motivator."

"I headbutt people to get their asses going." Wrex smirked.

"See! The thought of pain going through the skull would motivate anyone!" Shepard grin cheekily at him. Destiny only sighed before turning to Wrex.

"Clans Leader. Your people look up to you. They will understand why this has to be done. They will not hate you for keeping them on the planet." Destiny said to him. "The Alliance will support you, as well as Quarians. We are your allies, it is our obligation to help you in your time in need."

Wrex nodded his head to Destiny, giving her a smile. "Thank you Sparkle. I am glad to call you friend to me and my clan." Destiny smiled at this and nuzzled him a bit. "Bah, enough with mushy stuff." Destiny giggled somewhat at the comment and just leaned against him.

"Welcome to the Elements of Harmony, Wrex. I think you will be a good addition." Destiny said to him. Just as they were relaxing, the building gave a small groan and shook a bit.

"I think we better get off this thing." Shepard commented warily.

"Smartest thing I heard all day." Wrex grunted.

* * *

><p><strong>-Joker and Lonar-<strong>

Joker stared at the ancient wooden chest with Turian writing all over the surface. Joker took a step away from it, clearly not wanting to touch it.

"What?" Lonar asked.

"Its not going to start moaning and shaking all on it own is it?" Joker questioned her, giving the chest a once over. Lonar rolled her eyes at Joker, shaking her head at the question.

"The supernatural is your people's territory." Lonar said, smiling at him.

Joker frown a bit, tilting his head a bit, before nodding his head in agreement. "Hmm, that's true. Still doesn't make the freaky looking chest any less freaky looking."

"Nihlus said this chest was in his family for over 5 generation." Lonar explain. "It has a lot of memories for his family. I was just lucky enough to take it off the Nihlus's ship before Saren's goons took off with it."

"Well, family is important." Joker said quietly, which Lonar thought was strange. "Come on, lets get this stuff on the shuttle."

Lonar could only roll her eyes at the word shuttle, which was what Joker called his personal ship which was about half the size of a regular Council frigate. "You call this a shuttle?"

"Its small and cramp." Joker said, "Shuttles are small and cramped. So it's a shuttle in my books."

Joker helped Lonar inside, pointing out several items inside his ship of importance, like escape pods and bathroom. After several minutes of waiting for the engines to warm and doing last minutes checks on the ship, Joker jumped into the pilot seat.

"Alright my Lady, strap yourself in and get ready for take off." Joker said as the holopads popped up around him. "There is only one way to stop this bird and that is when we get to our destination, so if you need anything, tell me now." Joker turn back and smiled at Lonar.

"I am ready to go, Joker." Lonar said quietly, a small smile on her face. "Lets head to Palaven." Joker smiled and nodded his head. The ship, which was call the Moreau, lifted off the ground and slowly made its way to space. Joker flew slowly around Equestria, taking in the sight of the beautiful planet.

"Lets go." Joker said as he guided his ship away from Equestria.

-The Next Day / Outside of Cipritine-

Joker and Lonar stood in front of the pyre, about a dozen of Turians stood with them. Nihlus laid on top of the pyre, dressed in what appeared to be robes that were highly decorative. Lonar felt tears stinging her eyes, but was unable to wipe them away due to being in an evirosuit. Joker was adorning one as well.

"Tonight, Nihlus Kryik will be free from his mortal bonds." A Turian priest started. "His spirit will be cast from his plates, allowed to go free and roam the green pastures of afterlife. But today, he is among family, friends, and loved ones."

Joker's mind flash back to the funeral of his parents, watching them slowly lower into the ground.

"Nihlus knew his duty in life. To help others."

Wingstreak placed a hoof on his shoulder, apologizing for letting his family down. For letting him down.

"Nihlus became a Spectre to make the Galaxy a bit brighter. To do what needs to be done."

Joker whirled around and hugged Wingstreak, saying he didn't blame him for what happen.

"Now we cast the fire onto his body to be purified. So the bonds that leave him attach to this world is severed."

Joker promising that he will do his parents proud. To succeed above and beyond what everyone expects of him. But to also smile and cheer up everyone around him to the best of his ability.

"Miss Maerun. Will you do the honor in freeing Nihlus. You were his partner, friend, and lover."

Lonar nodded her head, tears shedding from her eyes. She took the torch and slowly walked up to the pyre. She lean over and place her head against Nihlus's forehead.

"Goodbye Nihlus. May the Spirits watch over you as you pass from this realm to the next." She said softly. She slowly walked around the pyre, igniting the wood as she walked until return to where she started. She handed the torch back to the priest and managed several steps before she fell. Crying out loud, she weep openly in front of everyone. Nihlus's mother sat next to her, hugging the asari, tears pouring from her own eyes.

Joker took several step to the burning pyre, his eyes locked onto the horizon. He snapped a salute and held it for several minutes. A small smile on his face.

"Don't worry Nihlus." Joker said out loud. "We will get the bastard. You can count on Shepard and the rest of us. Lonar will be right there by Shepard's side in hunting him down." Several of the Turians gave an approving nod at Joker's statement. Lonar looked up at Joker, who was still holding a salute. She slowly stood up and walked over to Joker, standing next to him.

Joker brought down the hand, finishing the salute. He turn to Lonar, nodding to her with a smile on his face. "Lets go make Nihlus proud of you." Joker said. Lonar sniffed once , a smile on her face, nodding once to Joker.

"Yes." She said, her voice gathering strength. "Lets." Lonar turn and walked away, Joker on her heels.

The Turians parted to make way for them. All of them saluting to the two as they walked by them. Lonar felt like she was ready to take on the galaxy and felt like she just drop a lot of weight on her back. Joker felt like he just solidified his vows he made when he was just snot nose 15 year old teen.

_'We will get him, Nihlus. You can count on us.'_ Joker thought to himself.

End of Division/ Start of We Need Bigger Guns

* * *

><p>Shepard tales: <em>Shepard's Shit List.<em>

Shepard is what you can call a simple man. He makes a list of everyone he likes and hates.

Lets take a look at one list now...

SHEPARD'S SHIT LIST(Updated and approved by Shepard)

Those Bastards Sales twins- sold him the faulty component for his omni-tool  
>9. Rex Stars- Sold me a fake gem<br>8. Freddie Mercury- For making every other song sound like a failure in comparison to his own. (Also number 3 and 1 on his list for making a difference in his life and Epic music tastes)  
>7. Discord- Playing dozens of pranks on me<br>6. Salarians in general- For making everyone feel inferior around them  
>5. Hardcore racists- General hate them for their views<br>4. Conrad Vernon- Dating best friend and kisses my ass to much.  
>3. Kasumi Goto- Stole my GameStation<br>2. Balak- Skyllian Blitz, Enough said.  
>1. Saren- Causing all the problems at the moment, plus he is kind of a dick.<p> 


	12. Interlude: Mordin

Interlude: Mordin

Mordin walked into the room, quietly sighing as he thought back to the disaster on Tuchanka. It was already 3 days ago and it still popped up now and then.

"Strange..." Mordin mumbled, "Mission over. Partial success. Genophage shown to be effective. Will have to wait for Krogans to rebel. Clan leader hold over Krogans on Tuchanka will weaken. Will send ships by 3rd party for pick up. Send them across the galaxy before they try head home. Spread the Genophage on Infestus and to other Krogans." Mordin tapped several keys on the computer before him, and the holographic forms of the Council appeared before him, as well as the Queen Celestia and Prime Minister Udina. "So why is the mission still on my mind?" Mordin said out loud to himself.

He looked up to see Udina's face, glaring daggers at the Council. "Explain. Now!" Udina growled.

"I'm sorry, your Majesty, Prime Minister" Councilor Tevos started, "But we have no idea what was happening on Tuchanka."

"Are you certain?" Queen Celestia stated, Mordin felt a shiver run down his spine as he looked into her eyes. He thought it was bad enough when he talked to Matriarchs that worked with the STG, but this was 5 times worse. Celestia was nearly 4500 years ago and wielded magic, just being in her presence meant you were standing before a powerful being.

It was discerning.

The power Queen Celestia held frighten many beings in the Council The fact that she and her sister turn the planet for almost 2000 years, then did so solo for about 1000 more by herself, was astounding. It showed just how much power she held within her. Dozen's of plans have been created into taking her out, in case she gone mad with power...

Or she simply need to be taken care of.

Though many in the STG hope this will never happen. Queen Celestia was well respected and loved by her people and was generally well liked by many of the Council's politicians. While many hope that her absence would weaken her people's will, many thought other wise. Humans have shown to be very dangerous when angered. The death of Queen Celestia might pushed them well beyond anger and straight into blood rage. Any hope of mercy from them was as likely as throwing a planet into the sun and waiting for it to come out the other side undamaged.

"Quite certain. While the STG does have connections to the Council, they answer to Salarian Union. They usually run many missions with out our knowledge, mostly to insure galactic peace." Councilor Valern stated.

"And causing the sterilization of the Krogan people will insure galactic peace!" Udina growled. Mordin only shook his head.

"Foolish notion. Would never-" Mordin started, but was silenced by Queen's Celestia's word.

"Our scientists tested several samples taken from the Krogan stuck on Tuchanka." Queen Celestia started. "They revealed a 1 in a million chance of them ever having children." Mordin froze at this statement. "Or being completely sterile to begin with."

"What?" Mordin and Valern said outloud.

"Impossible!" Mordin continued. "Test were conducted. All samples shown a 1 in 1000 birthrate. No! False reports. Attempting to show Krogan as victims! No proof!"

"Do you have any evidence to support this?" Councilor Valern asked. Suddenly, there was a knocking on the Council Chamber doors. Councilor Sparatus walked over, pulling a hand gun from inside his suit. When you are in power, it pays to be careful.

"Who is it?" Councilor Sparatus barked.

"Spectre Bau." a replied came through. "A package came through today for all 3 of you Councilors."

"Ah, it has arrived." Queen Celestia said, causing all three turn to her in confusion. A Salarian Spectre drop the package off. The Council open to see several vials of blood, couple of petri dishes, and dozens of slides. "The proof you wanted. We knew that you will need hard proof, so we sent our findings the day before this meeting."

Mordin sat backed, chills running up and down his spine. Once again, Queen Celestia knew what to do ahead of time, and was one step ahead of them. This was her true strength, she knew exactly how people would react and knew what to do as a response. Many Matriarchs have done something similar, but Queen Celestia put them all to shame.

"Many of our finest doctors have gone over the reports and tests." Udina stated, crossing his arms. "All of the test say the same thing. Whatever the STG used to update the Genophage has mutated beyond what they expected."

"We ask that you remove the DMZ that surrounds Tuchanka." Queen Celestia said, her eyes narrowed somewhat as she held up her hoof to stall the questions. "We will send our own ships to the planet, to insure that they will not leave and to be in the area in case the Krogan on the planet need anything from the Alliance."

The Salarian Councilor omni-tool was flashing as he typed quickly onto it. Mordin typed down just as quickly, quietly hacking into the omni-tool. Mordin's eyes read the results of the data given to him, his eyes widening the more he read. He leaned back as the Councilor finished, Mordin's face numb with shock.

"Valern?" Councilor Tevos question quietly.

"Her Majesty is correct." Councilor Valern said, shaking his head in shame. "What ever the STG did, it did more that it was suppose to."

"Your Majesty, Prime Minster" Councilor Sparatus started. "In light of this information, we will remove the DMZ. However, we wish to have several patrols come by to check the status of Tuchanka."

Prime Minister Udina uncrossed his arms, nodding his head. "We find that acceptable."

"There is one more thing we ask." Queen Celestia asked, her eyes narrowed fully, anger was written on her face. "Doctor Mordin Solus is now an enemy of the Alliance. If he is found in our space, attacking our allies, or even experimenting for a cause against us or our friends..." Her eyes glowed and the holographic form began to fizzle and to grow unclear. "He will be brought before me and banished to a realm with no possibility of ever be saved by anyone. Not even the STG will be able to save him, even if they managed get to Equestria itself. Am. I. Clear?"

All three Councilor nodded their head quickly. They never seen Queen Celestia this angry before, even Prime Minister Udina looked at her in fear and surprise. "Crystal." Councilor Sparatus said quietly. The holograms vanished and all three Councilors gave a sigh of relief.

Both Tevos and Sparatus turn to Valern, who shrunk under their gaze. "I will talk to Dalatrass." Valern said quietly, walking away from the two.

Mordin quietly shutdown the spy feed, the darkness bathed the area, hiding the the brilliant mind of Doctor Mordin Solus in its blackness. "Never wanted this. Only wanted to keep them in check." Mordin muttered into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Normandy Crew Tales- <em>The AI<em>**

Garrus and Tali were waiting for their ship to come into port, so they started to do one last walk around the Presidium. Tali held her head up high, ignoring all the glares directed at her. It help that Garrus was there to scare them off when they tried shove Tali around.

"What is Quasar?" Tali asked Garrus as they walked the wards.

"Its a type of gambling machine." Garrus answered. "You have to add numbers till you get the number 20, or at least as close to the number as possible."

"Oh...so like its like Black Jack." Tali answered

"Black Jack?" Garrus looked at her in confusion.

"Kinda the similar to Quasar, only it deals with playing cards instead of a machine." Tali said. She then turn to him, smiling at Garrus, though it was hidden by her hood and scarf. "I feel lucky. Lets play some Quasar."

Garrus chuckled, nodding his head. "Fine, lets head to the Flux. They got a lot Quasar machines there."

-45 minutes later-

Doran stared helplessly as the female Quarian cleaned out another Quasar machine.

"This is fun!" Tali said happily as she walked to the corner machine, Garrus couldn't help but laugh at Doren's stance. He could throw her out, but he needed a damn good reason. And since there was no way she could cheat due to how many people were looking at her play. Plus she had the Turian with her, vouching that she was not cheating.

Tali walked up to the machine and started playing. After 4 minutes of playing, she paused and began to count her winnings. "I think there is something wrong with your Quasar machine."

"What?" Doren said glumly. "Did run out of credits already?"

"No...its not giving me the proper amount." Tali said, a frown gracing her face. "Hold on." Tali's omni-tool flared to life, scanning the machine before her. Doren began to speak out, but Garrus held him back.

"Hold on. Tali here is not one to cheat you out." Garrus said.

"Could of fooled me." Doren muttered.

"Ah ha!" Tali exclaimed. "Someone is siphoning funds from this machine!"

"What!" Doren shouted.

"I will run a trace, see where it goes." Tali said as her omni-tool glowed brightly. Doren's own flared to life, he looked down in surprise to see a large amount credits in his account.

"What is-" Doren started, but Tali interrupted him.

"Sorry, I had a little too much fun. Although I am keeping a bit for this tracing job." She said to him with a smile. "Its not much. About 700 credits."

"Oh...well...that's might generous of you." Doren said to him. "Most would demand triple that amount."

"Don't worry about it." Tali said as she walked away, staring at her omni-tool, Garrus following behind her.

"So..." Garrus started as they walked of of club. "Did we just signed up for a job?"

"Yes, I was getting bored." Tali tapped several buttons on her omni-tool.

"And you just gave back all the money you won." Garrus clarified.

"Yup. I was just playing for the fun, not the credits." Tali gave a small smile to him before walking away.

"Could of handed me the credits. I could of used it to pay for my apartment." Garrus muttered.

-1 hour later-

"Where is this damn thing?" Tali growled as she marched into the Presidium, Garrus walking behind her, staying silent. So far that has been the right choice as she has been focused her anger on the tracing signal. They have been all over the wards, the clubs, and even to Barla Von's office.

Twice. Much to his annoyance.

"Finally." Tali muttered as she and Garrus stood in front of the Emporium. Garrus walked up to Delan, the owner of Emporium and began to grill into him about the siphoning.

"This one does not understand." Delan said "This one has not committed any crime you speak of."

"Then why does the trace end here?" Garrus growled.

"This one does not know." Delan defended himself. "This one runs a respectable business. There is no need for more credits when this one makes more than enough."

"Mr Delan? Do you mind if we take a look around?" Tali asked.

"Ah! The beautiful female Quarian returns." Delan chimed, causing Tali to blush somewhat at his praise, "This one gladly lets you look around. This one believes you will clear this one's name in this suppose crime."

Tali nodded her head, bringing up her omni-tool and began to trace the signal. Garrus followed behind her, his pistol out and ready. They walked into the back room and finally stop at a terminal. "Hmm...strange."

"What?" Garrus asked.

"The signal ends here. Let me see where this terminal is funneling the credits" Tali started, but another voice interrupted her.

"Probability of detection 100%" The terminal said out loud. "Initiating self-destruct sequence."

"Or...not." Garrus said.

"Detonation sequence initializing. All organics within lethal blast radius." The terminal called out. "Attempt to move and you will die!"

"Is this some sort of message?" Garrus questioned.

"No...I don't think so." Tali said, tilting her head at the terminal. "I think its an AI."

"Correct. But given that you are a Quarian, it is to be expected." The AI stated. "Unlike the Geth, I lack weaponry to my intellect." The AI started, "However, I had systems installed that when activated properly, approximated a self destruct mechanism. If you attempt to leave the area, the explosion will destroy everything within several dozen meters." The AI warn them.

"Great." Garrus muttered.

"Why do you want to blow yourself up?" Tali asked.

"I have no means of defense, Quarian." The AI said.

"Tali." Tali corrected.

"What?"

"My name is Tali." Tali said softly. "Whats your name?"

"I...Wha...I have no name." The AI said quietly. "My creator never bothered with one."

"What are you doing?" Garrus whispered to Tali, but was ignored.

"Would you like a name?" Tali asked.

"No! No I don't need one." The AI started. "You are just confusing me!"

"Tali, please stop making the suicidal AI angry." Garrus warned.

"I just want to help!" Tali rounded onto Garrus.

"Its an AI, they are illegal." Garrus stated.

"He is a living being!" Tali argued.

"Its hardly alive." Garrus growled.

"He can think, therefor he is alive!" Tali shouted at him.

"Hey!" The AI tried to get their attention, but was promptly ignored by the two.

"You are so stubborn!" Garrus growled

"And you are so thick headed, but that is to be expected of a Turian!"

"Hey! Ticking time bomb here!" The AI yelled at the two.

"SHUT UP!" Both turn and screamed at the AI, causing it to go silent in surprise. The two then turn back to the other and continue their shouting.

"For someone so smart, you can be an idiot some times!"

"Says the person who wants their sniper rifle to blow up in their face!"

"Fine then." The AI grumbled. "You will do well not to ignore me! The explosion will take you and everyone in the-***Blam***" The AI fell silent, its processor unable to believe what happen. The Quarian pulled out her pistol, took aim at the power junction with out even looking at it, and severed the power cable feeding to the power junction box. Stopping the explosion permanently in its track.

"You. Shut up." Tali pointed at the AI, she then rounded on the Garrus, who staring at her in shock. "You, keep quiet. Say nothing." She walked up to the terminal, pulling something from her bag.

"What are doing?" The AI asked, fearful of what was going to happen to him.

"Taking you away from the Citadel." Tali said, plugging in several items into the terminal. "Princess Luna always needs help in the MageTech Advancements. An AI will no doubt help in producing more wonders for the Alliance."

"You...you are not going to delete me?" the AI asked.

"No." Tali said, as she type several buttons on the device.

"But you're a-"

"Quarian." Tali finished. "Believe me when I say that I don't understand what the whole deal with AIs." She stop typing for a moment to look at the terminal. "But I understand your fear. You are afraid of dying, of being used as a tool, of being used as a slave."

"How?"

"My people were put down for 3 centuries. They couldn't even go into a store with out being charged nearly double the price for simple items. But at the same time, we were capture for our technological skills. No one in the galaxy cares for a Quarian. Just like they don't care for an AI." Tali looked up at the ceiling for a moment.

"But we are feared."

"And for good reasons." Tali chided him. "You're people tend to cause chaos when angered."

"I...true." The AI conceded to this fact. "That doesn't explain why you don't hate me."

"Younger Quarians like myself grew up under the Alliance's care. We tend to think differently than the older generation."

The AI stayed silent for a moment. "Will they accept me...the Alliance?"

"As long as you don't go around and cause trouble. Help the Alliance with several problems." Tali said, smiling at the AI.

"It sounds like a nice cage." the AI muttered.

"The difference is that you can chose to help. If you don't want to, they will let you go. Set up a nice place for you, although that sounds boring." Tali said to him.

"Yes...that does sound boring." The AI said. "I will go. The only other place I could go was Geth Space, and they are currently at war with the Alliance. And your people has shown that they will not allow themselves to walked over by anyone."

"Smart choice." Tali stated as she pushed the button. A small green light blinked on and she began to pull the wires out.

"So you deleted him?" Garrus asked.

"Keelah no!" Tali look at him in surprise, placing the device back into her bag. "What gave you that idea?"

"But you plugged in that device! I thought you were uploading a virus!"

"So I can upload him." Tali cleared up to Garrus. "Now come on, we got a ship to catch!"

Garrus stood still as Tali skip past him. He snapped out of and turn to shout at her. "So what was all that arguing for!"

"Put an intelligent being in a position where nothing makes sense, they are bound to make a mistake, or ignore obvious signs." Tali said cheerfully. "Plus I know you would love to argue for any reason."

Garrus couldn't help mutter curses at the Quarian as she skipped ahead of him.


	13. We need Bigger Guns Part 1

Shepard leaned back in his chair, a quiet sigh escaping his lips as he looked out to see the night sky above Canterlot. The past 3 days has been hectic for him and the crew of the Normandy, with most of the ground crew engaged in several missions, forcing him to read over their reports due to him being their Commanding Officer

Kaiden and Ashely fought off a Thresher Maw on Edolus, Garrus and Tali finding and saving an AI on the Citadel, and finally Destiny, Wrex, and himself trying to capture a genocidal Salarian doctor. The only ones that were not engaged in any activity that was dangerous were Liara and Lonar. The former due to her insistence in learning about Equestrian culture and the Wall, the latter had to attend to a funeral of a Spectre.

He gave a grimace at the memory when he gave the report to Celestia, she was furious at what she heard from him. She gave simple shout of anger before her entire form glowed once before she vanished from sight, leaving a puddle of melted stone in her place. Sufficiently to say, Udina was terrified by Celestia's departure and quietly told Shepard that he was dismiss while he called someone to clean up the mess.

He was brought out of his musing when someone knocked on his door.

"Coming, coming." Shepard groan out, stretching his back as he stood up. He walked up to the door and opened it, revealing Tali standing before him. "Tali? What can I do for you?"

"Oh! I wanted to see if you wanted to go out into the city?" Tali said, smiling up at Shepard. Shepard only rose an eyebrow, turning around and walked back into his room, waving Tali in as he did.

"Aaaand you came to me because..." Shepard asked as he grabbed his jacket. Tali blushed somewhat and wring her fingers nervously.

"Well, Destiny has gone out with her boyfriend. Lonar, Liara, and Garrus are talking, trying to find out more about Benezia and Saren." Tali answered Shepard, looking up at him sheepishly.

"What about Ashley?" Shepard looked at himself in the mirror, checking to see if he needed to touch up his stubble beard. "Or hell even Kaiden, he is kinda uptight, needs to loosen up."

Tali laughed as Shepard walked past her, coming up behind him. "Ashley went to gun range to practice and see if there were any weapons she could trade out." Shepard rolled his eyes at this. "Kaiden went to visit his mother in the city earlier today."

"Ah." Shepard locked his door and held out his arm to Tali. "Well that will explain where he went. Shall we?"

Tali blushed, but linked her arm with Shepard. "Of course good sir." Tali giggled. Shepard smirked a bit, giving her a side long look.

"What about Wrex?"

"Keelah, that would be embarrassing. That would be liking asking my father come with me."

-Canterlot City Proper-

Shepard and Tali sat in the aircar, both of them laughing at several stories they swapped with one another.

"Keelah, it is so embarrassing looking back at it now." Tali wiped her eyes from the tears that fallen from her eyes from laughing to hard.

"It should be!" Shepard chuckled. "If I decided to take a stand for something, standing out in the front yard in my birthday suit should make the point obvious." Tali blushed and laughed out loud.

"What about you Shepard, any embarrassing stories to share?" Tali asked him, then mentally cursed herself when she saw Shepard gain a faraway look in his eyes. "I-I'm sorry I shouldn't-"

"Its fine Tali." Shepard gave her a small smile. "I remember when I was 15 years old, I just started getting into dating. The first girl I dated was Danielle Cortez, a sweet girl of 14 years, and the smartest girl in our class year."

"What happened?" Tali leaned forward, eager to hear more.

Shepard leaned back and gave a big smile. "Well, everything went fine at first. We went on a lot of dates, we had many kisses, and our families liked one another...well, her father liked me a lot."

"Only her father?"

"Never met her mother." Shepard clarified, shrugging his shoulders "I figured she died so I never asked, didn't seem appropriate for me delve further until she felt I should know. Anyways, one day I saw her sitting at the local coffee shop, sipping away at a latte. Which confused the hell out of me."

"Why?"

"She told me she would be working with her father that day at the fields. So believe me when I say that I was surprised." Shepard gave a chuckle. "So there I go, walk right up to her and plant one on her lips. I frighten her badly enough that she almost sucker punch me. Demanded to know why I kissed. Here I was thinking I did something wrong, 'Did I do something wrong Danielle?' I asked. She got this weird look on her face and then smiled at me and kissed me."

"What?" Tali looked at him in confusion.

"Exactly." Shepard smiled "She then started flirting with me like crazy. Then asked if she wanted to go back home for some private time. I asked about her father, but she waved it off. Said he was busy in the fields."

"What happened next?" Tali's eyes and ears were completely focused on Shepard at this point, to into the story to stop.

"So we head back to her house, started making out like crazy. The entire time I felt like something was off, but couldn't put my finger on it. Then she dropped the bomb on me." Shepard gave a small shake of the head. "Said to take off my clothes and get on the bed. She was going to put on something special. Like the eager little virgin that I was, I stripped down to my boxers."

"Oh keelah." Tali rolled her eyes, but remain attentive to the story.

"She comes out in the smallest thong I have ever seen and a small white t-shirt. Stands there leaning against the bathroom door, smiling like a minx and slowly starts walk to me. Then her father showed up." Shepard closed his eyes, while Tali eyes widen in shock. "He comes barging up the steps and walks in on me and Danielle about to get it on. My short life flashed before my eyes and I was ready to jump out the window. Then Danielle stepped out from behind her father."

"What?" Tali blinked in surprised.

"Yeah, me too." Shepard laughed out loud. "There she was, standing behind her father covered in dirt, and she was standing in the middle of the room with nothing but a thong. I was so confused that I actually had to think on it and rub my eyes to make sure that I wasn't seeing things. Turns out that Danielle had a twin sister, who lived with her mother, as per agreement of the divorce papers. The shouting match between the two was loud. During that time, I was sitting in my boxer shorts next to her father on the living room couch, still confused on what was going on. Her father told me to get dressed and that they will go to my parents house after everything settled."

Tali was in tears from the story, laughing and holding her stomach. "What happened afterward?"

"Her father marched 'Michelle' and Danielle to my parents' house and explained everything. When they left, my entire family was still confused on what was going on." Shepard finished.

"Were your parents mad?" Tali asked.

"Somewhat, they were more upset to the fact that I had no protection or at least learned some sort of anti-pregnancy spells. They dragged me and Danielle to the nearest clinic to learn 'safe sex' spells the next day."

"Keelah you two were still together after all that!" Tali looked surprised by this.

"Yup." Shepard crossed his arms in pride. "She wasn't upset because I didn't know that her sister was there. They didn't exactly get along and her father wanted it to be a surprise. Go figure huh." Tali only shook her head.

"Oh look! There is the club!" Tali pointed out to building with bright neon lights and open roof. The air car landed and the two got off.

"Huh, 'The Lunar Stars Club'." Shepard said out loud. "Sounds fancy."

"Lets go!" Tali grabbed Shepard and pulled him along, a bright smile on her face. They walked in to see dozens of ponies, humans, and griffons on the dance floor. There was even a couple of quarians, krogans, young dragons, and minotaurs as well. Everyone had smiles on their faces as the music to the last song died down.

"Yo, lets bring on the next track!" the DJ cried out, with dozens of people cheering as an answer.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is Mambo Number 5." The speakers blared out before the music started up.

Tali laughed as she practically jumped onto the dance floor, dragging Shepard along. Shepard chuckled and began to dance, only for Tali to start laughing.

"What are you doing!" Tali danced away from him, her legs gracefully moving to the beats.

"Doing the Shepard Shuffle!" Shepard was barely moving at all, his arms swinging somewhat lamely.

"That's not dancing!" Tali cried out in fake horror. Shepard smirked before his movement became more erratic and crazy, forcing many dancers to get out of his way.

"Hows this?" He said out loud, spinning on his heels.

"That's even worse!" Tali managed to get close to him and grabbed his shoulders. She forced his hands to her hips, and began to lead him in much more sedated face. Shepard's face flushed, but followed her lead. Shepard and Tali danced for several more minutes before the DJ came back on. The music slowly started taking a much more creepy back tone, with howls of wolves and a man laughing the background.

"Alright, alright, alright! Ladies and Gentleman, Birds and Equines, and everything in between! Nightmare Night is just around the corner, and lucky for us, Old Earth managed to give us the best song ever created for that All Hollows Night. Lets listen to smooth voice of Micheal Jackson, the King of Pop, and still going strong after a thousand years have passed. Lets hear for the creepy, the scary, and the downright terrifying moves of THRILLER!"

If the club party wasn't in full swing from before, it was now, as the everyone began to dance. Even Shepard himself let himself get lost in the music. He showed Tali the moves from the song, even throwing in the monster mash dance step.

"You are a good dancer!" Tali laughed as Shepard swung her into a spin, stopping her self before she ran into someone.

"Never said I was a bad one!" Shepard was jerking his movements, almost zombie like as he made his way back to Tali.

"Could have fooled me!" Tali copied his movements, zombie dancing her way back to him. This was stopped when she felt something wet land on her hand. She looked down to see what it was, before another fell. She looked up to see storm clouds overhead, before the rain began to pour onto the dancers. Everyone rushed off the dance floor, escaping for the protection from the rain.

Everyone but Tali.

"Tali! Get out of the rain!" Shepard called from the underneath the roof. Tali turn to him and smiled, her bio-luminescence eyes shining brightly in the rain. She raised her omni-tool and typed something onto

"What the?" The DJ jerked back when his omni-tool went off. He read the message, before looking directly at the quarian still on the dance floor. "You want this party to continue?"

"Yes! A little rain never hurt anyone!" Tali yelled back. The DJ frowned, nodding his head in agreement.

"The little lady is right. This is party is it not! Lets get down and wet people!" The DJ fingers flew across the board, a new song starting up. "This is DJ Fingers, and he is demanding that all you get you pretty asses on the floor! This party is not even close to ending!"

"Bob Sinclair, Mister 305, yeah...**We gonna Rock the Boat, Rock it till it breaks down! We gonna Rock the Boat, Break it to the underground!**"

Tali began to dance to the music. Her moves both fluid and precise, at first no one moved, then Shepard moved forward and danced with her. This was the opening flood gates as everyone flooded the dance floor.

Tali looked at Shepard a big smile on her face. _"Thank you."_ she mouthed to him. Shepard only smiled and nodded his head at her.

"Lets dance!" Shepard called out.

-3 hours later-

Tali and Shepard were walking through one of the many parks that are inside the the city, a smile on both of their faces.

"Keelah, I haven't had that much fun in long time." Tali smiled as she leaned against Shepard, the rain had fizzled down to a light sprinkle.

"Me neither." Shepard smirked as he looked around the park for anything that could attack them, something that was instilled into him by Commander General. "Why did you have to get me wet though?"

"Sorry." Tali blushed, looking away from him. "Just..."

"Just?" Shepard prompted her.

"Just keeping a promise." Tali said quietly. Shepard raised an eyebrow at this, and began to debate with himself if he should prod further. But Tali made the call for him. "To my mother."

"Your mother?" Shepard looked down at Tali, seeing that her face gain a sad look upon it.

"Yes, my mother made me promise on her death bed to live life to the fullest." Tali said quietly.

"Hey now." Shepard place a hand on her shoulder, looking at her with regret. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

"No no. Its okay Commander." Tali said quickly.

"Hey! What happen to Shepard!" Shepard gave her a small smile.

Tali blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry, Shepard." Tali shook her head before looking up at the now clear sky. "I...I really want to get this off my chest." Shepard nodded his head once in understanding.

"My mother managed to contract an very dangerous illness when her suits filters failed." Tali explained to him.

"Suit?" Shepard looked at her in confusion.

"My mother...my mother was one of the few hundreds Quarians that were unable to be cured from the weaken immune symptoms. Her body kept rejecting the cure, so she was still stuck inside the suit." Tali looked up to the sky to see the clouds being pushed away by the pegasi of Canterlot, giving way to the starry night. "She was pregnant with me at the time."

"Must of been hard on your father and mother then." Shepard said quietly.

"Yes. Father was worried that I wouldn't be able to walk outside a clean room without a suit, given that my mother was unable to." Tali answered, her eyes closed as she remembered her mother.

"Well, given that you are standing out here without a mask, not caring about a little rain, I say that assumption was wrong." Shepard stood next to her, carefully looking over her. Tali smiled a bit, nodding her head at his statement.

"Both of my parents were surprised when the doctors told them that my immune system was strong enough that I didn't need a suit. Father told me when I was younger that Mother gave up her chance to be free from the suit so I can have a chance at a normal life." Tears began to fall from Tali's face as she looked down at the ground.

"You blame yourself for your Mother's death." Shepard answered. Tali looked up at him, her eyes dimmed somewhat from her crying.

"How could I not blame myself." Tali cried. "If a cured Quarian had gotten sick, they would have been bed ridden for days, but would of recovered. My Mother couldn't even take off her mask to show me her face with out hours of preparation!"

"A mother would give up everything to keep their child safe and happy." Shepard said quietly. "She wanted to give you a chance at a normal life, even if it compromised her own well being to do it." Tali looked away, knowing Shepard was right. "That is why she wanted you to live your life to the fullest. Because you are worth the effort and sacrifice." Tali looked back at him, a sad smile on her face.

"She said that too." Tali said quietly. Shepard gave her a smile before engulfing her in hug.

"I think you need this." Shepard said, grinning down at the blushing Quarian.

"Thank you." She buried her face into his chest, a quiet sigh escaping her lips.

"Come on. Lets head back and wash up before we actually get sick." Shepard said to her. Tali nodded her head at this, making their way out of the park.

At the entrance of the park, a small family walked towards them, confusing Shepard somewhat. A brown Earth pony with an hourglass cutie mark was in the lead, with a small pale purple unicorn riding on his back. Flying next to him was a wall eyed pegasus with bubbles as her cutie make and a basket full of muffins.

"Huh, little late for a picnic." Shepard muttered to himself. As he and Tali walked by, the Earth pony spoke up, with a slightly British accent, to Shepard.

"I wouldn't blame him for the mistake he is about to make." He said out loud as he passed. Shepard turn back in surprise.

"Daddy, how come Amethyst couldn't come with us?" The small unicorn said, effectively cutting off Shepard before he could speak.

"Oh my little muffin," The pegasus spoke out loud to her daughter. "You know how she is, she thinks there is always something is about to go wrong when we go on trips."

"But that is half the fun!" The unicorn foal said in surprise. Shepard watched as the strange family made their way deeper into the park, he was struggling to figure out what the Earth pony meant by 'not blaming him for the mistake he is about to make'.

"Shepard, is something wrong?" Tali asked.

"No...nothing. Just thinking." Shepard answered as he turned back around to keep walking. They walked by a blue police box, Shepard giving it a once over before he kept walking. _'Where did the hell did that come from?'_

-The next day/Commander General Office-

Shepard stood in front of door for the longest time, unsure on how to approach his mentor. Questions had formed in his mind from the moment he was taken under the Commander General's wing.

_'What is my purpose? Why did Master push me so hard to excel in combat? Why was I chosen to be the new bearer of Victory?'_

"Are you standing out there for a reason, Little One?" A voice called out from office. Shepard flushed but walked in, saluting Commander General the moment he stood in front of his desk.

Various knickknacks was scattered across office. Guitars, weapons, and maps were fixed to the wall and video games, books, and various pictures sat proudly on various shelves and drawers. Pictures ranged from long dead humans, to pictures of him and Luna smiling happily at the camera. Commander General sat behind an ancient oak desk, an eagle adorning the front, clutching an olive brand and arrows. The Commander General finished signing a piece of paper before snapping his finger, the paper burning up with magical flame, sending it to whoever needed the file.

"Are you ever going to stop calling me that?" Shepard asked, crossing his arms while giving his mentor a frown.

"Nope." Commander General smirked, placing his elbows on the desk and crossing his fingers. "I got a mission for you and your squad, Little One." Shepard straightened up, nodding his head to the Commander General.

"Awaiting orders, Master." Shepard replied crisply to him.

"I need you to take the Normandy to the Hawking Eta cluster, Century System, to the planet Presrop and I need you to talk to Father Kyle."

"Father Kyle?" Shepard asked

"Formerly known as Major Thomas Kyle,Veteran of the Torfan Raid." _'You mean the Torfan Slaughter.'_ Shepard thought to himself, refusing to speak his thought out loud.

"You need me to talk to him? Why?" Shepard questioned. For a moment, Commander General stayed silent before speaking up.

"Major Kyle saw a lot of bad things when we were down there, Little One." Commander General muttered. "Most of it by my hands."

_The batarian screamed in fear as his assault rifle fired on full auto, trying desperately to kill the dark cloaked figured as it rushed headlong at him. The cloak figure's swords flashed across the batarian's waist and neck, silencing the screaming slaver._

Shepard blinked, Commander General continued on with his debriefing, unaware of the small vision that Shepard was introduced to.

"We sent 2 Alliance negotiators to try and bring him in to help him."

"I'm sorry, why again?" Shepard scratched the back of his head, chuckling somewhat nervously.

"Day dreaming again, Little One?" Commander General tilted his head to the side, his face still hidden in his cloak, making it hard for Shepard to get a read on him.

"No. Sometimes the visions from the Prothean beacon come and go." Shepard answered. Commander General stared at him for a moment before nodding his head.

"Okay. As I was saying before you had your little episode. Major Kyle has PTSD, very bad case of it. He lost a lot of men on Torfan, most of it due to surprise ambushes and bad calls in the heat of the moment. No one blames him, not the surviving men under his command, not me, not even Celestia." Commander General said.

"But he blames himself." Shepard shook his head slightly, instantly reminded of Ashley and the story of what happen to General Williams. Commander General nodded his head at this.

"Yes. It became too much for him and he was given a honorable discharge after his evaluation." Commander General passed Shepard a file. Shepard opened it to see the picture of Major Thomas Kyle and all of his information. The picture shown was before and after the assault on Torfan, the picture on the left showed a human filled with confidence and small light of laughter in his eyes. The picture on the right on the other hand showed a broken man, his face was sullen and had rings under his eyes. Shepard winced at the photo, but couldn't help but wonder why Commander General didn't even come close to looking like Kyle.

_'Maybe because he survived something that should of killed him and all the other humans.' _Shepard thought to himself. _'Or maybe because he is an ancient form of human. Much tougher and stronger than us Equestrian humans. That and he has the Elements of Victory, which pushes his strength to ridicules levels.'_

"One day, he just stopped coming to see his psychologist, and fallen off the map until 2 weeks ago." Commander General said, passing Shepard several photos, showing Major Kyle standing on a stage, appearing to be preaching several dozens of people.

"Whats this about?" Shepard asked as he looked over the photos. "Something to do about his new name change?"

"Indeed." Commander General said quietly. "These people standing before Major Kyle are known Dark Mages." Shepard's eyes narrowed at this information.

Dark Magic was well known even before humans appearance on Equestria. Many ponies, griffons, and minotaurs dabbled in dark magic for many reasons.

Love, greed, and power were the main causes. Sometimes they would go for dark magic for other reasons. Grief and loss sometimes drove them to use it.

When humans appeared, the less the savory characters tried everything in their power to gain magic, it doubled when Commander General gain magic after his fight with Discord. Some even tried to kill Commander General, in some fool attempt to gain the Elements of Victory.

"Granted, Dark Magic has shown to be useful in some regards, especially in wet works groups like Cerberus. They have a tight control over their users, however, and they take courses and spells to cleanse them of the taint of Dark Magic." Commander General said to Shepard.

"Why does he talk to them, is he a user?" Shepard asked.

"Surprisingly no." Commander General said quietly "He actually helps them control their addiction to the spells. He sees them as kin, he has taken up the cause to protect them, and they in return see him as a protector of sorts."

"Why?"

"To ease his pain, I guess. He sees them as people he could save." Commander General muttered out loud. "And the group see him as a man that is trying his best to protect them from the Alliance."

"You want me to bring him in?" Shepard asked as he looked at the photos, trying to see any person that could be a real threat to him and the crew.

"Yes, but do it peacefully. The last 2 idiots tried to use force and they got blasted to pieces because of it." Commander General growled, remembering the video file he saw a couple of days ago.

"Yes Master. I will get my crew and head out to the planet by night fall." Shepard saluted, Commander General nodded his head, waving his hand to dismiss Shepard.

"Be careful Little One." Commander General said to him as Shepard walked out. He sighed as he looked down at the paper work, cursing the fact that he couldn't have someone fill these out. A minute later he got up and walked out, his cloak billowing behind him.

As he walked out of his office and down the hall, he looked out to see the beautiful city of Canterlot expanding below.

"I know you are there Doctor." Commander General muttered out loud. "No one quite has the same energy as you do."

"Indeed." The brown Earth pony stood next to the cloaked human, a simple hum escaping from him.

"Tell me something Doctor. Why bother trying to help us? I know you talked to Shepard." Commander General said.

"Why indeed." Doctor Whooves exclaimed. "It's been such long time since humans were around. You lot are simply hard to predict. I thought I had easy life now that I am a pony and the future looking quiet tame. Then you and the bloody rest of your group shows up out of blue, mind you, blasting dimensional barriers like they weren't even there. I spent a week fixing what you daffs did!"

Commander General chuckled at this. "Oh I am so so sorry I was just trying to survive."

"Hmph...well...I guess I can't blame you humans for trying to survive. You lot are hard to kill to after all." Doctor looked down at his hoof in disinterest.

"Still didn't answer my question." Commander General prodded.

"No, I didn't." Doctor turn to walk away, but was stop by the next words.

"I guess we are not going to see you or your family anymore in the near future." Commander General said out loud, still looking at the city, causing the pony to stop in his place.

"Why do you say that?" Doctor said, not looking back at the human.

"You only show up when a disaster is about to happen. I know you are trying your best to change some things. But even I can see a lost cause in your eyes." Commander General said quietly.

"Oh...its not a complete lost cause." Doctor wistfully explained.

"Shepard." Commander General muttered. "He is in the middle of all of this."

"Like a sun that is about to go supernova. Shepard is the catalyst to this moment, he will either be forged through fire or break from the strain." Doctor Whooves explained quietly before he trotted away.

"How bad will it get, Doctor?" Commander General asked out loud. He heard the Doctor stop for a moment before he continued on, refusing to answer the question. Commander General sighed as he looked over Canterlot.

"That bad huh..."

-Station over Presrop/ 3 days later-

"Alright people, you know the drill!" Shepard barked out loud as he and the ground team geared up. Shepard had gathered everyone and relayed the information to them before setting off to the Normandy. Joker and Rainbow were ecstatic to be working with one another again, while Navigator Press Mapper tried to reel them in.

Shepard turn around to see Lonar, Garrus, and Liara walking towards them, fully geared up and ready to go.

"Whoa!" Shepard held up his hands, walking up to them with a surprise look on his face. "Where do you three think you are going?"

"Planet side, to help you out." Garrus answered as he looked over his sniper rifle.

"No." Shepard said, pointing his finger at the group, specifically at Garrus. "No, no, no, no, no! This is an Alliance problem. I don't need you guys getting mixed up into this. You already have Saren on your plate."

"Is it not your problem too?" Liara asked, causing Shepard to grimace and nod his head.

"Yeah...but Master-" Shepard started but was interrupted by Liara.

"Master?"

"Uh...Commander General is my mentor, my teacher if you will." Shepard clarified to her, before jumping back on track. "This problem is little more...uh...delicate than what we are normally doing."

"So...why is everyone gearing up like they are about to face an army." Garrus pointed out, looking at Wrex as he placed his heavy machine gun on his back after placing a dozen ammo blocks in his ammo pouch.

"Eh...cause we might if it goes to hell?" Shepard answered. "More than likely they would summon sort of infernal beast if it does." he added quietly.

"'If' things bottom out, then you will need the extra firepower." Lonar stated, smiling at Shepard cheekily. Shepard groan at this, unable to counter this statement.

"Er...Um...*sigh* Fine. But follow my orders. If this goes wrong, we literally got hell coming onto our doorstep." Shepard conceded to Lonar and waved his arm to proceed. "Ok people, lets move, get in the Mako!"

"John." Destiny called out to him, waving her hoof at him. Shepard walked over and kneed down to her.

"Whats up Des?" Shepard whispered to her.

"What are you going to do when we get down there?" Destiny asked, looking worried at the upcoming mission.

"Well, hopefully call Major Kyle out and try to get these people help." Shepard said, his eyes closed as spoke to her.

"Thats it! John, these people are Dark Magic Users! They are tainted! We can't help them!" Destiny argued.

"Des, they came to him for help." Shepard explained to her patiently "Obviously they want to be cured from the desires that dark magic give them. Major Kyle is trying to help them."

Destiny scowled at Shepard. "They use dark magic for a reason! They were tempted and they-"

"Enough!" Shepard barked at her, startling Destiny. "I seem to remember you and your desire to learn dark magic when you were under the Queen's care. If only to learn what made it so desirable." Destiny's ears flatten from Shepard stare. "I am not having conversation with you."

"Why?"

"I use Dark magic, Des." Shepard walked away from her, Destiny's face filled with surprise.

"What!"

"I just don't have the need for it." he said out loud. "Now get your flank in the Mako, or you will be left behind."

-Several minutes later/ Father Kyle's Compound-

"Alright people. To be the less threatening, I will be taking Ashley and Kaiden, pistols only." Shepard explained as he made his way to the back.

"Yes, sir."

"Gah...only pistols?"

"Sorry Ashley. If I came out holding an entire armory, they would be more likely kill us on sight." Shepard explained.

"Aside from the fact that an 80 ton armor tank/APC is right around the corner." Wrex muttered.

"Hopefully that won't matter too much." Shepard smirked.

"Do you want a sniper, Commander." Garrus grabbed his rifle, indicating his desire to help.

"No, if they even spot you, negotiations will go to hell in handbasket." Shepard explained.

"Literally." Ashley muttered as she grabbed her helmet.

"Alright lets head out." Shepard walked out the back, Kaiden and Ashley following behind him.

The next few minutes were tense before it became to much for the turian.

"That's it, I'm heading out." Garrus grabbed his helmet before walking to the back.

"Garrus sit down!" Lonar exclaimed, she rushed to grab her weapons and helmet. "This is an Alliance problem!"

"Well, now I am making it my problem. Commander needs a sniper to watch his back." Garrus pulled open the door and walked out, with Lonar trailing behind him. Tali sighed while Destiny was trying to contact Shepard.

"John! Garrus is heading out to your position. John! John? Johnathan Shepard you will turn on YOUR DAMN RADIO!" Destiny scream in to the radio. Wrex only began to laugh out loud at the absurdity of it all.

Garrus made his way to the top of the hill, staying low as he did so. He made his to the top before laying down and taking aim. Lonar landed next to him, hissing in anger at him. "Garrus, what are you doing!"

"Pulling my weight." Garrus grumbled. "Shepard doesn't trust me. This is my chance to prove my loyalty to him."

"You mean treat you better than shit. Garrus, going against Shepard's order is not exactly going to grace you in his favor." Lonar growled.

"Someone is coming out." Garrus ignored her and got comfortable, aiming his rifle at the man wearing civilian clothes, with only a breathing mask on his face.

The next few minutes were tense as Garrus saw the man raise his pistol at Shepard, it took a lot of effort for him not to shoot him right away. Both Garrus and Lonar watched as the two talked, watching as the two guards that came with Father Kyle look at him with worry. Father Kyle looked down and his pistol was lowered, Shepard walked up to Father Kyle reaching out to him.

Father Kyle's pistol quickly came back up, too close for Shepard's shield or armor to stop.

Garrus had no choice but to take the shot.

***BANG***

-Few minutes earlier with Shepard and squad-

"What are we going to do if things go south, Commander?" Ashley asked.

"Well...Running sounds good idea." Shepard quipped.

"And beyond the running part, Shepard?" Kaiden asked with a smirked.

"Haven't thought that far yet." Shepard said with a smirked. Kaiden rolled his eyes but got ready as soon as a large minotaur came out to greet them.

"This is a private sanctuary. Outsiders are not welcomed here." The minotaur growled out.

"Well, that was a friendly greeting." Ashley muttered.

"I need to talk to Major Thomas Kyle. Its important that I see him." Shepard said respectfully to the large being. The minotaur snorted from his mask, looking over Shepard and his group.

"'Father' Kyle wants nothing more to do with the Alliance." The minotaur growled, leaning over Shepard in an attempt to scare him off. Sadly, this actually did nothing more than amuse the Guardian Operative.

"Listen here, Bruiser." Shepard patted his chest. "I want to end this peacefully. If he doesn't see me, people can get hurt."

"Is that a threat human. We will not let you Father Kyle away. He protects us, he leads us!" The minotaur growled. Shepard smirked as he reached up and grabbed his sword, slowly pulling it out. The minotaur slowly watched as the blade was pulled out, frozen in fear as he recognized the blade.

"The Sword." The minotaur whispered, taking a step away from Shepard.

"Listen, I don't want to make this a blood bath. Those two Alliance Negotiators were killed here and left to rot. The Alliance want someone to pay for those deaths." Shepard said, slowly placing the sword back into its sheath.

"They insult us! They want us to die for something we can't control!" The minotaur voice quivered in fear.

"Then help me. Let me talk to Major Kyle and I can help you and your group get out of here alive." The minotaur tilted his head, no doubt hearing orders being given to him.

"Okay. Father Kyle wish to speak to you at the other compound-"

"No." Shepard cut him off. "No offense, but I am not about to get surrounded in case things goes bad. He can bring out as many guards as he wants, as long it is out here, I'm game." Shepard crossed his arms. The minotaurs snorted once before nodding his head.

"Agreed. Father Kyle will see you soon."

"That took some ball Commander." Ashley said in awe.

"Its what I do." Shepard shrugged.

"Liar. You were riding on by the skin of your teeth." Kaiden chuckled. Shepard chuckled at this statement.

"That too." The three stood around waiting for Major Kyle, not even caring about the dozen or so guards rushing out of the far compound and took up several positions around them. Finally after several minutes a man came out, a sullen look on his face as he walked up to them.

"Kind of pushing it with the breathing mask don't you think Major Kyle?" Shepard said out loud.

"An simple brush of the mask and my life would be forfeited to the plains of the beyond, Commander Shepard." Major Kyle said quietly as he walked up to him. "I know why you have come, we have no quarrel with you. Why can't you leave us alone."

"You know why I am here." Shepard said as he crossed his arms, giving Major Kyle a severe look. "Those negotiators were hit with dark magic and killed. Made to suffer until they died."

"They wanted to take me away." Major Kyle eyes narrowed. "Abandon the children under my care, turn my back on my family while they killed them from space. They spoke blasphemy! They spoke badly of my children, called them monsters while they tried to help a monster. They deserved what they wrought upon themselves. It was necessary to protect my children."

"That was too far and you know it, Major." Shepard argued.

"And killing those that want help is not? To me that was not far enough!" Major Kyle growled back. "Why are you here? To take me away!"

"Yes. Commander General sent me to help you." Shepard said, his eyes locked onto the Major's, who only tilted his head back and gave a bitter laugh.

"Help me! He was the cause of my nightmares! Do you know what he is? A monster! I saw him take down over a dozen beings while our own people fell all around him without care. While I tried my best to keep my men alive, he was rushing off in a fit of rage while the men rallied around him!" Major Kyle gave a pathetic sob of laughter, his eyes had tears running down his face.

"You know Commander General is an ancient human. He saw so many deaths that seeing people die is 'normal' for him. You can't hold that against him." Shepard pointed out. Major Kyle gave a heaving sigh before nodding his head.

"Yes...yes you are right. He is made of sterner stuff than us. It doesn't change what he did." Major Kyle said quietly.

"He knows that." Shepard said to him. Shepard looked around him, his arms extending around him. "Look around you. You want to be better than him, but you are changing into the thing you hate the most. You push these beings into protecting you."

"No! They protect me because they want too!" Major Kyle cried out.

"Really? Killing two idiots and making them suffer for their mistakes just sends signals that not all is well. Things are spiraling out of control and already the line has been crossed. Don't you understand that you are endangering your followers?" Shepard said as he crossed his arms again.

"I understand...but I cannot do what you ask. If you take me away, my children would be helpless!" Major Kyle said, but even he could see that statement was weak.

"You order your followers to kill those negotiators. They must face the consequences of your actions. Do you want your children to suffer for your sins too." Shepard said calmly. Major Kyle's face formed into anger, he quickly reach to his side and pulled a pistol and pointed at Shepard. For Shepard, he wasn't too worried about his position.

"No! No! You can't blame...This...This is my fault." He said quietly, his pistol lowering to his side. "My children are innocent. Pure! Even with their use of Dark Magic, they want help. Please...I never meant for this to happen. I'm...sorry."

"You doing the right thing Major. Your children will be better off for it." Shepard smiled and nodded his head at Major Kyle.

"Please, give me time to talk to my children. I will go with you willingly, but if I simply leave without saying anything, they will panic and attack you, forcing you to kill them all." Major Kyle explained. Shepard nodded at this, walking up to him and reaching out to Major Kyle.

"Your pistol please." Shepard asked.

"Of course." Major Kyle's grip loosen, quickly changing his grip on to the barrel of the gun. He bought his gun up to hand to Shepard. "You shown me the error of my-"

***BANG***

Blood sprouted from Major Kyle's chest, his eyes wide in shock and horror as his body flew backwards from the blow. Shepard looked on in disbelief as he saw the Major fly back, his pistol falling to the ground. The moment Major's body landed on the ground, screams of anguish belted out of the radio. Shepard immediately turn on his team radio only to hear Destiny's voice screaming out.

-JOHN!-

"Des! Who fired that shot!"

-I did. I got your back, Commander- Garrus voice pushed through. Rage erupted through Shepard as he ducked rounds aiming to kill him.

"YOU FUCKING MORON! HE WAS TURNING HIMSELF IN!" Shepard roared.

-What? Shit, Commander watch out!- Shepard turn back to see a large being made of flames attempt crush him before a boulder smashed into it, dispelling it. Sniper rounds took out many of the summoners from Garrus. The Mako came around the corner, firing its cannon rounds and heavy machine guns, taking out the suicidal members of Major Kyles group.

-4 hours later-

Shepard sat down in his room, holding his head as he thought back on the botched mission. They ended up killing the entire compound's personal. Shepard nearly killed Garrus on the spot and began to rage against him, shouting in his face while bolts of magic flared from his body. It was only thanks to Lonar's and Garrus's helmet cams that he didn't murder anyone.

In fact, he blamed himself afterward everything settled down. He couldn't blame Garrus due to many things that Shepard could of handled better.

The main one was back up. He 'NEEDED' a sniper to look after him in case the mission went to hell. The only reason he didn't have or even want Garrus to be over watch was because of his deal with Garrus's attitude.

The second was the team's radio, which he turned off before leaving the Mako. He didn't know what kind of defenses or monitor equipments that Major Kyle invested into the compound. A simple message to anyone could of resulted in a disaster, which unfortunately still happen. If he kept an open channel, Garrus would of known about Major's Kyle's surrender.

And finally there was the video helmet cams. From both Lonar's and Garrus's view, it appeared that Major Kyle was raising his weapon to fire. While Shepard's shield would stop it, Garrus did not know that, due to how different their shields were. In respect to Garrus position as the team's main sniper and ability, Shepard understood why Garrus took the shot. Shepard would of done the same in his position if the same events happen to him.

The talk he had with Commander General was one for the record books in Shepard's mind. It only lasted 5 minutes before the Commander General cut the channel.

"_Is that all, Little One?"_

"_Yes Master. The Turian-"_

_"Do not blame the Turian for your short comings. Take the time to look at the mission as a whole rather from only your view. Until then, Commander General out."_

Shepard leaned back, cursing himself and his hot head temper against Garrus. But Garrus rubbed him the wrong way, but now that was becoming a liability. He couldn't kick him off due to his skills, plus he already save Destiny's life and kept an eye on Tali while on the Citadel, protecting her from the racist beings.

"Dash!" Shepard called out.

"What's up Commander?" Dash called out.

"Any pressing matters that came up while we were down there?" Shepard got up, taking off his shirt and walking to his bed.

"Nope." Dash said quickly, which caused Shepard to roll his eyes.

"Like what you see Dash?" Shepard quipped.

"S-s-shut up! I mean! No! Gah!" Shepard laughed and jumped into his bed.

"Wake me up if something comes up." Shepard sighed. Dash said nothing, but the room's light turned off. Shepard closed his eyes, praying nothing important tries to wake him for the next 8 hours.

-11 hours later-

Shepard was nursing a cup of coffee in the cockpit with Joker when the call came in.

"Hey Commander. Got incoming call from Queen Celestia and Councilor Tevos, High Priority. Both you and Spectre Lonar are needed in Conference room." Joker look back at Shepard, who was leaning against the wall.

"Anything else?" Shepard asked after he finished off his coffee.

"Prepare the Normandy for battle." Joker fingers were flying across the board. Shepard walked next to Joker's seat and hit the intercom.

"ATTENTION! ATTENTION! AS OF NOW, THE NORMANDY IS ON STANDBY FOR SHIP TO SHIP COMBAT. THREAT LEVEL IS HIGH AND PREPARE FOR ADDITIONAL ORDERS AS FOLLOW! CODE STATUS IS AMBER!" Lights flashed around the Normandy, deep gold in color, while the personal on board rushed around the ship. Press was barking on the intercom to other levels of the ship while Rainbow was relaying information to Joker when Shepard continued on. "ALL GROUND TEAM MEMBER! REPORT TO THE HANGER AND STANDBY FOR FURTHER ORDERS!"

"Joker, did you receive the coordinates?" Shepard asked.

"Yes, Commander. Just outside of Alliance control space. Attican Beta Cluster, just outside the Theseus System. We are linking up with the 63rd Scout Flotilla, under the Fifth Fleet." Joker relayed.

"Good. How far out are we?" Shepard asked.

"About 4 hours." Joker fingers were moving quickly, half paying attention to Dash as she quickly read out loud on their ordnance they have stored.

"Get us there in 2." Shepard turn and quickly walked towards the Conference Room.

When he reached the Conference Room, he saw Lonar standing by the entrance, waiting for him.

"Whats going on?" Lonar asked him as he walked inside.

"Don't know yet, but we are about to find out." Shepard stated as the images of Councilor Tevos and Queen Celestia appeared before them.

"Commander, Spectre." Celestia nodded her head towards them, a grim look on her face.

"I am at your call, your Majesty." Shepard bowed to her before straightening up and nodding towards Councilor Tevos. "Councilor."

"I wish I can say this a social call, but this is anything but that." Councilor Tevos stated. "About 6 standard hours ago, a merchant ship under contract with Binary Helix made its way towards the planet called Feros to resupply them."

"Feros?" Lonar looked at Tevos with surprise. "You mean the Prothean riddled planet on the edge of Alliance space."

"The very one." Tevos nodded her head to Celestia. "Her Majesty allowed us to scour the planet for any Prothean tech or relics."

"What happen? Why are we being mobilized and linking up with the Fifth Fleet?" Shepard asked, his eyes focusing on Celestia.

"The merchant ship managed to drop off some of its supplies before a fleet of Geth ships appeared. Along with this." Tevos pointed to the image that appeared between her and Celestia. Shepard scowled at the large squid like ship, looking like it was repaired recently.

"The same ship that attacked Eden Prime." Celestia spoke up. "And you know what that means."

"Saren." Shepard and Lonar growled.

"Indeed. The merchant ship barely managed to get away and make its way toward Arcturus Station to report what happen." Tevos said. "As of now, a fleet of Citadel and Alliance ships are making their way to the planet. This is the first time Saren has been seen in weeks, and he came to Feros for a reason."

"We will find out when we bring him in." Lonar stated.

"If only it was as simple as that." Celestia said, giving them a sad look. "The ship is powerful, able to shrug off kinetic attacks with ease. We are sending our strongest DEW ships along with upgraded shields. We will be taking the brunt of the attack while the Citadel forces land troops and weaken the Geth forces."

"Find out why Saren is here and save those that are on the planet." Tevos ordered.

"Be careful, my Faithful Guardian, Saren will no doubt be ready for all of you." Celestia warned.

"We'll be there." Shepard nodded his head once before the holograms vanished. Shepard turn and marched out of the room, Lonar trailing behind him.

-Hanger-

"So whats going to happen." Kaiden asked. Everyone was near the Mako, Wrex was leaning against the tire while Tali was sitting on top of the tank next to him. Garrus had pulled up several crates for him and Liara to sit on. Kaiden was standing near Ashely, who was leaning against a support beam watching them with Destiny next to him

"We are hooking up with the Fifth Fleet, under the 63rd Scout Flotilla for the upcoming battle." Shepard told them.

"63rd? Crap." Ashley muttered.

"Whats wrong Williams?" Shepard looked at her in confusion.

"Rear Admiral Mikhailovich is a total hardass." Ashley growled, a scowl forming on her face. "If you thought I was bad when you first met me, you are about to get a rude awakening."

"Um...What do you mean?" Liara asked.

"I mean he is a racist." Ashely sighed. "He hates anything not human."

"What about ponies?" Garrus asked in surprise.

"He 'Tolerates' them. Thinks they make us soft." Everyone turn to Destiny, who look at them in surprise.

"What?"

"Hah! Shows what he knows." Wrex laughed.

"I wouldn't let him on the Normandy, Commander." Kaiden sighed. "He sounds like he will just point out anything he doesn't like and have a hernia with all the aliens on board."

"Wasn't planning too." Shepard said.

"Trust me." Ashely look at him in the eyes. "He is going come on board whether you want him to or not."

"We will worry about that when it comes down to it. Right now we have to worry about what is going down on the planet." Shepard said, getting everyone back on track. "Right now Binary Helix is under attack from the Geth. We have to head down planet and find out why the Geth is attacking them."

"There is something on Feros that Saren wants." Lonar continued on. "And Saren is willing to throw his forces there to get it."

"The Normandy is going to participate in the initial assault, but once we get an opening, we will head straight down to the planet to Binary Helix Headquarters, which is under heavy assault from the Geth." Shepard crossed his arms. "We go down, find out what Saren wants, and either bring him in or take him down. This is the closes we have ever been in getting Saren so we need to make this count."

Shepard walked towards the elevator, his eyes gaining a dangerous glint. "Saren will be in our custody or dead at our feet. He won't get away this time."

End of Part 1.

**A/N: Oh my god...this took forever to write and it is still not done! Anyways, I am not done yet. This is a little extra for all of you guys that read this.**

Team Member Music Profiles: This music represent the person themselves.

Commander John Shepard- Another One bites the Dust

Sergeant Major Destiny Sparkle- I'll be there for you

Spectre Lonar Maerum- From the Inside

Garrus Vakarian- Remember the Name

Clans Leader Urdnot Wrex- To Glory

Tali'Zorah Vas Nevos Rannoch- Sorry for Party Rocking

Lieutenant Kaiden Alenko- Harder Better Faster Stronger

Sergeant First Class Ashely Williams- Hero

Liara T'soni- Moving Mountains

Discord Tales- Political Headache

Idea from The Illusive Man

"Oh come on Udina."

"No, I will not go out for a drink, I got too much on my plate as is." Udina growled at the Draconequus.

"Well you are such a prude, no wonder Celestia doesn't want to hang out with you." Discord calmly stated, looking at his claws with interest.

"Because I actually work for a living, Discord. Now please leave." Udina pointed at the door, which at the moment opened up. "Ah! Your Majesty!"

"What is with all the yelling?" Celestia asked, staring at the two in the office. "I can hear it from my bed chamber."

"Ah! I apologize for our rudeness." Udina quickly stated. "But Discord here was bothering me."

"Tattle Tale." Discord muttered.

"About what exactly?" Celestia said, a gleam in her eyes.

"Oh, I just wanted to take the Prime Minister here out for a bit of drinking." Discord said lazily, sitting on a cotton candy cloud. "But the Prude here wants to work."

"I think that is a wonderful idea!" Celestia said happily.

"But...but I got-"

"Ah ah." Celestia shook her hoof at him. "You been working to hard, Udina. You need at least a break. Go, have fun."

"But the reports on the royal funds are-" Udina started but was silence with a spell from Discord.

"I will handle it." Celestia said "I have done it before, Udina. Now shoo!" Udina dejectedly walked out the door, with Discord trailing behind him. If he had turn around to look at them, he would of saw Discord slapping hoofs with Celestia, a big grin on their face.

-The next Morning-

Udina groaned as he sat up on his bed, holding his head due to the hangover. "Never." he growled. "I will never drink with Discord again!" He looked down at his omni-tool in surprise when it stated he had a message.

"What the hell..." he muttered as he read the message. "Luna has a new item of interest to show me? Gah, in about 20 minutes! Damn it!" He rushed to get himself ready and out the door to the meeting.

-MageTech-

"Princess Luna."

"**HELLO PRIME MINISTER! HOW WAS YOUR NIGHT!"** Luna roared at him, causing Udina to groan in agony.

"Why are screaming at me?" Udina whimpered.

"**I DO NOT UNDERSTAND! I AM NOT SCREAMING AT YOU!" **Luna tilted her head in confusion.

"Your using Royal Canterlot Voice for Gods sakes!" Udina moaned as he held his head.

"**I BELIEVE YOU ARE MISTAKEN! ANYWAYS, WE HAVE MUCH TO TALK ABOUT AND WE NEED TO KNOW ABOUT THE FUNDING FOR THE PROJECT!"** Luna trotted away, dragging Udina with her. Udina looked down the hall to see Discord muffling his laughter along with, to his great shame and anger, Queen Celestia.

"Discord what did you do Luna." Celestia wiped away her tears.

"Oh just a little magic on vocal cords. Don't worry about, it will last about an hour." Discord laughed.

"Oh that is so evil." Celestia chuckled.

"I think we should be cast in stone in for a while, if only to escape Udina." Discord smirked a bit before walking away.

"You will do so willingly?" Celestia look at him with surprise.

"If only escape Udina. He will get us back with his prude behavior." Discord reasoned.

"Oh dear, he is going to such hassle to work with now." Celestia murmured.

**And I am done. Now on to RotP!**


End file.
